High School Drama
by Roniturtle
Summary: Leonardo Tartaruga has just move to NYC where he meets some very interesting new friends. One friend in particular he starts to fall in-love with, but with his past still plaguing him and a father who is trying to control his future, will he let this new love be in his present? LeoXRaph later chapters will have T-Cest and attempted rape. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, yes I'm back. My muse will not leave me alone and since I am off from work, I thought I would write up the one shot I promised back when I finished 'The Travelers' series. There are many stories I have in my notebook that I have been outlining and I hope to post them at some time but I am very busy and do not want to post one chapter and not be able to get to the story for several months, and although I can continue with this story, it pretty much follows the original plot line of the last two books. So I may try to continue with this, weather I get enough request to or not or I may decide to just let it go. We'll see where things take us. For now, enjoy the story and please R&R. :) Peace.

HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA

He sat in a chair in the outer office looking up every now and then at the clock on the wall. He had been here since 6:30am and it was now going on 7:45. The test he had taken only took him forty minutes to complete and now he sat, just outside the principal's office waiting for the test results to determine whether or not he would be allowed to go onto the twelfth grade or return to the eleventh.

The young turtle sighed dejectedly. So much had happened in the past year and now he had to deal with a new school, a new town and new people. He couldn't understand why his father had decided to do this. It didn't make sense to him but he had no choice, his father had made sure that was something he understood when they first moved back here.

As the voices from the principal's office crescendoed into laughter, he looked toward the clock and sighed again as he mentally played his right hand over the left side of his chest, just below his collar bone where a deep dark bruise was still causing him discomfort. He adjusted his shirt to make sure the bruise was still covered and looked back down at his phone where a picture of him and his mother covered the screen.

'I Miss you so much mom.' He said to himself with a sad sigh as he thought back on all that had happened the last year.

The loud ringing of a bell broke through his thoughts and caused him to jump lightly. He looked over toward the woman who was typing away on her computer, every now and then she would stop and pick up her coffee cup and take a sip but aside from that, she continued to ignore him and type away.

"Is that the bell for first period?" He asked her.

She stopped and looked over toward him. "It's a warning bell." She advised. "Everyone now has thirty minutes before class is to start." She said no more and went back to her typing.

The turtle nodded and looked over at the clock. It was eight in the morning and he was starting to get very tired of waiting. He was just about to question the woman further when the principal's door finally opened and out stepped a brown haired woman in her early forties with thick rimmed glasses. She smiled and nodded at him encouragingly before turning back to another woman who was still inside and sitting at the desk.

"Thank you Linda." The woman said as she made her way over to him. "I'll let him know all the details. See you later."

He heard 'Linda' acknowledge her just as the door closed. The woman walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper. "Here are your test scores Leonardo." She said as he stood and took the paper in hand. "You did very well so you will be going into the twelfth grade." She smiled proudly at him. "I'm sure your father will be happy to hear this."

The turtle, Leonardo, nodded to her as he looked down at his test result. The score showed a 93. "Not bad." He said to her. "Thank you Aunt Irma. I guess I'll be seeing you around the school then."

Irma gave him a smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your mother would definitely be proud of you hon." He smiled back at her and nodded.

"Ahem," A young female voice from behind him had him turning away from his aunt. He smiled nervously at a small, thin, pale girl with dark red lip stick and piercing amber eyes that looked back at him with a hint of mischief. Her hair was short and dyed black on top and blond underneath. "Is this the new student Ms. Langinstein?" She queried as she looked him up and down.

Leonardo's aunt smiled at the young girl and nodded. "Hi Karai," She greeted. "Yes, this is my nephew Leonardo Tartaruga." She told her. "He just moved here from Los Angles California with his father, my brother-in-law." She now turned to him. "Leonardo, this is Karai Tanaka." She waved her hand toward the young girl. "She volunteered to show you around the school and take you to your locker."

"A pleasure." Karai said extending her hand toward him.

"Thanks," Leonardo said and shook her hand.

"Ms. Langinstein," Leonardo looked over at the woman at the desk who was holding out a piece of paper to his aunt. "Here's your nephew's class schedule along with his locker number."

"Wonderful." Irma responded as she took the paper and handed it to her nephew. "I've got to get to the library now Leonardo," She said as she made her way toward the door to the office that led into the hallway. "You have a good first day hon and I'll see you at three o'clock to go home."

"Okay auntie." He said as he picked up his backpack and made his way out the door with Karai following behind. He watched his aunt turn left and make her way toward a large room where he could see large shelves lined with books. 'Library.' He thought to himself. 'Now I know where to find Aunt Irma if I need to.'

"I see your locker is number 328." Karai was telling him as she took the paper out of his hand to get a closer look. "That's on the third floor. Come on, we have twenty minutes before we need to get to class so I can show you where that is."

"Aren't you going to show me where my classes are?" He asked as he followed her up two flights of stairs.

"I need to get to my homeroom and study for my test coming up in first period." She told him. "Don't worry, the school is small and you'll find your way no problem." They stopped on the top landing and the turtle found himself facing a long hallway where several students milled around in front of lockers that lined both sides of the hall. "And there are several people here that can help you find your way." She waved her hand around. "Your locker's down this hall on the left side somewhere." She turned to the right and started down another hallway. "Good luck and welcome to Roosevelt High." She called out as she made her way down the hall.

'Yeah, thanks.' He thought sarcastically.

Leonardo released a long breath and looked down the hallway to where his locker should be. He started walking and looked from one side to the other noting the numbers on the top of each locker. 'Should be in the middle somewhere.' He told himself. After a few more lockers went by, he finally found his locker and, after removing his bag from his shoulder, began to place his things inside.

"Hey, look at the new turtle." He heard a variety of voices whisper. He looked around nervously at the people staring at him. He attempted to ignore them and continue with getting himself settled into his locker.

Not too far away, on the other side of the hall, a small group of three turtles, a large female salamander, and three humans walked over to their lockers. "Whoa," One small turtle with baby blue eyes, breathed out. "Look, another turtle." He pointed across the way to where Leonardo was putting his things in his locker.

"Hey, what do ya know about that." Said a tall dark haired human boy with a gap tooth smile. He clapped his hand on the shoulder of another turtle with green eyes. "Looks like you three aren't the only ones anymore."

"What do you mean by that Casey?" A much taller turtle with a gap in his teeth turned to him. "There are other turtles besides us in the school." He pointed out.

"True but that one over there looks more like you guys then Spike or Slash." A small red haired girl responded.

"We'll introduce ourselves to him later." The taller one said as he turned to his locker and began removing books. "Right now, we need to get to class."

"Yeah, the bells about to ring." The female salamander pointed out. She had just grabbed her books and was turning to leave when she noticed three Oriental youths with purple dragon tattoos coming toward the new turtle. "Oh no," She moaned, "I hope those guys are not about to make trouble for him."

Leonardo had noticed the whispers suddenly quieted down, he looked up from what he was doing and turned to see the three youths coming toward him. They stopped in front of him and one with a shaved goatee stepped up to him. "Your new here aren't ya?" He asked as he leered down at him.

Leonardo looked up at him and, sensing possible trouble; narrowed his eyes and got his guard up. "Ah yeah, I am." He replied. "Is there something you want?" He turned slightly toward his locker and was just about to close the door when the teen suddenly placed his hand against it and shut the door with a loud bang.

The turtle startled and pressed himself against his locker as the three teens got closer to him. "You need to understand something," The first one began. "We're the Purple Dragon and if you wanna go to this school then you need to show some respect when we're around."

Leonardo looked up at them and smirked. "Sorry, did you want me to bow and lick your boots?" He asked in a very sarcastic tone. He looked around and noticed all the students were watching them anxiously, clearly waiting to see what was going to happen.

"We better help before those jackasses do something to him." The small turtle said nervously.

As the three dragons started laughing and pushing the other turtle, the three turtles and Casey began to move toward them when another young human female with blond hair placed a hand on the smaller turtle's shoulder. "Wait a minute," She said, "Look."

They watched curiously as the turtle with the deep blue eyes suddenly began to bow low. They gasped in surprise as the turtle suddenly straighten up and in one swift movement, grabbed the legs of the purple dragon directly in front of him and, as he straighten, brought them up, flipping him on his back while causing him to slam into the other two. Students all around stared in shock as the three purple dragons laid on the floor moaning in pain. Then within seconds of seeing what happened, several students began to laugh while others began to clap.

The green eyed turtle watched the scene with a look of awe on his face. "Now that's what I call impressive." He muttered with a nod and grin.

"I bow to no one." The turtle told the dragons adamantly as he stood over them with his fist raised. "Now if you want respect I suggest you start by showing some first."

"Why you damn freak of nature." The first one said as he got to his feet. "We're gonna make you wish you never came to this school."

"That's enough Fong!" A voice called out.

The three dragons and turtle looked across the hall to see a tall human boy and three turtles walking toward them. "You wanna take him on you're going to have to take us on too." Leonardo recognized the voice as belonging to a short turtle with green eyes. He turned toward the dragons and watched as they sneered down at him.

"This ain't over greenie." The one named Fong told him. Fong nodded to his comrades and the three dragons walked back down the hallway seething in anger at the laughter that followed behind them. Leonardo watched as they took the hallway to the right. After they disappeared, he let out a relieved sigh and turned toward the group.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"No problem," The green eyed turtle said. "We mutants gotta stick together."

Leonardo let out a nervous chuckle as he looked shyly away from the group. "Yeah, guess we do." He looked back at them and smiled. "My name's Leonardo Tartaruga, but you can call me Leo." He held his hand out.

"Names Raphael Hamato," The green eyed turtle said as he took his hand and smiled at him. "This is my brother Donatello, my other brother Michelangelo, and our friend Casey Jones." He said as he pointed to the others behind him. He looked back at Leonardo and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he stared intently into his eyes.

Leo felt a blush rise as he gently took his hand back. "Nice to meet you all." He said looking at each one of them.

"Right back at ya," Michelangelo responded. "And you can call me Mikey," He said as he started back toward his locker.

"And I'm Donnie," The tall gap tooth turtle told him as he started to follow the other turtle. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Actually, there is one thing I do need help with." Leo called after them as he watched them walk toward two girls and a mutant Salamander. At that moment the bell rang and the rest of the students began to disperse and go to their classrooms.

Raph stopped walking and turned toward him. "Yeah?"

"Raphael, we're going to be late." The Salamander said as she took his hand.

Raph turned to look at her. "Hold on Mona." He responded. "We can take a few minutes to help him."

Leo walked up to Raph but addressed the whole group. "Can any of you tell me how to get to Mr. O'Neil's science class?" He asked. "I'm not sure which way to go."

"I can take you." Mikey said as he closed his locker. "That's where I'm off to right now."

Leo smiled gratefully at him. "Great, thanks." He said.

"Right this way." Mikey said with a dramatic bow and a sweep of his hand pointing to the left of the hall. He gave the blond hair girl a quick kiss then started down the hallway. "See you in study hall Renet." He told her as Leo followed behind him.

As Leo walked, he couldn't help but take a quick look back at Raph who was now getting his books out of his locker. He smiled and felt the heat rise in his face as he noticed Raph was still watching him rather intently as he walked away. But he also couldn't help but notice the angry look on Mona's face as she watched the exchange between the two.

"See ya around." Raph called to him as he gave him a wink.

Leo nodded at him then turned back to follow Mikey into a classroom. 'Maybe this last year of school won't be so bad after all.' He thought to himself as he found a seat a few rows away from his new friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think of the original way they were suppose to meet? Good, bad, don't bother to continue or would you like to see how the story goes. As I stated at the top, I may or may not decide to continue this but I do have the whole story outlined in my notebook. Unfortunately it will take a long while to write up as life is busier then usual. Please R&R. :) Peace.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Gang

So I was asked by some of my readers to continue this story so I decided I would. Please let me know what you think and keep in mind although it is based on "The Travelers Series", only the 'issues' will be the same. Thanks and Peace :)

Ch 2 Meet the Gang.

Leo made his way through the line in the cafeteria. He looked through the food being offered and finally decided on pepperoni pizza with a bottle of ice tea. 'This will do.' He thought tiredly as he paid the cashier and started to make his way into a large lunchroom filled with several students sitting at a variety of tables laughing and eating. He looked around the large eating area hoping to find a small table in a corner where he could sit and do some studying. It was only his first day and he already had a test in math to study for, a book report on 'The Tale of Two Cities' to type up and a science project to do. He sighed in exasperation over the thought of having so much to do and still having over half a day to get through while he started to make his way over to a far corner.

"Hey Leo!" A booming voice yelled out causing the turtle to cringe. He turned and smiled when he saw Mikey and his girlfriend Renet making their way over to him.

"Come eat with us over here." The happy turtle told him as he grabbed his arm and coaxed him toward a large table where Leo saw the human named Casey and another very large turtle sitting at. "You remember Casey and this is our friend Slash."

The large turtle took a huge bite of his hamburger and smiled up at Leo as the turtle walked over toward their table.

"Hey Leo," Casey smiled as Leo and the others joined the group. "How's your first day going?"

Leo placed his trey on the table and sat down. He pulled out his few books and looked back at him with a slightly annoyed look. "I've only had three classes and each one has given me something to work on." He groused.

Mikey let out a chuckle. "Well at least it's only two weeks into the year." He told him as he took a huge bite out of his pizza. "As the year goes on you'll get more stuff and then it can get really hard!"

Renet rolled her eyes at the young turtle. "Don't talk with your mouth full Mikey." She chided him then looked at Leo from behind Mikey's back. "We weren't properly introduced." She stuck her hand out at him. "I'm Renet Tilley." She told him as they shook hands. "And since we're in English class together, if you want I can help you with your book report."

"Thanks Renet." Leo said as he smiled at the pretty blue eyed blond haired girl. "But it's not due till Monday so I've got the rest of this week plus the weekend so I should have plenty of time to get it done." He then looked at his math and science books. "It's my math test I'm actually concerned about." He opened the math book. "I've never been that great in math and science may be interesting but I've got a project due by Friday and I don't think I can have it ready in time."

"I'm good with Math." A new voice said. Leo turned to see Donatello along with April in tow, walking over to the table. "Maybe I can help you study." He sat down on Leo's other side and looked over the math book.

Leo smiled at him. "That would be great Don…Thanks."

"And I could always help you with your science project." Mikey added. "You may not believe this Leo but I'm a genius when it comes to science." He bragged.

Leo smiled at him then watched as April made her way over to the other side of the table and sat down in between Casey and Slash. "Hi Leo, I'm April O'Neil." She said as she smiled over at him.

"O'Neil?" Leo questioned. "As in the science teacher O'Neil?"

April smiled at him. "Yeah, he's my father." She told him with a giggle.

"And she's my gal." Casey added as he put his arm around her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo noticed Donnie's down cast look as April playfully elbowed Casey in the ribs. He couldn't help but wonder about the three of them but he pushed it aside when another very large turtle sat down next to Slash.

"Is this the new turtle?" He asked as he looked him over. "Names Spike." They shook hands. "Slash's brother."

"Leonardo." He said. "But my friends call me Leo."

"Leo it is then." Spike responded.

"I think I prefer Leonardo." Slash muttered as he looked over at Leo. "You look more like a Leonardo then a Leo." Leo nodded in contemplation wondering if that was meant to be a compliment or an insult but said nothing.

"I think it can go either way." Another voice said. Leo turned and smiled widely when he saw a handsome green eyed turtle making his way to the table. But the large salamander walking next to him had his smile quickly disappearing. "But I think Leo works nicely." Raph said as he took a seat across from Donnie with Mona sitting down next to him. "How's your first day going Leo?" Raph asked.

"It's going great but I have to admit," He looked down at his books. "I am feeling a little overwhelmed right now."

"Well, it's only Wednesday so be happy you only have two more days after this one to go." Mikey told him as he took a large bite of his second pizza. "You going to eat that Renet?" Mikey asked as he reached over to take a bag of chips Renet had next to her lunch box.

Renet shook her head slightly as she watched Mikey take her chips while quickly scarfing down his pizza. "Don't let it get to you Leo." She told him. "We can help you if you need it." She took a sip of her soda. "What's your schedule?"

Leo pulled out his class schedule and looked it over. "For today, after lunch I got History then gym."

"Wow that's great!" Spike exclaimed in excitement. "We boys all have gym together."

"When's your study hall?" Donnie asked.

Leo scanned his schedule. "After Gym," He told him.

"Well," Donnie began. "I have study hall after gym along with April and Raph." Donnie said pointing from one to the other. "We can help you prepare for your math test…."

"Sure!" April chimed in. "Then tomorrow we can help you with your science project."

"That would be great guys." Leo said happily as he looked from one to the other. "I really appreciate any help you can give me." His eyes roamed over toward Raph who gave him a wink. He blushed lightly then noticed Mona looking at him with a scowl on her face. He quickly went back to his lunch keeping his eyes averted from the two of them.

"So are you any good at basketball?" Slash asked.

Leo looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because that's what we're currently doing in Gym." Casey answered.

Leo shrugged. "I'm not too bad I guess."

"Good." Spike muttered. "We could do with the extra help." He waved his hand between Slash and himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donnie demanded.

"No offense gappy," Spike looked over at him. "But Slash and I are always carrying you guys when it comes to 'certain' sports." He sneered as he made air quotation marks.

Donnie grunted in annoyance. "Well some of us have better things to concentrate on then being good at sports." He sneered back.

"Like being a bookworm." Casey muttered.

Donnie was about to retort but was interrupted by another voice calling out to them. "Hey guys!" Leo turned to see a young girl who looked almost like Casey, but with purple hair and a wide smile that sported a full set of teeth, coming toward them.

Casey rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here Angel?" He asked in annoyance.

She pushed herself in between Leo and Donnie. "I saw you guys sitting here and just wanted to say hi." She looked at Leo and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Angel Jones." She told him as they shook hands. "I'm Casey's younger sister."

"Leonardo." Leo responded. "But you can call me Leo."

"Please to meet you." She said then turned to Donnie. "Hi Donnie." She said rather shyly as her eyes twinkled at the tall turtle. Leo looked curiously at her; certain he saw a small blush cross her cheeks.

"Hi Angel." Donnie responded nonchalantly. He was looking over Leo's math book which Angel quickly took away from him. He looked at her in surprise.

"Would you mind checking over my math homework?" She asked as she placed a piece of paper in front of the tall turtle.

"You're almost as good in math as I am Angel." Donnie commented as he looked her paper over. Leo looked around and noticed everyone watching the couple with knowing looks and sly smiles.

"I know." Angel responded. "But you're the only person I know who is doing online college courses so I figured you could give my work a quick look over and help me with anything that needs fixing."

"It all looks good to me." Donnie muttered as he handed the piece of paper back to Angel and went back to eating his lunch while looking over Leo's math book.

Leo's eyes widen in surprise. "You're doing online college courses?" He questioned in astonishment. Donnie nodded as he continued to peruse the math book. "But if you can do college courses, why are you still in high school?"

Donnie looked back at him. "It's really no big deal." He said with a shrug. "I just get bored so I do all these online courses."

"Yeah!" Mikey exclaimed. "Donnie has this incredibly high IQ and always has to be working on something otherwise he gets really bored." Mikey let out a chuckle. "You should see all the things he gets from the junk yard."

"But college courses! That's incredible," Leo continued. "Why are you still in high school if can already do college courses?" He asked again.

Again Donnie shrugged. "I'm only seventeen," He explained. "And I want to wait and graduate with my brothers and our friends."

Leo nodded. "I guess I can understand that." He muttered rather sadly.

An awkward silence suddenly loomed over the table till April finally spoke up. "So Leo," the turtle looked up at her. "Did you move here recently?"

"Uh yeah," He told her. "My dad and I moved from California back at the beginning of September."

"What about your mom?" Mikey asked.

Leo lowered his eyes sadly. "My mom passed away back in July." He responded rather quietly.

Everyone looked at each other sadly. "We're sorry to hear that Leo." Renet told him with a sympathetic look.

"What happened to her?" Mona asked.

Leo took a steadying breath. "It's still hard to talk about it." Leo said as he swallowed hard. "But…she died of cancer."

"That's rough Leo." Slash commented. "First you lose your mom then you move to a new state and new school."

"Well," Leo began. "It's a new school but I was actually born here in New York."

"Really?" Raph looked at him. "When did you move to California?"

"When I was five," Leo responded. "My dad works for TCRI and….."

"TCRI!" Donnie practically yelled in excitement. "I just applied there for an internship." He told them. "I'm going to be eighteen in the middle of October which means I can start doing an internship and if I do well I'm hoping after I graduate to work there on a full time basis."

"Well if you're as smart as you seem to be," Leo smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll be hired in an instant!"

The ringing of the bell had everyone finishing up quickly and getting ready to move to their next classes. Leo smiled at his new friends as he bid them a 'see you later' then followed Casey and Spike to his next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, what do you think so far? Please review. thanks to all who do.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Even

Ch 3 Getting Even.

History class went by fast for Leo and he was happy to see he had at least one friend in every class so far. But his excitement was quickly dashed when he saw Fong and the other two Purple Dragons glaring at him as he entered the gym.

"You guys didn't tell me they were going to be here." He muttered as he along with the rest of his new friends walked over toward the bleachers.

"Don't worry Leo." Raph said as he placed a tender hand on Leo's shoulder. "If they try anything we'll take care of them."

"Yeah," Mikey whispered from behind him. "We'll dog-pile them if they get anywhere near you."

Leo couldn't help but blush. "Well," He said with a chuckle. "You don't have to go that far."

He looked around the large gymnasium and noted several other students walking into the room. Some nodded to him while others just stared or whispered while looking him over curiously.

"I'd say you made quite the impression this morning Leo." Casey commented as he sat down.

Leo nodded as he continued to survey the large room. His eyes landed on Fong who was scowling at him while the larger dragon behind him had his right fist grinding into his left hand and smirking at him. Leo turned away from them. "A new school and already I've made enemies." Leo sighed dejectedly. "That's not the way I wanted to start my last year of school."

"No," Donnie came sliding up to him. "But you got friends and ninety percent of this school will stand behind you if they try anything."

Raph put his arm around Leo and looked at him with a smirk. "Yeah Leo," He began. "We've got your back."

Leo felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he felt Raph's arms around him; he was about to say something when a loud whistle sounded behind them. He turned to see a large humanoid alligator coming toward the students. "Everyone start doing your stretches!" He yelled out.

"Coach Leatherhead?" Leo questioned to the others.

"Yes." Spike whispered as he began to follow the rest of the students to the middle of the gym. "But don't let his huge hulking figure intimidate you."

"Yeah," Slash chuckled. "Deep down he's a big overgrown pussycat."

"With massive jaws," Raph responded as the class started doing everything from push-ups to sit-ups and jogging around the gym.

Fifteen minutes later, the class was split into teams and Coach Leatherhead tossed a basketball to Leo. "Let's see what the new kid's got." He said as he once again blew the whistle. Everyone got in their spots and Leo tossed the ball back to him. He got on one side of the large alligator while Fong got on the other.

"You're going down turtle." Fong sneered as he readied himself to jump and hit the ball to his teammates.

"Bring it." Leo retorted as he too readied himself.

Leatherhead held the ball between the two players then tossed it into the air. Fong jumped up and smacked the ball before Leo could get it and the game was now in play. For several long minutes the game played out in a friendly manner until Fong saw the opening he was waiting for.

He watched as Spike ran the ball down the court and tossed the ball to Leo who was closest to the net. The turtle jumped to make a basket and as he did, Fong ran up to him and, as Leo landed, elbowed him hard in the stomach.

Leo fell to the ground, holding his stomach and moaning in pain. He looked up as Fong sneered down at him. "That's called payback." Fong told him. "No one humiliates the Purple Dragons and gets away with it so watch you're back turtle."

"LEO!" Mikey's voice cut through the whistle that sounded out to pause the game. "Are you okay bro?" He asked as he and Donnie helped him up.

Leo looked at Mikey, surprised to hear him call him 'bro.' "Ah, yeah Mikey." Leo said as he quickly adjusted his t-shirt to make sure his bruise was still covered. "I'm good." He took a deep breath and nodded to Leatherhead signaling that he was OK.

"You sure Leo?" Donnie asked in concern.

"Yeah thanks." Leo responded as he slowly made his way to the foul line to take his jump shots.

"Ya want us to dog-pile him for you after school Leo?" Mikey asked as he took his place on the side.

Leo smiled at him and shook his head. "That's okay Mikey." Leo responded in a whisper. His eyes landed on Fong who was at the front of the line closest to the basket and glaring evilly at him. 'I'll pay him back for that.' Leo thought to himself as he took the ball from Leatherhead.

Leo bounced the ball once then tossed the ball into the air and through the hoop making a basket. On either side, he saw Spike and Slash give him encouraging smiles as the ball was tossed back to him. He bounced the ball again then tossed the ball into the air and through the hoop. As the ball came down, he watched as Fong, along with the rest of the players, run toward the ball. He quickly took off after Fong and, as Fong went to grab the ball, Leo slammed into him with his shoulder smashing him hard against the wall.

Fong groaned as he slid down the wall in a daze. He turned and looked up to see Leo staring down at him with a scowl. "And that's called 'getting even'." Leo retorted. "I suggest you watch you're back scumbag."

The whistle sounded out once again and Leatherhead walked over to where Leo and Fong were. He watched as Fong slowly stood up while Leo moved away from him giving a wary look as he stepped back. "If I see any more rough housing during the game," Leatherhead stated, "Both of you will be sitting on the sideline for the rest of the class then doing clean up." He looked from one to the other. "Do I make myself clear?" He demanded.

Leo and Fong nodded then Fong went to the foul line to do his foul shots. After making one basket and missing the second, the game continued with the two teens glaring at each other the entire time. After class was over, Leatherhead made his way toward Leo. "After you shower, please come see me in my office Leonardo."

Leo nervously adjusted his shirt. He had not thought about the fact that he would have to take a shower before going onto class and the thought of anyone seeing his bruise was disconcerting to him. So after saying goodbye to his friends with a promise to meet Donnie and Raph in the library, he went to Leatherhead's office. "I'll take a shower afterward." He said when the large alligator looked up at in surprise. "Am I in trouble?"

No Leonardo." Leatherhead assured him. "I just wanted to let you know I thought you played extremely well and was wondering if you would consider joining our basketball team?"

Leo smiled proudly. "Wow! Thank you Coach Leatherhead." Leo said excitedly. "I would love to join."

Leatherhead handed Leo a piece of paper. "Have one of your parents fill out this permission slip allowing you to join our school's team."

Leo's smile slowly faded at the thought of having to ask his father for permission for anything. "I'll be turning eighteen in a couple of weeks coach." He told him. "Do I really need my father's permission?"

"It is school policy Leonardo." He responded.

Leo took the paper and nodded to the coach. "I'll talk to my father." He promised and left the office. He walked into the locker room and saw almost everyone had left. He hastily undressed and washed himself as quickly as possible keeping his eyes open for anyone coming in. He was done within a few minutes and after quickly drying and getting dressed, he made his way to the library for study hall.


	4. Chapter 4 Ch 4 Secrets

Hi everyone, thank you for the continuing reviews. They keep my fingers typing. And to guest, if you wish to read 'the travelers series' that would be great and although it might give you a clue as to what is really happening to Leo it is not necessary. But if you do, let me know what you think. So on to the next chapter.

Ch 4 Secrets.

Leo made his way to the library and found Donnie, Raph and April waiting for him by the entrance. "Hey Leo," Raph greeted him. "Everything okay?"

Leo nodded and explained all that had taken place. "I just don't think my dad will let me join." He said sadly.

"Why?" Donnie asked as they all took seats and pulled out their books. "Doesn't he want you to do sports?"

Leo shook his head in uncertainty. "Well, It's just that….." Leo took a breath and looked down at his books in thought. "My dad has other ideas for me." He told them as he flipped through the pages of his math book. "Even though my dad works for TCRI he's a master at the art of ninjutsu and wants me to follow in his footsteps." He let out a sad sigh. "I'm an expert with the Katana and I've participated in several competitions winning almost all of them."

"No way," Raph's eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked over at Donnie then back to Leo. "Our father, Yoshi Hamato, is a master at ninjutsu too."

Donnie nodded. "He teaches classes and we're all experts at a particular weapon as well." He boasted. "Mine is the bo staff."

"I do the Sais," Raph said. "And our brother Mikey is an expert at the nun-chucks."

"Master Splinter, that's what his students call him," April explained, "has been teaching me ninjutsu too." She smiled proudly. "My weapon of choice is the Tesin."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Leo looked from one to the other. "So I take it your father doesn't let you do anything outside of martial arts either huh?"

The two turtles looked at each other. "Actually Leo," Raph started, "Our dad practically encourages us to do other things." He told them. "I've been doing football every year." He puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm the quarterback."

"And I'm the president of both the science and math club." Donnie said. "I also do chess."

"And even Mikey does extra things outside of school and ninjutsu," April explained. "He's practically a track star."

"Pretty cool," Leo said then smiled widely. "I'll talk to my dad and see if he'll give me permission to join the basketball team."

"You have until Halloween to try and convince him." April reminded him. "When do you need to turn in your permission slip?"

Leo pulled out the paper and looked it over. "October 22nd." He told her.

"Hey that's my birthday!" Donnie exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah we know Donnie." Raph scoffed at him. He then turned to Leo. "Talk your dad and see if he'll let you join." He implored. "Slash and Spike are great athletes and would really love for you to be on their team." He flipped through his books. "Besides, all you dad can do is say 'no,'" He looked up at Leo. "Right?"

Leo nodded and absentmindedly rubbed his chest as he thought back on the beating he had received by his father. He forced himself to push away the memory and focus on his homework. "Well," Leo looked at the books in front of him. "I can't believe how much homework I have." He smiled nervously at the others who were staring back at him curiously. "It seems like every one of my teachers decided to give me something to do so what say we get to studying?"

For the rest of the time, the four teens studied and Donnie tutored Leo with his math and by the end of the period, Leo felt sure he was ready for tomorrow's test. Just before the bell rang, Irma walked up to the group.

"Hi kids," She greeted after they had acknowledge her. She then turned her attention to Leo. "How is everything going Leonardo?"

"Just great Auntie," He waved his hand at the other. "They're helping me get ready for my math test."He said then giggled when he saw the others looking at him with surprise faces. "Oh, uh Ms. Langinstein is my aunt." He explained.

"Leonardo's mother is…." Her smile disappeared and she looked away sadly as she swallowed hard. "Was…my half-sister," She told them. She took a breath and smiled at them. "I told his dad I'd keep an eye on him."

"Oh, now that makes sense." Raph said with a slightly nervous chuckle. "Cause no offense Leo, the two of you look nothing alike."

Donnie shook his head at his slightly older brother. "We look nothing like our dad Raph."

"Yeah but we're adopted." Raph reminded him.

Leo shrugged. "I look nothing like my dad." He told them. "And I was not adopted." He then looked up at his aunt. "Will you still be taking me home auntie?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you would be here at three."

Leo nodded. "I'll be here."

The bell rang and Irma went back to her desk while the group got ready to go to their next class. "Say Leo," Raph took his arm and nodded to Donnie and April to go on ahead.

Leo turned and smiled at Raph. "Yeah?"

"Are you busy this Saturday?"

He held up his English book. "I still have my book report to do." He reminded him. "Why?"

"There's a concert in the park." Raph asked as he looked away rather bashfully. "Thought maybe you might like to join us?"

"What time?"

"Say about noon."

Leo nodded. "I'll let you know." The two stared at each other and Leo turned away. Raph smiled when he saw a blush crossing the other turtle's cheeks.

He went on to his last class, which was Japanese class, and he was disappointed to see Fong and one other member of his gang in the class with him, but happy to see April sitting next to an empty desk at the front of the room. He sighed heavily as he sat down next to her and smiled.

"I didn't know you had this class." He whispered to her.

"I didn't think to ask you either." She told him with a chuckle.

"Well," A sultry voice spoke behind Leo. He turned to see Karai standing behind him. "I was hoping to have you in at least one of my classes."

Leo smiled nervously up at Leo. "Oh, uh hi….Karai." He stammered as the pretty girl smiled down at him.

"How's the day going so far Leo?" She asked.

"Okay I guess," He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. She gave him a wink and walked away.

April leaned over to Leo and touched his arm. "I wouldn't get too friendly with her Leo." She warned. Leo looked at her in bewilderment as April nodded over to Fong. "She's Fong's girlfriend."

Leo looked over toward the purple dragon and watched as Karai took the seat next to him. She smiled over at Leo as she leaned in close to Fong.

Leo turned back to April. "No worries April," He told her. "She's not really my type."

Before April could press further, the bell rang and the two looked up to see a tall white rabbit in a blue suit walking into the room. "Yoi gogo no kurasu." The rabbit said. "Watashi wa anata no senseidesu Miyamoto Usagi." (Good afternoon students, I am your teacher Miyamoto Usagi).

"Gogo Misutausagi." (Good afternoon Mr. Usagi). Leo responded.

Usagi turned in surprise as only one voice responded to his greeting. He smiled upon seeing Leo's face turning red as every student looked at him. "Well," The tall rabbit stated as he turned away from the black board. "It's good to see someone knows this language." He looked at Leo and nodded to him. "Anata wa yoku nihongo o hanasu." (You speak Japanese well.)

"Arigato Sensei." Leo smiled.

Usagi looked at the rest of the class, "Your teacher is taking a leave of absence for the rest of this year." He told them. "I will be taking over for her till she returns." He nodded as the students pulled out their books. "Let's begin with the basics and work our way from there."

Leo enjoyed the class and caught up quickly to where the rest of the students were. When the bell rang, he stood and walked over to the teacher. "Watashi wa anata no kurasu no usagi o tanoshinda, arigatō." (I enjoyed your class Mr. Usagi, Thank you.)

Usagi smiled at him. "Anata o oshieru no wa tanoshī kotodeshita." (It was a pleasure teaching you). They bowed to each other and Leo followed April out into the hallway.

"Sweet," Leo looked at her. "No homework in this class."

April laughed as she walked him to his locker. "I guess our substitute teacher likes you."

Leo blushed slightly and the two walked to their lockers where the rest of their friends were waiting. He said goodnight to them and after getting the books he needed, met up with his aunt. "Busy day Hon?" She asked as they walked to her car. She watched him place an overfilled backpack into the backseat.

"Yeah," He said dejectedly. "I have homework in every one of my classes expect my language class."

"Well," She said with a chuckle. "At least the day's over and you can go home, relax, have some supper and then get your homework done."

Leo nodded. "Auntie?" He looked over at her as she drove. "Do you think my dad will let me join the basketball team?"

Irma shrugged. "I don't know sweetie." She told him with a slight glance in his direction. "You know he only wants to do what's best for you especially since you may also be suffering from the same disease your mom had."

"My mom died of cancer." Leo muttered.

"Yes but you know the type of cancer she had is one that can be inherited by her offspring." Irma reminded her. "And your father is doing everything he can to make sure you don't have it."

Leo stroked his right arm. "Is that why he has Dr. Stockman giving me so many shots as well as taking so much blood out of me?"

Irma looked away from him so he couldn't see the shame that filled her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded toward him. "He just wants to make sure Leonardo." She assured him. "That's all." They sat in silence for the rest of the way and several minutes later, Irma drove up to a large mansion in the middle of New York City and maneuvered the car onto a driveway with a large gate.

Leo stepped out of the car and nodded to her. "My first day went okay." He said as he grabbed his backpack. "So I think I can take the bus now."

"I don't mind giving you a ride for the rest of the week." Irma looked at him with tenderness in her eyes.

"It's okay Auntie." He said with a smile. "I know it is a bit of inconvenience for you and I have to do it eventually so I'll start tomorrow."

She nodded at him and put her car in reverse. They said their goodbyes and Leo watched as she carefully maneuvered her car out into the busy street of New York and drive away. He turned back and stared mournfully at the large mansion in front of him. With a heavy sigh, he walked over to the gate and punched in numbers on the key pad. The gate slowly swung open and the turtle made his way down long the driveway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those of you who can read/understand Japanese, I am doing the English to Japanese translator so I can only hope the info is correct. And to all my readers, let me know if you see any of the coding errors. I am trying my hardest to go through and find them all but after a while my eyes go cross-eyed. Thanks again to all Peace ):


	5. Chapter 5 Lies

Ch 5 Lies

A half hour after dropping off her nephew, Irma parked her car in front of a large brownstone. She silently made her way inside and into her apartment. After putting her things away, she walked over toward her fireplace and looked at several pictures that lined the mantle. "Oh sis," She moaned tiredly as she picked up a picture. She looked at the picture of her as a young girl standing next to a slightly older blue eyed female turtle. The two sisters were hugging, smiling and laughing at the camera. "I don't know what to do." She said as she placed the picture back on the mantle. "I'm so far in over my head that if I try to help Leonardo, Saki will just kill me."

She turned away from the fireplace and walked slowly toward her kitchen. "Why did you marry that horrible man?" She whispered into the air. "And why do I constantly let men control me?" She asked herself as she sat down at her table kitchen table. She placed her head into her hands and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo made his way into the large house and looked around the empty foyer. Directly in front of him was a long staircase leading up to the bedrooms. He removed his shoes at the entrance and made his way up the stairs, looking around cautiously as he went. No one seemed to be home, much to his relief, and he quickly made his way into his room. It was a few minutes before four o'clock and that gave him an hour to get some of his homework done before supper.

"I'll start the book report on Friday." He muttered to himself as he began to go over his history homework. "After this, I'll start my science project." He completed the homework in less than an hour then perused the science assignment. He smiled at the projects listed on the paper the teacher had given.

'Let's see,' He mused as he read the list. 'Do one of these on Earth and/or Space and have it done by Friday.' Leo rubbed his chin. 'Either a typed up report or an art project or a slide show.' Leo looked up at his book case where dozens of comic books on his favorite show, 'Space Heroes', was kept along with several books on ancient wars and Japan. Leo tapped his chin as his eyes roamed over his space comics. At the very top of the book case was a large model scale of the planets he made several months ago at his last school in California. He smiled as he reached up and brought it down to inspect it. "I'll just use this." He said as he scanned the model he had created with his mother and received an 'A' on. He put it to the side and chuckled. 'Science project done.'

He looked over at his clock and sighed. It was now almost five and supper would be ready soon. He got up and went into his connecting bathroom, after washing his hands; he went down stairs and into the large dining room. The housekeeper had already placed the meal on the table and Leo took a seat at the end closest to the entrance. He looked across the table at a large human sitting at the head of the table. He was a tall, oriental bald headed man with scars on his face along with one brown eye and one damaged eye due to a fire at TCRI in California he had been in. The human looked over at Leo as the turtle sat down but he said nothing and went back to eating as he continued to read over a large stack of papers.

For several minutes, Leo ate his meal in silence while trying to think of a way to strike up a conversation with this man he called 'Father'. For the last several months, about the time his mother had become very ill, his father, Oroku Saki, had become very cold to him. But, Leo had to admit, his father had never been much of a father to begin with. He was hardly ever home and when he was home, the only time he spoke to him was when he was giving him shots for this illness Leo was supposed to have.

But for much of his life, it had always been him and his mother with his dad in the background. Now his mother was gone and he found himself feeling alone and, at times, frightened. But this person was his father and he had to deal with him so, he took a breath and cleared his throat.

"Ummmm." Saki looked up at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "My...umm." Leo swallowed hard. "My first day of school went well." He told him watching as the man lowered his eyes back to the paper in his hand. "And um….I made some new friends." Saki looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. Leo picked at his mashed potatoes as he nervously continued. "We had gym today and played basketball." He said. "And I was asked if I could join the basketball team….."

"No." His voice was cold and forced.

Leo looked up in surprise. "But father…." He attempted but Saki quickly cut him off.

"I have told you before Leonardo." Saki stated sounding rather irritated. "Until we know for sure your mother did not pass on the disease to you, it is not a good idea to do anything more than what you already do."

"I feel fine." Leo insisted. "I don't believe there's anything wrong me."

"Until we can be certain," Saki scowled at him. "You will not be allowed to do anything short of going to school, doing homework and your ninjutsu training." He stabbed his fork into his steak. "Do I make myself clear?"

Leo huffed angrily. "I don't even know why you have me doing ninjutsu." Leo pushed his plate away. "You won't even let me do competitions anymore." Leo shook his head. "And why do you have me going to this school?" He demanded. "If you want to keep me safe from all the hazards life has to offer then why not just lock me in my room for the rest of my days?"

Saki scoffed. "Stop being foolish Leonardo." He glared mockingly at his son. "What kind of a father would I be if I kept you away from _everything_ life has to offer?" Saki began looking through his papers again. "Until we have definite information as to what we are dealing with, you will do nothing more than what you are already doing."

"If you're really that concerned then why not just get me a tutor or something?" Leo demanded.

Saki pounded the table causing Leo to flinch and back away slightly. "Do you think I have money for that kind of teaching?" He demanded. "Why would I spend that kind of money on you when you probably will not make it to your twenty-first birthday?"

Leo looked up at his father in shock. "If that's how you feel, then why send me to school at all!?"

Saki looked over at Leo and let out a deep, calming breath. "I want you to go to this school so you can have something more in your life then just being here." He said with what sounded to Leo like compassion. "And I chose this school so you could be close to your aunt." He glared at him. "Something I thought you would be grateful for."

Leo lowered his eyes and swallowed hard. "I am grateful father," Leo told him with a forced, calm voice. "I just don't think there is anything wrong with me." He started to stand. "How much more blood does Stockman need and how many more shots do I have to get before he finally figures things out?"

"Things take time Leonardo." Saki said as he finished his drink. "You know this and I'm sure as soon as Stockman has the information he needs, he will let us know."

"But he's been doing this to me since I was about five years old." Leo muttered. "And mom wasn't even sick then so I don't understand what it is he's doing and why?"

"We've discussed this before Leonardo." Saki told him. "The cancer your mother died from was passed onto her from her mother." Leo watched as Saki's eyes seem to narrow in darkness. "I only wished we had thought to check your mother of this disease like we did you."

Leo rubbed his eyes as he shook his head. "So you won't let me join the team?" He asked once again.

Saki shook his head. "It is for the best." He told him. Saki watched as Leo started to leave the dining room "I will be leaving for Japan on Friday early morning."

Leo looked back at him. "How long will you be gone for this time?"

"I will be returning at the beginning of November." Saki informed him.

Leo looked at him in dismay. "But father, what about my birthday?" He asked. "It's my eighteenth and you said you would be here and we'd do something special." Leo looked away angrily. "And what about Halloween?" He demanded. "It'll be the first one without mom and…."

"I have no choice." Saki interrupted angrily. "TCRI pays quite well when I take these trips." He finished eating and stood. "And we could use the money, especially if I'm going to continue to pay for your treatments."

Leo looked around the room they were in. "If money is so tight, then why do we have such a large house?" He demanded. "We don't need all this room and we certainly don't need all these servants."

"I like my comforts." Saki told him. "And you do not have the right to question me boy." He made his way over toward Leo. "Do I need to remind you of what happened the last time you questioned me?" Saki asked as he made a fist.

Leo clenched his jaw and gave his father a steely gaze. After several moments of the two staring at each other, almost daring the other to continue the argument, Leo backed away and started toward the door. "I have more homework to do." Leo muttered deciding any further conversation with his father was futile. "Goodnight father." He quickly turned away from Saki and walked out of the dining room to go back upstairs to his room. After closing his door, he pulled out the permission slip Leatherhead had given him and crumbled it up. He tossed it into the wastebasket and pulled out his math book.

For the next several minutes he attempted to concentrate on his math but the words his father spoke to him kept coming back like a slap in the face. He huffed and angrily closed his book. He picked up his phone and looked at the screensaver of him and his mom. He sighed sadly as tears welled up in his eyes. "I lost the wrong parent mom," He whispered. "Why did you have to go away and leave me alone with him?" He laid his head in his arms and let the tears fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Leo had left the room, Saki walked over to his study and picked up the telephone. He dialed quickly as he placed the phone to his ear and waited for only a few seconds for the other person to answer. "Stockman," Saki voice was low and filled with contempt. "Have the results come back yet?" He waited a few seconds. "I am tired of waiting Stockman." His voice was starting to rise in anger. "How much longer before we get the results we want?" He demanded. Several seconds later, "The military is offering me...us...a great deal of money and while I wait for you to perfect the serum, the boy is starting to get suspicious so I want you to start working day and night if you have to and get me that serum." Saki waited as the Stockman spoke. "I will be going to Japan on Friday, I will make sure Leonardo will be available for you to take whatever you need from him."

Saki pressed the disconnect button then began to dial another number. "Bradford," Saki said after the phone was answered. "I'll need you to be available on Friday to watch over Leonardo." He told the person on the other end. He waited for a few seconds then, "Till the beginning of November." Saki listened for a few more minutes. "Make sure Stockman continues with the experiments," A slow evil smile crept on the scarred man's face. "I want that serum as soon as Stockman figures it out."


	6. Chapter 6 Cover-ups

Hi Guest, thank you for your comments. I'll do what I can to clear up any confusion you have. Basically, 'High School Drama' was an idea of mine long before I wrote the 'Traveler's Series'. I didn't want to write it back then because it just seem like there were so many other FFs about the turtles in HS and I didn't want to seem like I was copying what other authors were doing. As my 'Traveler's Series' continued I incorporated my FF HSD into it. As stated in the last chapter on 'Journey's End', I was debating about writing 'HSD' just to show how it was originally supposed to go. 'The Travelers Revised' was actually supposed to be a single book and wasn't even supposed to go where it did. Let me know if this explanation helped and to all my readers, thank you for those who reviewed and please keep them coming. Peace :)

Ch 6 Cover-ups

The next day, Raph stood in front of his locker with the others laughing and talking around him. And although he spoke and listened to what was being said, his eyes constantly roamed the hallway looking from the entrance to Leo's locker. It was ten minutes before class was to start and Leo had yet to show up.

"Raphael." Mona put her hand on his arm. The others were starting to leave and Mona was getting impatient. "We should get to class."

"I'll be along in a moment," He told her. "You go on ahead."

Mona huffed in annoyance. "Why are you waiting for him?" She demanded. "Doing this will only make you tardy and then the teacher will give you a warning and you…."

"There he is." Raph said as Leo appeared in the hallway running and panting hard. He ran toward his locker and, after opening the door, quickly began to put his books away while pulling out the ones he needed. After grabbing his books, he began to walk quickly toward his science class.

"Hey Leo," Raph called to him. Leo turned and smiled.

"Hey Raph," He looked up at Mona nervously. "Hi…uh….Mona…"

"Mona Lisa." Mona said rather hotly. "You remember?" She sneered down at him. "Raphael's girlfriend."

Leo looked away from her feeling rather embarrassed but Raph quickly cut in. "Come on Mona," Raph looked up at her. "Don't be like that." He turned back to Leo. "Why are you late?" he asked as they started toward their classes. "We were starting to get worried."

"YOU were starting to get worried." Mona corrected him.

Leo ignored Mona's tone and shook his head as he looked down at the floor rather sheepishly. "I started taking the bus today," He explained. "And I got on the wrong one." He let out a chuckle. "I didn't realize it till I noticed I was in an area I didn't recognize."

Raph chuckled and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you made it before the bell rang." They stopped in front of Mr. O'Neil's science room. "How's your project coming along?"

Leo smiled at him. "It's almost done." He told him. "Just a few more things to do and…."

"Raphael," Mona interrupted. "We are going to be late."

"I'll see you at lunch." He told him as he and Mona began to walk away. "And good luck with your math test."

Leo nodded to him. "See you then." He said and watched as he walked across the hall toward his class room. He smiled shyly at him until he noticed Mona once again glaring hatefully at him. He let out a sigh and walked in to where Mikey was sitting at their table waiting for him.

Leo sat at a large table where Mikey and two other teens currently sat at. He nodded hello to them and pulled out his science book. "Hey Leo," Mikey greeted him. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it on time or not." He nodded to the clock. "What happened bro?"

Leo smiled at him. Even though they had only known each other for two days and already Mikey was making Leo feel like he knew him and the others for years. "Got on the wrong bus," Leo responded as he shrugged his shoulders. "No big deal."

""Leonardo?" Leo looked up at Mr. O'Neil as he walked over to him. "Since you are in the mood to talk, how about you tell us what you know about the different layers of the Earth's atmosphere?"

Smiling, Leo stood and cleared his throat. "The Earth's atmosphere has five layers," Leo began with a proud smile. He spoke for several minutes about the subject before finishing up. Mr. O'Neil smiled and nodded at Leo as the young turtle took his seat.

"Well done Leonardo." He said, than turned to the rest of the class. "Let's get ready for a quiz on Chapters 3, 4 and 5. The class groaned as they put their books away and prepared for the quiz.

"Leo!" Mikey leaned over to him. "That was awesome dude," He picked up his pencil and watched as Mr. O'Neil began to write sentences on the board. "How did you know all that?"

Leo chuckled. "I've been studying space since I was able to read." He told him. "I would love to be an astronaut when I graduate." He looked down at his paper and began writing. "If I'm able to..." His voice trailed off as the words his father said yesterday came back to him once again. He let out a small sigh and began answering the questions.

"That would be cool," Mikey said as he wrote down the questions on the blackboard. "I'm going to be in television when I graduate." He told him smiling proudly.

Leo smiled back at him. "Well, good luck to you Mikey," He told him. "I hope you make it."

"You too bro," Mikey said with a wink at him making Leo smile widely.

The rest of the morning went fast and soon enough, Leo found himself walking through the lunch line. He made his way to the table where he found the others already eating.

"How'd you do on your math test Leo?" Donnie asked as Leo sat down next to him.

"Thanks to you I think I did okay." He responded. "I do know I passed but I'm not sure by how much." He took a forkful of spaghetti. "We'll get our test back tomorrow."

"Oh great," Renet giggled. "What a way to start the weekend."

"You should have heard Leo in science class today." Mikey boasted. "He really put Mr. O'Neil in his place."

April looked at him rather incensed. "What's that supposed to mean Mikey?" She demanded.

"Oh, uh…"Mikey started turning red. "I meant nothing by that April." He said quickly while putting his hands up in defense. "It's just that he called on Leo to explain the Earth's atmospheres and I think he was kind of hoping to embarrass him but Leo knew what he was talking about and sailed right on through with a great explanation." Mikey laughed while Leo started turning red.

"Mikey," Leo looked at him sternly. "You don't need to go into that."

"Aw come on Leo." Mikey looked at him proudly. "I think it's great that you know about all that and that you want to be an astronaut."

Raph and Donnie looked at Leo in awe. "An astronaut, huh?" Raph said with a twinkle in his eyes. "That's pretty cool Leo."

"I would love to work at NASA." Donnie said, practically drooling. "To be a part of the space program and look for new life on planets far away." Donnie got a dreamy look in his eyes and sighed. "That would be so awesome."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, well," He let out a nervous chuckle, "It's something I'd like to do but all I can do is wait and see where life takes me." He shrugged. "I'm still not really sure what I want to do when I graduate."

"What about joining our basketball team?" Slash asked. "Did your dad sign the permission slip?"

"Well," Leo looked down at his food. "I….um….haven't had the chance to speak with him about it yet." He told them. "I've got till the middle of October so I'll see if I can't speak with him about it sometime between now and then." He chuckled nervously and went back to eating.

"What do mean between now and then?" Mona looked at him suspiciously. "Don't you see your father every day?"

"Well…um...no…not really," Leo looked at her. "You see, he tends to work well into the night sometimes and I'm usually asleep when he comes home and a lot of times he's usually gone before I wake up."

"Well," Raph looked over at him. "If you want us to help convince him, we can come over and…."

"NO!" Leo suddenly yelled out. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I mean…." Leo looked from one person to the other and chuckled nervously. "That's not necessary." He told them. "I'm sure I'll see him tonight or maybe during the weekend and I'll speak to him then."

Mikey nodded at him. "Speaking of the weekend," He squeezed Renet's hand. "Will you be at the concert on Saturday?"

"Ah yeah, sure," Leo smiled nervously at them. "Looking forward to it."

"So am I!" A familiar voice called out causing Casey to huff in annoyance.

"Angel, aren't you supposed to be in study hall?" He asked.

Angel forced herself in between Donnie and Leo. "You know study hall can be done in the library or a class or…." She waved her hand around. "Here." She said with a smile then turned to Don. "You'll be at the concert, right Donnie?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Donnie said as he took a bite of his salad. "I'll be there."

"Maybe you could save me a dance?" Angel asked, her eyes sparkling with hope. Leo watched as everyone at the table snickered behind their hands as Donnie continued to be completely oblivious to Angel's attempts at getting him to notice her.

"Um…sure Angel," He said with a shrug. "Why not."

"Oh, speaking of dances." April suddenly sounded very excited as she looked at Leo. "Leo, we're looking for people to help set up the gymnasium for the Halloween dance." She looked at him rather intently. "Would you like to help?"

Leo hesitated for a moment. "Well, when are you doing this?"

"The Thursday before Halloween," Renet answered him. "We're all going to be doing it…"

"Yeah, Renet's great at decorating." Mikey said as he took a large bite of his food.

"I'm helping too," Angel said and placed a hand on Donnie's arm. "Will you be helping Donnie?" She asked him eagerly. "Maybe we could go to the dance together." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "We could even get costumes together."

"Of course Donnie will be helping." Mikey said. He looked over at Raph with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"And I'm sure he'd love to take you to the dance Angel." Raph said with a smug expression.

Donnie looked up at Mikey with his eyes filled with anger. "Guys..." He whispered angrily.

Mikey took another bite of his food and started laughing. "Come on bro." He said with his mouth full of pizza. "You'd love to go dancing."

"Mikey," Renet hissed. "Stop talking with your mouth full."

"It is disgusting Mikey." Donnie told him with narrowed eyes.

"You just don't appreciate good food like I do." Mikey retorted, he let out a loud burp and patted his stomach. "So how bout it Leo," He turned to him. "Can you help out?"

Leo smiled and nodded at them. "Sure," He told them. "I'll be happy to help."

"Great!" Casey said as he began to lick his fingers of the pizza grease. "The Halloween dance is that Friday." He looked over at Leo. "You'll want to get a costume Leo." He smiled at April. "We're going as the big bad wolf and Little Red Riding Hood."

"Yuck Casey!" April exclaimed when Casey attempted to put his arm around her shoulders. "You're almost as bad as Mikey!"

Everyone laughed as Donnie shook his head. "Such Neanderthals," He commented looking from Casey to Mikey.

Leo laughed then groaned when the sound of the bell rang loudly. The teens gathered up their treys, books and papers and prepared to leave the cafeteria. "Hey Leo," Raph walked over to him. "Ya want me to help you pick out a costume?"

"Sure," Leo said smiling at him. "What are you going as?" Leo asked as they walked toward their next class.

"WE..." Mona took Raph's arm. "Are going as Anthony and Cleopatra," She stated vehemently.

"Oh," Leo looked away from them as Raph rolled his eyes. "I've already got a cowboy costume from the last Halloween party I went to at my last school." Leo said while mentally crossing his fingers. "So I'll just wear that." Leo hated lying to Raph but it was clear to him that Mona did not like Leo hanging around her boyfriend.

Raph nodded at him. "Sounds good," He said.

An awkward silence seemed to hang over them as he and Leo nervously looked at each other. "Well, um…" Raph began as Mona stared down at him expectantly. "We don't have gym today so I guess I'll see you in study hall." Leo nodded then walked toward his history class where Spike and Casey were playfully pushing each other in front of the door. The two of them stopped what they were doing when they saw Leo coming toward them looking rather confused.

"Ya alright Leo?" Casey asked as they walked into the room.

"Uh, yeah," Leo said dejectedly. "I just don't understand why Mona hates me."

Spike chuckled. "You're kidding right?" He asked. "It's only you're second day here and you're already almost as bad as Angel is with Donnie."

"Yeah, come on Leo." Casey said as they all sat down at their designated desks. "Everyone can see what's going on."

Leo looked from one to the other. "What do you mean?" He asked, clearly perplexed. "What do you think is going on?"

"Oh please," Spike said as he took out his book and rolled his eyes. "The way you look at Raph?" He shook his head at him.

"Yeah," Casey smiled at him. "You've got Mona so jealous I'm surprised she hasn't challenged you to a…."Casey looked at him mischievously wiggled his eyebrows. "Showdown'".

"And I would be careful of her if I were you." Spike added. "She's on the wrestling team and she can dish it out better than any of them."

Leo shook his head. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded, looking at them incredulously. "I'm not into Raph and I am certainly not trying to steel him away from Mona." He sat back against his seat and huffed in annoyance.

"Well...if you say so Leo," Casey began, "Personally, I'd….."

But Leo would hear none of it. "If Mona and Raph are having problems and she's looking to blame me, then there's something more going on between them then even she's aware of." He told them angrily.

Casey and Spike watched as Leo took a deep breath then lowered his eyes and a look of sadness crossed his features. "Besides," Leo continued. "I'm still trying to get over what happened between me and the last person I dated so I'm not really looking to find another one right now." He looked up at the other two who were looking at him curiously. "But thanks for the heads up," he told them hastily. "Next time I see Mona I'll talk to her and apologize for any misunderstanding between us."

Casey and Spike nodded sympathetically at him then the three of them turned their attention to the teacher walking into the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7 Making Amends

Ch 7 Making Amends

For the rest of the class, Leo attempted to concentrate on his schoolwork but his thoughts kept going back to Mona and Raph. He knew he had been taken in by the green eyed turtle's rugged good looks and beautiful green eyes, but he also knew that Raph and Mona were an item which meant Raph was basically off limits. He sighed deeply as he looked down at the drawing of Raph he was doing in his notebook. He quickly erased his drawing and looked up at the teacher writing on the blackboard and forced himself to focus.

After history class, Leo made his way to art class since on Tuesday and Thursday there was no gym. Upon walking in he was both surprised and happy to see Raph, Mona and Renet also in his class.

"Hi Leo," Renet smiled as he walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Leo said with a smile on his face as he walked over to them. Raph smiled up at him as Leo stood in front of their desks. "I didn't know you had this class."

Mona scowled at him. "I'm sorry we didn't think to ask you." She sneered as Raph looked between the two of them nervously. "But as you can see there's no seat nearby so it looks like you'll have to sit somewhere else." She told him sarcastically.

Renet looked away and lowered her eyes in embarrassment while Raph looked at Leo apologetically. Leo nodded at them and looked around. He found an empty desk on the other side of the room toward the back and sat down. 'I'll speak with her after class.' He told himself.

Much to Leo's relief, the class went fast and as soon as the bell rang, Leo got up and walked over to where the three of them were gathering their things and getting ready to leave. "Hey Leo," Raph began but Leo quickly waved him off.

"Mona," He looked up at her as the tall Salamandrian looked down at him with narrowed, angry eyes. "Can I speak with you?" Both of them looked to Raph and Renet, and taking the hint, started to leave the classroom.

"I'll meet you at the library Leo." Raph told him then looked at Mona. "See you after school at our lockers."

They watched them leave and the two slowly made their way out of the room. "What is it Leonardo?" Mona demanded.

Leo took a breath, "Look Mona," He began. "I don't know what you think is going on but I just want you to know that I understand you and Raph are a couple and I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I was interested in him," He continued toward his locker, "Although I do like Raph, I want him strictly as a friend." He looked up at her. "Really, nothing more." He insisted. "He's all yours." He held his hand toward her. "And I would like you to be a friend as well."

Mona stared down at him with cold, angry eyes. "You may say that and perhaps it's true," She leaned her face close to his. "But I know Raphael and I know all that he has been through." Leo leaned back slightly as Mona stared him down. "I am not stupid Leonardo," She said. "I see the way you two look at each other and I am telling you now, it would be best for both of you if you did nothing more than **be** a friend….a very _**distant** _friend." She stood tall and started toward her class. But she glanced back at him again with a glare. "And once school is over I suggest you forget about Raphael completely." With that she turned from him and walked away.

Leo watched, completely dumbfounded as she walked away. 'Well that didn't go as plan.' He thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the library where Donnie, Raph and April where waiting for him. Raph looked at him in concern but Leo just shook his head at him and immediately went to his studies.

"Leo?" Raph whispered over to him after several minutes of awkward silence. Leo looked over at him but said nothing. "Leo, what happened between you and Mona?" Raph asked.

Leo shook his head. "Nothing Raph," Leo told him. At the sound of a growl, he looked up and startled when he saw Raph's eyes narrowing angrily at him.

"Just tell me Leo." Raph whispered harshly causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

Leo huffed. "I just wanted to apologize to her for whatever I did to make her angry." He replied. "Okay?" Feeling very miffed, Leo got up and walked over to the information desk where the computers were.

Raph narrowed his eyes and followed him. "Not okay Leo." Raph told him. "What do you think you need to apolo….."

"Look Raph." Leo turned to him in exasperation. "What do you want me to say?" He demanded, turning back to the computers and pulling up the location on a book. "I have a lot to do and I just want to get it done." He muttered as he moved away from the information desk and started walking toward the Art and Artist section. "I'm still trying to catch up in my schoolwork and get to where the rest of my classmates are."

"I want to know what Mona said to you," Raph demanded angrily.

Leo stopped in front of a particular book case and lowered his eyes. He let out a small sigh and turned his head slightly toward Raph. "I've got so much going on in my life right now Raph." He told him tiredly. "I really don't need all this drama." He turned away from him and began to scan the books. "I just want to finish high school, graduate and do whatever it is I have to do to survive out in the real world." He took out a book then turned to Raph. "Okay?"

Raph looked at Leo for several seconds before looking down at the book in his hands. "The life and times of Leonardo da Vinci?" Raph looked up at him. "Is this what you're going to do you art report on?" He asked. Leo nodded. "Were you named after him?"

Leo lowered his eyes and nodded again, "He was my grandfather's favorite painter." Leo told him. "That's why he named my mom Venus….." Leo swallowed hard and turned away as the tears once again threatened to fall. He took a deep breath, "Venus De Milo Tartaruga," Leo whispered. "Like the painting, she was beautiful." Leo gave a small smile and looked sadly into Raph's eyes.

Raph looked at Leo tenderly. "As is her son." He told him.

The two turtles stared intently at each other as Raph placed a hand on Leo's cheek. They began to lean in close and Leo watched as Raph slowly began to close his eyes. "Raph," Leo whispered and backed away. Raph opened his eyes and looked at Leo in bewilderment. "You really are a nice guy Raph." Leo told him as he reluctantly stepped back. "And I just want to be friends." He started slowly back to the table. "Just friends….okay?" He said looking back at him. "Nothing else."

Raph watched Leo walk away from him. He wanted desperately to call out to him and demand an explanation. To walk over to him and let him know how he felt from the moment they first met. He shook his head as he thought back on the morning before when he had first seen Leo flip Fong and the impressive way he stood up to the dragon leader. He had like what he'd seen and even more after he looked into Leo's blue eyes. The bell ringing brought Raph back to the present and he huffed angrily to himself as he went to the table and gathered his books. He watched Leo pick up his things and walk over to where his aunt was currently signing books out. He said goodbye to his aunt and walked out with April following closely behind.

"You okay Raph?" Donnie asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Raph looked at him and nodded. "Yeah." He said with a tired sigh. The two turtles walked slowly out of the library and toward their next classes.

Leo and April walked into their language class and sat down in their seats. April looked at him as he walked in and shook her head. "You look like you have the whole world on your shoulders Leo." She commented. "Wanna tell me about it?

"I tried to apologize to Mona after art class." He said and looked over at her. Seeing her confused look he continued. "Casey and Spike were telling me that I and Raph look at each other in…" He looked at her thoughtfully as he tried to think of what to say.

"In such a way that it looks like you two have a thing for each other." April finished for him. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah Leo," She said. "You do."

Leo looked down at his desk in disappointment. "I do like Raph." He told her. "But I only want Raph as a friend," He said. "At least that's what I tried to tell Mona but she…." Leo let out a frustrated sigh.

"Didn't believe you," April again finished for him.

Leo nodded and looked over at her. "April," He began, "I've got a lot going on right now so since you and Mona are friends," She looked at him with understanding. "Would mind telling her that I really do have no intentions of getting in between the two of them?"

April nodded. "Sure Leo." She placed her hand on his arm. "And I'm sure Raph will be okay as well." Leo looked over at her and gave her a thin smile. He nodded then turned his attention toward Mr. Usagi.

The class went fast and since it was his last class of the day and he didn't need to wait for his aunt, Leo wasted no time in running to his locker, gathering his books and leaving the school to catch the city bus back home. He didn't want to see Raph or anyone for that matter. He didn't want to take the chance of anyone asking questions or discussing what was going on. He just wanted to get through the rest of the week.

When did life get so crazy?' He wondered to himself as he walked toward the bus stop. 'Why do all these things keep happening to me?' As the bus pulled up, he gently rubbed his chest where the bruise on his plastron still ached. "School can't end soon enough." Leo muttered in disappointed as he boarded the bus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

April watched as Leo grabbed his book and darted out of the room once the bell rang. She noticed Usagi give a look of surprise at Leo's sudden departure and she shrugged her shoulders at him. She gathered her things then slowly walked toward her locker where she found the others. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leo's retreating shell rushing down the corridor and toward the stairs. She lowered her eyes and walked over to the others.

"Why did Leo leave so quickly?" Mikey asked. "He didn't even stop to say goodbye."

April smiled sadly at him. "He said he had to get home." She told him. She then turned to Mona and took her aside. "Leo told me what's been going on." She said to her. Mona huffed and crossed her arms. "He meant what he said Mona." She insisted. "Really."

Mona looked away from her for a few minutes before she finally uncrossed her arms and relaxed. She nodded her head at April and let out a sigh. "I will speak with Leonardo tomorrow April." She promised. She looked across at Raph who was watching them curiously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Leo stepped off the bus and walked the two blocks home. Like the day before, he walked into the house, removed his shoes and made his way upstairs to his room. He spent the rest of the afternoon attempting to do his homework but once again his thoughts were elsewhere.

'I do like Raph', He thought to himself as his eyes roamed over his papers. "But I also know he's taken and it wouldn't be fair to him or Mona if we went any further then being friends." Leo pushed his papers away and picked up the book on 'Leonardo da Vinci.' He sighed deeply and rubbed his tired eyes. "And it wouldn't be fair to me. He flipped through the pages but ended up putting that to the side as well. 'I can't concentrate.' He muttered angrily as he placed his head on his fists with his elbows on his desk. 'At least this report isn't due till Tuesday.' He got up and went over to his bed to lie down. He looked at the clock. 'Not even four yet.' He rolled over and yawned. 'I need a nap.'


	8. Chapter 8 Friday at Last

Hi Guest and Turtlecrazy714, thanks for those reviews and please keep them coming. I welcome all comments good or bad. :) Peace

Ch 8 Friday at Last

A few minutes before five, Leo went downstairs and walked into the dining room. He looked around and was somewhat surprised to see his father was not there. He took his seat and waited for his supper to be served. At five, a small and slightly overweight woman with grey hair and wearing a simple blue dress with an apron tied around her middle walked over and placed a plate of beef stroganoff served over noodles in front of him.

Leo sighed in annoyance and looked up her. "He won't be coming home tonight will he?" He asked her.

The woman smiled sadly at him and shook her head. "I'm afraid not master Leonardo." She told him.

"That means I won't be seeing him till sometime in November." Leo chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You always serve me this when he's not coming home because you know how much I love it and how much he hates it." He looked up at her. "Thank you Edna," He said as he picked a forkful of the food. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Edna bowed to him. "Will there be anything else master Leonardo?" She asked.

Leo looked down at his food and shook his head. "No thank you Edna." He told her. She bowed and was just about to turn and leave when Leo stopped her. "Actually Edna," Leo said causing her to turn back to him. "There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Yes master Leonardo?" She asked.

"Would you please not call me master?" He asked her.

She raised her eye ridges at him. "But master Saki requires me to address you as such."

"Master Saki is not here." Leo reminded her. "And I do not like being called 'master'." He told her. "So please," He implored her. "Leonardo or Leo will do."

She smiled down at him and nodded. "Will there be anything else then Leonardo?"

"Well…." Leo looked up at her in contemplation, "Just one more thing," He smiled up at her. "Can you make me one of those Italian desserts you used to make for me and my mom?"

"Have you finished your homework?" She asked him knowingly with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I'm still working on it." He told her with a shy smile.

"Finish your supper then go to your room and do your homework." She gave him a wink. "I'll bring a Cannoli to your room."

Leo looked at her in mock horror. "Father doesn't like it when I eat in my room." He said while chuckling.

Edna tweaked his cheek affectionately. "What your father doesn't know won't hurt him." She said then turned to go to the kitchen.

Leo quickly finished his supper, enjoying every savory bite, than went to his room to get his homework done. As he walked in, he looked down at his wastebasket and saw the crumbled up permission slip. He picked it up and smoothed it out. He grabbed a pen and very carefully and meticulously signed his father's name. He smiled as he looked at the signature. "Perfect." He said as he placed it in his folder. "What father doesn't know won't hurt him." He patted the folder and placed it into his backpack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Friday morning, Leo walked into the school carrying his backpack and a large box with his science project inside. He made his way up the stairs and stopped at the end of the corridor. He took a deep breath as he stared across the hallway over to where his new friends were currently milling around, talking, laughing and gathering their books. But even with the crowded hallway, he couldn't help but notice Raph looking over to where Leo's locker was. 'He's waiting for me.' Leo told himself as he started toward his locker.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Raph smiled at him and started to walk over to him. Leo smiled nervously at him then turned toward his locker and started getting his things out. Raph had started to go over to him but was stopped by Mona.

"Let me talk to him Raphael." She whispered.

He looked up at her in surprise. "Mona…."

But she waved him off and walked toward the blue-eyed turtle. Leo felt a presence standing over him as he knelt down to place some things on the bottom of his locker. He stood up expecting to see Raph but was surprised to see Mona instead. He waited, looking up at her as she seemed to hesitate slightly before sticking her hand out at him.

"I thought about what you said yesterday Leonardo." She said as Leo slowly reached out and accepted her hand. "And I accept your apology."

Leo smiled up at her. "Thanks Mona…"

Mona suddenly pulled him in close. "But keep in mind Leonardo." She whispered down at him. "I know Raphael better than anyone and it is always me he comes back to when he needs someone to talk to." She squeezed his hand hard to emphasize her point before letting go. "Or to be reminded of how much someone really cares."

Leo whimpered slightly as he looked down at his now throbbing hand. He nodded his head to her in understanding before picking up his things and walking over toward the group who were watching both of them in curiosity.

He smiled nervously at them as Mikey walked over to him. "Hey Leo," He called out as his eyes looked at the box in Leo's hands. "Is that your science project?"

Leo nodded to him. "Bell's about to ring," He said as Raph attempted to come over to him. "We should get going."

"Leo?" Raph tried to call to him but Leo refused to stop.

"I'll see you at lunch Raph." He told him as he hurried away. Raph scowled at the turtle's retreating shell, he then turned to Mona.

"What exactly did you tell him Mona?" He demanded of her hotly.

"I merely told him that I accepted his apology and that I understand he likes you as a friend Raphael." She replied as she looked down at him tenderly. "I also wanted him to know that I care very much for you." She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "And I don't want to see you hurt anymore." She whispered to him before pressing her lips to his. They parted and Raph looked back at her with softening eyes as she turned away from him before he could say anything further.

Raph huffed and turned toward the others. "When did life become so complicated?" He asked them. The others shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders and made their way to their classes.

In science class, Mr. O'Neil watched as Leo presented his project to the class. After the turtle was done explaining what he had done, the red bearded man stood up and walked over to the table Leo shared with Mikey. He picked up the model and looked it up and down.

"Very impressive Leonardo," He told him as he inspected the model. "You did this in two days?" He looked over the model and admired the handiwork. The planets were painted with hard acrylic paint and the sun, which was centered in the middle and sitting on a black base was large and painted bright orange. The planets were attached to the sun and suspended by stiff hard wire.

Leo looked up at the teacher and rubbed his neck. "Ummm, well….it was a kit." He explained. In truth, the model had taken him and his mother over a week to complete due to the fact that his mom was very sick but also because, despite her failing health, she had insisted they make it from scratch.

Mr. O'Neil nodded his head. "Well, you weren't supposed to use a kit but since you only had two days I will allow this." He took the model and placed it on a shelf with several other models. "I'll give you a 'B+'."

Leo smiled and sat down. He looked up at his model now sitting across the room on the shelf and couldn't help but feel a little miffed about the grade. A hand on his arm had him looking over at Mikey. "Personally Leo," He said with smile. "I think you deserved an 'A'." He gave a sharp nod and went back to his book.

Leo smiled and shook his head. 'Amazing how he always makes me smile.' Leo thought and turned back to the lesson being taught.

The morning went fast and before too long, Leo was sitting in the cafeteria laughing with the others while enjoying his lunch. "So Leo?" Spike looked over at him. "How's that permission slip coming?"

Leo forced a smile at him. "My father signed it last night." He told them proudly.

"Hey that's great Leo," Casey exclaimed. "Well alright!' Donnie told him while Mikey high-fived him.

"Wonderful news Leonardo," Slash told him. "It will be good to have you on our team."

Leo nodded at them then lowered his eyes. He hated lying to his new friends and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about forging his father's signature but; he continued to tell himself he did feel fine and what would his father care anyway. Leo sighed as he bit into his sandwich and watched the others interact.

'They all look so happy,' He thought to himself. He received a playful punch from Mikey regarding something about the team and their legs in basketball shorts. Leo smiled back at him and continued eating.

"Did you get your test back yet Leo?" Donnie asked eagerly breaking through Leo's thoughts.

Leo nodded. "A-," He told him. "I forgot the negative on one number in a problem but I still got the right answer." He chuckled.

"Amazing how that happens." Raph muttered as he smiled at Leo.

Leo nodded at him and continued eating. Shortly after, the bell rang and everyone left to go on to their next class. More homework was assigned in history class due on Monday then Leo made his way, with Casey and Spike, to the gym. He walked into the gymnasium and over into Leatherhead's office. The large alligator looked up and smiled when Leo handed him his permission slip.

"Wonderful Leonardo," He said as he looked the paper over. "Practice will begin the first Monday in November." Leo nodded in understanding and left the office.

As on Wednesday, the boys played basketball and this time, both Fong and Leo kept their promise and behaved themselves although throughout the entire time, they were constantly glaring hatefully at each other.

"Time to hit the showers," Mikey said after the game ended. He clapped his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Some of us really need it."

Raph turned angry eyes to him. "Keep it up Mikey and I'll slap the green off you." He threatened.

Leo watched as everyone started toward the locker rooms. "Come on Leo." Donnie said as he followed the rest of them.

"You go ahead." He told the others. "I'll help clean up out here and hit the showers after."

"There is no reason for that Leonardo." Leatherhead walked over toward the bleachers. "I take care of that since you students need to get to class."

"Oh," Leo looked down at the floor and gently rubbed his chest. "Um…okay." He started toward the locker room and over toward a locker. He started rummaging through it as though he were looking for something.

"Ya lose something Leo?" Raph stood behind him.

Leo stood up. "Um, just looking for a clean shirt," Leo said while keeping his back to Raph.

Raph placed a tender hand on Leo's shoulder. "I'll wait for you and we'll walk to study hall together." He told him. "I'd still like to talk to you."

Leo shuddered as he felt Raph's hand on him. "Um, no….ah you….you go on ahead" He told him as he shook his head slightly and turned away to slowly go toward the showers. "I'll meet you there." He waited for Raph and the others to leave before he got out of his clothes. As before, he took a quick shower and quickly dried himself off. He was just starting to head toward the lockers when the sound of footsteps startled him. He looked up and saw Raph standing just outside the shower room.

"Did you get that bruise when Fong elbowed you the other day?" He asked as his eyes roamed over Leo's body.

Leo brought his towel up and swallowed hard. "Well, um," Leo stammered trying to think of something to tell him. "Yeah… probably," Leo looked away from Raph. He really did hate lying to him but the thought of telling Raph his father beat him just because he didn't want to attend a new school was more embarrassing at the moment so he just decided to go along with the story. He looked at Raph and laughed nervously. "But I probably gave him one too." He said.

Raph nodded and walked toward him but Leo stepped around him and walked over to his locker. "I thought I said I would meet you in study hall." He told him as he hastily put his shirt on. "You don't want to be late."

"It's only study hall and I was still hoping we could talk." He watched as Leo quickly finished getting dressed and started to leave.

"I said I only want to be friends." Leo reminded him. "After all, we only just met."

Raph nodded. "I know Leo." He said. "I was just wondering if maybe sometime soon you might like to get together and just….I don't know" Raph shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe hang out?"

Leo looked at Raph and slowly nodded his head. "Just as friends?" He asked.

Raph walked over toward him and stared intently into his eyes. "Is that really what you want?"

Leo wanted to tell him 'no', he wanted desperately to run to him, put his arms around him and press their lips together, but the promise he made to Mona kept coming back to him. After a few seconds of hesitation, Leo nodded and Raph lowered his eyes to the floor. "Sure," He responded sadly. "Just as friends."

Leo nodded again and turned to leave the locker room. "We should get to the library before the others start to worry."


	9. Chapter 9 Dancing in the Park

Ch 9 Dancing in the Park.

At the end of school, Leo bid goodbye to his friends and walked toward the bus stop. He was still feeling the warmth of Raph's touch earlier in the locker room and the touch had lingered throughout the rest of school. But he also couldn't help but still feel guilty about the lies he kept telling his friends and shameful things he had been doing.

'Why am I being so devious these days?' He wondered as he got off the bus and made his way toward home. 'I really don't remember being like this before…' his eyes furrowed in contemplation. 'Before my mom passed away,' He told himself with a nod.

Prior to his mom's death, life had been good. Maybe things weren't perfect but it had been perfect for him. True, he didn't have many friends in school back in California, and the person he had been dating turned out to be a total control freak. But he had his mother and they were close. The day she died his world had shattered and his perfect life had become what it was now. A life filled with lies, beatings and isolation.

Tomorrow will be the first day since the fourth of July that he would be doing something outside of the house and with other people. Leo walked into his home and looked around the large empty house. He thought back on that last fourth. His mom was sick but had insisted they go out and enjoy the fireworks. Then ten days later she had died. And a month later, Saki put their house up for sale and before long, they were moving back to New York leaving behind everything he knew.

Leo nodded to himself as he realized that's when everything had started. He huffed in frustration, removed his shoes and started toward the stairs but stopped when a noise behind him caused him to turn around.

"Leonardo?" A deep cold voice sounded out.

Leo's eyes narrowed angrily as his gaze landed upon a tall brown bearded man with a muscular frame and thick brown hair. "What are you doing here Bradford?" Leo demanded.

The human sneered and made his way toward him. "Now, now Leonardo," He said as he stared down at him. "Is that anyway to talk to your father's loyal associate?"

Leo smirked at him. "You mean the top dog who licks my father's boots?" He started to turn away. "Isn't that why he keeps you around?"

Bradford scowled and grabbed Leo's wrist before he could make his way up the stairs. "What do you want Bradford?" Leo demanded trying to get himself out of the large human's grip.

"Your father said I was to watch over you while he was away in Japan." He told him forcing Leo to come closer to him.

"I don't need a babysitter Bradford." Leo told him as he continued to struggle.

"I'm not here to babysit you boy." Bradford told him. "Stockman's here and we're going to make sure you get your shots like a good little turtle."

Leo stopped struggling and looked up at him. "Oh really?" He gave a light laugh. "You talk like you believe he's actually doing something." He leaned in closer. "Is he?"

Bradford leered down at him. "We're doing this to make sure everything's okay with you." He leaned his mouth closer to Leo's ear. "After all, we don't want you to end up like your mother." He said in a mocking tone.

Leo scowled up at the human. The next thing Bradford knew, Leo leaned back and quickly moved his head forward smashing his forehead into Bradford's mouth.

Bradford let out a pained yell. He released Leo's wrist and fell back while holding his mouth. He slowly lowered his hands and ran his tongue along his teeth tasting blood. "Damn you brat!" He yelled out as he raised his hand and threatened to backhand him.

Leo brought up his hands and prepared to defend himself. "Don't ever mention my mom again!" He screamed at him.

"What is going on in here?!" A loud voice demanded.

Both Leo and Bradford lowered their hands and turned to see an African-American human man of medium build walk out of the study and stare curiously at them.

"Stockman," Bradford looked from Leo to the other human. "Leonardo is being rather difficult." He told him. "He's refusing to get his shots."

"Please Leonardo." Stockman held his hand out to him. "You know we need to do this so stop being this way and come into the study with us."

"Of course if you refuse," Bradford continued in a condescending tone, "We could always call your daddy and have him TALK with you."

Leo huffed and made his way into his father's study. He sat down in a cherry leather chair and held his arm out. "Let's just get this over with Stockman." He muttered as the two humans came in behind him.

Stockman took a few syringes out of his bag and gave Leo three shots. He then took out two more syringes and filled them up with Leo's blood.

Leo shook his head as he watched Stockman work. "How much longer do I have to go through this?" He demanded.

Stockman put a bandage on Leo's arm. "Until we're sure your mother or Grandmother did not pass on the gene to you." He told him.

"And you have no idea when that is?" Leo asked watching as Stockman put the vials into his bag.

Stockman looked at him. "All I can do is just keep checking to make sure." He said. "Your mother didn't show signs of the cancer till she was in her thirties so we may be at this for a few years or possibly a few months. He shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Leo stood up and started to leave the room. "Where are you off to Leonardo?" Bradford demanded to know.

Leo looked back at him. "If you must know I have homework," He said. "I will be in my room till supper." With that, Leo turned and left.

Bradford turned to Stockman. "How much longer before you do figure out the formula?" He said as he started going through some papers on Saki's desk.

"I've already figured it out." He told him with a smile. "I'm just trying to perfect the vaccine." He nodded to the man. "And that is what's going to time." He chuckled gleefully. "As well as a decent amount of that turtle's blood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo walked into his room and picked up his book, 'The tale of two cities.' He attempted to read but found it rather difficult. He looked down at his wrist and rubbed it gently, his eyes filling up with tears as he saw the bruises slowly begin to show.

He hastily wiped his tears and turned back to the book. "I really need to get my homework going." He muttered angrily. He again opened his book and started to read when the buzzing of his cell phone interrupted him.

He looked down at his cell and noted the caller ID was unknown. He picked up the cell and lingered his thumb over the answer button. His heart raced and he licked his lips nervously as he debated whether or not he should answer it. Finally, he answered.

"Um…Hello?" Leo's breath quickened as he waited for a reply.

"Hey Leo."

Leo's eyes narrowed in bewidlerment. "Raph?" He asked.

"Yeah," Raph sounded very happy. "How's it going?"

"Good," Leo responded sounding perplexed. "How'd you get my cell number?"

"My brother the genius," He replied rather smugly. "You did good Don." Leo heard Raph call out. "So whatcha doing?"

Leo put the phone on speaker and placed it on his desk. "Trying to get my book report done," He replied. "Do you need something?"

"Nah, just wanted to make sure you were coming to the park tomorrow." He said.

"I told you I would," Leo reminded him.

"Great, I'll meet you at the bus stop at noon then." Leo couldn't help but smile. "Sure Raph, bus stop at noon, see you then."

"Hey, maybe your dad can come," Raph said excitedly. "It would be great to meet him."

Leo hesitated. "Oh….well…um…he…" Leo took a breath. "He's on a business trip." He finally said. "So maybe another time?"

"Oh, okay," Raph said. "I'll see you tomorrow then, bye."

"Bye Raph." Leo hung up and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He shook his head and chuckled. 'Hell,' He thought to himself. 'Even if dad was here I still wouldn't wanna bring him.' He laughed again. 'Who am I kidding,' He thought as he picked up his book. 'Dad wouldn't even wanna come.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Saturday at eleven thirty, Leo eagerly walked out of his room dressed and ready for the day. He had to admit he was actually looking forward to having some fun with his new friends. As he was just about to walk out the door, a loud voice called out to him.

"Where are you off to Leonardo?" Leo huffed and turned to Bradford. "I'm going to the library." He replied hotly.

"Well," Bradford walked over to him. "How bout I drive you." He said with a leering smile.

"I enjoy taking the bus." Leo replied and quickly left before Bradford could say anything further. But as he walked down the long driveway, he could almost feel Bradford watching him from the doorway. 'That man is exasperating.' Leo thought. 'And chances are he's going to be watching me like a hawk.'

A little over half an hour later, Leo stepped off the bus and smiled as he saw Raph, Donnie and Mikey all waiting for him like Raph had promised. "Hi guys." Leo said as he walked over to them.

"Hey Leo," Mikey yelled out as he ran up to him. "Come on over here and meet our dad." The three turtles led the fourth over to where their other friends were sitting down on a large blanket along with what Leo perceived to be a tall brown rat in a red kimono standing close by. He walked over, waving to the rest of them while Raph walked over to the mutant rat.

"Father," Leo looked over at Raph questioningly. "This is the new student we told you about." He said as Donnie brought Leo over. "Leonardo Tartaruga."

Raph now turned to Leo. "Leo, this is our father, Hamato Yoshi."

"Or as we like to call him," April said walking over to them. "Master Splinter."

Leo looked up into deep brown caring eyes that held a genuine smile as the rat nodded to the young turtle. Leo stood slightly back and bowed in respect to the tall ninja. "Anata ni au koto wa kōeidesu Maisuta Yoshi," Leo said as he kept his head bowed low. (It is an honor to meet you Master Yoshi.)

Splinter smiled at the young turtle and bowed back. "Yorokobi wa watashi no wakai kamedesu." Splinter said as Leo straightened. Leo turned to Raph and smiled widely. "Wow, you're dad's cool." (The pleasure is mine young turtle.)

"My sons tell me you are also trained in the art of ninjutsu," Splinter commented.

Leo smiled up at him. "Yes," He replied. "My father's been teaching me since I was about five."

"Well, perhaps you and your father would like to come by and check out our dojo." Splinter said as he waved his hand over to some apartment buildings on the other side of the park.

Leo nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

"That would be cool Leo." Mikey said as he began dancing in time to the beat. "You could train with us and show us your moves."

Leo nodded too him and looked around the large park. He stared in awe at all the activity that was going on around him. Everywhere he looked, there were crowds of people walking around, laughing and enjoying foods of all kinds. Along the trails of the park, a variety of booths were set up and Leo saw people selling everything from food to advertising businesses to selling jewelry, pottery and clothes.

"This is so wild!" Leo yelled out as the loud music from the band at the front of the park played out. "This reminds me of Woodstock!" He laughed at the bewildered looks the others gave him.

Splinter walked over and put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Woodstock was a music festival that took place in upper state New York back in 1969 and went from August 15 to the 17." He explained while laughing. "I am surprised you know of it Leonardo."

Leo blushed red and rubbed the back of his neck. "My Grandparents brought my mom there when she was a baby." He told them. "She used to love to show me old home movies of her and her dad dancing in the park." Once again the others noticed Leo's happy expression turn slightly sad. But with a shake of his head, Leo's face brightened and he looked back at the people walking around them. "Is your mom here?" He asked as his eyes roamed over the park. He looked back at his friends and felt a strange tension fall over the group. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Well, the thing is Leo," Donnie began. "We all kind of know what you're going through."

"Yeah," Mikey looked at the ground sadly. "Our mom died when we seven years old."

"And I lost my mom when I was six." April said, putting an arm around the small turtle.

"Spike and Slash are orphans and Casey and Angel lost their mom when Casey was about thirteen."

"Oh wow," Leo said sadly. "I had no idea." He looked from one teen to the other. "Why didn't anyone ever say anything?"

Raph shrugged and put an arm around Leo's shoulder. "We've learned to accept our loss," He told him. "Now we just want to help you accept yours."

Leo looked into Raph's eyes and smiled at him. "Thanks Raph." Leo said as they stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"Hey Donnie!" A young voice sang out making the two turtles startle apart. They all turned to see Angel walking up to them. "Hi everyone." She said happily.

Everyone greeted the young girl and laughed quietly as she turned to the tall gap tooth turtle. "Donnie," She looked at him shyly. "You promised you'd save a dance for me." She reminded him.

"Oh, um sure Angel," He replied. "How about later…."

"How bout now?" She said as she grabbed his hand and brought him toward a small area where several other people were dancing and having fun.

"Come on everyone," Mikey said, laughing as he took Renet's hand and followed the eager young teen and his brother. "Let's have some fun!" Renet laughed as Mikey began to dance her around in circles.

"Come on Leo." Raph said as they watched April and Casey walk toward the stage with everyone else.

Leo looked around. "Where's Mona?" He asked.

"She had wrestling practice." Raph replied. "She'll be here at about one."

Leo nodded and followed Raph over to where the rest of the gang was dancing. For the next hour, Leo danced and enjoyed the music and, even after Mona showed up, he pushed away any worry of her being angry with him dancing near Raph as she too joined in. But, he noted, she did everything she could to keep Raph as close to her as possible.

At about four, Splinter treated everyone to dinner and the group went to where one food stand was advertising a strange new food. "Pizza Gyoza!" The blind chef declared as he served everyone a plateful.

"Wow!" Mikey exclaimed. "This stuff is the best!"

"Murakami-san," Splinter bowed to the chef. "These dumplings are truly a masterpiece." He said as he took a bite. "We will have to come by your restaurant and see what other new things you have come up with."

"It will be a pleasure Splinter-san." The chef responded and bowed back to the tall rat.

"Leonardo?" A voice called to him.

Leo turned to see his Japanese teacher walking up to him. "Mr. Usagi," Leo said with a smile. "It's great to see you here."

"Please Leonardo." The white rabbit said with a blush. "You say Mr. and I look for my father." The two laughed. "I am only twenty-two years of age, not much older then you I suspect so please, call me Usagi."

Leo bowed. "Thank you Usagi." He said and looked around. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much," He responded then looked at Leo rather intently. "And I must say I am enjoying having you in my class."

Leo blushed. "Well, I'm really enjoying your class." He told him shyly.

"Tell me Leonardo," Usagi said as the two slowly walked away from the group. "Are you yet eighteen?"

"In less than two weeks." He told him. "Why?"

"I am doing adult tutoring after school three days a week and I am in need of an assistant." He explained. "But my assistant must be at least eighteen or older to work and receive payment." He looked at the young turtle. "You immediately came to my mind." They stopped walking and turned to each other. "Would you possibly be interested?"

Leo's eyes lit up. "I would love to assist you." He said excitedly. "What do I need to do to apply for the job?"

"I will give you an application on Monday after class." Usagi told him. "You can start after your eighteenth birthday."

"That would be great!" Leo said eagerly as the large rabbit nodded to him.

"Wonderful," Usagi smiled. "I will see you on Monday then."

Leo nodded eagerly at him then turned away to walk back to the group.

Splinter stood near the group of teens now sitting on the blanket enjoying their meal. He looked down at his oldest son when he heard a low growl emanating from the green-eyed turtle. He followed the turtle's gaze and saw Leo talking with a tall white rabbit. He looked back down at his son and frowned in concern as he noticed Mona scowling at Raphael.

'Hummm,' Splinter wondered as he stroked his long beard and watched the three teens expressions. 'This is not going to be good.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay what do you think so far? long chapter I know but let me know and please review. Peace :)


	10. Chapter 10 Memories

Ch 10 Memories

Leo awoke at six am on Friday morning September 28. He yawned, stretched and sleepily got out of bed. With half closed eyes, he made his way toward his connecting bathroom and into a shower. Ten minutes later, showered, dressed and wide awake, he made his way downstairs for breakfast.

His housekeeper, Edna, looked up at him and smiled when she saw him walk into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Good morning Leonardo," She greeted as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him. "My goodness you are looking happy and chipper these days." She noted.

"Thank you Edna," He replied. "Let's just say these last few weeks have been wonderful." Leo smiled up at her and started eating his breakfast.

"Well it's good to see you looking so happy," She patted his shoulder. "It's been too long." He nodded to her as she walked over to the sink to start cleaning. "Oh, by the way," She looked back at him. "Mr. Thomas and I will be leaving before you get home so I made you a special supper for tonight and since I won't be here tomorrow, I just want to wish you a happy birthday," She smiled at him. "I'll leave one of those cakes you like in the refrigerator for you to have tomorrow."

Leo smiled at her. "Thank you Edna." He said. "Where are you and Mr. Thomas going for you vacation?"

Edna smiled at him. "Every year at about this time, we like to go up to the mountains." She blushed lightly. "This year, since we're in New England, we thought we go up to Acadia in Maine."

Leo nodded to her. "That sounds like a nice place to visit. Maybe next year I'll go there for my birthday."

Edna smiled and nodded her head at him. Her look then sobered and she sighed sadly. "I just wish this time our vacation wasn't _on_ your birthday."

"It's okay Edna," Leo assured her, "You and your husband enjoy yourselves," He said, "Maybe I can get together with my friends."

"Did you tell them it was your birthday tomorrow?" She asked.

Leo shook his head. "I don't need that kind of attention." He told her.

Edna patted his cheek and went back to cleaning while Leo went back to eating. After he was done, he wished her a safe trip, gathered his backpack and walked to the bus stop. Leo smiled happily as he waited for the bus. 'Yes, life is good', he thought to himself as he saw the bus coming, even if tomorrow was his eighteenth birthday and his father was not here, he didn't seem to care. 'After all,' he thought to himself, 'It's just another day.'

At quarter of eight, Raph and the others milled around their lockers making plans for the weekend. As always; his eyes would flicker from the group over to Leo's locker waiting to see the blue eyed turtle. Meeting up with Leo prior to classes had become a routine for all of them and Raph decided, at least for now, if Leo only wanted him for a just a friend, he would do what he could to be there for him. He couldn't explain why but something about the way Leo behaved had Raph wondering if something more could be going on with him, and he just had this need to want to help him.

As he waited and watched, the group was surprised to see Leo's Aunt coming over to them. "Hi kids." She greeted.

"Hi Ms. Langinstein," Mikey greeted as the others nodded to her. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Michelangelo," She told them. "I was hoping to speak with all of you regarding Leonardo."

"Something wrong with him?" Raph asked in concern causing Mona to narrow her eyes at him. But Raph ignored her and looked back to Irma.

"Oh no Raphael," Irma assured him quickly. "It's just that tomorrow is Leonardo's eighteenth birthday and I know for a fact he has no plans to celebrate." She explained.

Mikey let out a gasp. "Leo's turning eighteen and he didn't say anything?" He sounded flabbergasted.

"What about his dad?" Donnie asked. "Doesn't he have something planned for him?"

Irma looked at him with a disappointed look and shook her head. "His father is in Japan and won't be back till the beginning of November."

April looked at the others sadly. "That's horrible." She said.

"Yeah, we need to throw Leo a party or something." Renet commented.

"Maybe even go to the movies." Casey suggested.

"I've got a killer cake recipe that I know Leo would love," Mikey looked to Irma. "What's his favorite flavor?"

"Chocolate I think." She replied and smiled. "I knew I could count on you guys to come through with something." She nodded to each of them. "Thank you kids and please don't tell Leo I told you." She looked over to the entrance of the hallway and saw Leo coming in. "See you all later." She said and quickly left.

"We'll let you know when it is." Mikey called after her.

"When what is?" Leo asked coming up to them. "Was that Aunt Irma?" He looked over to the other side of the hallway where he was certain he saw his Aunt.

"Yes it was." April looked over at him. "And she wanted to know when….ummm….the decorating for the Halloween party is?" She smiled at him nervously then looked toward the others who nodded at her.

"Oh," Leo looked from one to the other. "Okay." Leo shrugged. "So how's everyone doing this morning?" He asked.

"Doing good Leo," Donnie said. "How 'bout you?"

Leo shrugged. "I'm okay." He said. "Really looking forward to the weekend though."

"Speaking of the weekend Leo," Mikey slung his arm around the turtle's shoulders. "What are you doing tomorrow say around….two o'clock?" He looked over at the others and gave a small nod.

Leo looked at Mikey curiously. "Well, I got homework of course….." he began but was quickly interrupted

"Homework will be there on Sunday Leo." Raph said as he, along with the others began to walk down the corridor toward their classes. "You said you would come to our house and check out our dojo over two weeks ago and you have yet to visit."

"Yeah Leo," Mikey said. "Come over tomorrow and maybe we can go to the movies or something."

Leo smiled at the others. "That sounds great!" Leo said. "Two O'clock, I'll be there."

"Great!" Raph said, "I'll meet you at the bus stop."

Leo nodded and followed Mikey into the science room. After everyone parted, Raph turned to go toward his first class but was stopped by Mona. He looked up at her curiously as she placed a strong grip on his arm.

"Something wrong Mona?" He asked. He looked up at her and noticed her looking angrily at him.

"Why must you do this for him?" She demanded. "I don't recall you doing this for anyone else," The bell rang and they walked toward their room. "Not even for Casey."

Raph huffed. "Look Mona," He said as they took their seats. "We've all been there for each other for years and it's clear Leo has no one." He looked away from her for just a moment and shook his head. "You say you're willing to be his friend so be his friend and help us celebrate his birthday tomorrow."

"And what about your birthday?" She asked. "It's next week after all."

"Yeah," He pulled his book out of his backpack. "What about it?"

"Are you going to expect him to help you celebrate it?" She asked as she prepared to take notes.

Raph shrugged. "I'm not sure what Splinter has in mind for my birthday yet but we'll see."

She placed a tender hand on his arm. "I was hoping to celebrate it alone," She smiled at him seductively. "Like we did once before," Raph blushed as she moved her fingers up and down his arm. "Do you remember that night Raphael?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah Mona," He said with a shy smile. "I remember."

Mona nodded at him then turned toward the teacher. Out of the corner of his eye, Raph looked at Mona then looked down at his cell phone. He let out a small sigh as he turned it on going quickly to the picture gallery where he had a picture of the blue-eyed turtle dancing at the park. He stared down at it for a quick second before turning his phone off before Mona could see it.

Mikey and Leo sat at their table and high-threed each other as they looked at their most recent science test. "Nice work Mikey." Leo told him as the freckled-face turtle proudly showed off his 'A'.

"Same to you bro," Mikey responded when Leo showed his 'A+'. "You even answered the extra credit portion."

"Told you I love space," Leo chuckled. He sighed happily and turned his attention back to the teacher. 'Can life get any better?' He wondered as the two turtles made their way out of the classroom. His eyes roamed the hallway and watched as Fong and his gang glared at him but did nothing else. Leo smirked at him and chuckled inwardly to himself. 'Even the purple dragons aren't the threat they use to be.' He shook his head as he met up with Renet for English class. 'Guess they learned their lesson.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Saturday, Leo eagerly made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He was looking forward to the cake that was tucked away in the fridge. He sat down with the cake and a glass of milk and enjoyed his 'breakfast'. "Best way to start the morning." He chuckled as he took his first bite. He looked down at his phone and huffed. 'Not even a phone call from him.' Leo shook his head.

"Waiting for a call?" Leo rolled his eyes at the sound of Bradford's voice. "Chocolate cake for breakfast?" He questioned in mock amazement. "Is there a special occasion?" Leo looked up and noticed Bradford smirking at him.

Leo shook his head. "No special occasion." He muttered. He said nothing more and finished his food. After cleaning and putting away the dishes, he turned to leave. It was only nine in the morning and, he decided, he should get some homework in before meeting his friends.

But as he attempted to make his way out of the kitchen, Braford grabbed his arm and forced him to look up at him. "You know your father has entrusted me to continue your training?" His eyes were cold and uncaring as he held his arm tightly.

Leo smirked back up at him. "There's nothing you can teach me Bradford," He looked down at Bradford's hand still grasping his arm. "But keep it up, I'll teach you a few things."

Bradford chuckled as he pushed Leo back and released his arm. "You're not the student I was hoping you would be Leonardo." Bradford commented as he walked over toward the fridge. Leo watched as he grabbed a bottle of beer and started drinking. "Unlike Jeffrey was," He commented as he looked over at him. "You remember Jeffrey?" He said as Leo's fist and jaw clenched. "He was a good student." He walked over to him and tapped Leo's cheek with the tip of the bottle. "Really knew how to put people in their place." He took another swig of the liquid. "Right?"

"Go to hell Bradford." Leo muttered angrily. He walked away attempting to ignore Bradford laughing behind him.

The morning couldn't go by fast enough for Leo, but soon enough it was one o'clock and Leo decided it was close enough to the two o'clock hour and decided to leave home before Bradford attempted to force him to train. 'I can wait at the bus stop for them anyway.' He told himself as he took the bus to the park.

Leo hopped off at the park bus stop and walked over to a bench by a playground. He looked around and smiled at the various children playing on the jungle gym. As he watched, his eyes roamed over to a small child sitting in a patch of grass. The boy looked to be about five years old and was looking rather sad. Leo felt his heart ache for the child and stood up. He was just about to walk over to the child when another small child walked up to him and held his hand out; the two hugged and together went over to play on the swings. As Leo watched the tender scene, a vague memory seem to come back to him.

He was so immersed in his own thoughts; he didn't hear his name being called.

"Hey Leo!" Raph called out as he and Mona ran up to him. When Leo didn't respond, Raph placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leo?"

Leo was suddenly jarred from his thoughts when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and went into defensive mode. He turned quickly and grabbed Raph's hand. Mona gasped in shock as she watched Leo flip Raph over his shoulder.

"What is wrong with you?!" She screamed at him as she ran over to Raph who was slowly getting up.

Leo looked at Raph in bewilderment. "Raph?" He said when he saw Raph on the ground. "Oh my gosh!" He cried out as he realized what he had done. "I am so sorry!" He bent down to help Raph up but was pushed away by Mona.

"Don't touch him," She told him as Raph got to his feet. "Are you okay Raphael?"

"Yeah Mona," He said slightly dazed. "I'm fine." He looked over at Leo and shook his head. "What was that all about?" He asked as he walked over to him.

Leo shook his head in confusion. "I…."

Raph cautiously put a hand on Leo's shoulder and squeezed it gently."It's okay Leo, I'm fine," He assured him when he saw Leo was shaken and almost in tears. "I obviously startled you so please, don't be upset."

"Oh Raph I'm so sorry." Leo said as he attempted to push the tears back. He took a deep breath and sat back down on the bench.

Raph looked over to Mona, "Why don't you go back to the dojo," He told her as he sat down next to Leo. "I'll meet you there."

"Raphael," Mona attempted but was quickly waved off.

"Please Mona," Raph urged. "We'll be there shortly." Mona frowned but after a few seconds turned and walked away.

"What happened Leo?" Raph asked again.

"It was so weird." Leo told him. "I was watching this little boy sitting over there," He pointed to the spot, "and a vague memory came back to me." He stood up and walked over to the patch of grass. "I remember being about five years old and my dad telling me that we would be moving soon." Raph watched as Leo looked around. "I was so upset, my mom took me here to play but all I did was come over here and sit down and start crying." Raph frowned as he listened to Leo. "Next thing I know…."

"Another turtle comes over to you and asked if you were okay." Raph smiled as he looked around. "You told him you were moving soon and he asked if you were leaving now and you said no so he took your hand and had you come play with him and his brothers."

The two stared at each other and smiled. "That turtle was you?" Leo asked excitedly. "Wasn't it?"

"I never could stand seeing a fellow terrapin in distress!" Raph said laughing. "I can't believe we met each other almost thirteen years ago!"

"No wonder being around you and your brothers makes me feel safe and happy." The two smiled and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. The next thing they knew, Raph placed his hands on Leo's face and they leaned in close and very tenderly pressed their mouths together for a deep and passionate kiss. As their kiss deepened, Leo wrapped his arms around Raph and their mouths parted. Their tongues played for dominance while they breathed in deeply and took in the heavy musk of their scent.

They slowly pulled apart and blushed. "We should probably get going before the others wonder what happened to us." Raph said.

Leo lowered his eyes. "And before Mona gets angry and comes back." Raph nodded and led Leo toward his home.


	11. Chapter 11 Birthday Wishes

Ch 11 Birthday Wishes.

Leo followed Raph to the other end of the park where several apartment buildings and businesses lined both sides of the streets. Leo looked around at the buildings and noted some apartments were sitting atop small businesses and he wondered if one of those may belong to the Hamato clan. Raph looked behind him and smiled as he watched Leo looking around in wonder.

"Splinter's been looking forward to showing you the dojo, maybe you could even join." Raph said bringing Leo's focus back to where they were walking to. "Well, I don't know about that but I am anxious to check it out." He said as they stopped in front of a two story apartment building. "You live here?

Raph nodded. "Yeah," He nodded as he removed a key. "Splinter came over from Japan with his wife Teng Shen and used his life savings to start up a business here."

Leo nodded and followed Raph up the steps of the building. He looked up at the side and noted all the windows. "Which apartment is yours?" He asked as Raph got the door open.

Raph opened the door wide and smiled at Leo. "All of them." He told him and motioned for Leo to go in ahead of him.

Leo walked in and looked around in awe. "This home is beautiful." He said as he looked at all the Japanese artwork that decorated the home.

"Yeah, my dad bought the apartment and converted it into one big house and business." Raph said, "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

They walked into a room directly in front of the door and Leo saw a couch with an easy chair to the side and an end table in between. Directly in front of the couch was a coffee table with a TV in front of that. "This is the living room," Raph told him them pointed to a room with a swinging door. "Over here is the kitchen." They walked into a large room and Leo saw a round table to the side large enough for four to eight people to sit at. An island counter was in the middle of the kitchen and to the side of the counter was a gas stove with a microwave above it. Leo's eyes roamed over the area and noted another door across the room with a staircase across from that. "This is Mikey's favorite room." Raph told him. He walked across the floor to the other door and opened it. "My baby bro is big into cooking," He said as Leo marveled at what appeared to be a large walk-in pantry. "So my dad made this for him."

"This is incredible," Leo said as he stepped into the pantry.

A creak behind them made both boys turn around, "Hi Leo." Donnie said as he walked down the stairs. "How's it going?"

"Going good Don" Leo said as the tall turtle came up to them. "Raph's giving me a tour of your home."

Donnie nodded and pointed to the stairs. "The top floor is just our bedrooms." He said, "So no need to go up there." He now turned to Raph. "Did you show Leo the outside or the dojo yet?"

Raph shook his head. "No but I will now." He led the way out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "This is the way to the backyard." He said, pointing down a small hallway and toward a door.

Leo looked at him in surprise. "You have a backyard?"

Donnie smiled proudly. "And it has a garden with a little Koi pond." He told him. "Sometimes we get frogs from the pet store and put them in." Leo nodded in amazement and continued to follow Raph and Donnie as they continued the tour. "This door," Raph said pointing to a door closest to the hallway. "Leads to the basement, and this one," He pointed to a door on the other side of the room, "Is Splinter's room."

"No one goes in there." Donnie cautioned and Leo nodded at him in understanding.

At the opposite end of the room, a rice paper door with kanji writing separated the living room from another room. Leo followed the two brothers toward the door and Raph stepped to the side. "And this is the dojo." He said with a smile as he slid the door open and watched Leo walk in.

"Surprise!" Several loud voices yelled out. Leo stepped into the room and looked around in shock. There, directly in front of him were some of their friends, his Aunt Irma and Splinter, a large sheet cake with two candles in the shape of a one and an eight and a few brightly wrapped presents. On the cake written in large letters was the words 'Happy 18th Birthday Leonardo'.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," His aunt said as he walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Aunt Irma," He looked at her in surprise. "Did you tell them?"

She looked at him and grinned teasingly, "Now what kind of an Aunt would I be if I let you celebrate your special day alone?" She asked him. As they looked at each other, her smile faded slightly. "Especially since this is the first one without…." She took a deep breath and blinked her eyes rapidly. "Your mother," She choked out.

Leo nodded and hugged her again. "Thank you Auntie." He whispered. He turned to the rest of the group and thanked each of them for the party. He looked over at Splinter and bowed to him. "You have a lovely home Master Splinter," He said. "And thank you for allowing my birthday to be celebrated here, it is truly an honor."

Splinter put a paw on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "You are most welcomed Leonardo." He told him. "Come and let us celebrate." He said as he swept his hand toward the table. "Michelangelo and Renet has prepared some wonderful food and Casey and April brought some pizza for us to enjoy."

"Yeah, and then later we'll all go to the movies and see that new "Star Wars' film that just came out." Mikey said excitedly.

"We already bought the tickets." Casey said as he grabbed a slice of pizza. They passed the pizza box around and everyone enjoyed a slice while enjoying the variety of appetizers made by Mikey and Renet. They then sang happy birthday and watched as Leo excitedly opened presents. "Mikey this cake is the best!" Leo exclaimed as Irma passed around a slice to everyone.

"I love to cook and bake," Mikey told him. "Next week is Raph's 18th birthday and I'm making his favorite strawberry rhubarb pie."

Leo turned to Raph, "Your birthday is next week?" Raph nodded. "What day?"

"October the fourth, it's next Thursday but we'll probably celebrate it on Saturday." Raph told him. He gave a sidelong glance toward Mona who was currently talking with Renet and Mikey. "I don't suppose you like to attend?"

"Well, I have to check my schedule but I don't see why not." Leo said as he also gave a glance towards Mona.

"Hey," Donnie came over. "My birthday is October twenty-second." He said excitedly. "And like Raph's and Mikey's birthdays, we'll be celebrating it on Saturday as well," He picked up a deviled egg. "Maybe you can come to mine too."

"I'd like to come to your birthday Donnie." Angel said excitedly as she walked over to the group.

Raph and Leo watched in amusement as Donnie rubbed the back of his neck and blush a deep red. "Uhhh, sure Angel." He said laughing nervously. Angel smiled up at him and handed him a slice of cake.

"I would love to come too Donnie," Leo told him and turned to Raph. "I'll try to keep those Saturdays open."

"Sweet Leo," Mikey said coming over to them. "So you'll be there for my birthday too," He leaned in toward Leo and blinked up at him. "Right?"

Leo laughed. "Sure Mikey," He told him with a nod. "I'll be there."

"Great!" Mikey laughed. "I love comic books and action figures." He told him. "Just to let you know."

The group laughed and celebrated for the next few hours laughing, eating and taking pictures. At around five thirty, Leo said goodbye to his Aunt who was going home with his presents and would bring them to him on Monday, then with a promise to Splinter that they would be careful, the teens walked toward the movie theater. "Our gift to you Leo," Raph said as he handed him a ticket and they walked in.

The movie ended just after eight and everyone walked with Leo to the bus stop. "This has been the best birthday ever!" Leo told them as they waited for the bus. "Thanks again everyone, I really wish this day would never end."

"We're glad you had fun Leo." April said as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah," Renet said coming up to him and also giving him a hug. "Friends don't let friends celebrate alone." She giggled as Angel high-fived him a goodbye.

"Well you guys are the best friends I've ever had." He told them as the bus pulled to a stop. "Tell Master Splinter I said thanks again for the celebration."

The group waved as Leo got on the bus and they watched the bus take off. "Man," Mikey purred. "I wish Leo lived closer." He said.

"You and me both," Raph muttered quietly. He glanced back at Mona who was glaring angrily down at him.

'I just wish he was back in California.' She groused to herself as the group started walking back across the park. "What happened after I left you two in the park Raphael?" Mona demanded.

Casey looked at his friend. "Did something happen in the park?"

"It was no big deal." Raph insisted.

"No big deal?" Mona looked at him. "He flipped you over his shoulder." The rest of the gang gasped and looked at her in surprise. "Or did you forget that part?" She continued as she glared angrily down at him.

Raph shook his head. "It was a misunderstanding." He said quickly and explained what had happened.

"Wow!" Mikey said excitedly. "I think I remember that day."

"Yeah," Donnie chimed in. "To think Leo was that turtle we ended up playing with."

"That is amazing Raph," Renet said. "It's almost like you guys were meant to find each other again." Everyone but Mona nodded in agreement with what she had said.

xxxxxxxxx

Leo walked up to his house feeling relaxed and happy. It had been an incredible day and for a short time, all of his cares and worries seemed to disappear. But the moment he walked into his house, he was instantly reminded of the fact that his father was away in Japan and he was once again alone. 'I wished I lived closer to them.' He thought to himself as he removed his shoes.

Leo sighed heavily and made his way toward the stairs. It was not yet nine and he was too wound up to go to sleep. He was just making his way up the stairs when Bradford appeared at the top step and made his way down to where he was and stepped in front of him. "You've been out all day Leonardo," He said as he looked him up and down. "So where have you been this time?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "No where you need to know," He muttered as he attempted to walk past him but Bradford again blocked his way. "Do you want something?" Leo demanded.

"I just want to know where you go?" Bradford demanded. "And don't tell me the library because I know for a fact you weren't there…."

"Have you been tailing me?" Leo asked angrily. "You have no right!"

"I have all the right in the world to know where you are Leonardo." He brought his face close to Leo's. "Your father gave me that right."

"Well I guess I'll have to let my father know that you're doing a lousy job." Leo said and roughly pushed his way past him. 'Maybe one of my wishes will come true and he really will go to hell.' Leo thought with a sly grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those who will be celebrating the fourth of July, have a safe and wonderful holiday. Peace :)


	12. Chapter 12 Working Relationships

Ch 12 Working Relationships

On Monday, Leo made his way to the table where he and the others would gather to eat lunch. He nodded happily to Slash and Casey who were already there and enjoying their lunch. "Hi guys," Leo said happily.

"How's the day going Leonardo?" Slash asked.

"It's been great!" Leo said excitedly. "No homework so far in any of my classes." He let out a chuckle. "And I'm actually looking forward to my report card this semester." The three laughed and looked up as Mikey, Renet, Raph, Mona, April, Donnie and Spike came up behind them.

"Are you starting your job today Leo?" April asked as she took her seat by Casey.

Leo nodded excitedly as Raph sat down next to him with Mona on his other side. "What job?" Raph asked.

"Our substitute Japanese teacher, Mr. Usagi, asked Leo if he would be his assistant at the adult language class he teaches after school." April explained.

"But Leo," Spike looked at him. "What about basketball practice?" He asked him. "Will you still be able to attend?"

"Not a problem," Leo assured him. "Usagi and coach Leatherhead spoke about it after I said I would take the job."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "When will you be doing this assistant teaching job Leo?"

Leo looked over at him and frowned when he saw Raph's look. "It's three days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday, from three to four-thirty and only till the end of the year." He looked back at Slash and Spike. "On the days we have practice I'll help Usagi for only half an hour then go to the gym." He explained as the brothers nodded at him.

"What does your job entail Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Usagi says I'll be helping the students, helping to grade papers and any filing or organizing he needs me to do."

"Sounds like you'll be doing everything," Mikey laughed. "What exactly will he be doing?"

"Teaching," Leo said simply with a smile and a shrug.

"Mona looked over at him with a sneer. "So you are basically his secretary." She said. "Why do you call him Usagi?" She questioned. "He is after all a teacher," She looked from Raph to Leo. "Since when do we call our teachers by their first names only?"

Raph looked over at Leo curiously as the older turtle, along with the others at the table shifted uncomfortably at the tension rising between the two. "Well," Leo said, "Usagi said he was only a few years older than us and he asked me to call him only by his name." Leo looked at Raph. "It doesn't mean anything." He assured.

"So you say." Mona muttered. For the next few minutes the group ate in tense silence, looking between Leo and Mona until, finally, the silence was broken by a happy voice calling out to them.

"Hi everyone," Angel called out as she once again sat down next to Donnie. The group let out a collected sigh as Angel placed her math book in front of the tall gap tooth turtle.

"Donnie," She looked up at him and grinned brightly. "I have a test tomorrow and was wondering if you would help me study for it?" She asked. "Can we possibly get together tonight?"

Donnie felt the steam rising in his cheeks. He looked down at the eager girl and gulped hard while fiddling with his collar. "Well, I….um…it's just that…." Donnie stammered. "I may have to….I mean…"

"Of course Donnie can help you study tonight Angel," Mikey jumped in. He looked up at Donnie as the turtle looked down at him with a surprised look. "Why don't you bring the popcorn and Raph and I will make sure you two are completely…..alone….." He wiggled his eyes at his brother.

"Great!" Angel said excitedly. She stood up and gave Donnie a kiss causing his eyes to widen in shock. "See you tonight Don."

"Okay Angel," Donnie replied with a dreamy voice while everyone at the table laughed.

"You're welcome bro." Mikey said in his ear.

Everyone at the table smiled and went back to eating. "Hey Leo," Renet looked over at him, "Most of us are usually here till after four thirty," She looked at the rest of them, "How 'bout Wednesday we all get together and go out for pizza?" Everyone nodded excitedly and quickly finished eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At two fifty-five the last bell of the day rang and Leo and April began cleaning up their books to leave class. "See you tomorrow April." Leo said as the red-haired girl wished him a goodnight.

Leo sat at his desk, watching Usagi clean the backboard, while he waited for the entire class to leave. As he sat, a figure loomed over him. "You got detention Leonardo?" Leo looked up to see the smirking face of Karai.

"Uh, no," He replied. He looked back at his desk feeling slightly awkward as the young girl continued to look down at him.

"Well," She said watching as Leo fidgeted under her gaze. "Are you doing anything after school?" She leaned down to where, from the side, Leo could see her cleavage inches from his face.

"Ummm, I have to work." He told her.

She smiled as she watched his cheeks turning red in the cheeks. "Shame," Karai said as she straightened. "Maybe one day after school we could get together and do some….work." She said as she ran her finger along his arm.

Leo gulped. "Ummm….."

"Hey turtle," Both Karai and Leo looked over to where Fong was now coming toward them. He took Karai's arm and led her away from him. "Stay away from my girl or you'll be regretting life." He said as he escorted Karai out of the room.

Leo let out a breath as Usagi came over. "What was that all about?" He asked as he watched Leo go slightly limp in his chair.

Leo shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure." He told him as he stood and, after gathering his books, followed Usagi out of the room and down the hall to another room where several adults were currently waiting.

"I have noticed that one character Fong occasionally glares at you." Usagi said as they walked. "Does he have something against you?" Leo gave a light laugh and went into what happened the first time he met the Purple Dragons. Usagi nodded. "Oh yes, I have heard of them." He smiled at Leo. "From what I was told, they practically ran the school until someone…'taught them a lesson' so to speak." He glanced at Leo. "I take it then that someone was you?"

Leo nodded shyly. "Yeah," he admitted. "It wasn't the way I wanted to start school but…." He shrugged. "Can't exactly help what other people do."

Usagi nodded. "That is true." He agreed. They walked into the classroom and Usagi greeted his students.

Leo arrived home just after five and went straight into the dining area. Enda was just putting a plate down for him. "Welcome home Leonardo." She greeted.

"Smells good Edna," He complimented and began to eat.

"Coming home late again Leonardo?" Bradford asked as he came into the room. Leo's eyes narrowed as he watched the large man sit in his father's seat across the table. "What exactly are you doing these days that you keep coming home so late?"

"Leo huffed. "I don't need to explain anything to you." He retorted. "And as long as you're going to be here then I'll continue to come home at whatever time I chose." He stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to do my homework "

"Perhaps I should start driving you to where you need to go," Bradford suggested as Leo started to leave. "Maybe then I can keep tabs on you and not give you the third degree when you get home."

Leo turned his head to him, "The only thing I want from you is to leave this place." He told him, "and not come back." Bradford smirked as he watched Leo walk out the room.

The rest of the week by went fast for Leo and between homework and the job with Usagi, Leo found his life busy. But, he decided, it was better this way. He found that he would rather be at school then at home and although he found that to be a little disappointing, he also realized his life was happier when he wasn't at home.

On Friday, Leo watched in admiration while he graded papers as Usagi continued to teach his class. "You have been a wonderful assistant Leonardo," Usagi was telling him after the class had ended.

Leo blushed. "Give it time Usagi," He laughed, "It is only the first week."

Usagi laughed and nodded back at him. "Tell me Leonardo," Leo looked up at him from his seat where he was grading papers. "Do you need to rush home after school?"

Leo shook his head. "Not at all," He replied, "Do you need me to help out with something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" Usagi asked.

Leo looked up at Usagi in bewilderment, "Isn't that against the rules?" He asked. "After all I am your student."

"During school you are my student," Usagi told him, "But after school you are an employee of the school so that actually makes us coworkers." He chuckled lightly. "And I would like to treat my fellow co-worker to dinner for doing such a good job."

Leo smiled up at the rabbit. "Sure Usagi," He said as he handed him the papers. "I would love to."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At twenty minutes to five, Mona said goodbye to her wrestling team and walked out of the school to go to the football field to meet up with Raphael. She had just finished wrestling practice and was looking forward to celebrating Raph's birthday with a night of romance. As she made her way out of the school, familiar voices laughing in the parking lot caught her attention.

"Tell me Leonardo," Usagi was saying as he and Leo walked to his car, "Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"How about Murakami's," He said as he got into the passenger seat of Usagi's car, "I would love some more of his pizza goyza."

"Sounds like a good idea," Usagi said as he got the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot.

Mona watched with a knowing smile as the car drove out of the parking lot. She smiled in satisfaction as she continued her way to the football field.


	13. Chapter 13 Picking Fights

Ch 13 Picking Fights.

On Saturday, Leo stepped off the bus at two o'clock and walked across the park to the Hamato home. In his hands was a large brightly red wrapped package with a tag addressed to Raph. It was Raph's birthday party and Leo was looking forward to having some fun with the gang. He shivered lightly and looked up at the sky and sighed. Even though it was early afternoon and a beautiful autumn day, the air was chilly and the days were getting shorter as the days went on. It was on days like this he found himself actually missing the west coast. He zipped up his jacket and hurried across the park.

He walked into the home and made his way into the living room where Mikey and Renet were setting up the table with a variety of food. A two layer cake sat in the middle next to the strawberry rhubarb pie Mikey promised he would make.

Sitting on the couch were Donnie and Angel laughing about something on Angel's phone. Leo smiled as he watched them interact, 'Wondered how long it was going to take before Donnie realized Angel had the hots for him', he thought to himself. He greeted the couples and made his way over to a corner where a few presents sat on a table. As he placed his on the table, Raph's voice called out to him.

"Hey Leo," Raph walked out of the kitchen with Mona, Casey and April behind him.

"Happy birthday Raph," Leo greeted. "Well, happy belated birthday," He said with a laugh.

Raph shrugged. "Well, it may have been on Thursday but a birthday is nothing without family _and_ friends." The boys smiled at each other and walked over to the food table with the others and started gathering snacks. The party was wonderful and everyone had a great time enjoying the food, punch and special entrees Mikey and Renet had created.

After singing 'Happy Birthday' to Raph and enjoying the pie and birthday cake, Splinter came over to the group and announced Raph would be opening presents. Raph walked over to the table and was just about to open Leo's when the blue-eyed terrapin stopped him.

"Open mine last Raph," He insisted with his eye ridges wiggling, "It's special."

Raph looked at him curiously but did so nonetheless. He quickly unwrapped the other presents thanking everyone for what they had given him. As he started opening Leo's present, Splinter came over to him. "Please Raphael," He said as he coaxed him toward the dojo, "Open Leonardo's present outside."

"Okay," Raph said with narrowing eyes. "What are you two up to?" He looked from his Sensei to Leo who was smiling mischievously at him.

"You will see." Splinter told him mysteriously.

The group walked to the dojo as Raph opened Leo's present. In the dojo was a large window that faced the street where Splinter's students would park. And there, parked in the front of the dojo, was a sleek black Harley sporting red and yellow flames along the sides and seat. Silver chrome pipes jutted out toward the back of the bike and it had a high back leather bound back seat for a passenger to sit on.

As Raph walked into the dojo, he open Leo's present and pulled out a large red helmet with white flames on both sides. Leo smiled as he watched Raph suddenly stop and look at the helmet curiously. His eyes slowly looked up and everyone watched as he took in the brand new motorcycle sitting in front of the dojo.

"No way," Raph breathed out as his eyes became so large everyone was certain they would pop out of his head. He looked from Splinter to Leo and smiled widely. "You planned this?" He said excitedly.

Everyone laughed as Raph brought Leo into a hug. "I didn't know what to get you," Leo explained, "So I called Splinter and he clued me in."

The group walked outside and Raph inspected the bike. "This is so awesome!" He yelled out. "I love it! It's exactly what I wanted!" He ran to Splinter and wrapped his arms around him. "Sensei, you are the best!" He yelled as he ran back to the bike and hopped on. "It's just what I wanted."

"This is a sweet ride Raph," Casey told him as they fist bumped. "Looking forward to catching a ride with you."

"Oh, oh," Mikey jumped up and down with his hand waving in the air. "Can I get the first ride?!" He said running up to his brother. "Pleaseeeee." He looked up at him with his cute eyes.

But before Raph could answer, Splinter walked over, "First my son," He said, "You need a motorcycle license"

"Well not just that Sensei," Raph said as he continued to inspect his bike. "But I'll also need another helmet for the passenger."

Splinter chuckled. "Why not look inside the saddle bags my son." He suggested.

Raph blinked up at him then, grinning widely, opened each saddle bag, inside one was a few accessories for the bike and in the other one was a matching helmet. "This is just too much!" He said joyously. "After I get my license, everyone gets a ride."

"Ah yeah!" Mikey yelled out. "High-three everyone!" He said as he danced around everybody and started slapping hands together.

The group walked back into the dojo and Splinter announced he was going to start cleaning up.

"Hey Leo," Raph walked over to him. "If you want, on some days, instead of taking the bus I can give you a ride home."

Leo smiled at him. "That would be great Raph,"

Upon hearing Raph's offer, Mona's eyes narrowed angrily and she scowled at them. "Do you think that is a good idea Leonardo?" She questioned. "After all, I would think your _boyfriend_ would get very upset if he saw you riding with someone else."

Leo looked at her curiously as Raph and the rest of the group looked between the two of them in confusion. "What are you talking about Mona?" Leo asked. "I don't have….."

"Mr. Usagi," Mona quickly interrupted. "You are dating him are you not?" She smirked down at him. "I saw you two getting into his car yesterday, heard you say something about going out to dinner."

The other teens looked at Leo flabbergasted. "Leo," Donnie came over to him. "Are you seriously dating a teacher?" He asked. "Don't you know Mr. Usagi can be fired for that?"

"I'm not dating him." Leo said adamantly. "We went out to dinner strictly as co-workers, nothing else."

Raph felt the heat rising and he clenched his fist. "So nothing else happened after he took you home?" Raph looked at Leo angrily. "Or did you go back to his place?"

Leo startled at Raph's words. "That's uncalled for Raph." Leo told him. "And I don't know why it's a big deal to you or anyone else for that matter." He looked at Raph with his eyes filled with anger and hurt. "After all, do you think you own me or something just because we shared a kiss last weekend in the park?"

The entire group gasped and Leo quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oh no he didn't" Mikey said as Leo looked over at Mona with wide frightened eyes. "Mona, I…." But before Leo could get a word out, Mona grabbed Leo by the collar and flung him to the ground.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed at him while holding him down. Angel and April grabbed Mona by the arms and forced her off Leo.

"Mona," Renet said stepping in front of her, "Enough; calm down."

Leo picked himself off the floor and shook his head. "I'm sorry everyone." He said as he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and started for the door. "I should leave." Everyone watched in complete shock and confusion as Leo headed for the door with tears running down his face.

"Leo, wait!" Mikey called and ran after him.

"Raphael!" Mona turned to him and crossed her arms. "We need to talk."

"Well this birthday party did not go as plan." April said as she walked over to Casey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo walked out of the house and started toward the park, he was walking at a slow pace and it did not take long for Mikey to catch up to him. "Hey Leo," Mikey said as he started walking next to him. "Don't let Mona get to you, come back to the party."

Leo shook his head. "No Mikey," He told him, "I've messed everything up and ruined Raph's day." He sniffed. "Mona and Raph need some space and me being there right now is not a good idea." He hung his head. "I'll just go home and…" He sighed dejectedly, "I'll see you on Monday."

But Mikey refused to let Leo go feeling the way he was, "Look Leo," Mikey took his arm and began to coax him to the playground. "Mona might be Raph's girlfriend but you don't know the whole story." He said as they sat on the swings. "Sure they've been dating each other for a while but that's because Raph feels obligated too."

Leo looked at Mikey in bewilderment. "Why would someone feel obligated to date somebody?"

Mikey looked over at Leo in contemplation. "Well…." He said hesitantly. "Let's just say Raph hasn't always been the cheery turtle he is now." He said with a giggle. "But Mona helped him and Raph's always been grateful to her for that," Leo nodded in understanding. "The thing is Leo," Mikey continued, "I know Raph and I do pay attention to what goes on around here," He gave Leo a sly look, "And I can say for a fact that I've never seen Raph look at Mona the way he looks at you."

Leo smiled. "Really?" Mikey nodded. "So you're not weirded out that I kissed your brother?"

Mikey shook his head and laughed, "Nah," He said, "It's no weirder then a human kissing a mutant," He wiggled his eyes at him, "Is it?"

The two laughed and stood up. "Thanks Mikey," Leo said as they started to walk away from the playground, "I appreciate you talking to me and I do feel better but it's after five o'clock and I think I should just head home."

Mikey nodded. "Okay Leo," He said as he waved, "See you at our lockers on Monday then?"

Leo started toward the bus stop, "You got it." He replied with a nod. He then went to the bench by the stop and sat down. The thought of going home was actually not appealing to him and he didn't want to deal with Bradford. He stood up and walked across the street over to Murakami's restaurant.

Leo looked at his watch, "Five o'clock," He muttered, "And Edna's not expecting me home for dinner so I might as well get some pizza gyoza to go."

As Leo approached the noddle place, he was surprised to hear a loud commotion coming from inside. Thinking trouble, he quickly ran up to building and cautiously looked inside. His eyes narrowed in anger when he saw the purple dragons tearing the place up and slapping around the blind chef.

Leo pulled out his cell phone and quickly called for the police. After giving the necessary information to the 911 operator, he looked back in and, very stealthy, slowly opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Hamato home, Raph and Mona were upstairs in Raph's bedroom talking. "What were you thinking Raphael?" Mona demanded as she paced back and forth angrily. "Have you given up on us already?" She looked down at him sitting on his bed. "Have you given up on me and all that we mean to each other?"

Raph looked up at her. "Mona, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did!" She yelled angrily whirling around on him. "You had to go and kiss **him**!" She growled. "I've been with you through so much, helped you through so much and that's the thanks I get?!"

"Enough Mona!" Raph jumped up. "You didn't have to embarrass him the way you did and even if I did kiss him it's nothing to get riled up about." Raph took a deep breath. "I like him," He finally admitted. "And I can't help that I like him but I do."

"But Raphael," Mona's look softened and she placed her hand on his cheek. "You may like him…..But I love you." Before Raph could say another word she pressed her lips to his. "Don't give up on us." She urged after pulling slightly away. "I can be so much more for you than he could ever be."

Raph looked up at her and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo opened the door slowly and made his way inside, Fong was rifling through the cash register while the other two were destroying various things throughout the restaurant. "Where is it old man?!" Fong demanded after pulling only a few bills out of the register. "Where's all the money?"

"RIGHT HERE!" Leo yelled as he jumped up and slid across the counter to the other side and smashed his foot into Fong's face.

The leader of the purple dragons fell back against the counter in a daze and slid to the floor. Leo then charged at Tsoi and, before he could defend himself, swept his leg under him and sent the lanky teen falling onto the floor. "Stay down!" He ordered him.

Leo then turned to see Sid who was coming toward him with a cleaver. "This time turtle," He sneered, "You'll be the one on the floor."

Leo put his fists up and prepared to defend himself, as he did, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"The cops!" Fong yelled starting toward the door, "Let's get out of here!"

"Oh no you don't!" Leo yelled running himself into Fong before he could get the door open. "You're going to stay and I'm going to make sure you pay for this."

The doors burst open and three police officers ran in. "Round them up." One of them yelled. He walked over to Leonardo and grabbed him by the arm. "Thought you learned your lesson the last time?" He said as Leo looked at him in surprise.

"That's not the turtle that use to be with them." Another said as the PDs were handcuffed. "The one you're thinking of had green eyes."

"Sorry kid." The officer said as he released Leo's arm and looked around. "Who was the one who called the police?"

"I did." Leo told him as he stared at the officer in shock over what he'd just heard.

"I'll need some information from you." Leo nodded and watched as two men came in with a stretcher but Murakami refused to go to the hospital.

"I am alright," He insisted. "Just a little shaken up." The two attendants looked him over and advised him to go to the hospital first chance he got.

After giving the police the information and promising to be available if necessary, the police left and Leo helped clean up the restaurant. "Thank you Leonardo-san." Murakami said as they put things away. "Please, let me make you a meal."

Leo happily accepted the offer and sat at a stool. "Did they get anything Murakami-san?" He asked.

"Thanks to you they did not." Murakami said as he shook his head. "Every month the Purple Dragons come here and collect protection money for their boss." He explained. "This time I tried to stand up to them but they drove all my customers out of my restaurant and started to destroy things," He let out a sigh as he prepared Leo's food. "They said they wouldn't stop until I told them where the money was."

"Well that's going to stop," Leo said adamantly as his food was served. Murakami poured two cups of the tea and they held up their cups. "And I'll help testify against them and make sure they go away for a long time." Leo said.

"I will toast to that." Murakami said as they clinked cups and toasted.


	14. Chapter 14 Advice for the Insecure

Ch 14. Advice for the Insecure.

Leo entered his home at about nine o'clock and removed his shoes. He looked around and sighed. It was not the day he had been hoping for but a small part of him felt good for helping out Murakami and the knowledge that he would be putting the Purple Dragons in jail for what they had done made him feel somewhat better; or at least it should have. For some reason Leo felt tired and sad and as he surveyed the large room, he started to feel lonely.

"Leonardo." Bradford's voice broke through his thoughts and Leo rolled his eyes and huffed as he turned to face him.

"Not now Bradford," Leo told him. "I've had a long day and I'm not in the mood to deal with your idiosyncrasies." He turned and started up the stairs.

"Where were you tonight Leonardo?" He demanded in a low angry tone.

"Don't you have some place else to be?" Leo retorted back from the top step. "Like another home or a rock to crawl under?"

"The police called." Bradford called up to him. "They said you stopped some hoodlums from robbing this blind chef at a noodle place." Bradford smirked as he watched Leo slowly make his way back down the stairs and gaze at him in bewilderment.

"Why did they call here?" Leo asked.

Bradford chuckled lightly. "They needed information." He told him. "Said you were pretty heroic and they look forward to having you testify against this…." His eyes searched the ceiling as he attempted to recall the name, "Um…'Purple Dragon' gang?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "So what were you doing on that side of the town?" He pushed himself off the frame and walked toward him. "Who are you seeing over there Leonardo?" He demanded. "And don't tell me your aunt because I know you only go there on Sundays." He glared up at him. "You left here around one thirty and you are just now getting home so tell me...where were you."

Leo scowled at him. "Where I was is none of your concern!" He yelled. "So do everyone a favor, go to hell and leave me alone!" Before Bradford could say another word, Leo turned and stormed up the stairs. He walked into his room and slammed his door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he had to take a moment, 'just one moment to relax', he thought to himself. As he finally felt himself calm, he looked down at his cell in puzzlement, 'That's weird,' He thought, 'I never gave them my home number.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bradford growled at the turtle's retreating shell. After hearing Leo slam his door, he walked into Saki's study and picked up the phone. He waited only a few seconds before the call was answered. "He's becoming very secretive and difficult." Bradford said into the phone. "He prevented the Purple Dragons from collecting money owed to you," He took a deep breath. "I suggest you cut your visit short and look into coming back early."

"Do what you can," Saki's cold voice told him from the other end. "I'll be home as soon as I am able."

"Yes, Master Shredder." Bradford said and hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxx

On Monday, tired and feeling rather anxious, Leo made his way into the school and toward his locker. However, as he stepped into the hallway, several students looked over at him and started clapping while others came up to him and clapped his shell while others shook his hands and congratulated him. He looked at them in confusion but smiled and nodded to them as he attempted to make his way to his locker.

"Leo!" He looked over to see Mikey running toward him and before he knew what was happening, Mikey had him wrapped in a hug. "Everyone's heard bro." Mikey said as he stepped back. "It's all over school how you took on the Purple Dragon gang and now their locked up." He looked at Leo with awe. "I just wish I had been there to see it."

Leo smiled nervously at Mikey's enthusiasm. "Thanks Mikey." He said as the others came over to him.

"You should be given a medal or something Leo." Casey said.

"Sure," Mikey said bouncing around, "We'll take the whole school day off and all the students can have a big party in your name." He said excitedly.

Leo shook his head and looked over to where Mona was looking angrily at him. "It really isn't that big a deal." He rubbed his head timidly. "Anyone would have done the same." He turned toward his locker, opened it quickly and grabbed his stuff then turned back to the others who were now watching him and looking slightly perplexed by his actions.

"But Leo…." Donnie started, but Leo waved him off.

"I didn't do anything more than help a friend." He told him. "Now we all need to get to class." He started to leave but Raph blocked his way. The two looked at each other for a few moments before Raph attempted to speak.

"Leo…." Raph began but Leo put his hand in front of his face to stop him.

"Stop Raph," Leo told him softly. "Before you say anything, let me speak." He looked over to Mona. "I'm sorry for what happened on Saturday and I promise I'll leave you guys alone from now on." He told them. "You two belong together and from now we'll only see each other in school."

"But Leo," Donnie and Mikey looked at him in dismay. "You said you'd be at our birthday parties and help decorate for the school dances and…."

Leo put a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "If you want me to be there I will be." He promised then looked at Raph. "I was only speaking to Raph and Mona anyway." He said then turned away and walked toward his classroom."

"Hi Leo," A sultry voice sounded behind him. Leo turned to see Karai coming toward him.

'Oh no,' Leo thought as the dark haired girl walked over toward him. He prepared himself for a backlashing from Fong's girlfriend as she leered down at him.

"Fong called me from jail." She told him. Leo watched in surprise as her lips curled up into a cruel smile. "He and the others are going to get bailed out." She leaned in close. "Just thought I'd let you know that you're on his hit list." She gazed longingly at him as he looked away from her nervously. "I'd hate to see someone as adorable as you get his shell kicked." She gave him a wink then walked away.

"You okay Leo?" Mikey asked; his face showed clearly the concern for his friend as they walked into the science room.

Leo took a long deep breath and rubbed his hands down his tired face, "I think so Mikey," He muttered. "Just have to wonder if life can get any more difficult."

"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the day, Leo sat at the teacher's desk going through folders and putting the student's papers together to hand back to them. After Usagi class ended, the rabbit watched as Leo solemnly handed the students their papers and said goodbye. He waited till the last student left before walking over to Leo.

"Is everything alright Leonardo?" He asked as Leo began putting things away.

Leo looked over at him and shook his head. "Not really." He told him. Usagi motioned for Leo to sit at a desk while he sat across from him.

"There has been much talk about you throughout the school." Usagi commented. "From what I hear, you should be very happy about what you did," He cocked his head to one side as he considered what the talk was about. "Or perhaps you are very fearful for what may happen?"

Leo smiled and shook his head. "No," He assured him, "I'm proud of what I did," He insisted then shrugged. "There's just so much more going on in my life then I want to deal with."

"How bout we go to dinner and talk about it?"

Usagi looked at Leo in shock as the young turtle suddenly threw his head back and laughed hard. "I'm sorry Usagi," Leo said as he tried to catch his breath. "It's just that some of what I'm going through is because someone from this school saw us leaving together last Friday."

Usagi nodded and took out his cell, "Take out then." He said with a smile and dialed a number as Leo laughed some more

A half hour later, the two sat in the teacher's lounge, eating pizza while Leo finished explaining to Usagi all that had been happening since he started school. "So since the beginning I've had a crush on Raph and I know he likes me but as long as he's with Mona, it's going to continue being this triangle that I just don't want to be a part of so I've decided to have nothing more to do with him." He let an exasperated moan. "I was so hoping to have a stress free, drama free, hate free life but that seems to be the last thing I'm getting."

"So it would seem." Usagi picked up another slice of pizza. "So….Why do you think he feels obligated to date her?" Usagi asked as he finished off his third slice of pizza.

Leo shook his head, "I'm not sure," He said then frowned in thought. "However…."

Usagi watched Leo furrow his eye ridges deep in thought. "What Leonardo?"

"When the police were arresting the Purple Dragons," He said, "One of them thought I was part of the gang but another one said the PDs used to run with a turtle with green eyes." He looked at Usagi. "I wonder if they were talking about Raph?" Leo's look deepened. "Would he have at one time run with those jerks?"

"Anything is possible," Usagi told him. "Perhaps, if he was, Mona helped him in getting away from that crowd."

Leo nodded. "I suppose you could be right." Leo looked down at the last slice of pizza in his hands and put it back in the box. "But what does it matter?" He muttered sadly. "After Mona told everyone we went out to dinner, Raph got angry…."Leo huffed and shook his head as he laughed lightly, "Why he thinks he had a right to I have no idea…." Leo said standing up and throwing his hands in the air, "But now I think it just has to come to an end between us." He sat back down and picked up his last slice of pizza.

Usagi watched as Leo slowly and sadly ate his slice. "Would you like me to talk with him?" He asked, "Assure him that we are not dating and that I have no interest in you in that way."

Leo shook his head. "Thanks Usagi but it probably won't do any good." Leo said looking at up at him. "It shouldn't matter but as long as we continue to work together he'll probably continue to think something could happen between us."

Usagi picked up his cell and started pushing buttons. "Perhaps if he knew I had a fiancé," He said. He handed his cell to Leo and the young turtle smiled when he saw a picture of the rabbit with another, slightly shorter female rabbit with a ring that adorned her finger. They were smiling at the camera and hugging each other. Leo gazed longing at the picture.

"You two look so happy." He said as he handed the cell back to him.

Usagi looked at the picture and nodded, "We are very happy," He said. "And I miss her very much."

"So is she also in New York?" Leo asked as he continued to eat.

Usagi shook his head and put his phone away. "She is back in Japan, I will be returning there after the first of the year." He said as he started cleaning up. "I am only here finishing my internship and once I return we will be married."

Leo nodded. "You must be excited." He said as the two finished cleaning and prepared to leave.

"I am," He looked down at Leo and smiled. "Do you know why I asked you to assist me with this tutoring Leonardo?"

Leo shrugged. "Not really sure," He said. "I thought it was because you saw that I had great knowledge and respect for the Japanese language."

Usagi nodded, "Yes, that is part of it," he admitted, "But it is also because I see in you a kindred spirit." Leo looked at him with wide eyes. "I had only been here for a few weeks attending a college in New York City to complete my education before going back to Japan," He explained, "I figured an internship over in America as well as completing my education in a New York City college would look great on my resume," Leo nodded in understanding as he continued. "But here, I have no friends or family," Usagi's look saddened. "And when I was asked to take over the class for the next few months, I was certain I would be teaching kids who would be unruly and only interested in getting through school till graduation." The two stopped and looked at each other. "And I am happy to say I was only half right."

The two laughed and continued down the hallway. "May I confess something to you Leonardo?" Usagi asked.

"Of course,"

"After I met you, I decided to check into your background and I looked in your student folder."

"Really?" Leo looked at him. "Is that when you decided to give me the job?"

Usagi shrugged, "That and also," He looked at Leo shyly, "I was hoping to find a friend in you."

"Well," Leo said as they stopped at his locker. "I'm honored you thought so highly of me and I've been proud to have you as a friend."

"Good," Usagi said as they continued out of the school. "Then as a friend, let me give you some advice."

"Please," Leo urged.

"The two of us have much in common," Usagi began. "We are both from far away leaving behind the only life we've ever known and….." He smiled. "I've also been where you now are." They got to Usagi's car and the rabbit looked at Leo sternly. "Do yourself a favor Leonardo," He said, "I too was once in a love triangle and like you I was willing to stay away but I later decided that at some point, the other person would come to realize that the love they felt is not real love if the person they care for does not feel the same and he would eventually let her go." Usagi smiled as memories came back to him. "And because I was there for her, she came to me and there were no hard feelings between me and my best friend." He laughed lightly. "Who will also be the best man at my wedding."

Leo smiled back as Usagi put a paw on his shoulder. "At some point Leonardo, Mona will come to realize she cannot force Raphael to love her and she will let him go," He started to get into his car, "When she does, be there for him."

Leo nodded. "Thank you Usagi," He said as he started to turn away to walk toward the bus stop.

"Leonardo?" Usagi called after him. "Would you like a ride home?"

Leo stopped and looked back at Usagi, as he did, his eyes roamed over to the football field where loud voices could be heard. "Thanks Usagi but I'm going to pass this time." He nodded behind them. "The football team is still practicing and I think I'd like to go and check it out."

Usagi nodded in understanding. "Very well then, I will see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night Usagi," Leo said as he started toward the field, "And thanks again."

Raphael had just finished tackling a team mate and was now getting some water. As he surveyed the small crowd on the bleachers, he nodded up to his brothers, friends and Mona who, as always, were waiting for his practice to end so they could go home. As he acknowledged them, his eyes looked over to the left side at the very top of the bleachers where he saw another green figure looking down at him. Raph's eyes shinned bright as Leo smiled and waved down at him. Raph nodded to him then went back to his practice.


	15. Chapter 15 A Thrilling Dance

Ch 15. A Thrilling Dance.

"I have been looking forward to this all month long!" Mikey exclaimed as he climbed up a ladder to put a Halloween decoration on the ceiling.

"Wow!" Leo exclaimed as he made his way into the gymnasium carrying another box. "You guys have a lot of decorations up already." He walked over to Renet to help her with a banner. "Do you really need more?"

"You can never have too many decorations," Renet giggled as they tacked the banner to the wall. The two stepped back and nodded in satisfaction. "We're so glad you could help us Leo," Renet said as they opened the other box and pulled out a large boney skeleton along with several other decorations.

"Well, you guys are starting to feel like family and I'm really looking forward to the dance tomorrow." Leo said as he handed the skeleton to Donnie to hang on the ceiling.

"Yeah, we all love Halloween," Donnie said as he climbed up another ladder. "But the dancing is the best."

"Do you all have costumes yet?" Leo asked.

Mikey jumped down from the other ladder he was on and walked over to Renet, he put his arms around her and snuggled up against her. "We sure do," He said. "We're going as Dr. and Mrs. Prankenstein."

Leo looked at them in bewilderment. "Don't you mean Frankenstein?" He asked.

Mikey pulled away from Renet and looked at Leo with mischief. "No." He said.

Leo gasped and ducked his head as a water balloon was suddenly thrown at him. He heard the splash and a sudden low growl sounded behind him. Leo looked over at Mikey and saw his eyes widen in fear.

"Oh no," Mikey whimpered as he started to run.

"MIKEY!" Raph's voice yelled from behind Leo. "Come back here you little runt!" Raph yelled as Mikey took off running with Raph following behind him. Leo walked over to Renet and shook his head.

"Will Mikey ever learn? Leo asked as everyone in the gymnasium laughed. They watched as Raph chased Mikey out the door.

"After almost eighteen years you'd think he would've learned long ago." April commented coming up to them.

"Well," Donnie said shaking his head, "That's my brothers for you." He pulled out another decoration, "If anyone can get under Raph's shell, it's my baby bro."

"Tell me about it." Leo said as they continued to watch the two turtles. "I found that out the hard way on your birthday what a prankster Mikey can be." He said as he rubbed his arm. "Never thought anyone could use a slingshot the way he could."

"Ow! OW! OW!" Mikey cried out as Raph grabbed hold of him and started giving him a noogie on the top of his head.

"Say it Mikey!" Raph demanded as his little brother attempted to get away from him.

"Okay Raphael," Renet said coming over to the feuding turtles. "I think Mikey has learned his lesson."

"He'll learn his lesson after I hear him say it." Raph said as he sat on Mikey's shell."

"Raph," Donnie looked down at him with a stern look. "You don't want to have the principal come in here and see you beating up on Mikey again, do you?" He reminded him. "You'll get in trouble and probably won't be allowed to attend the dance."

Raph huffed while contemplating what Donnie had just said. "You learned you're lesson little bro?" Raph demanded while tapping Mikey's head.

Mikey whimpered as he nodded. Raph finally stood and helped Mikey off the floor while the smaller turtle raspberried him. "At least for now," Mikey muttered as he walked back over to Renet while rubbing his head. "But I'll get him back," Mikey smirked. "Dr. Prankenstein always gets his turtle." He laughed evilly while he wrung his hands.

Leo laughed as he watched the three brothers interact. In a way he couldn't help but feel a little envious of the camaraderie they shared and once again he found himself thinking back to the fun times he and his mother would have and the now lonely times that seemed to surround him when he would leave school. Leo sighed as he continued to decorate. It seemed the only time he felt really happy was when he wasn't home. He glanced back at Raph, who was now joined by Mona, and his thoughts drifted back to his birthday and the kiss the two had shared. Leo rolled his eyes and shook away the memory, 'Maybe one day,' He thought, 'Raph will find the courage to tell Mona how he really feels…." Leo hung up a poster, 'And me.' Leo walked over to another box and pulled out a string of black and orange lights. He walked over to a corner and was just putting the lights up when a loud banging noise sounded from the entrance.

"Well, well, well!" Everyone turned around to see Fong, and his purple dragon gang walking into the gym. "Look at the pretty decorations." Fong started walking toward April. "Sorry we couldn't take part in this little gathering but…" He turned to look at Leo. "Someone got us arrested."

Casey walked over to April and stood just in front of her. "Back off Fong," he said, "You're not welcomed here."

Fong shook his head at him. "We have no beef with you Jones," He looked down at April, "Or your little red-headed bitch," Casey clenched his fist and was just about to rush at Fong when the Dragon leader pulled out a switchblade. "Don't!" He warned as April placed a hand on Casey's arm to hold him back. "It's not you were here for," He backed away and started toward Leo. "I told you turtle, you need to watch your back." Fong said as he slowly made his way over to him.

Leo took a stance and prepared to defend himself. Behind Fong, Leo could see Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Casey being held off by the other two. "Already out of jail huh?" Leo said as he and Fong stared each other down. "Well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"You won't get that chance turtle," Fong twirled his knife, "I'm going to make sure of that."

"Leave him alone Fong!" Ralph yelled. Leo watched as he and the others were finally able to push past Tsoi and Sid and rush over to Fong. "You've been expelled and shouldn't even be here so do yourself a favor and leave before someone calls the cops and have you arrested for a third time."

Leo's eyes widen when he heard Raph's statement. 'A third time?' He wondered.

Fong turned to look at Raph. "You used to be so much fun Raphael," Fong sneered. He put the switchblade away and slowly walked back to the others. "Remember those good old days when you would submit to everything we did?" He laughed. "I bet there's a lot about me you miss, isn't there."

"Enough!" Mona yelled out and stomped her way over.

Fong looked from Mona to Raph. "Gonna get your girlfriend in on the fun Raphie boy?" He nodded to the other two to leave. "When you get tired of her you come back to us," He said with a wink.

"When hell freezes over," Raph muttered.

Fong now looked back to Leo, "And you," He pointed him, "I'm looking forward to deshelling you."

"Get outta here Fong," Mikey now warned. "Get out and never return!"

"YEAH!" Several of the other students yelled and started to advance on the Purple dragons. "LEAVE…GET OUT….WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" They screamed while backing them out of the gym.

"Screw you!" Fong yelled back. "Screw all of you!" They walked out of the gym scowling at the students who were still yelling at them. "You'll all be sorry but it's you…" He pointed to Leo, "Who's really gonna be hurting!"

Leo let out a breath and made his way to his friends, "Thanks guys," He said, "I wasn't expecting them to be out of jail this soon."

Mona turned angry eyes on Leo, "Well they are and now because of you," she brought her face close to him, "We're all on their hit list." She now turned to Raph. "We haven't had any problems with them since the last time." She pointed to Leo, "And now it's all gonna start up again, isn't it?"

"What's gonna start all over again?" Leo asked.

Raph turned to him. "Leo…."

"It's none of your business," Mona declared before looking back at Raph, "I told you, you should stay away from him but you don't listen."

"Will you stop please Mona!" Raph yelled, "Just please stop!" He took a deep calming breath, "The only thing Leo has done was stand up to those guys," He looked around the room, "Something all of us should have done a long time ago!" He walked over to Leo. "Don't worry about those jerks." He told him and looked to the others. "We've got your back," He put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I've got your back."

The two smiled at each other and Leo looked around the gym. "Thanks everyone," He said.

He looked over at Donnie who was rubbing his chin in thought. "I wonder who posted their bail?" Donnie muttered.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"The Purple Dragons don't live with their parents." Donnie explained. "And from what I know, their parents want nothing to do with them and probably would've left them to rot in jail so I just have to wonder…." He looked to the entrance of the gym. "Who got them out?"

Leo nodded slowly in contemplation as all the teens went back to decorating.

xxxxxxxxxxx

On Friday morning, Leo eagerly made his way downstairs and to the kitchen. He smiled at Edna who had just put a plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the table. "Good morning Edna," Leo said as he sat down to enjoy his meal.

"Good morning Leonardo." She greeted back. "Have everything you need for tonight?" She asked.

Leo nodded as he took a huge bite of his breakfast. "I never been to a Halloween party or dance before," He told her, "I'm really excited for this."

Edna smiled at him as she started to clean the kitchen. As Leo ate, he watched Edna moving about the kitchen. He looked down at his food as he hesitated to ask her something. "Edna?" She looked over at him. "You're not upset that I rarely come home for dinner these days, are you?"

"Nonsense Leonardo," She said as she sat down next to him with a cup of tea. "Why should I be?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know," He said, "I just figured that you're here all day in this lonely house and having me come home to enjoy your fabulous cooking gives you something to look forward to."

Edna laughed. "While I do enjoy having you to cook for Leonardo," She said with a smile, "I know how much you enjoy being among your friends and staying busy at school," She patted his cheek, "So don't worry about me," She stood up and went back to her cleaning, "I've got Mr. Thomas to cook for as well as the occasional grandchild to deal with." She looked back at him with a stern look, "Now hurry up or you'll be late for the bus."

Leo smiled at her and went back to eating, after quickly finishing, he grabbed his backpack along with a gym bag he had placed his costume in and, after a hasty goodbye to Edna, took off to catch the bus. Edna waved to him as he left then continued to clean the kitchen along with getting to her other duties. At about five, since Leo was not expected home, she finished her duties and prepared to leave. She was just about to leave when Bradford walked in and closed the door before she could get out of the house.

"Tell me Edna," Bradford walked over to her, "What do you know about Leonardo's after school activities."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I only know what he tells me which is almost nothing."

"Then tell me what you do know." He demanded.

She looked back at him with a frown before walking into the kitchen. "I do not need to tell you anything." She responded

"No," Another deep voice spoke startling the elderly housekeeper, "But you do need to tell me."

Edna looked past Bradford and trembled lightly as Saki walked in. "Now…."Saki demanded as he walked toward her. "Tell me what you know." Edna lowered her eyes and nodded nervously at Saki. He walked past her and she obediently followed him into his study.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo finished grading the papers for Usagi's class, then, after saying goodnight to the tall rabbit, made his way to the boy's locker room and changed into his cowboy outfit. As he placed his hat on his head, the door opened and in stepped Mikey, Raph and Donnie.

"Looking good Leo," Mikey said as he bounced around in a costume which looked like a cross between the Frankenstein's monster and a clown.

Leo looked at Mikey in disbelief, "Dr. Prankenstein I presume?" He asked as Mikey nodded at him. He then looked at Donnie who was dressed with a long white beard and a slightly balding head piece. He wore a long dark coat and in his hand was a dark bowler hat "Should I know who you are?" He asked.

Donnie smiled smugly. "Charles Darwin at your service," He said with a bow. "Ask me anything about evolution, I know it all."

Leo chuckled then looked over at Raph. The slightly shorter turtle wore a simple white toga with a green laurel wreath on his head. Leo's eyes roamed over Raph's lean muscular body and he felt his breath catch in his throat. "Mark Anthony?" He asked with a shaky voice. Raph smiled as he saw Leo's cheeks blush.

"Friends, Romans, countrymen," He quoted. "Lend me your ears…." He leered at Leo temptingly, "And your lips." He whispered to him as he leaned in close to Leo's ears.

Leo stepped back and swallowed hard. "I….uh…think Cleopatra is waiting for you." He said as he stepped around him.

"Are you anybody in particular Leo?" Mikey asked as they started walking toward the gym.

Leo shook his head, "Just you're everyday average cowboy." He told them. They walked into the gym and Leo smiled in fascination. The gym was dark with strobe lights flashing and loud spooky music sounded throughout the large room. The decorations they had put up the day before glowed eerily and Leo felt as though he was walking through a very large haunted house.

"Wow!" He said as they all walked over to the girls. "This is awesome!" He looked around and frowned "Where is everybody?" He said as he noted only a handful of students were currently in the gym mingling around.

"The party doesn't start till six," Donnie explained as he walked over to Angel who was dressed in a dark dress from the 18th century. Donnie bowed to her. "Madam Curie," He said smiling as she curtsied back to him. "May I have this dance?"

"Oui," She said laughing as Donnie brought her to the middle of the room. (Yes).

As Leo watched the two dancing, he looked over to see Renet, dressed like the bride of Frankenstein but with a clown wig on her head, standing by Mikey who was sampling the food. "Come on Mikey," She said pulling on his arm. "Let's dance."

"But there are chocolate logs," He said as she pulled him away.

"Don't hold back Leo." Raph said as Mona, who was dressed like Cleopatra, took his hand. "Get out there and dance." He nodded to him. "Trust me; there will be plenty of people to dance with."

Leo nodded and looked over at the entrance. His eyes widen when he saw Spike and Slash walking in, each escorting a large turtle. "Hey Leo," Slash said as the four came over to him. "I'd like you to meet our girlfriends." Slash pointed to his. "This is Tokkra."

"And this is Ninjara." Spike said with a wave to his date. "They're in college."

Leo nodded and watched as they escorted the fairly large turtles onto the floor. 'Wow, even they have someone.' Leo thought dejectedly. He turned to the food table and gathered some snacks. As he ate, he walked over to the bleachers and watched the few couples on the dance floor having a good time. Every now and then, Raph would look over and watch him, wanting desperately to go over to him and dance him around the room. But he held himself back, he wasn't ready yet to let go of Mona. 'She's done so much for me, I just have to wait for the right time.' Raph thought to himself as he looked from Mona to Leo.

As Donnie predicted, high school kids and teachers which included Splinter, came in droves as they neared the six o'clock hour. Leo nodded to several students who, along with April and Casey dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, walked over to him and more than enough girls managed to get him onto the dance floor.

After an hour of dancing, Leo made his way to the table for a drink. He was just enjoying a cool refreshing drink of punch when a petit dark haired figure walked over to him, "Hey Leo," Leo turned to see Karai dressed in a black and silver armor outfit with a black facemask over her mouth. Leo stared at her in awe as she removed the face mask. "Wanna dance?"

Leo continued to look her up and down as she sauntered over to him. "You're a…." he gulped as she leaned in close to him. "A…uh…female ninja…."

"That's right." She told him. "A kuno…."

"Kunoichi," Leo quickly said, "Yeah I know." Leo looked around. "Where's Fong?" He asked feeling rather nervous. "Aren't you two still dating?"

Karai smirked. "Anyone who gets arrested is a loser." She said as she walked around him and over to the food table. "And I don't date losers." She looked at Leo seductively, "I've seen the way you fight and all the talk that's been going on around here about you." She smiled and ran her finger along his arm. "So how 'bout it?" She leaned in close to his ear. "Care to dance?"

"Ummm," Leo began to feel very uncomfortable. "You seem to know some stuff about being a ninja," He said as he attempted to move away from her, "Do you also take lessons from the Hamato dojo?"

Karai laughed lightly as she continued to lean close to Leo. "There are other top dogs around that teach ninjutsu." She told him.

Raph looked over to where Leo was and watched with narrowed eyes as Karai hovered near him. He moved himself slightly away from Mona. "Hang on Mona." He said as he started to walk away from her. "I think Leo could do with some help."

If he needs to get away from her," Mona said putting her hand on his arm, "Then let him figure out how to do it."

"Mona please," Raph said taking her hand off his arm, the two stared at each other for a moment and Mona could see Raph wanted to tell her something, but he hesitated and started to walk away. "I'll be right back." From the corner of his eye, he watched Mona frown angrily at him.

Leo looked away from Karai as she purred in his ear. "Sorry Karai," Raph said as he walked over to them, "Leo's needed over here." He grabbed Leo's hand and brought Leo over to where the others were dancing.

Leo let out an anxious breath. "Thanks Raph," He said as the two joined the rest of the group.

"Like I said," He told him as they along with the others began to dance in a large group, "I can't stand to see a fellow terrapin in trouble." He winked at him and everyone watched as Mikey suddenly jumped up in the middle of the group, landed on his shell and started to twirl.

As everyone cheered and clapped, Leo suddenly got the overwhelming feeling that someone was glaring at him intently, he looked over to the entrance of the gym and stopped dancing when he saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong Leo?" Donnie asked as Leo started to walk away.

"Um….Nothing," Leo told him. "I'll be right back."

The group watched Leo nervously walk away from them. Raph looked at his brothers and Splinter who was standing in the corner and saw Leo walking away from them. Raph frowned and decided to follow Leo.

Leo met up with the large man in the hallway. "Father, I…." Leo began but was quickly cut off when Saki slapped him across the face.

"Get your things and let go." Saki demanded.

Leo placed a hand on his throbbing cheek and looked back to the gym. "Can I say goodbye to my friends?" He asked timidly as Saki started to walk away.

Saki looked back at him and his gaze looked behind the turtle toward the gym entrance, he smiled lightly upon seeing Raph staring at them with a hateful gaze. He looked back at Leo. "No," He said and walked away with Leo following behind him.

xxxxxxxx

Another long chapter but I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please RR. Peace :)


	16. Chapter 16 Taking a Stand

Ch 16 Taking a Stand.

As soon as the car drove up to the house, Leonardo jumped out and ran inside. He was filled with an anger and rage he had not felt in several months and he needed to get away from his father. His cheek still throbbed and the dull ache reminded him of the humiliation he felt when he realized Raph had seen his father strike him.

Saki watched Leo heading toward the stairs. "Leonardo!" He yelled before the turtle could get up the stairs.

Leo stopped and clenched his fist. "What?" He demanded with a low and forceful voice.

Saki chuckled lightly. "Don't be like that Leonardo." He said mockingly "After all, we haven't seen each other in almost two month."

"And this is how you greet me?" Leo said walking over to him. "With a slap in the face."

Saki sneered at him and turned away, "We have much to discuss." Saki said as he began to walk toward his study. He looked back and narrowed his eyes when he saw Leonardo was not following him. "Now."

Leo took a deep breath and reluctantly followed his father toward the study. Upon walking inside, Leo saw Baxter Stockman, along with another human in a lab coat, sitting in the two leather dark cherry chairs that faced his father's dark cherry desk. To the side of the desk was Bradford, standing with his arms folded and looking at Leo with contempt.

"I've been told you have been coming home late and not telling Bradford where you go." Saki said as he sat down in the tall chair behind his desk. He stared at Leo with narrowed eyes. "Tell me Leonardo," He said as he folded his hands in front of his face, "What are you doing after school that you arrive home long after school is over?"

Leo looked from one human to the other and started to feel extremely uncomfortable. "I..uh," Leo breathed deeply and stared coldly at his father. "Hang out at the library studying." He finally told him.

Saki stood and walked over to him. Leo looked up at him with a steely glare as Saki stared angrily down at him. "Even on Saturdays?"

Leo swallowed and attempted to not look away. "Any place is better than here," He said with a glance at Bradford.

Saki looked from Leo to Bradford and went back to his chair. He sat down and opened his desk, removing a large manila folder. "From now on Bradford will be picking you up and bringing you home as soon as school is over." He looked up at Leo. "At three o'clock." He narrowed his eyes, "Do I make myself clear."

Leo clenched his fist and squared his shoulders. "No," He said simply causing Saki to look up at him with an actual look of surprise.

Leo watched as his father stood and once again made his way over to him. "Perhaps it bears repeating." He said as he stared angrily down at him.

"No it doesn't." Leo told him as he stood his ground.

Saki grabbed Leo's face and pinched his cheeks hard. Leo grabbed his wrist and attempted to force his hand off. "If it does not need to be repeated then you will do as I say and allow Bradford to pick you up and bring you home." He shoved Leo backward and went back to his desk. He opened the folder and began to pull out papers.

Leo rubbed his cheeks and blinked his eyes rapidly as he stared angrily at his father. "NO!" Leo yelled causing his father to once again look up at him. He pounded the desk hard and stood back up, fuming furiously as he watched his son defy him. "I will stay at school as long as I want and you can't tell me differently!" Leo adamantly told him.

Seeing Leo was not going to back down, Saki took a breath and attempted to calm himself. "I have a library you…."

"I have an after school job!" Leo blurted out. He stepped back slightly as his father's eyes went red with rage.

"I did not give you permission….!"

"I'm eighteen father!" Leo yelled. "In case you forgot I don't need your permission." Leo started to turn away. "And as far as I'm concern as soon as I'm done with school I'm leaving this place, and you, for good!"

"Your test results came back Leonardo!" Saki yelled causing Leo to stop walking away and turned back to face him. "This man is Dr. Victor Falco," He said as he pointed to the other human in the lab coat. "With his added help, we think you can be saved."

Leo looked at the tall man with the slightly greying hair, "What are you talking about?" He questioned. "I feel fine." He stressed.

"For now," Falco said turning to face him. "But an anomaly has been detected in your blood stream." He told him as Leo now stood in front of him. "Your father explained to me what happened to your mother and grandmother," He explained, "After Dr. Stockman discovered the issue he called me in so we could attempt to find a possible cure." He now stood up and looked Leo up and down. "If one is not found soon, there is a possibility that you will die."

Leo shook his head. "But…" He looked down at the floor in disbelief, "I don't feel any different…."

"Yet," Stockman now explained. "Perhaps not now but sometime down the road, be it tomorrow or a few years from now," He waved his hand around, "You will fall ill and…." He nodded to him. "You could possibly die." He looked at Leo smugly. "Unless of course we find a cure."

Saki came up to Leo and tenderly placed a hand on the turtle's shoulder. Leo looked at the large hand warily as he still felt his cheeks throbbing painfully from both the slap and the hard pinch his father had done. "Leonardo," Saki began in a low and gentle voice, "I only want what's best for you," His hand gently caressed the turtle's shoulder, "And I don't want you to exert yourself any more than you have to so please," He squeezed his shoulder, "Quit this job and let Bradford drive you to and from school for now on."

Leo turned around and looked at his father with narrowed eyes. The four men watched as Leo slowly began to back away from them. He looked to Stockman, "You have my latest blood test?" He asked. Stockman nodded. "So you don't need any more of my blood for now?"

Stockman shrugged thoughtfully. "For now."

Leo walked to the door, his eyes looking at Saki with mistrust. "Then until you need more," He said as he reached the door, "I will continue to take the bus as well as do the job I was hired for." He watched Saki's face began to turn red with anger. "You were never that concerned before father," He said, "I highly doubt your anymore concern now so this act of yours is not going to change my mind." He began to leave, "I have homework to get to." He announced, "I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as the door shut, Saki turned angrily toward the others. "I want to know what progress you've made on getting that vaccine Stockman!" He demanded as he stood over the dark man.

Stockman shrunk slightly as Saki towered over him. "I figured out the formula but for some reason it breaks down after a period of time." He explained. "Even if we were to inject the vaccine into a healthy specimen, it might make the specimen feel as strong and resilient as Hercules but it doesn't last." Stockman rubbed his chin in consternation. "If only there was a way to make his blood more sustainable to keep it from breaking down."

"Perhaps if we added more of this mutagen to his blood stream?" Falco mused, "Maybe that would get the results you want."

Stockman nodded. "It's worth a try." He said looking over to Saki.

Saki nodded then turned to Bradford. "Notify Hun," He told him. "I will be returning to Japan once again."

"How soon do you wish to leave?" Bradford asked.

Saki looked toward the door to the study. "Not for a while," He replied, "I think I need some bonding time with my son."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo walked into his room and shut his door. He made his way to his desk and sat down. He looked down at his feet before sighing in frustration. 'Left my backpack at the school.' He thought dejectedly. "Oh well," He muttered to himself, "Not really in the mood to do my homework anyway." He stood up and started toward his bathroom. 'I need a shower.' He turned on the water to warm it up and started to remove his costume. He took out his wallet and cell phone to place on his desk. As he did, he noticed his cell was blinking. He opened it up and saw six missed calls from Raph. Leo sat on his bed with a heavy sigh. 'How am I gonna face them on Monday?' He wondered as he rubbed his cheek. 'One thing at a time,' He told himself as he began to make his way back to the bathroom, 'How am I supposed to stay here for an entire weekend and deal with him?' He looked back at his bedroom door, and after a moment's thought, walked over to it and locked it.

xxxxxxxxxxx/

Raph looked down at his phone for the sixth time and pressed the disconnect button angrily. "He slapped him!" He yelled out angrily. He was in the parking lot of the high school and surrounded by his brothers and their friends. "I can't believe Leo's father just slapped him…and for what?" He was about to call Leo's phone again when a furry hand was placed on his.

"Raphael," Splinter had watched Leonardo leave the dance and after seeing his sons and their friends walk out of the gym he decided to follow. After waiting a few minutes by the school entrance to see if they would return, he made his way to where they were standing and had heard everything Raph had just said.

"Father," Raph looked up at him in concern. "I have to get a hold of him."

"You have been out here for several minutes trying to call him," He said, "Perhaps you should let Leonardo call you when he is feeling up to it."

"But his father…."

"I know Raphael." Splinter looked at Raph with saddened eyes. "And it is clear Leonardo needs time and you need to give it to him."

"Yeah dude," Mikey said coming over to him and putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "When Leo's ready, he'll call you," He shrugged, "And if he doesn't call you, maybe he'll call one of us."

Raph nodded and started to walk back into the dance but was held back by Mona. He turned to look at her and shook his head. "Not now Mona," He said, "Please, I'm just really not in the mood."

Mona huffed as Raph started to walk away from her. "If Leonardo's father hasn't killed him then I just might." She muttered angrily.

"Mona," April came over to her, "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about April," She responded as the girls started to walk back to the school. "I love Raphael and we have been through so much together." She said with a sad voice, "I have helped him overcome so many things, got him away from the Purple Dragon gang and get him clean of the drugs." The large Salamandrian looked down at her friends sadly. "I stood by him while he went through rehab, surely that must mean something?"

"Mona," Renet came over to her. "Do you hear yourself?" She asked. "You're comparing your relationship with Raphael to Drug Rehabilitation." She told her. "And while I'm sure he is grateful to you for that, and always will be, surely you can see a relationship will go nowhere based on something like that."

Mona sighed and looked away. "I just don't know if I can let him go yet."

"Mona," The girls looked over to see Raph standing by the door to the gym. "Maybe I can help you." He looked at the others. "Can you give us a moment?"

April and Renet nodded and walked back into the gym. Raph came over to her and looked down sadly. "I do care for you Mona," Raph started, "And I will always be grateful to you for everything you've done to help me," Raph swallowed hard, "But I don't love you," he finally said, "At least not in the way you want me to."

"But do you love him?" Mona questioned.

"I…." Raph looked away and shrugged. "I don't know if I love him but I do feel something for him," Raph confessed, "But that's really not the point Mona," Raph took her hands. "All of this has made me realize that I'm not right for you." They stared intently into each other's eyes. "We're not right for each other."

Mona looked away and nodded tearfully, "I will always care for you Raphael." She told him. She bent down and kissed his cheek gently. "If Leonardo is the one you end up with," She whispered, "I do wish you all the happiness in the world."

They released hands and Mona waked back into the gym. Raph watched her walk away then looked back down at his phone. 'Please call me Leo.' He thought as he clutched his phone hard.


	17. Chapter 17 Turtle Love

Ch 17 Turtle Love

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hi, Ms. Langinstein?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"This is Raphael Hamato,"_

 _"Oh, good morning Raphael, how was the dance last night?"_

 _"It was good, but um… I was wondering if you could give me Leo's address, I've been trying to get in touch with him but he's not answering my calls, so I was thinking I'd go visit him."_

 _"Did something happen at the dance?"_

 _"Well….His dad showed up and he didn't seem too happy."_

 _"His father came to the school?"_

 _"Yeah….so would you mind giving me his address?"_

 _"Um…Hold on Raphael.…(long pause)…..Okay, I'll give you his address."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo laid in his bed and watched the digital numbers on his alarm clock slowly turn to eight o'clock. He had been awake most of the night, his mind wandering back to the dance and what had taken place. But the look on Raph's face was the image that continued to haunt him.

He looked back down at his cell and sighed sadly as he placed his phone on his end table. He wanted to call him, he wanted to see him and tell him how sorry he was for all that had happened. He wanted….Leo looked at picture of Raph on his phone….to be so much more than just friends.

'Monday,' Leo told himself, 'I'll see him Monday and speak to him then,' He sat up and went to the bathroom, 'I'll speak to all of them.' He told himself as he walked back to his bed.

He laid back down in an attempt to try and go back to sleep but his mind was too occupied. After another half hour, he sat up and rubbed his tired face. He looked back at his door and huffed. "To leave or not to leave," He muttered in a mocking Shakespearian voice, "That is the question," he frowned. "No, the question is how to deal with him," Leo grumbled. He got up and, after getting dressed, finally opened the door. 'I can't stay in my room for the entire weekend,' He looked out of his room and searched the hallway. 'And I shouldn't be afraid of my own father,' He began to walk downstairs. 'Hopefully Edna has breakfast ready and after I eat, I'll go to the library….or….somewhere.'

Leo walked into the kitchen and looked around. His eyes narrowed in curiosity as he realized that not only was there no breakfast but there was also no Edna. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the dining room. He frowned when he saw; once again, no one was there.

"Looking for someone Leonardo?" Leo turned to see his father walking out of his study.

Leo took a breath and stood tall. "I was hoping Edna would've had breakfast on the table by now," He explained looking his father directly in the eyes. "But she doesn't so I was trying to find her."

Saki's mouth slowly curved into a smile that actually made a shiver run up and down Leo's spine. "I decided to let her go." He told him.

Leo's eyes widen. "Why would you do that?" He demanded. Leo had to admit, he had begun to think of Edna as the grandmother he never had and now once again he felt as though he had just lost someone he cared about.

Saki walked past Leo into the dining room, Leo followed and they sat at the table. "I decided she, along with our other servants, was no longer needed here."

Leo looked at Saki in disbelief. "But why?" Leo demanded as the anger within him once again began to rise. "I thought you liked you're 'comforts'." Leo sneered at him.

Saki looked at Leo with maliciousness in his eyes. "I thought about what you had said and decided you were right," He waved his hands in the air as Bradford walked into the room. "We do not need all this so I have decided to….downsize." He nodded to Bradford. "From now on, you can make your own meals."

Bradford leaned down and whispered something in Saki's ear. "Really?" Saki said as his eyes looked over at Leo. He nodded his head. "Of course Bradford," Saki replied, "Let him in."

Leo watched as Bradford walked away, he was just getting up when Saki stopped him. "There is someone to see you Leonardo," He said.

Leo stopped and looked at him suspiciously, "Who?"

Saki nodded toward the door, "Why don't you go find out."

Leo walked to the front door and opened it. His eyes widen in surprise as he saw Raph standing before him. "Raph?" Leo looked behind him to see if Saki was watching. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped outside. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I called your Aunt," He explained, "She told me where you live."

Leo looked down by Raph's feet and saw his backpack. Raph picked it up and handed it to him. "I found it in the locker room," Raph told him, "I figured you could use it."

Leo nodded and took the bag. "Thanks Raph." He said as he started to walk back into the house.

"Leo, wait please." Raph insisted as he grabbed his arm but Leo refused to look at him.

"You shouldn't be here." Leo told him softly yet urgently as he attempted to walk inside.

"Leo, I…." Raph smiled sadly as Leo looked back at him shyly. "I was worried about you." He told him. "I keep calling you but you don't pick up or return my calls." He went to reach out and touch Leo's cheek but the turtle flinched away. "Leo…"

"I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone Raph," Leo said quickly. "I figured we could talk on Monday at school." He again attempted to go back inside but Raph refused to let him leave.

"Leo please," Raph implored, "Come with me and we can talk."

But Leo shook his head. "I can't Raph." He told him. "And you should leave." He looked at him intently. "Please Raph; you'll only make it worse." He again looked back in the house. "I'll see you on Monday and we'll talk then, okay?" He watched as Raph hesitantly started to turn away but it was clear he wanted desperately to say something to him. "I promise Raph," Leo said, "We'll talk." Raph nodded and watched as Leo walked inside and shut the door. He let out a sigh of despair and walked back down the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in Saki's study, Bradford watched as Saki stared narrowed eyed at a monitor that showed the outside of the house, specifically the front door where the two turtles were currently talking. As the turtles talked, Saki reached over to a knob and turned the volume up. His forehead creased in anger as he heard every word that was being said.

"What do you wish to do Master?" Bradford asked as Saki clenched his fist.

"Nothing right now," Saki told him, "Wait till I return from Japan, then we will deal with my dear sister-in-law."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo walked back inside and shut the door, he looked around and seeing his father was not in sight, placed his backpack by the stairs then went to the kitchen to get some food. He stared in the refrigerator for several minutes before finally he wasn't hungry and, after closing the door, went back to the stairs to get his backpack. He looked around and started toward the door but stopped when he heard the creaking of a door.

"Why didn't you invite your friend in Leonardo?" His father asked.

"He um…."Leo took a deep breath. "He was just returning my backpack." Leo explained. "He couldn't stay."

"Too bad," Saki said, "It would be nice to meet your friends….especially since you have so few," Saki watched Leo fidget under his gaze, "Where are you going?"

Leo huffed in frustration. "To the library," He told him.

"Not today," He said, "Today you will stay here and tell me all about this job you are doing after school." Leo turned his head slightly as Saki started toward him. "I'm anxious to hear all about it." Leo shuddered as Saki placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up into Saki's eyes and saw nothing but a cold gaze looking back at him.

"But I…" Saki squeezed Leo's shoulder as Leo attempted to protest. "I have homework."

Saki leaned close to Leo. "Then let me help you." He said as he gently coaxed Leo away from the door and toward the library room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Monday, Raph and the others hung out at their lockers as they waited for Leo to arrive. It was clear to all Raph was anxious to see him, especially after he had explained to them what had taken place at Leo's home.

"He was so scared," Raph told them. "His eyes were so filled with fear I almost wanted to call the police in or….or rush in there and drag him out."

"You shouldn't have gone by yourself Raph." Donnie told him. "You don't know what kind of man Leo's father is."

"Yeah dude," Casey said as he grabbed his books out of his locker. "If he's willing to slap his kid in a public place and not care who sees, who knows what he could do to someone else."

"I could take him." Raph muttered as his eyes continued to roam over to Leo's locker.

"So you say," Mikey said, "But remember Leo said his father's a master at ninjutsu too."

Raph scowled at his brothers and friends. "I don't care about his father," Raph almost yelled, "I just care about Leo."

"Well you don't have to worry about him any longer," April nodded to the hallway entrance, "There he is and he looks okay."

Raph breathed a sigh of relief and went over to him. "Leo, Thank goodness you're finally here." He said as Leo began to prepare for his first class.

Leo turned to look at him. "Why did you come to my house?" He demanded angrily.

Raph startled at Leo's outburst. "Leo…I…"

"You had no right Raphael." Leo told him. "Don't you think if I want to talk to you I would've called you?"

"Did he hit you again?" Raph asked forcefully.

"That's none of your concern," Leo told him as he started to walk away, "But please don't ever do that again!"

He walked to the others. "I'm sorry guys." Leo said in a shaky voice. "I didn't mean to ruin everyone's night." He turned and walked toward his first class.

"Leo, wait!" Mikey called running after him. Leo turned to Mikey and watched as the younger turtle stopped in front of him, his eyes looking at him with such compassion it made Leo's heart ache knowing his friend now knew how Leo's father treated him. But before Leo could say anything, Mikey flung his arms around him and gave him a big hug. "We're there for you bro." Mikey whispered. Leo smiled and nuzzled his cheek against the crook of Mikey's neck.

"Thank you Mikey." Leo said as they pulled apart. He smiled at the freckled faced turtle then went into the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

The days couldn't go by fast enough for Leo. While he was at school, Raph seemed to hover around him desperately wanting to speak with him. And although Leo was more than willing to be around him, he didn't want to discuss what he was certain was on Raph's mind.

And when he was home, his father continued to dictate what he was to do and when Saki was not home, Bradford took over. Leo began to feel as though he were suffocating and it was everything he could do to not just run away from all the craziness that now seemed to plague his life.

On Friday, Leo sat at the bus stop waiting for the bus to take him home. He was at least grateful his father was not insisting on Bradford driving him to and from school but it was frustrating to him that his father expected him to be home by a certain time.

'Basketball starts next week,' Leo thought to himself. 'How am I going to go to practice and games if dad is going to monitor my every step?'

As Leo sat waiting and thinking, a loud roaring motorcycle suddenly came up next to him. Leo looked up in surprise and watched as Raphael removed his helmet. The two stared at each other before Raph nodded to him. "Hop on." He said forcefully.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Raph I…."

"Leo," Raph said; holding out his extra helmet. "Hop on."

Leo looked down at his cell and smiled as he pulled up his father's number and quickly sent him a text. _Doing extra at work, will be home late._

Leo smiled at Raph and took the helmet; he hopped on the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around Raph's middle. "Hold on tight Leo." Raph's voice suddenly sounded within Leo's helmet startling him. "I'm taking you on the ride of a lifetime."

xxxxxxxxxx

Thanks again to all who reviewed. Please keep them coming they are candy for my fingers. Peace :)


	18. Chapter 18 Giving In

Ch 18 Giving In.

Raph rode his motorcycle through the streets of NYC, zig zagging between the cars at top speed to where Leo had his arms around him so tight that Raph actually felt a warm feeling run through him. He patted Leo's hand when they came to a stop signal and laughed.

"Don't worry Leo," He told him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." Leo responded as he relaxed his hold. "When did you get communication devices in the helmets?"

Raph chuckled again. "My bro Donnie," He explained. "When I was taking motorcycle lessons, he was on the back one day and was practically yelling at me to slow down." Raph was now laughing hard. "But when I wouldn't, I told him it was because I couldn't hear him."

Leo nodded in understanding. "Smart guy," He muttered then yelped when Raph sped off leaving black tire streaks in the road. He took a calming breath and looked around, "So where are we?" He asked when he realized they were in an area he had never been to.

Raph again patted his hand. "We're down by the docks."

"What's here?"

"You'll see." Raph said with a light chuckle.

Raph drove the motorcycle toward an abandon warehouse and they rode the bike inside. Leo looked around curiously as Raph maneuvered the bike inside and into a large elevator. As soon as they were inside, Raph pulled on a chain and the elevator closed and started up to the next floor.

"I and…um…. I found this place by accident one day a few years back," Raph was explaining as the elevator went up. "Casey and I come here on occasion with our significant others to have….fun."

Leo frowned as Raph spoke, something in his voice made him sound as though he were disappointed, but Leo decided to let it go for now. "So you've been here with Mona?" Leo asked as the elevator came to a stop and Raph once again pulled on a chain to have the door open.

Raph nodded slowly. "And others." He muttered once again dejectedly. He maneuvered the bike inside and parked it in just outside the elevator. Leo surveyed his surroundings. The room they were now in looked to have been an office at one time, at the far end of the room there was a desk, behind that a small counter with a coffee maker and to the right of it was a small refrigerator. File cabinets lined a wall to the left of the desk, and to the side of them, directly in front of Leo, was a large futon.

"So….what do we do now?" Leo asked as Raph turned the bike off and put the kickstand down.

"We could get off the bike." Raph said slowly.

Leo smiled and slowly slid himself off the bike. He removed his helmet and watched as Raph slowly removed his. "No," Leo said as they put the helmets down. He took Raph's hand as the green eyed turtle got off the bike. "I mean," Leo started them toward the futon. "What do we do now?" He asked again in a more forceful and seductive voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLemonxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raph smiled as Leo got them on the futon and brought Raph down on top of him. They pressed their lips together and Leo wrapped his legs around Raph's middle. For the next several moments, they kissed deeply and hungrily until Leo rolled them over and sat up. Looking intently at each other, Leo began to remove his shirt while Raph removed his. They pulled apart and soon both had the rest of their clothes off, Leo laid on his shell and spread his legs wide. "Take me Raph," Leo urged as Raph moved himself in between Leo's legs. "Take me now and…." He lowered his tail exposing his entrance. "Take me hard."

Raph spread his legs and slowly his cock came out, he was hard and dripping with pre-cum. He lubed Leo's entrance then laid down and put his face in the crock of Leo's neck and began to gently thrust into him. Leo leaned his head back and churred as Raph brought him to the brink of ecstasy over and over again. As Raph moved himself in and out of the blue eyed turtle, he brought himself up slightly and looked down at Leo.

Leo's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and his face gleaned with sweat as Raph took him gently yet vigorously. Leo opened his eyes when he realized Raph was looking down at him. The two stared intently at each other, neither saying a word as Raph rode him. Both gritted their teeth as Raph sped up and began thrusting harder. He was ready to cum and he could see Leo was ready for him to. Raph sat up and Leo released his cock allowing Raph to play with him as he thrusted harder into him.

Leo grabbed the pillow beneath him and threw his head back and let out a long loud churr as Raph pumped him while he shoved his cock inside him hard. Raph watched in fascination as Leo thrashed his legs and withered beneath him. He was holding himself back from coming; he wanted to watch Leo be in pain for just a little longer before he released himself. He pumped Leo's cock harder and faster while he gritted his teeth.

"You're hurting yourself Raph," Leo said as he began to climax. "Let yourself go," He pleaded as his legs and body squirmed beneath Raph.

"Not yet." Raph said through gritted teeth. "I want you to cum first."

Leo gritted his teeth and threw his head back as he finally came into Raph's hand. Moments later, Raph leaned his head back as he too came inside Leo's hole. He fell on top of Leo and the two kissed long and hard as they came down from their sexual high. After they broke apart, Leo looked up at Raph and ginned. "My turn," He told him as he rolled them over.

Before Raph could say anything, Leo moved himself in between Raph's legs, spread his cheeks wide and thrusted himself hard inside. Raph let out a loud gasp and started churring as Leo moved himself inside. "Tell me you like it." Leo demanded as sped up.

"Oh God yes Leo." Raph cried out as Leo pounded into him. "I want it so bad." He yelled. He panted hard and looked up Leo with determined eyes. "I want you so bad." He told him in between gritted teeth.

"Then have me Raph." Leo told him as he grabbed Raph's hips and pushed himself hard into him. "Have me and claim me for your own."

Raph allowed his cock to come out and Leo pumped him fast making the green eyed turtle squirm beneath him as his cock sprayed cum into Leo's hand. Leo came inside hard and heavy, panting and gasping for breath as the two turtles felt themselves rising into the very heights of love. Leo lowered himself on top of Raph and they wrapped their arms around each other. After several minutes, Leo removed his cock from Raph's hole and tucked it back in.

xxxxxxxxEnd of Lemonxxxxxxxxxx

Leo rolled off Raph and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you Raph." He whispered.

Raph looked over at him. "For what?"

"For showing me I was able to love again," Leo told him. "And for loving me."

Raph rolled over and propped himself on his elbow. "I think I've loved you from the moment I saw you." He told him. "I just wished you'd let me tell you."

"I couldn't let you Raph." Leo said.

"But why Leo?" Raph looked to him. "You know Mona and I are no longer together, right?"

Leo nodded. "You're brothers told me." He admitted. "And I've noticed for the past week Mona doesn't seem to be hanging around you the way she use to."

"So why have you been trying hard not to talk to me all this week?"

Leo sighed and sat up in bed. "There's just so much going on right now Raph." Leo explained. "And I just don't want to deal with more."

"What things Leo?" Raph asked sitting up. "What things are you dealing with?" Leo looked away and shook his head. "Please tell me," He urged.

Leo sighed deeply. "Before coming out here, I broke up with a guy who was very controlling," He looked at Raph hard. "I don't like to be controlled Raph." He told him adamantly, "And that's something my dad's been trying to do since we got here." Leo laughed and shook his head. "I'm still dealing with my mom's death and my dad's been a real jerk about so much lately and…"

"Is he the one that gave you that bruise?" Raph asked.

Leo looked at him worriedly. "Uh…well,"

"The bruise on your plastron." Raph said, gently stroking his chest up and down where the bruise had been. "He did that, not Fong, right?"

Leo looked away shamefully and nodded. "You know," Leo began in a whisper, "My father has never called me son, or hugged me or told me he was proud of me." Leo sniffed and wiped his face. "He wasn't even there for me on my birthday or sent me a message of any kind to let me know he was thinking about me." Leo got out of the bed and started to put his clothes back on. "I mean, my father's never really been there for me or my mom and sometimes I think the only reason my mom married him is because she felt obligated to since she was pregnant with me but ever since my mom died he's been more distance than before. I'm trying so hard to get over my mom's death and he's not there to help me."

Raph looked down sadly. "You never get over someone's death Leo," He told him. "Especially if that person is someone you really care about." Leo looked over at him. "You may at some point come to accept their death," Raph continued, "But you never really get over it."

Leo sat on the bed and looked at Raph tenderly. "You said you're mom died when you were seven, right?"

Raph nodded. "And even long after her death, I still couldn't get over losing her."

Leo watched as Raph slowly began to get himself dress. "But you at least accepted it, right?"

"It took a long time," Raph admitted, "and I went through a lot before I even attempted to accept it but eventually…." Raph sat back down and looked at Leo with a guilty look. "I allowed someone to help me come to terms with what happened."

Leo frowned. "What do you mean you _'allowed'_ someone to help you'?"

Raph laid down and put his hands under his head. He looked up at the ceiling and swallowed hard as memories came back to him. "After my mom died, I just refused to accept her death." He began, "My dad took my bros and me to counseling but it didn't really help….at least it didn't really help me." Leo laid his head on Raph's shoulder and Raph put an arm around his shell. "And as time went on, I became more of a trouble kid by giving my dad and my bros a hard time; I started skipping school; letting my grades slide; and eventually, in middle school, I started running around with a gang."

"The Purple Dragons." Leo whispered.

Raph nodded. "And nothing my dad did or said could make me stop hanging with them."

Leo propped himself on his elbow and looked down at Raph. "Did you do more than just hang with them?" He looked around the room. "Like in here, did you do more?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah, we found this place and…." Raph sat up and swallowed hard. "We did a lot here," he confessed. "We drank, did drugs, and screwed each other as well as…." He looked over at Leo. "Any drugged up person looking for a good time."

"When did Mona come along?" Leo asked knowingly

Raph smiled at him. "I met Mona in the ninth grade." He said. "She tried to help me get me off the drugs and get away from the dragons but they had too strong of a hold on me." He shook his head. "Then late one night, the dragons and I were driving around and we went into a liquor store, Fong had a fake id and wanted us to buy some hard stuff." Raph huffed, "At least that's what I thought. I went to the back of the store to get some beer and the next thing I knew I heard a loud noise in the front of the store, sounded like a car backfiring, and then Fong starts screaming at us to get the drinks and run." Raph let out a small laugh. "And boy did I run." He said wryly, "It took a second to realize Fong had fired a gun, I got so scared I almost pissed myself."

Leo chuckled lightly. "So what happened?"

"I ran to Mona's house and begged her to help me." Raph continued. "But not only would she not let me into her house, she helped me by calling the police and getting me arrested." Raph suddenly grinned widely. "And that was probably the best thing that ever happened to me." He laughed.

"So what happened in the store?"

Raph's look sobered. "Fong shot the clerk and took the money out of the cash register." Raph told him. "But the guy survived and was able to pick Fong, Tsoi and Sid out of a line up, but he never saw me so after I got arrested I was put on probation whereas the others were sent to juvie. The judge told me I should be grateful someone was willing to do what Mona did." Raph nodded. "And ever since then, I guess I was grateful," He looked at Leo sternly. "But that's all I ever was Leo." Raph said. "I was grateful, but I was never in love with her or wanted her the way I want you." Raph laid back on the bed and brought Leo down with him. "Thing was, I could never tell her that." He said as he wrapped his arms around Leo and brought him into a hug. "Not until you came along did I actually realize what I felt for her was just gratefulness and even sex with her was just that….sex." He stared up into Leo's eyes and stroked his cheek. "Now I know what it is I've been wanting all this time."

Leo smiled and bent down; they pressed their lips together and kissed passionately. After they broke the kiss, Leo sat back up and looked away from Raph. "I have to tell you something Raph." He said with a low and scared voice.

Raph sat up and looked at Leo with concern. "What is it?"

"I really do care a great deal about you but…..I can't…." Leo took a deep breath. "I can't love you." He looked over at him. "Not the way I want to anyway."

Raph looked at him in bewilderment. "Why," He made look at him when Leo attempted to look away. "We just made love and it was the best sex I've ever had in my life," He stroked his cheek. "And I can tell it was something very special for you too so why Leo?" He demanded. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Because..." Leo took a deep, shuddering breath and let a tear fall. "I'm dying Raph."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again a big thank you to all of you who continue to review, and a special thank you to Jin234, I'm glad to hear you still enjoy my 'Traverler's Series. Everyone keep those reviews coming. Good or bad I love reading them. Peace :)


	19. Chapter 19 Leo's Story

Ch 19 Leo's Story

Raph looked at Leo incredulously. "WHAT!? He yelled in disbelief. "Who told you that you were dying?" He demanded.

Leo looked at him indignantly. "My dad told me."

"Leo, look at me," Raph said as he forced Leo to face him, "You are **not** dying." He told him. "I don't know what kind of lies your father is telling you but it's not true." He grabbed Leo's shoulders hard. "It **can't** be true."

Leo gently pushed Raph away from him. "Raph, I just found this out myself and as much as I don't want to believe it," Leo shook his head, "It may be very true." Leo turned away sadly, "My mom died from a cancer that was passed onto her by her mother." He explained as Raph began to calm down. "After I turned five, my dad somehow realized this and started having me tested for this cancer." Leo shook his head sadly. "But, for some reason, and I never understood why, he didn't have my mom tested. But every month he would have my blood tested and he would give me these vitamin shots to help keep me healthy. After I turned sixteen, my mom became very sick so my dad had one of his TCRI specialists; a Dr. Baxter Stockman, try to find a cure but…but it was too late." Leo looked away and wiped a tear. "While I was growing up, my dad would travel to Japan to work at the TCRI headquarters there; but after my mom died, he became more determined to find a cure so he started flying there on a regular basis," Leo's shoulders seem to droop slightly, "Says they're doing advanced research on various types of cancers." He said as he got off the bed and started pacing.

Raph watched as Leo furrowed his eye ridges in thought. "Thing is Raph, I'm not totally sure if my dad really cares about me or not." He shook his head. "Ever since I can remember, my dad has never really been in my life. The only time he's ever touched me is to hold me still so I can get my shots," He looked away again, "Or to hit me." He said softly.

"Leo…." Raph attempted but Leo waved him off.

"But I was told recently that my latest blood test came back with some anomaly or something and Stockman brought in this other specialist, some guy name Victor Falco, to help find a cure." Leo looked at Raph with a down casted look. "But whether they're trying to find a cure or not, I don't know, I just know that according to them, I may only have a few months or a few years and I don't want to commit to someone who may not have a future with me." He sat on the bed and put a hand on Raph's face. "It wouldn't be fair to you Raph," He said as he stared intently into Raph's eyes. "I care too much for you to let you be with someone who may not be around long enough to give you the kind of life you deserve."

Raph grabbed hold of Leo's hand. "Leo, I don't care how much time we have," He told him. "I just want to be with you." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "I don't understand why I feel like I do but I _**do**_ love you and I don't want to be without you." Leo watched as Raph slowly began to look at Leo with uncertainty. "Unless of course….there's someone else you'd rather be with like….."

"Raph don't." Leo told him sternly. He took a breath and his look softened. "Raph, you know Usagi…" Leo sighed and gave Raph a small smile. "Mr. Usagi is leaving at the end of the year to go back to Japan and when he gets back to his village he's going to marry his fiancé." He told him looking intently into Raph's eyes. "But while he's here, I do have to admit he's become a good friend…." Raph looked away from Leo with a huff. Leo put his hands back on his face and made him look at him. "But that's all he is Raph," Leo insisted. "A good friend _and_ a good teacher," They pressed their lips together. "Nothing else."

Raph smiled at Leo ruefully, "I'm sorry Leo." He told him. "I don't mean to be jealous but the idea of you being with someone else just drives me crazy." He said in exasperation. "I just….I just don't think I can be without you."

Leo smiled sadly back at Raph. "And I don't want to be without you either." He confessed. "But I don't want you to resent me later on," He said as he stroked his cheek.

"I could never resent you Leo." Raph said. "I just want to be with you."

Leo smiled and nodded at him. "Then let's be together Raph." He said as he put his arms around Raph's neck. They laid back down on the bed and pressed their lips together, kissing deeply and hungrily. "Let's be together for as long as possible." Leo whispered after they pulled apart.

Raph nodded. "Whatever time we have together," He agreed, "Let's not waste a moment." They laid on the bed kissing and holding each other for a while longer before they finally pulled apart and prepared to get back on the bike. As Raph was grabbing his helmet, he looked back at Leo with a thoughtful look. "Ya know Leo," he started. "Our biology teacher, Professor Honeycutt, he's friends with the president of TCRI, some guy named…."

"Dr. Tyler Rockwell," Leo finished as he put his helmet on. "My dad knows him but I've never met him." Raph got on the bike and Leo slid in behind him. "So what about him?"

"Well, maybe Professor Honeycutt can have Dr. Rockwell look into what your dad is doing with your blood test and all this other stuff." He turned on the motorcycle and maneuvered it into the elevator and eventually, out of the building.

"I suppose I can ask my dad to talk to Dr. Rockwell instead of going to Stockman and Falco," Leo suggested. "Maybe he could help figure something out that they haven't."

Raph nodded his head enthusiastically. "Who knows," he said excitedly. "A cure could be right around the corner."

Leo nodded back at him but said nothing. They drove in silence for most of the ride until Leo requested Raph drop him off two blocks away from his home. Raph complied and pulled up along the curb, they removed their helmets and kissed a tender goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Mikey's birthday party, ok?" Raph smiled up at him.

Leo nodded. "Oh, I'll be there alright." He told him then laughed. "Someone has to read all those 'Wingnuts and Screwloose comics I bought."

Raph laughed back. "He'll love those." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. He placed his helmet back on and Leo watched him drive off down the road. He then walked the last two blocks toward his home in lonely, thoughtful silence.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost eight when Leo entered his home and looked around. He wandered the hallways and checked the rooms. After going into the kitchen he sighed heavily. 'Alone again,' he thought to himself as he made his way to the refrigerator. 'What to eat?' After a few minutes, he went over to the phone. 'Pizza sounds good.' He quickly dialed the local pizzeria and ordered a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Thirty minutes later he sat in the living room, enjoying his pizza while attempting to find a TV show to watch. But there was nothing good on so he finished his pizza and made his way to his room where he began a bath. He walked over to his linen closet and pulled out a bottle of bubbles. He chuckled to himself while pouring a large amount of the sweet smelling soap into the running water. 'Mom always said it was okay for a guy to pamper himself.' He told himself as he slowly sank into the warm bubbly water. He turned on his radio, closed his eyes and laid his head back against the tub.

As Leo laid there enjoying the warmth of the water and the feel of the bubbles, his mind wandered back to his moments with Raph and the wonderful afternoon they had spent in each other's arms. For the first time in almost four months, Leo allowed himself to enjoy someone's company without being afraid of what might come. But now he began to wonder if there was any way he and Raph could have a future. They were after all only eighteen and he knew anything could happen between now and the time they graduated from high school.

'But do I want this to go somewhere?' He wondered. 'What if they can't find a cure,' He sighed and sank deeper into the water. 'What if they do find a cure and Raph and I decide we really don't want to be together?' Leo shook his head. 'So much to think about,' He moaned. 'Why can't life ever just be simple?' He drained the water and got himself out of the tub. 'Why can't I just get through high school and go on to do something I wanna do?' He dried himself off and started brushing his teeth. 'Maybe I'll just travel the world and see the sights, or maybe I _will_ become an astronaut.' Leo chuckled as he got into his shorts and t-shirt. 'That will be one way to see the world.' He climbed into bed and picked up one of his Space Heroes comic books.

" _Captain Ryan Falls in Love_."

Leo read the title and sighed as he picked up his cell. He pulled up a picture of Raph and ran a hand over the photo. As he did, he noticed a new message on his phone. He opened the message and smiled when he saw the message was from Raph. His new lover sent him a picture of a red heart with a blue diamond set in the middle. Leo put the comic book down and quickly sent back a message.

 _Had a wonderful time, see you tomorrow, love Leo._

Leo turned off his light and snuggled further into his warm bed. He smiled and sighed happily as he rolled over. Within moments, he fell fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

At eight in the morning, Leo got out of bed and happily made his way downstairs. For only a moment, he forgot about the issues with his father and everything else he was going through. But his demeanor quickly changed when he walked into the kitchen and saw his father sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and reading the paper.

"Um…Good morning father." Leo said as he walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal.

Saki looked up at him. "How was work Leonardo?" Saki asked in a monotone voice.

Leo looked over at him curiously before turning away and making his breakfast. "It was okay." Leo told him. "But, I have to admit I was rather surprised to see you weren't here when I got home last night." Leo again looked back at Saki when he heard his chair slide back.

Saki rose and walked over to him. He stood directly behind him and Leo shuddered lightly as he felt the tension between them become heavier with each passing moment. "I also had to work late." He informed him in a low tone. "I was looking into your blood test with Stockman and Falco." He explained as he reached around Leo into the cabinet in front of the turtle and pulled out the herb for his tea. "They….we…are working hard trying to find a cure for you." He placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I want to do all I can to ensure what they find will actually work."

Leo swallowed and nodded as Saki spoke. "Um…I wanted to talk to you about that father." He said nervously. Saki raised the eyebrow over his good eye in curiosity. He walked back over to his seat and continued to look over his paper waiting for Leo to continue. "Um…do you think maybe having Dr. Tyler Rockwell assist them…."

"That monkey is too busy to assist anyone." Saki spat out.

Leo startled at Saki's attitude toward the CEO of TCRI. "But father," Leo attempted to protest but Saki quickly cut him off. "I, along with Stockman and Falco, will continue to look over the work being done." Leo watched as Saki's look softened as he continued to stare at him. "After all," Saki continued. "I only want what's best for my….son."

Leo nodded slowly and looked away from his father. He continued to fix his breakfast while he thought about what Saki had just said. Something about it all just didn't sit right with him but he would let it go for now and maybe talk to his father about it later. He sat down at the other end of the table and for several minutes he ate in silence while Saki continued to sip his tea and look over the paper. Finally, Leo cleared his throat causing Saki to look up at him.

"I um….I will probably be working late from now on father." Leo said nervously while mentally crossing his fingers. He watched his father stare stoically back at him. "I may even be working on Saturdays and possibly Sundays as well." Leo looked into his father's eyes, they were so cold and unmoving he had to wonder if Saki even cared about what he was saying. "Until my job is done in December."

"Very well," Saki told him.

"You don't mind?" Leo asked in surprise.

"You told me not too long ago that since you are eighteen you no longer needed my permission," He reminded him, "So why should I mind." He continued to drink his tea. "After all, I too will be working late and possibly going to Japan again later this year."

"Oh," Leo muttered as he stared down at his food with a sad expression. "Does that mean you will not be here for Thanksgiving or Christmas?" He asked.

Saki nodded slightly. "I will be here for Thanksgiving," He told him. "We will have your Aunt Irma over to celebrate." Leo nodded as Saki spoke. "But I will be leaving for Japan before Christmas." Saki watched as Leo's face suddenly brightened.

"Father," Leo looked at him excitedly. "Since I'll be off from school for two weeks during December into January, why don't I come with you to Japan?" He asked. "I've always wanted to go and that way I can see the research you and the others are doing and we can have some time with just us and…"

"NO!" Saki quickly jumped in causing Leo to flinch. "I will be gone longer then the two weeks you will be off from school Leonardo." Saki abruptly told him. "And I don't have the money to spend for an extra ticket for you." He finished his tea and put his paper away. "Now I have work to do," He stated as he got up to leave. "I will see you later."

Leo watched him walk away and let out a huff. 'I don't even know why I worry about him finding out about me and basketball.' He seethed angrily to himself. 'He probably doesn't care how late I come home.' He finished his breakfast, put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher then went upstairs.

He finished wrapping Mikey's present then prepared to leave for the Hamato home. The party didn't start till two but he wanted to get there early so he could see Raph. He picked up his cell and looked at the message he received last night. 'Being with Raph will make me feel better.' He told himself as he placed Mikey's present in his backpack. He walked down stairs, put his boots on and grabbed his jacket. He took one last look at the door to his father's study and let out a disappointed huff.

"I wonder what he's really doing in Japan?" Leo muttered as he reached out to grab the door handle. He was just about to grasp the knob when the door suddenly jerked open causing Leo to jump back slightly to avoid being hit.

He looked up to see Chris Bradford walking in and smirking down at him. "Well Leonardo," Bradford said as he moved closer to him causing Leo to back away. "Where are you off to now?"

Leo adjusted his backpack. "Not that it's any of your business Bradford," Leo started as he attempted to get around him, "But I'm off to the library."

Bradford snorted and blocked Leo's way. "Seems like you're always off to the library these days, Leonardo," He sneered. "What's the matter, don't you like being in your own home?"

Leo frowned angrily, "Not with you here I don't." He started as he finally managed to push his way roughly around the tall man.

Bradford smiled cruelly as he watched the turtle angrily walk out the door. He made his way to the study and knocked on the closed door. He walked in after being called in to enter and made his way over to a seat directly in front of the desk. He waited patiently for Saki to acknowledge him.

"Is he still here?" Saki asked quietly.

"No master," Bradford responded, "He left to go to the library," He let out a chuckle. "So he says." He pulled out a notebook and flipped some pages. "Did he tell you where he was last night?"

"He will only say he was at work." He watched as Bradford shook his head.

"The boy lies a lot these days." Bradford responded.

Saki nodded. "So it seems." He looked at Bradford with a thoughtful look. "How is your best student doing these days?" He asked.

"She is very advanced." He looked back at Saki thoughtfully. "Do you wish to speak with her?"

Saki nodded. "See if she would be willing to come here later today."

Bradford stood. "I'll go call her." He said as he started to leave.

Saki nodded to him. "It's truly a shame I can no longer trust my son." He muttered as Bradford walked out the door.


	20. Chapter 20 Temptations

Hi everyone, sorry it's taking me a while to update, I am on vacation with the family and my days are spent with them so my writing must come last. But I'll get to it when I can so please R&R and thanks to all who do. Peace :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 20. Temptations.

Leo bounded off the bus and walked energetically up the steps of his school. It was a brisk clear Monday morning and Leo was eager to get to his locker and see his friends. The weekend had been a glorious one and even though he had been upset when he had learned his father was going back to Japan after Thanksgiving, he found he didn't seem to care so much after he had gotten to Raph's home. Even knowing his father didn't care to bring his own son no longer bothered him the way it had at first.

Nor did it bother him when he had spent Sunday by himself. His aunt had made plans with her boyfriend and his father had gone out, where he did not know and he no longer cared. He had less than seven months before school would be over and he was more determined than ever to just do what he had to do to graduate and leave home.

He still didn't know if he and Raph would be together in the end but after the time they had spent in each other's arms, Leo no longer thought about that either. He just wanted them to enjoy each other for however long they could. And enjoy themselves they did. Leo smiled widely as he thought back to Mikey's birthday party. He had arrived early and Raph had brought them into the pantry where they made out for several minutes. 'Lucky the door locks.' Leo thought with a chuckle as he remembered how he attempted to bring Raph down on top of him and go further. But when Mikey tried to open the door they were quickly brought back to reality and pulled apart, laughing in embarrassment as they walked out of the pantry much to the surprise of the younger turtle.

Leo got to his locker and happily acknowledged the others who waved back at him. He turned and began to pull his books out of his locker but as he did, he felt the presence of a person looming over him. He closed his locker and turned around carefully. His eyes widen in surprised when he saw Karai leering down at him. A strange sense of déjà vu came over him as he looked up into deep brown eyes that stared back at him with a look of mischief.

"Morning Leo," Karai greeted him as she leaned her face closer to his. She extended her arm and placed her hand against his locker door and smiled in amusement as she watched Leo's eyes slowly wander from her face to her neck then down her blouse which was purposefully opened enough for him to see into.

"H…Hi Karai," Leo stammered as he averted his eyes away from her cleavage. "Can I…um…help you with something?"

"Yes," She told him as she pushed herself slightly away. "I was just wondering what you were doing tonight?"

"Well, I um…have to work." He replied as he looked over to where the others were watching the two curiously.

"I see," She said as she ran her finger along his arm. "Don't suppose you'd like to get together sometime and make up for ditching me at the Halloween dance?"

"That was over a week ago Karai," Leo pointed out as he attempted to move himself away from her. "Don't you think you should be over that by now?" He looked around. "And I thought you were Fong's girl," He stated as he gave his friends a desperate look. "I'm sure he'll be upset to know that you're hitting on someone else."

Karai leaned in close again and placed her arms on either side of him. "I don't let go of things easily Leonardo." She whispered. "Not till I get what I want anyway." She let out a small laugh. "And as for Fong," She shrugged. "He's a loser and I prefer winners." She pressed herself closer to him. "And you are a winner….Leonardo."

"Why that damn little bitch." Raph muttered angrily. He closed his locker and was about to walk over to them when Mikey put a hand on his brother's arm.

"Hold on bro," He said smoothly as he began to walk over to Leo and Karai. "I'll handle it."

"What is he up to?" Renet muttered as she creased her eyebrows.

"Let's watch and find out." Casey snickered.

"Hey Leo, Hi Karai," Mikey said as he brought himself in between Leo and the overly eager girl. "Whatcha doing?"

Karai looked down at him in annoyance as he stood in front of Leo and smiled up at her. "I was trying to have a conversation with Leonardo." She replied as Mikey batted his cute eyes at her. She leaned away from him with a huff.

"Oh, a conversation, well I have a lot I can tell you about," He said eagerly. "I have a rock collection I could tell you about," He said bouncing up and down. Leo smiled as Mikey continued to distract Karai. "Or how 'bout my stuffed iguana, he wears a top hat," He pulled out his cell phone. "I could show you my…."

"Never mind Michelangelo," Karai said with an angrily as she backed away from the hyperactive turtle. "I have to get to class." She looked over at Leo. "I'll talk to you later." She said with a wink at the nervous turtle as she turned and walked away.

Leo let out a sigh. "Thanks Mikey." He said as the two of them walked over to the group. He walked up to Raph and smiled at Raph's scowling lips. "Don't be like that Raph." He scolded. "You know I have no interest in her." He turned to the others and greeted them. The group chatted for a few minutes before walking off to class.

"See you at lunch Raph." Leo said as he followed Mikey to their science class.

Later, as Leo made his way through the lunch line, he noticed Mona walking away from the table the group would normally sit at and make her way to another table where a very large black and orange Salamandrian was seated. Leo watched as Mona sat at the table and the two held hands while they talked and ate. Leo smiled faintly as he headed toward the other table where Slash, Spike, Renet, Mikey, April and Casey were already seated at.

"Looks like Mona has found a new friend," He said to them as he placed his tray on the table.

"His names K'Vathrak," April told him. "He's an exchange student from somewhere in Europe."

"Who is?" Raph asked, coming up behind Leo with Donnie following.

"That new salamandrian student over there with Mona," Mikey said with a nod toward the other table.

Leo watched out of the corner of his eye as Raph looked over to the other table. "Oh yeah," He said as he sat down, "I've met him a couple of times," He shrugged, "Seems nice." He muttered then looked at Leo. "Will you be able to come to the game this Saturday?" He asked hopefully. "It's the last game of the season."

"It's the championship game," Donnie added. "We'll all be there."

"It's after my first basketball game so I don't see why not." Leo said and nodded. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Great," Raph said then looked at Leo with an apologetic look. "I'm just sorry I won't be able to be there for your first game." He told him.

"It's okay Raph," Leo told him. "There'll be others."

"Damn straight." Slash said, "And you can bet we'll be making it to the championship as well."

They group laughed as Spike and Slash high-fived each other. They continued to talk about sports until Donnie looked over at Leo.

"So Leo," Donnie turned to him, "Have you spoken to your dad about possibly having Dr. Rockwell assist with looking into your blood test?"

Leo shook his head. "I haven't had the chance to speak with him about it yet." Leo told them while mentally crossing his fingers.

Raph watched curiously as Leo quickly looked away from them and continued eating. He knew it had been upsetting to everyone when, on Saturday, Leo and Raph had confided in them about what Leo had revealed to Raph on Friday but all were hopeful it could be nothing.

"Well," Donnie continued. "Let me know what he says when you do speak with him about it," He said. "I would love to meet Dr. Rockwell and I'm sure he'll be able to determine what might really be going on." He took a bite of his lunch. "Of course, we could speak with professor Honeycutt about it first if you think that will help."

"Um...no thanks Donnie," Leo said. "Let me just speak with my dad about it first." He shrugged as he looked away from him. "No need to bother the professor if we don't have to."

Donnie nodded and went back to eating. Later, as the group was getting ready to go on to their next class, Raph pulled Leo aside. "Leo," Raph looked at him sternly, "Is there something you're not telling us?" He whispered anxiously.

Leo smiled and patted his arm. "Everything's good Raph." He assured him. But it was clear by the way Raph looked at him that the green eyed terrapin was not buying it.

The rest of the day had been going well until Leo walked into Usagi's class where once again Karai walked over to Leo and attempted to persuade the young turtle to accompany her on a date. "Come on Leo," She said as she leaned against his desk. "We could go to a movie or just out to eat," She leaned herself closer to him. "Or we could just hang out in my car and…." She leered seductively at him. "Enjoy each other's company."

Leo leaned away and looked over at April who was watching with a bemused smile. She shook her head at him and turned away from them. She quickly got her book out and attempted to concentrate on her studies.

'Looks like I'm on my own here,' Leo thought as he looked up at the impetuous girl. "Look Karai," Leo said as he stood up and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm flattered; really I am, but…." He looked away from her with a huff as he attempted to find the right words so as not to offend her. "I'm really not interested." He finally said.

Karai's eyes narrowed angrily. "You should know Leonardo," She said with a very irritated voice, "You should never piss me off," April looked up startled as the young dark haired girl turned away from Leo while grabbing his book and roughly shoving it off his desk. "I'll find a way to change your mind." She told him as she angrily stalked off. "No one says 'no' to me."

"Looks like I made a new enemy." Leo told April as he picked up his book from off the floor and sat back down.

"She's harmless." April told him. "But just to be on the safe side," She added with a glance at Karai, "I would still watch your back." Leo nodded and turned his attention to Usagi who was currently writing on the blackboard.

Later that day, after assisting Usagi with his after school class, Leo eagerly made his way to the gym for basketball practice. While practicing running up and down with the ball and making basket shots with his teammates, Leo looked over to the entrance of the gym where he saw Karai watching him. He stared at her in wonder until she nodded to him then turned and walked away. He shook his head and went back to his practice.

Later, after practice was over, Leo made his way to the football field to watch Raph finish his practice. He sat with the rest of the group, which included Mona and her new friend K'Vathrak. As Leo sat there, his eyes wandered over to the other side of the bleachers where he saw Karai sitting and glancing over at him on occasion. He attempted to ignore her presence and as soon as the practice was over, he looked over to her and noticed she was watching him with an intent glare as he made his way over to where Raph was wiping himself down with a towel.

"You looked good out there Raph," Leo told him as he wrapped his arms around Raph's shoulders. He looked up to Karai and noticed she was watching them with an intent glare.

"I was showing off for you babe." Raph chuckled as he gave Leo a light squeeze.

As the group began to walk back toward the school, Leo watched as Karai got up and went to the parking lot where he saw her get into a car. 'I wonder what her next move will be?' He thought as she tore out of the parking lot.

Tuesday came and went and throughout the day, Leo watched as Karai continued to give him sly glances as their paths would cross and although Leo kept his guard up, Karai would do nothing more than smirk at him.

'Maybe she's given up,' Leo told himself as Karai walked by him in the hallway and did not bother to look at him.

On Wednesday, after Leo left Usagi's class to go to his basketball practice, he made a quick stop by his locker to get the books he would need to bring home. As he was closing the door, he noted the footsteps coming up behind him. He let an annoyed huff and turned to face Karai as she walked over to him.

"Look Karai…." He started.

"I get it," She said quickly cutting him off.

"Get what?" Leo said in bewilderment.

She smirked at him. "You know you could've just told me the truth," She told him as she walked slowly around him. "After all, I know plenty of people who are like you," She said with a laugh. "I would've been cool with it."

Leo shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Leo," She said as she leaned against a locker. "Let's not play games," She looked him up and down. "Just tell me one thing," She said as she leered down at him. "Does your daddy know?"

Leo looked at her in confusion. "Does my father know what?" He demanded. "Karai what are you talking about?"

Karai shrugged and pushed herself off the locker. "Look Leo, it's no big deal to me but I know some parents, fathers especially can have a hard time knowing their sons lean more toward their mothers way of….thinking…shall we say." She leaned close to him as Leo looked at her with narrowed eyes. "But I'm sure you're father's cool with it, at least you're one of the few who do basketball," She laughed and walked away.

Leo narrowed his eyes as he watched her walk away from him. 'What was that about?' He wondered as he made his way toward the gym.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Karai sat in one of the chairs in Saki's study, watching as the dark, scarred face man seethed angrily. "So Leonardo has been seeing this other turtle named Raphael, as well as working this job at the school," He said; placing one hand over the other and, with his elbows on the desk, leaned his chin on top of his hands as he contemplated all that Karai had just told him. "And he is also on the ** _basketball_** team," He said heatedly as Karai nodded. "And you say Saturday is his first game?"

"Would you prefer he not be there master?" Karai looked over at Bradford who was standing to the side of the room with his arms crossed and leaning against one of the many bookcases.

Saki clenched his fist and jaw as he looked from karai to Bradford in contemplation. "No," He said stoically. "Let him have this for now." He said then looked to Karai. "You may leave now Ms. Tanaka."

Karai stood but instead of leaving she placed her hands on his desk and leaned against them while staring hard at Saki, "Not that it's any of my business Mr. Saki," She began with a knowing smile, "But why do you care what Leo does?" She shrugged and stood back. "It's not like he's going to leave you before school is over…." She smirked at him. "Is he?"

Saki looked up at her and scowled. "You are correct Ms. Tanaka…." Saki stated. "It is none of your business." He looked over to Bradford, "Escort Ms. Tanaka to her car, Bradford." He commanded him.

"I know the way," She said as she turned away from him and started toward the door.

Bradford watched her leave then turned to Saki. "Please forgive my ignorance Master," He said with a bow, "But why is it important we keep watch on Leonardo?" He asked. "Especially since, as Karai put it, he _isn't_ going anywhere."

Saki stared at Bradford with a look of annoyance. "I do not wish him to become involved with others," Saki began as he stood up. "If that happens then any friends he makes may become suspicious when Leonardo…." He smiled evilly, "Disappears…shall we say." Saki nodded toward the door. "Leave me now," He told him, "I have work to do."

Bradford nodded then walked out of the study. After leaving he took his cell phone and pressed a button. He waited only a few seconds before the call was answered. "Xever," Bradford said into the cell. "It's Bradford….I think it's time to get a certain student of mine out of prison and brought out to New York…." Bradford waited a moment while Xever spoke, "No, have him come over around Christmas," Bradford smiled into the phone, "He'll make a very special present for Saki's son." Bradford hung up the phone and started toward the front door. "I think it's time Leonardo remembered who he belongs to," He muttered as he laughed evilly to himself.


	21. Chapter 21 An Awkward Thanksgiving

Ch 21. An Awkward Thanksgiving.

Slash dribbled the ball down the gymnasium and tossed it Leo who was running toward the basket. Leo jumped up and caught the ball. He weaved himself among the other school's team as he attempted to make a basket but was quickly blocked. He turned and tossed the ball to another boy on his team who was able to grab the ball and toss it to Spike who made the basket with two seconds to spare.

"WE WON!" Slash yelled out. He grabbed his brother Spike in a fierce hug as the buzzer sounded the end to the last quarter. "We won our first game of the season!" He continued to yell out as he and other team mates slapped hands and patted each other on the back. After several minutes of joining in the laughter and celebration, Leo waved a goodbye to his team mates.

"Hey Leo!" One of his teammates yelled out. "We'll be at Murakami's noodle place in a little bit if you want to join us."

Leo nodded. "Let me go see how our football team is doing and I'll be there after their game." He told him. With a final wave of his hand, he left the school and ran quickly to the football field to watch the last game of the season. He joined Raph's family and their friends and cheered Raph on to win the championship.

"This is the best day ever!" Leo screamed excitedly over the roaring of the crowd as he and Mikey slapped hands together. "Roosevelt high won their first basketball game and their football team won the championship game!"

"High three all around!" Mikey yelled as he slapped everyone else's hands.

"The basketball team went to Murakami's to celebrate," Leo told them as they walked into the school so Raph could shower and change. "Anyone up for pizza gyoza?"

"Will you be joining us Master Splinter?" Donnie asked as he put his arm around Angel.

Splinter smiled and shook his head. "Not this time Donatello," he told him. "You all go and have a wonderful time. I will see you back at home." He waited till Raph came out to congratulate him before leaving for home. "Bring me back some of Murakami's pizza gyoza." He called out as he got into his car.

The group, along with several others from the football team, piled into their cars and drove the short distance to the noodle restaurant where they met up with some of the players from the basketball team.

"Leo you were great," Spike told him. He then turned to Raph. "You should have seen the way he kept on his guy and made those baskets." He said while Leo blushed a bright red.

"Well, it wasn't just me." Leo said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, you're too modest Leo," Raph told him as he passed him a slice a pizza. "I know what a great performer you are," He told him with a wink.

Leo smiled at him, "I think you're just as great," He said as the two looked at each other intently.

"I think we've become invisible." Casey muttered.

"Would you like us to leave you two love birds alone?" Donnie asked.

Leo and Raph leaned against each other. "Nah," Raph told him. "We'll have some alone time later." He wiggled his eye ridges at Leo while everyone laughed.

"Man this day has been so great I wish it would never end!" Mikey yelled as he grabbed another dumpling.

"I wish that too Mikey," Leo told him with a smile. He looked over at the clock worriedly, 'I wish that too.'

The party lasted long into the evening and Leo found himself getting home after nine. He opened the door and looked around, seeing no one, he cautiously slipped in and, being as quiet as possible, he removed his shoes and started toward the stairs intending to go to his room and straight to bed. But the creaking of a door halted him in his steps.

He stood on the bottom step, waiting for the lecture he was certain he would be getting. "You're home late Leonardo," Saki said as he moved toward him.

Leo turned toward him, "I…"

"Who won the game?"

Leo startled, "What game father?"

"Do not take me for a fool boy" Saki's voice rose in anger.

Leo looked back at him with shame filled eyes. "How did you find out?"

"I have my sources," Saki let out a cold laugh as he placed his hand under Leo's chin. "Did you think I would not find out?" He demanded as he forced his head up. "You forged my signature, joined the basketball team and today was your first game." He leered down at him. "Who won?"

Leo gulped. "Umm….we did," He said timidly as Saki roughly removed his hand. "Are you going to make me quit the team?"

"Shouldn't I?" Saki turned and started to walk away. "My permission was required and you did not have it."

"I'm eighteen….."

"You did not have my permission and it was required was it not!?" Saki yelled turning around. Leo clenched his jaw and nodded. "So why should I not have you quit the team?"

Leo looked away so his father would not see his eyes glistening. "My mother would have let me join the team without any hesitation."

"Your mother is dead." Saki stated in a low and very cold voice. "And you will be too if you are not careful."

Leo looked at his father with wide eyes. Something in his father's voice made him wonder if what he said was more of a threat then a reminder of what could happen.

While Leo contemplated the words his father had just said, Saki made his way back over to him and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo looked at the hand nervously at his thumb began to slowly rub along Leo's neck.

"After all Leonardo," Saki continued while tightening his grip on Leo's shoulder. "We don't want anything happening to you before we can find a cure….do we?"

Leo tensed. "I feel fine." He insisted.

"For now," Saki leered down at him. "Anything can happen between now…."

But Leo refused to back down, "I feel fine!" He repeated as he glared up at his father angrily.

Saki slowly relaxed his grip but continued to play his thumb along Leo's neck. "Then I will allow you to continue to be a part of the team."

Leo swallowed hard as he felt his father's thumb rub his neck. "Thank you father…."

"But be advised Leonardo," Saki quickly said as his hand suddenly and very roughly pinched Leo's cheeks causing Leo to wince and grab onto Saki's wrist, "If you EVER do something like this again…." He forced Leo's face closer to his. "I will not be so….forgiving." He pushed Leo away. "Now you may go to your room."

Leo let out a shaky breath and gingerly rubbed his face. He turned and walked up the stairs and into his room. He leaned heavily against his door and shook lightly as he thought of what his father had just done. He quickly ran into his bathroom and looked at the bruises that were just beginning to show.

"I wonder if there's any green cover up I can use?" He muttered angrily as he ran the cold water and splashed his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo made his way through the hall and into the library to meet the others for study hall. He waved to his aunt then took a seat next to Raph who gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "How's the day going for you so far Leo?" Raph asked him after he acknowledged Donnie and April.

"So far it's been great," Leo told him with a huge smile. "Since there's only two days this week, I've got no homework." He let out a huge sigh and placed his Japanese book on the table. "I just have this test in language class, which I know I'm going to ace, and then I'm done till school starts up again next week." He looked from one teen to the other. "School this year has been awesome," He told them as he leaned into Raph's hug. "The basketball team is number one in the state, my report card is great and I'm..." He looked at Raph shyly. "In a really great relationship."

"Sounds like you're really enjoying yourself Leo," April said, watching as Raph gave Leo a kiss on the cheek, "It also sounds like you're looking forward to Thanksgiving vacation," April said.

Leo shrugged, "Guess I'm just looking forward to not having so much to do." He said with a laugh.

"Well," Donnie began, "Maybe while you're on vacation, you can see about having your dad talk to Dr. Rockwell," He smiled at Leo with an eager look.

April playfully poked Donnie with her elbow. "You're just hoping Leo will speak to this Dr. about having you become an intern at TCRI."

"Uh," Donnie rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I was thinking about having you talk to him for me." He admitted while looking at Leo with hopeful eyes.

Leo smiled back and shook his head. "I'll see what I can do D but no promises."

"You kids are being rather noisy over here," Irma commented as she walked over to their table, "Not too much homework to study?"

"We're just discussing our Thanksgiving plans Ms. Langinstein," April told her.

Irma gave the teens a small, and from what they could see, a forced smile, "Oh yes," She said as she placed a hand on the back of Leo's chair. "I'm looking forward to spending the day with Leonardo and his father." As she spoke, Raph looked from Leo to Irma and couldn't help but notice the two of them seemed a little nervous. He caught Leo's eye but the other turtle quickly looked away.

Irma looked back at her desk and noticed a student approaching with a book. "Well, I better get to work." She smiled at the four teens. "You all have a wonderful Thanksgiving and I'll see you on Thursday Leonardo." They said goodbye as she turned and started toward her desk.

"Are you looking forward to having your Aunt at your house on Thursday Leo?" Raph asked as they began to clean up.

"Sure," Leo said somewhat hesitantly. He shrugged. "I guess," He continued. He looked at the others who were watching him curiously. "I mean…." He sighed. "This is our first Thanksgiving without my mom and I guess," He looked over at Irma, "It's still a little hard to accept...for both of us." He picked up his book. "I'll see you after school." He said as they all walked out of the library.

Raph and Donnie watched as he and April walked down the hall toward their next class. "I just can't help but wonder if there something more," Raph said to Donnie worriedly.

"You worry too much," Donnie told him. "Still…." Raph watched as Donnie tapped his chin. "His father is a rather abusive man," He shrugged, "Perhaps that might have something to do with it." Raph nodded and the two made their way toward the classrooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo awoke at nine on Thursday morning and made his way downstairs. He sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the kitchen. "Something smells really good Auntie." He said as he watched his aunt baste the turkey.

"Lots to eat sweetie so save your appetite." She told him with a smile when she saw him grab a bowl of cereal."

"No problem," he told her with a chuckle. "I'll just have this one thing for breakfast then nothing till supper."

"Which won't be till around two o'clock so stay out of the kitchen till then," She said as she waved her fingers toward him. "Go on," She said," Scoot,"

Leo chuckled as he quickly made his way out of the kitchen and toward the dining room. He sat in a chair across from his father who was currently drinking tea and going over papers. Feeling rather awkward near his father, Leo attempted to make conversation. "Aunt Irma sure is going all out with supper," He said as he took his seat.

Saki looked up but said nothing. Leo watched nervously as Saki continued to drink his tea and rifle through his papers. Leo let out an exasperated sigh. 'This day is not going to be over soon enough,' Leo told himself as he quickly downed his breakfast. He brought his bowl back in the kitchen then went to his room where he stayed till Irma called him down for supper.

"Everything looks wonderful Auntie," Leo told her as he sat down. She sat next to him and the two watched as Saki walked into the room and picked up a carving knife and fork.

"It does look nice Irma," He said as he began to carve the turkey. He looked over at Leo as he sliced. "It's too bad you didn't think to invite a friend or two over for supper." He looked to Irma and watched as she looked down at her plate nervously. "The one that came over that Saturday after your dance," He said watching as the two of them shifted uncomfortably. "It would be nice to meet him." He gave them each a slice of meat. "He obviously figured out how to get here so I'm sure it would not be too much trouble."

"I..um... think he and his family have their own plans," Leo told him as he began to gather other food that was on the table. He then steeled his look. "But perhaps I could invite him over when you get back from Japan." He said as he glared up at him as the three of them began to eat.

Saki narrowed his eyes at him but kept any further comments to himself as the three of them began to eat. After a lengthy amount of uncomfortable silence, Irma finally cleared her throat and looked over at Saki.

"You're going back to Japan Saki?" Irma asked.

"Yes," He said then looked to Leo. "I will have Stockman over tomorrow before I leave," He said. He looked over to Irma then back to Leo. "I will have him take more of your blood as well as give you the shots you require."

Leo watched as Irma swallowed hard while looking down at her food. "How long will you be gone for Saki?" She asked him. "Perhaps Leonardo can stay with me this time….."

"I don't need a babysitter," Leo stated angrily looking from Saki to Irma. "Why can't I have a say in..."

"Enough Leonardo!" Saki yelled. He turned to Irma. "I will return some time after the new year," He said. "And Bradford will be watching over Leonardo…" He picked up his glass and filled it with wine. "As he has always done," He downed his drink and glared at her. "No need to have Leonardo be a burden to you Irma."

"Leonardo would never be a burden to me," She insisted but Saki waved her off.

"Considering all that he is going through, it is best if he stay here," Saki stabbed his meat as he stared her down. "But when I return, we can discuss…." He raised his eyebrows. "Future plans, shall we say."

Irma nodded and continued to eat. Leo looked from one to the other noticing how thick the tension between the two of them was now becoming. They continued to eat in stony silence, occasionally asking for food to be passed from one to the other but other than that, the conversation between them was next to nothing.

After supper, with Leo's assistance, Irma quickly cleaned then prepared to leave. Leo escorted her as she started toward the door. "I'll see you on Monday Auntie." Leo told her as he gave her a hug goodbye.

They pulled away and Irma looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Leonardo," She began but quickly stopped when Saki walked out his study. She looked back at her nephew with uncertainty.

"What is it Aunt Irma?" Leo asked. He looked at his father then back to his aunt with concern.

She smiled down at him and stroked his cheek. "Enjoy the rest of your vacation." She told him. "And the leftovers," She looked back at Saki and nodded over to him. She turned away from them and walked out the door.


	22. Chapter 22 Studying Biology

Ch 22. Studying Biology.

Leo watched as Stockman once again withdrew his blood then gave him more vitamin shots. After they were done, Leo got up from his seat and walked out into the hallway to see his father walking out with a briefcase.

"You're leaving now?" He asked.

Saki placed the case on a small table, he opened it and began going through his papers. "Is there something you need?" He asked.

"Just wanted to say goodbye," Leo told him.

Saki looked at him and nodded. "I will see you when I return sometime after the first of the year." He closed his briefcase and locked it. He looked at Leo and nodded to him. "Enjoy your Christmas," He said as he walked out the door with Stockman trailing behind him.

Leo sighed dejectedly and went upstairs to his room. He picked up his cell and pressed the number one button.

"Hey Leo!" Raph said excitedly. "How's it going?"

"It's going good Raph," Leo replied attempting to sound cheerful. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Great, got a lot of leftovers." Raph said laughing.

Leo smiled at the sound of Raph's laughter. "Yeah, so do we," He said. "So, um….what are you doing right now?"

"Catching up on some homework," Raph replied, "You?"

"Uh, nothing," Leo said. "Just relaxing."

As Leo spoke, Raph noted a touch of sadness in his voice. "Hey Leo, I got an idea." He said excitedly. "How bout you come on over and hang with me and my bros?" He asked. "I need a break from studying and we're about to practice our ninjutsu so how bout you join us?"

Leo perked up at the idea of spending the day with Raph and his brothers. "I'll be right over," He told him.

"Great, I'll meet you at the bus stop by the park."

Leo eagerly walked down stairs and quickly put his shoes on. He looked around and noted Bradford was nowhere to be seen so he would not be asking questions. Without hesitation, Leo grabbed his coat and walked out into the cold early afternoon.

Bradford opened the door to the study and peaked out. He smiled knowingly as he watched the young turtle quickly leave the house. "Well Xever," He looked down at his cell phone, "Looks like Saki's son," He spat the word out as he spoke, "Is off on another excursion to his boyfriend's house."

"Tell me again why you want Moore to come out to New York?" The smooth talking Mexican voice asked.

"Saki doesn't like Leonardo having friends…." He stated, "Of any kind."

"And do you think Moore will be able to break up Leonardo and this other turtle?" Xever asked.

"I think Moore will be able to persuade Leonardo that it would be better for everyone that he does break up with this….Raphael."

"Very well Bradford," Xever responded. "He'll be there on the twenty-first," He let out a small hum. "And I think I will join him."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter stroked his long beard as he, along with Donnie, Mikey and April, watched Raphael and Leonardo take their stance. "Hajime!" He called out as the two prepared their weapons.

The two turtles ran toward each other and swung their weapons, Leo blocked Raph's sai with his katana while Raph blocked a blow from the hilt of Leo's sword. As Raph pushed Leo back, Leo swung his leg out and caught Raph in the stomach. Raph doubled over but quickly recovered and grabbed Leo around the waist bringing him to the floor. Raph attempted to jump on Leo but the older turtle quickly rolled out of the way and jumped up. He grabbed his sword and swung it around to the back of Raph's shell, smacking him in the back with the hilt and causing Raph to fall forward. Raph stumbled slightly but turned in time to see Leo coming toward him. He turned quickly and grabbed Leo's arm and threw him once again down to the floor forcing Leo on his plastron. Leo grunted in surprise as Raph put his foot on top of his shell and brought his hand behind him.

"You give Leo?" Raph demanded as he gently tightened his hold.

Leo smirked, "Sure Raph," He said through gritted teeth, "I give."

Raph relaxed his hold on Leo's hand and stepped back as Leo rolled over. Raph smiled down at Leo and started to bend down to help Leo up. But the green-eyed turtle was taken by surprise when Leo's foot suddenly came up and caught him on the jaw hard forcing him backward. Leo jumped up and ran to Raph before he could upright himself and pushed him to the floor. Leo jumped on top of Raph and grabbed his wrist.

"Never trust your enemy." Leo told Raph as he kept him down. Leo smirked down at him as Raph attempted to get up. "You give Raph?" Leo mocked moving his face closer.

"If they start playing kissy face," Mikey said from across the room, "I'm outta here!" The two turtles blushed and Leo got up and assisted Raph off the floor.

"Sensei," Donnie raised his hand, "That wasn't fair, Leo attacked Raph after the fight was completed." He watched as Splinter stroked his beard. "Technically, Raph won."

"Tell me Donatello," Splinter looked down at his tallest son, "Do you think your enemy would care if you brought them down?" Splinter asked him.

Donnie opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it, "Good point." He said.

Splinter nodded and turned toward Raph and Leo. "When you are in battle, you never turn back on your enemy and you never just assume your enemy will back away once you have brought them down."

"Hai Sensei," The four turtles, along with April, chorused.

Splinter nodded then turned to the other two turtles. "Donatello and Michelangelo," He said sweeping his hand toward the middle of the dojo, "It is your turn." He then looked at April, "April, let us practice your katas."

"Hai Sensei." She said as she stood and went through a series of katas with Splinter coaching her.

Raph and Leo walked over to the corner and sat down. They watched as Donnie and Mikey spared heatedly with Donnie finally bringing Mikey down by using his bo on the back of the smaller turtle's knees. Mikey fell to the ground as Donnie smiled widely.

"Ha!" Donnie cried out. "I did it!" He yelled as he looked around proudly. "April did you see?" He asked excitedly as April and Splinter looked over at the others. "I finally….whoa!" Donnie cried out as Mikey jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the shell.

"Psych!" Mikey yelled as he loomed over Donnie. "You just got psyched son!" Mikey crowed. "Ah yeah, that's what you get for not listening to the master." He told him as he helped Donnie up. "Never turn your back on your enemy, ha!"

Raph and Leo looked at each other and shook their heads at the younger turtles. "They'll never learn." Raph said while Leo and April laughed at Mikey's antics.

After practice, the group went to the kitchen for a snack. "So how was your Thanksgiving Leo?" April asked.

"It was okay," He responded. "How bout yours?"

"We spent it with my aunt," She said, "Your aunt spent it with you as well, right?"

"Yeah," Leo said as he looked down at his sandwich. Raph creased his forehead at Leo's down cast look. After April left, the turtles went off to do their own thing.

"Hey Leo," Raph looked over at him, "How bout, instead of you going home, you help me with my homework?"

"What are you studying?" Leo asked as he followed Raph up the stairs and toward his room.

"I have to learn a bunch of biology terms," Raph sighed, "It's not the easiest thing to learn especially when you have to do it by yourself." He said as they walked into his room.

"Won't your brothers help you study?" Leo asked as he sat on the bed.

Raph shrugged. "They got their own things to do," He said then smiled at him. "But if you got some homework to do, after you help me I can help you."

"I have no homework Raph," Leo told him as he picked up Raph's biology book. He looked over the words Raph had to learn, "But I don't mind helping you," He said with his eye ridges wiggling. "In fact," he said slyly, "I have a fun game we can play that may help you remember all these words."

Raph looked at Leo quizzically. "Oh really?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to him. "What do you have in mind?"

"With every question you get right," Leo said as he high-kneeled on the bed, "I'll give you a kiss…." He began to run his tongue along Raph's neck. "Somewhere on your body," Leo smiled as he felt Raph shiver. "Ready?"

"I don't know if that's going to help me remember my words but I'm always willing to try a new way to learn." Raph said with a chuckle. "So go for it." Raph said.

"Okay," Leo said as he began to remove Raph's clothes, he coaxed him to lay down then began to remove his own clothes while looking over the paper. "Here's your first question,"

A half hour later Mikey was walking up the stairs and headed toward his room, he stopped however when he heard loud moaning coming from Raph's room. He slowly walked closer to his brother's door and put his ear against it.

"Mikey!" Donnie hissed quietly as he walked over toward him. "What are you doing?"

"Damn D…" Mikey said looking over at him, "These two are really going at it."

"I thought Raph was studying," Donnie muttered as he frowned at Mikey but put his ear to the door nonetheless. His eyes widen in shock as he heard Raph moan and churr loudly while calling out Leo's name.

"Say it Raph," They heard Leo demand. "Tell me what it means."

They heard Raph pant hard, "Synovial cavities are found inside the joint capsules that surround freely moving joints like the hip, knee, elbow and shoulder….Oh God Leo!"

Donnie and Mikey eyes widen at Raph's outburst, "They're having sex while studying?" Donnie said as he leaned away from the door.

Mikey's forehead narrowed as he rubbed his chin. "I think I need to call Renet." He said and quickly went to his room. Donnie watched him leave then went to his own room to call Angel.

Meanwhile, back in Raph's room, Raph and Leo laid wrapped in each other's arms and were kissing each other tenderly.

"You really know how to help someone study Leo." Raph said with a chuckle.

""I think you'll ace your test now," Leo said with a smile.

Raph wrapped his arms around Leo and pressed him hard against him. "Leo," He said with a serious voice as he looked down at him. "Tell me the truth," Leo looked up at him. "Did something happen at your house yesterday?" Leo pulled himself out of Raph's arms and sat up. Raph looked at him in concern. "Did your father hurt you again?"

Leo shook his head, "No Raph," Leo told him, "He didn't hurt me." He looked down at Raph with tired eyes, "But he made it clear that he knew Aunt Irma was the one who gave you our address and it was obvious he wasn't happy you had showed up at our house,"

"I'm sorry Leo," Raph told him, "I was just so worried about you," He placed a finger under Leo's chin and made him look at him. "When I saw him slap you at the dance I just wanted to smack the black off him." Leo smiled at Raph's use of words. "That night still haunts me." Raph sighed heavily and brought Leo into a hug. "I just wish I could take you away from him."

"Well I am eighteen and technically I could move out of my dad's home but…." Leo bit his lower lip as he thought about all he was going through.

"But what Leo?" Raph urged.

"If my dad is telling me the truth and I am…..dying." Leo choked out. "Then leaving home would be a mistake." Leo looked at Raph intently. "I can't leave there yet Raph," Leo told him. "I just have to wait a little longer till I graduate, then I can leave and do whatever I want to." He told him with a teary smile.

Raph looked back at him and nodded. "And do you know what it is you want to do?" He asked. "Are you thinking of maybe becoming an astronaut?

Leo shrugged. "I really don't know." He said. "It has been a dream of mine but I think I've only thought that way because I was really into Captain Ryan growing up." He let out a small laugh then looked at Raph in bemusement. "Do you know what you want to do after you graduate?"

Raph laid back on the bed and put his arms underneath his head. "I've thought about it but actually, I have no idea." He told him. "Both my brothers know what they want to do and my dad's encouraged them right from the start but since I've never really figured out where I want to go after I'm done with school my dad was hoping I would help him out with his business." Leo nodded as he listened. "As much as I like the thought of bashing heads and beating up on scum, I really don't want to teach martial arts to a bunch a people," He added.

"Anything else you're interested in?" Leo asked.

Again Raph shrugged. "I like animals," He said. "I can see myself becoming a vet but…."

"But what?" Leo asked, "I think that would be a great career for you."

"Well, I don't know if I'd want to spend over four more years of school for that." Raph responded. He looked over at the clock and noted it was almost six in the evening. "Do you have to go home?" He asked Leo, "I don't want you to get in trouble with your dad." Raph startled as Leo suddenly let out a loud laugh, "Did I say something funny?"

"My dad's not even home." Leo said ruefully.

Raph looked at Leo in surprise, "He working late tonight?"

"Not exactly," Leo told him. "He's on his way to Japan," Leo looked over at Raph's clock radio, "Probably half way there by now,"

"Really?" Raph's eyes opened wide with excitement. "When's he due back?"

"Sometime after the first of the year," He answered. Raph watched as Leo pulled his legs up against his chest and angrily put his chin in his hand. "He didn't even want to take me," He shook his head. "I asked if I could spend time with him in Japan during our two week Christmas vacation but he said he couldn't bring me because it costs too much," Leo let out a huff then laughed dryly. "But I guess I should be happy about that," He said as he looked over at Raph, "I get to spend time with you."

"Hey yeah," Raph looked at Leo thoughtfully, "You do don't you,"

"What are you thinking Raph?"

Raph smiled widely at him. "I'm thinking," He said with a hint of mischief in his voice, "If your dad's not home then maybe you could stay here with me tonight," He wiggled his eyes at him, "And possibly stay here over Christmas vacation?"

Leo smiled at him. "I can't stay here tonight but I'm sure I could stick around for a few days over the two weeks there's no school."

Raph wrapped his arms around Leo and laid him back on the bed, "Sounds good to me." He said as they started giggling and kissing.

A few moments later, Leo's cell began to vibrate. "Damn it!" Leo yelled as he quickly grabbed his phone off Raph's nightstand. "I forgot to turn my cell off."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want Bradford to know where I am," Leo said as he took a quick look at the text message then turned the phone off. "Wants to know why I'm not home yet," Leo huffed, "Like I'm going to tell him."

"Bradford?" Raph looked at Leo quizzically, "Bradford who?"

"Chris Bradford, an associate of my dad's and someone I can't stand." Leo looked at Raph and noticed his face scowling. "Do you know him?"

""Hell yeah I know him," Raph angrily stated. "Ever since he moved here to New York and opened up all those dojos, he's been attempting to put my dad out of business." He jumped off the bed and began to pace, "I can't believe your dad works with that guy!" He growled loudly.

"He **works** for my dad." Leo corrected. Raph looked over at him. "My dad's job at TCRI is transporting drugs of all kinds from here to medical research facilities all over the world," He explained, "So my dad hired Bradford as a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard?" Raph repeated, "So why is he here and not in Japan with your dad?"

"My dad has another guy in Japan so he prefers Bradford to stay here and watch me," Leo groused, "Even though I keep telling him I don't need a babysitter," He said in exasperation, "But my dad thinks some person out there might try to get to him through me so..."He threw his hands in the air. "He insists that Bradford keep tabs on me." Leo got off the bed and went to the window. "Probably puts a tail on me whenever I leave," He muttered, "Could be having someone watching me right now." He looked back at Raph and shook his head. "Sorry, I don't mean to act so paranoid." He sat back on the bed.

"Well, I know why I hate the guy but why do you hate him?" Raph queried, "Especially since he's trying to keep you safe."

Leo got a faraway look in his eyes. "My mom never admitted it to my dad but I know what happened." He started. "One night while my dad was in Japan," Leo swallowed hard. "I saw Bradford try to force himself on her." Raph put his arms around Leo as he began to shake. "I was about eight years old, I was in bed trying to sleep when I heard all this yelling," Leo swallowed hard and wiped his eyes. "I came down stairs and watched as Bradford grabbed my mom, she was screaming at him to let her go, that she didn't want to do…." Leo let out choked sob, "That with him," He leaned into Raph's hug, "But when he wouldn't stop she punched him and then he….he slapped her," Leo took a breath. "Slapped her so hard she fell against a kitchen counter." Raph rocked Leo back and forth as he listened to Leo's story

"Did he…?" Raph hesitated to ask his question but Leo shook his head anyway.

"No, thank God," He said quickly. "She was able to grab a knife from the drawer and hold him off, she told him to get out of our house and not come back." Leo suddenly smiled. "My mom knew how to handle herself so Bradford left but when my dad came back, my mom refused to tell him what happened since he and Bradford were friends," Leo shook his head, "But I also think she was reluctant to tell my dad because she was certain he wouldn't believe her." He sighed tiredly, "Even though my dad says he loved her, they didn't seem to have the best relationship."

"Well, you got me now so if Bradford continues to bug you," Raph smiled deviously, "You let me deal with him," He clenched his hand into a fist, "I got a few scores to settle with him anyway."

The two turtles looked over at Raph's clock, it was a few minutes before seven. "Do you have to leave now?" Raph asked.

Leo shrugged. "Bradford can go jump off a bridge for all I care," He said as he pulled Raph back down the bed, "I'll leave when you get tired of me."

"That won't be for a long time," Raph told him as they pressed lips and began to kiss deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks again to Turtlecrazy714 and Guest for those reviews, please keep them coming. :) Peace.


	23. Chapter 23 An Early Christmas Surprise

Ch 23 A Early Christmas Surprise.

Leo arrived at home close to ten o'clock. As soon as he opened the front door, Bradford appeared before him, carrying a bottle of bear and staring at the turtle furiously. "Where have you been all this time Leonardo?" He demanded as he staggered toward him.

Leo watched as the tall man stood in front of him and downed the last of his alcohol. "Why do you ask such stupid questions Bradford?" Leo demanded as he began to walk around him, "You know as well as anyone I will never answer to you so go crawl into the cave you came out of and stay there." Leo started toward the stairs but was grabbed from behind.

"You know turtle," Bradford leered down at him. "You need to remember who is in charge here when your daddy isn't home," He brought his face closer to him and Leo scrunched his beak as the stench of alcohol radiated from Bradford's mouth as he spoke. "Why don't you get into the dojo and let me remind you."

"Why don't you go home and sober up." Leo told him as he pushed Bradford away from him.

"Why don't you stop being so difficult and loosen up a bit," Bradford said as he began to make his way toward the kitchen, "You're a lot like your mother was Leonardo," Leo clenched his fist as Bradford spoke, "Of course by the end of her life, she learned to play nice with others."

"You keep talking about my mother, Bradford," Leo said as he walked toward the stairs, "And we won't have to go into the dojo,"

"Anytime you want turtle," Bradford sneered, "I look forward to it."

Leo watched as Bradford staggered back into the kitchen. He shook his head and went into his room. As he shut the door, he thought back to what he had told Raph and the memory of what Bradford had done to his mother once again came back to him. 'Bradford had been drinking,' He reminded himself. 'Something he loves to do,' Leo locked his door and made his way to the bathroom. 'Christmas can't come soon enough.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael walked into the house and sat on the sofa next to his brothers. He had just walked Leonardo to the bus stop and decided to call him later to see if he made it home safe. As he waited, his thoughts went back to the conversation he had with Leo. 'That scumbag Bradford works with Leo's father,' Raph mused, 'Wonder if Leo's father knows this guy is trying to bully people into getting money.' Raph let out a low growl as he thought back to how Bradford had tried to rough his father up.

Mikey and Donnie looked up as their brother growled angrily. "Whoa Raph," Mikey said with concern. "After the kind of day you had, that's last thing I'd expect to hear from you."

"What's the matter Raph?" Donnie asked.

"You remember Bradford?" He asked them.

"How could we forget?" Donnie replied.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Sensei is a master at ninjutsu," Mikey said laughing, "I loved it when he let that jerk know we can't be pushed around."

"What about him Raph?" Donnie asked.

"He works for Leo's father," Raph said. He rubbed his chin. "Now I'm wondering if his father knows Bradford tries to get protection money from people."

"Oh come on Raph," Mikey said, "We know Leo's dad is abusive but do you think he may also be a part of this gang that's going around trying to collect money from the businesses around here?"

"It is a possibility Mikey," Donnie said as he too looked thoughtful. "The Purple Dragons aren't the only gangs around town who try to get extort money so why not Bradford and Leo's dad."

"Do you think we should tell Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"Tell me what Michelangelo?" Splinter asked. He walked in from the kitchen with a cup of tea and eyed his sons curiously.

Raph looked up at the tall rat as he walked over to his easy chair and sat down. "I just found something out about Leo's father Sensei," Raph began.

Splinter nodded to him, "Then by all means Raphael," Splinter said, "Tell me, please."

Splinter stroked his long beard as he listened to what Raph had to say. He nodded as he contemplated all that had been said. "So what do you think Sensei?" Raph asked. "Do you think Leo's dad could be involved?"

"It is possible," Splinter told him. "But at this point what does it matter?"

"Well, if his father is," Raph continued, "Shouldn't Leo be told?"

"And what would that accomplish Raphael?" Splinter asked him, "You say Leonardo's father is currently in Japan," Raph nodded, "Then wait and see what happens when Mr. Tartaruga returns and if we need to advise him of it, then we shall."

Raph nodded and watched as his Sensei walked back to the kitchen to put his empty cup away. "You okay bro?" Mikey asked him.

Raph sighed and looked over at him. "I'm okay Mikey," He told him, "I'm just worried about Leo." He stood up and stretched, "He'll be home soon," He told them as he made his way toward the kitchen, and made his way into the kitchen, "I'm going to my room and call him." His brothers called out goodnight as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxx

On Monday, Leo walked into the cafeteria and over toward the table. He nodded his head to Casey and Slash who were having a heated discussion.

"I still say I deserve to be the goalie," Casey said angrily and rather loudly.

"Geez Casey," Leo said as he sat down, "Tone it down a bit, will ya?" He picked up his apple and took a bite. "What's going on?"

"Hockey season starts today and I tried out for goalie but this other kid got it instead," Casey fumed, "Man I'm so angry."

"And I keep telling him to get over it," Slash was saying, "Who cares if he didn't get goalie, that's probably not even the best position."

"Doesn't matter if it's the best," Casey said, "It's the one I wanted."

Slash shrugged then turned to Leo, "What do you think Leonardo?" He asked, "What positions would you want if you played hockey?"

Leo shook his head, "Since we turtles don't really do well in the cold," Leo began with a laugh, "I've never really thought about it." He looked at Casey, "What position did you get Casey?"

"Right wingman," Casey said dejectedly. He stabbed his fork angrily into his food.

Slash shook his head, "He'll get over it, right Leo?"

Before Leo could say anything on the matter, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and turned around, his face was grabbed and lips were planted on his forcefully.

"Raph?" Leo said with a horrified and very embarrassed look after they had pulled apart, "What are you thinking?" He looked around at the students who were watching them in bemusement.

"I aced my biology test," Raph said with a huge smile, "When it's your turn to study," he winked at him, "Come and get me."

Leo blushed as Mikey and Renet, who had been coming up behind Raph, started laughing. "I told Renet about your study habits Leo," Mikey said, "I'm hoping maybe we could give it a try?" He wiggled his eye ridges at Renet who blushed and shook her head at him.

"Not at my house Mikey," She told him. Leo laughed and continued eating while enjoying his friends company.

"Hey guys," Casey said with a whisper as he looked around the cafeteria, "Getting away from Hockey for now," he said with a glance at Slash, "Check out this Christmas gift I got for April," He pulled out a small ring box and opened it. The ring was a small gold band with a yellow gem in the middle.

"Wow Casey," Renet looked at him in awe, "That is a beautiful ring," She picked it up and inspected it, "Looks expensive too," She added as she placed it back in the box.

"Do you think April will like it?" He asked as Spike joined the group.

Spike took the ring and looked it over, "It's very beautiful Casey," He told him, "I think she will love it."

The rest of the teens all nodded to him. "Great, I've been saving almost a year to buy this little beauty." He told them as he quickly put it back in his pocket. "And I'm thinking…." He whispered to his friends shyly as Donnie joined the group. "Of asking April to marry me after we graduate from high school."

"Casey!" Raph yelled excitedly, "That's great!"

"Don't you think that's a bit sudden?" Donnie said almost angrily. "After all, you'll be barely out of high school and you're not even in your twenties yet." Donnie's voice suddenly got louder, "You don't even have a job yet!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Casey yelled back at him causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at him.

"Cool it guys," Slash said and nodded toward the entrance, "April is coming."

The two teens settled down into awkward silence as April approached. "Hi everyone," She said as she made her way to Casey, she looked around, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah," "Sure," "Everything's cool here," they all said as she took her seat. April looked around in wonder but when no one would say anything further, she opened her lunch box and started eating.

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo noticed Donnie seething angrily and he shoved his spoon into his bowl of mac N' cheese and once again he couldn't help but wonder about the tall gapped tooth turtle and the young red haired girl.

"What's up with Donnie?" Leo asked Raph as they slowly walked through the library during study hall, he nodded over at the table where Donnie and April were currently sitting. "He got pretty upset when Casey said he wanted to propose to April."

Raph shrugged, "Donnie's always had a thing for April," He told him, "But from the start April's just always wanted to be friends." Raph pulled out a book and looked over at his brother, "Since we've known her, Donnie's tried to get her to change her mind and he really thought at one point he may have had a shot with her but then Casey came along and..." He looked at Leo, "I think you can guess the rest of the story."

Leo nodded, "That's too bad about Donnie but he's got Angel now and she's really into him." He noted as he pulled out a book. "I would think he'd be able to move past April and focus on Angel." Raph watched as Leo shook his head. "But I do agree with Donnie," He continued as he flipped through the book, "They are too young to get married, especially right out of high school."

Raph moved closer to him, "Oh I don't know about that Leo," He said, "I do know some people who got married at young ages and they're doing okay." He shrugged, "Besides, Casey is nineteen and he plans on joining the police force after he graduates."

"And what does April want to do?"

Raph looked at April thoughtfully, "Don't know," He said, "I've never really asked her."

Leo nodded then made his way back to the table, he sat next to April who looked up and watched as he gaze wandered over to where his Aunt was currently helping a student.

"You're aunt going to spend Christmas with you Leo?" April asked.

Leo shook his head, "No, she and her boyfriend, some guy named Vern, are going somewhere for the two weeks." He told her as he began to write. Raph watched as Leo let out a small sigh and looked down at his book rather sadly. He reached his hand under the table as he sat down and gave Leo's hand a gentle squeeze. Leo smiled back at him then went back to his homework.

The school days began to fly by for Leo and he found himself staying after school for as long as possible instead of going home. As was the norm, after school was over he would assist Usagi with his class on Monday, Wednesday and Friday then head to the gym for basketball practice or a game. On some occasions the team would venture to other schools for the games which Leo found he enjoyed immensely. But what Leo really enjoyed was having Raph come to the games to cheer him on. As he had determined earlier in the year, any other place to be was better than being at home, especially when Bradford happened to be there.

The Friday before Christmas came all too soon and Leo decided he would skip practice so he and Usagi could have one last day together. As soon as the adult class was over, Leo quickly finished his duties then assisted Usagi in cleaning up.

"That is not necessary Leonardo," Usagi told him, "I know you have your practice to get to."

"Not today Usagi," Leo said as he gathered papers. "Since this is the last day of school before Christmas vacation as well as your last day at Roosevelt high, I've excused myself from practice." He smiled at him. "I already spoke with coach Leatherhead and he told me as long as I'm at the game tomorrow then he's fine with it." He finished putting things away then turned to Usagi. "What restaurant would you like to go to?" He asked him. "My treat," Usagi laughed then the two friends went to his car and drove to their favorite noodle restaurant, Murakami's.

"When will you be leaving for Japan?" Leo asked as he picked up a dumpling with his chopsticks.

"Today is the twenty-first," Usagi mused, "I want to be home in time for Christmas Eve so I will be leaving on the twenty-third."

Leo nodded then bent down and rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out a blue wrapped box. "Something to remember New York by," He said with a sad smile, "And me too."

Usagi gratefully accepted the gift and carefully removed the wrapping paper; he smiled with tears running down his furry face as he pulled out a snow globe with the statue of liberty in the middle. Behind the statue was a picture of the two of them standing next to each other in their classroom.

"I remember this picture," Usagi said as he moved the snow globe around to make it snow, "This was taken by the year book committee."

Leo nodded, "I had Mikey take this picture on the premise it was for the yearbook," Leo told him with a sly smile. "I actually wanted it for this."

Usagi nodded in understanding. "Ah, I wondered why this picture was not in the yearbook." The two laughed then finished their meal. Usagi then drove Leo home and the two sat in his car to say goodbye.

They turned and faced each other with tear filled eyes. "I will miss you very much Leonardo," Usagi told him with a teary smile. He handed him an envelope. "An early Christmas present."

Leo accepted the gift then brought the tall rabbit into a hug, "I'll miss you so much Usagi," Leo choked out as he attempted to hold back tears. "If you ever get a chance to come back to New York," He told him sternly, "Promise me you'll let me know and we can meet up for a day."

Usagi nodded and they pulled apart, "And if you ever get to Japan," He said, "You look me up," He tapped the envelope, "I put my address in the card."

Leo promised then stepped out of the car; he waved to his friend and watched with tears running down his face as the car drove off. With a heavy sigh, he turned and began walking to his house, "It's after seven," Leo muttered as he put the code into the keypad for the gate, "I hope Bradford isn't waiting for me."

He walked into the home and, as he always did, removed his shoes while looking around. So far there was no sign of the tall brown beaded man. Leo let out a breath and walked toward the stairs. 'Made it,' he thought to himself as he walked into this room and readied himself for bed. He got into bed and turned on his TV. He then pulled out his cell and pressed the number one button. A picture of a fiery Phoenix popped up with Raph's name underneath it. He smiled as he heard Raph's voice over the line.

"Hey babe," Raph said as he answered the phone, "How was supper?"

"It was nice," Leo responded, he told him about his time with Usagi and for the next hour, the two teens spoke about their day as well as their plans for next week.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Leo eagerly walked down the stairs at seven in the morning; he had to be at the high school before eight and wanted to get breakfast. He was on the phone talking to Raph and preparing to say goodbye, "Okay Raphie," Leo said as he made his way toward the kitchen, "I'll see you at the school," he smiled widely. "Love you too." He hung up the phone and was putting it in his pocket as he pushed open the swinging door that led into the kitchen. He smiled happily and was looking down as he fiddled with his pocket and phone. But as he looked up, his smile quickly disappeared and he stopped short with a loud startled gasp.

Sitting at the small kitchen table was Bradford along with another tall human with sandy blond hair and a shaved beard. Bradford smiled at Leo as the other human turned around to face him. "Good morning Leo," Bradford said as Leo's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widen in fear. "You remember Jeffrey, don't you?"

Trembling, Leo slowly backed out of the kitchen as Jeffrey started to walk toward him. "Hello Leonardo," Jeffrey said with a crooked smile, "Miss me?"


	24. Chapter 24 A Hateful Heart

Ch 24 A Hateful Heart.

At the sight of seeing Jeffrey, Leo stumbled backward and, losing his footing, fell backward. He quickly jumped back up and got into a defensive stance as Jeffrey continued to come toward him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Leo demanded angrily as Bradford came out of the kitchen behind Jeffrey.

"Don't be like that Leonardo," Bradford told him with a smirk, "Jeffrey came all the way from California to visit us for Christmas."

"Well he's not staying here!" Leo yelled, he looked at Jeffrey and attempted to fight the fear that was building in the pit of his stomach. "You were in jail," He said as he steeled his gaze at the other human. "How did you get out?"

Jeffrey shook his head at the turtle and let out a small laugh, "This was not the reception I was hoping for Leonardo," He said as he got closer to Leo.

Leo quickly got his coat on and attempted to put on his boots all the while keeping his eyes on Jeffrey, "You killed two people in a drunken rage, Jeffrey!" Leo stated angrily as he grabbed his backpack and held it in front of him protectively, "How did you get out?!"

Jeffrey leered at the turtle, "Turns out there was a technicality Leonardo," He said in a mocking tone, "I wasn't given a fair trial." He let out a cold laugh that sent a wave of fear rippling throughout Leo's body. "So now here I am and I'm really hoping we can take up where we left off," He stalked his way closer to Leo till he was almost up against Leo's back pack, "You remember what we were doing before you left me on the sidewalk, right Leonardo?"

Leo pressed himself against the door and swallowed hard, "You will stay the hell away from me Jeffrey or you'll be in a lot more pain then the last time I saw you." He clenched his jaw and stared up angrily at him. "You remember how I _**left** _you on the sidewalk?" he said through gritted teeth, "Right Jeffrey?" He felt for the door knob behind him and started to open the door.

Jeffrey laughed coldly and stepped back; he watched as Leo, with his eyes still on him, opened the door and walked backwards to the outside. Jeffrey shook his head after the door closed. "I guess Leonardo wasn't all that happy to see me." He said as he turned to face Bradford. "What do you want me to do?"

"Keep tabs on Leonardo," Bradford handed Jeffrey a piece of paper, "Meanwhile, this is the address that kid Raphael lives at," Jeffrey took the paper and placed it in his pocket. "Convince him that Leonardo is not someone he should be with."

"What does your Master Shredder say about all this?" Jeffrey asked as the two of them walked toward the kitchen.

"Saki is too busy with this _project_ of his to be bothered with such frivolous details," Bradford spat. "He's put me in charge of watching over that snot nose punk turtle who doesn't give a damn anymore about what I tell him to do so now I'm putting you in charge of it." Bradford told him as he pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Jeffrey, "With Xever's help of course." He looked him up and down, "Are your parents okay with you being here for a while."

Jeffrey shrugged, "They don't give a rat's ass if I'm here or there," He told him with clear anger and hurt in his eyes. "Just so long as I'm out of their hair then everything's fine." Bradford nodded and the two drank their beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo quickly ran down the driveway and made his way over to the bus stop. He leaned heavily against the pole and shook hard as tears began to fall. Memories of the last time Jeffrey had been with him began to flood his mind. 'Get yourself together Leonardo,' He told himself as he saw the bus coming in the distance. 'You've got a game to play and a boyfriend whose going to be there to meet up with you.' He took a deep breath and wiped his face.

The bus pulled up and he quickly got on. As he made his way down the aisle to a seat in the back, he looked from one person to the other and felt as though everyone person on the bus was staring at him. He made it to a seat and shook his head, even though there were very few people, he still couldn't help but feel like he was in a crowd and being watched. He pulled out his cell and pressed the number one button.

"Hey Leo," Raph's voice came over the phone, "You at the school already?"

"Um…no," Leo said as he tried to think of a reason to speak with Raph. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know if he wanted to tell Raph what had just happened, "I…um… just wanted to hear your voice," He said, "That's all." He let out a nervous chuckle. "Hearing you always makes me feel good."

Raph frowned as he listened to Leo, his voice sounded shaky and Raph thought he could hear Leo being on the verge of crying. "Leo, what's wrong?" Raph asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leo took a deep breath, "I'm on the bus and I'll be at the school in a few minutes."

"That's early," Raph said, "You didn't need to be there till eight," he looked at the clock, "You'll be there by seven-thirty," He muttered, "You want me to meet you there and we can hang out together."

Leo closed his eyes and thought of Raph's proposal. "No that's okay," He told him quickly, "I'll see you at the normal time, love you." Before Raph could respond, Leo hung up and put his phone away. He laid his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes; he took deep breaths and tried to push the fear down. 'You're just being paranoid Leonardo, everything's going to be okay,' He told himself over and over again, 'Jeffrey doesn't have that hold on you like he used to.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raph, along with his brothers and friends watched from the bleachers as the basketball game went into halftime. They stared at Leo in bewilderment as the Roosevelt team walked off the court. "What is going on with Leo?" Mikey wondered out loud," He looked over at Raph who was looking at Leo in concern as the blue eyed turtle followed his teammates looking very dejected.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," He said adamantly. He made his way down the bleachers and toward the locker room where Leatherhead was currently giving his players a pep talk.

"When halftime is over," Leatherhead was saying, "Get out there and really give it to them."

"What is going on with you Leonardo?" Slash asked. "You're not concentrating and you haven't been able to make one basket,"

"Yeah Leo," Spike chimed in, "You're usually so much better then this, what's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know?" Raph said as he walked into the locker room.

Leo looked up at his teammates and Raph as he sat down next to him. "Leo," Raph place a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Please tell me what's happened," He implored, "When we first spoke this morning you sounded happy and really looking forward to today but now," He stared intently into Leo's eyes, "You look so upset," He said, "What happened Leo?"

Leo sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry everyone," He told them, "Maybe you should keep me out of the rest of the game,"

"But Leo," Spike came forward, "You're one of our best players, we need you."

"Look Leo," Raph said firmly, "We have twelve more minutes," He took Leo's hand and walked him over to Leatherhead's office, "Tell me what the problem is."

Leo sighed and nodded. "This morning after I spoke with you, I went down for breakfast, Bradford was in our kitchen with…." Leo took a breath and shook his head, "Oh God Raph, I've tried so hard to push this part of my past away from me but it just keeps coming back!" He cried out.

"What does Leo?" Raph demanded, "Who was there?"

"My ex…Jeffrey Moore," Leo told him with tears running down his face.

Raph looked at him slightly confused, "Your ex-boyfriend?" He said shaking his head as he tried to remember what Leo had told him, "Leo, I know you told me he was controlling, much like your dad is but…."He looked around in consternation, "Why does he make you go all crazy like this."

"I'm sorry Raph," Leo said as he wiped his face, "There's so much more to him then just trying to control me," He looked up at the clock. "But it's almost time for the game to start back up again," He looked out into the locker room and noticed the players were getting ready to leave. He turned back to Raph, "Let me just try to get through the game and we'll talk later." He said as he stood up to leave.

"Leo," Raph gently took Leo's arm before he could get out the door, "If you want, after the game, why don't you just come straight to my house," He suggested, "My dad won't mind and you're going to be staying with us anyway later in the week so why not just come over now."

Leo looked down at Raph's hand covering his arm and placed his other hand over it massaging it gently. He looked up at Raph and smiled sadly as he shook his head, "I'd have to go back home and get things," He told him.

"Then let me take you."

Leo nodded. "I'll see you after the game," He smiled nervously, "Wish me luck, I'm going to need it." He turned and quickly hurried after his team mates.

Raph hurried back to the bleachers and took his seat next to his brothers, "What happened Raph?" Mikey asked, leaning closer to him. Raph shook his head, "I'll explain later." He told him as he watched, intently, as Leo ran out onto the court and got back in his position.

Over forty five minutes later, Raph and the rest of the crowd cheered loudly as they watched Leo weave around the other team's players and make the final basket winning the game. "He did it!" Mikey screamed out as he grabbed Renet in an exuberant hug, "He did it!"

"I don't know what you said to him in the locker room Raph," Casey said from behind him as he clapped his shoulder, "But whatever it was, it sure did help."

Raph nodded and looked down at Leo who was being hugged by Spike. Leo looked up at him and gave him a nod then followed his team back to the locker rooms. Raph followed the rest of the group down the bleacher steps and stood next to the exit.

"You coming bro?" Mikey asked as he turned and realized Raph was not following.

"You go ahead," he told him, "I'm going to wait for Leo."

Mikey nodded and followed the rest of the group out the gym and toward the parking lot where he and the others waited for Raph and Leo to show up. Several minutes later, Leo, along with the rest of the team, walked out of the locker room. Raph walked over to him and gently took his hand. Leo looked at him and wrapped his arms around him.

You did good Leo." Raph whispered into his ear.

"Thanks to you," Leo whispered back.

The two parted and looked into each other's eyes. "You ready to tell me what happened with you and this Moore person?"

Leo nodded and the two walked toward the parking lot where the others were waiting for them and gave a brief explanation of what was going on before getting into his truck. "You all go ahead to Murakami's," Raph told them, he looked at Leo, "We'll meet you there." While the others went toward the town, Raph drove his truck away from the town to Leo's house. "Okay Leo," Raph said as he drove along, "Talk to me."

"I met Jeffrey last year," Leo began, "My mom was sick and I was feeling really depressed with everything going on, my dad was no help whatsoever, and I didn't have a lot of friends so when he came along I just…." Leo sighed heavily, "Let him into my life and take over." Raph watched from the corner of his eye as he saw Leo wipe a tear. "Problem was, before I knew what was happening, he was taking over everything." Leo pulled out his cell and stared at his mom's picture. "He started demanding to know where I was all the time and who I was with. He would begin to meet me after school to make sure I went where I was supposed to go." Leo put his cell away. "If I was late meeting him somewhere, he would get angry and…" Leo swallowed hard. "Yell and scream and tell me how pathetic I was and…."

"Basically just cut you down?" Raph finished. Leo nodded shamefully.

"I should've known what kind of guy he was when I found out he was a student of Bradford's." Leo said ruefully. "But by the time I found out, I had already let him take control."

"So I guess coming out here was kind of a blessing, huh?" Raph asked.

Leo shrugged. "I actually got away from him before we came out here but it took my mom's illness to do it."

"How so?"

"When I was leaving school one day," Leo shuddered at the memory, "My mom called and asked if I would come straight home, she was alone and in a lot of pain." He shook his head. "No one was there so of course I headed home but along the way Jeffrey found me and tried to get me to go with him. When I refused he began to hit me."

Raph stopped the car a few feet from Leo's home and stared at him in shock. "But Leo, you're a martial artist," he said in wonder, "Why would you let him do this to you?"

"At that time I had no idea," He said clearly getting agitated, "But I finally got so fed up with listening to him telling me I was to do what _he_ wanted me to do and nothing else." Leo started shaking in anger as he recalled that day. "That I finally hit him back and kneed him in the groin" Leo shuddered and clenched his jaw. "As he laid there on the sidewalk groaning and moaning in pain, I **_screamed_** at him telling him he was to _ **stay** _away from me and _ **never**_ touch me or come near me again or I'd make sure he'd never get up." Leo clenched his fist hard and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I never saw him again, last thing I heard he was in jail. Was arrested for killing two people while driving drunk." Leo looked at Raph, "But now, thanks to Bradford, he's back and making me feel like I did when we dated."

"Well, you got me now and if he comes anywhere near you, I'll do so much more to him then a knee to the groin," Raph said punching a fist into his hand. "I'll slice his dick off and throw it down his throat." He growled.

Leo laughed and pulled Raph into a hug. They kissed tenderly before pulling apart and Leo stroked Raph's cheek. "Thank you Raph," He said as he started to get out of the truck.

"Let me go with you." Raph said as he too began to get out of the truck.

"No!" Leo said nervously. "Just please wait here Raph," Leo told him, "I don't want Bradford or Jeffrey to see you," He told him. "I don't want either of them to know I'll be with you and you're family."

Raph hesitated before closing the door, "Okay babe," He said as he turned the heat up, "But don't be long, it's cold and I want to get you as far away from this place as possible."

Leo smiled and nodded. "Raph," Leo looked at him with uncertainty. "You know I will have to return home when my dad gets back, right?"

Raph nodded sadly. "I wish you wouldn't but…" He took his hand, "Like you said, just till school is over and then you can leave."

Leo squeezed his hand and stepped out of the car and toward his house. He walked in and looked around. Seeing no one, he quickly ran to his room and began packing his suitcase. Within five minutes, he gathered all he needed along with a bag filled of Christmas presents and made his way downstairs. But as he reached the bottom step, the creaking of the study door caught his attention and he turned to see Bradford walking out.

"Where's Jeffrey?" Leo demanded angrily.

"You said he couldn't be here," Bradford said staring down at the suitcase in Leo's hand. "So he's at my home," His eyes narrowed and a look of anger sparked within them. "Where are you going Leonardo?" He demanded as his voice slowly rose in anger.

"No where you need to know," Leo stated hotly. He started walking toward the door but stopped and looked at Bradford with furious eyes. "How could you bring him here, especially since you know what kind of person he is!" Leo yelled, "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't care seeing as how he _**was**_ your student." He took deep breath, "And you two **are** so much alike." Leo turned and continued toward the door. "As long as Jeffrey is in town, I'll be staying elsewhere." He was just about to open the door when he was roughly grabbed by Bradford.

"Look boy," Bradford started as he forced Leo against the door and grabbed onto his collar. "You seem to have a memory problem so let me remind you," He brought his face closer to Leo's. "I'm in charge when your daddy isn't here and I am **_not_** letting you leave this time."

Leo pushed him away and scowled angrily at him. "I think you're the one with the memory problem Bradford!" He yelled back, "I don't care if you are in charge, I refuse to answer to you and if my father should happen to need me, he has my cell number and can call me whenever he needs to!" Leo took a breath and steadied himself. "So why don't you go back to that hell hole you crawled out of and let my daddy know you're not needed." With that said, Leo walked out of the house and back to where Raph was still waiting for him in the car.

Bradford clenched his fist and punched the door after it had closed. He grabbed his cell and forcefully pressed the number three. "Jeffrey!" Bradford yelled into the phone, "He just left to go somewhere and from the looks of it, he isn't coming back." He told him, "Are you set up in that apartment I gave you?" he waited while Jeffrey answered. "Good, let me know the minute he gets there.

As Bradford spoke, behind him, watching from the study, a tall dark skinned man with dark hair had watched everything with a gleeful expression. As soon as he had seen Leonardo leave, he closed the door and looked down at his cell phone thoughtfully. 'Yes Bradford,' He thought to himself, 'Perhaps Saki should be told of what's going on here.' He laughed as he pushed a button on his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, long chapter but a lot of detail. Please R&R, :) Peace


	25. Chapter 25 A Desperate Attempt

This chapter will have an attempted rape scene, guess you know where this is going, please let me know what you think. :)

Ch 25. A Desperate Attempt.

Upon hearing what Leonardo was going through, Splinter welcomed him into his home with open arms. "Of course you are welcomed to stay here for as long as is necessary." He told him as they walked up the stairs to the bedrooms and led Leo to the guest room.

"Thank you Master Splinter," Leo said as he put his suitcase down. "But I'll only stay till my dad gets back." He told him. "I'm sure once he's back at the house I won't have to worry about Jeffrey." He cast his eyes downward with a heavy sigh, "Or anyone else for that matter."

Splinter put a hand on Leo's shoulder and smiled tenderly at him, "That is fine Leonardo," Splinter replied. "You know where everything is, so please….make yourself at home," He turned to the other turtles standing just outside in the hallway. "As you know, Christmas Eve is in two days and I need everyone to help out with decorating the dojo," He reminded as he walked out of the room. "We will begin tomorrow." He said as his sons moaned.

"What's wrong with decorating the dojo?" Leo asked as he and the others made their way to the kitchen where Mikey started dinner. "I think it sounds like fun."

"Sounds like it but trust us," Raph said, "It ain't."

"Yeah," Mikey said with a laugh, "Let's just say Sensei loves to go all out."

"Well, it's been a long time since I've decorated for Christmas," Leo said as he helped set the table, "So I'm looking forward to it."

"And we're looking forward to you helping us," Donnie told him as Raph and Mikey held back a laugh.

The following day, Leo stood on the top step of a ladder and hung up what felt like his one hundredth decoration. He wiped his forehead and started down the ladder but was halted in his tracks. "Not yet Leo," Mikey called out as he brought another large box into the dojo. "We've got one more box after this one.' He gave Leo another paper snowflake to put up.

Leo looked around the dojo, "But there's so much already up," he said as he moved the ladder, "Don't you think that's enough,"

"Nah," Mikey told him as he handed him a paper snowman, "Like we said, Sensei like to go all out."

"Yeah, and his students love it when he does." Raph laughed as he brought up the last box.

Christmas Eve was a blast and Leo found himself celebrating hard that night. He met many of Splinter's students, one of them being Professor Honeycutt, a short bald man whom, Leo had to admit, looked a lot like Einstein. Donnie stood nearby as Raph introduced Leo to his biology teacher. "Hey Leo," Raph whispered when Donnie took up the conversation, "Let's talk to him about what's going on with you,"

But Leo shook his head, "Not tonight Raph," Leo told him, "It's Christmas and we have all our friends here with us," he said looking around, "let's just have fun and we can speak with him another time."

Raph nodded but after Leo left his side to speak with April and her father, Raph walked back to the professor and waited patiently for Donnie to stop speaking.

"Professor," Raph said as Donnie finally took a breath, "You know a Dr. Tyler Rockwell from TCRI don't you?"

"Yes Raphael," The professor replied, "We are good friends."

"Would you be willing to speak with him on behalf of one of your students?"

Honeycutt looked at Raph thoughtfully, "May I ask why?"

Raph looked back at Leo, attempting to decide whether he should confide in the professor or just do as Leo had asked and forget about it for now, "Well, the thing is," He looked from Leo to Donnie, "One of our friends is possibly sick and he says ...um…his doctor…."Donnie looked at Raph in puzzlement as Raph slowly attempt to explain what he wanted, "has been doing these test on him since he was about five but….um….well, there could be a cure…but..um.."

"What Raph is attempting to ask," Donnie quickly jumped in, "Is if Dr. Rockwell would be able to look into our friend's blood test and see if what he's been told all this time is true?"

"I could speak with him and let you know," Honeycutt told him. Raph thanked him and went off to find Leo.

"This party is really the best." Leo told him as the two stood by the food table. "I don't remember when I've had such a great time." He looked over at Raph's brothers and their friends as they danced wildly in the middle of the dojo.

"Come on Leo," Raph said as he put his plate down, "Let's get our moves on." Leo laughed heartily as Raph pulled him toward the others and the two turtles danced along with the rest of them.

The party lasted long after ten o'clock and by the time it wrapped up, all were tired and in need of sleep. "Let's just put the food away and then go to bed." Leo suggested as the boys started to clean up.

"That would be fine my sons." Splinter agreed. They quickly went finished and the four turtles walked tiredly up the stairs.

"Man," Leo said as he stifled a yawn, "You weren't kidding when you said Master Splinter likes to go all out." He walked with Raph to the guest room. "How do you guys celebrate your Christmas?"

"Christmas is strictly for family Leo," He wrapped his arm around Leo's shell and gave a light squeeze. "And you are part of this family so prepare to have fun." He gave him a peck on the cheek then wished him a good night.

As Raph said, Christmas was strictly a family affair and Leo enjoyed every minute of being with Raph and his family. In the morning they exchanged presents then Mikey made a turkey dinner with all the trimmings and Splinter gave a toast. In the early evening, Renet, April, Casey and Angel came over and exchanged presents. They stayed for a couple of hours then, after exchanging kisses and hugs, left with a promise to see everyone on New Year's Eve.

"So we have a full week of being all alone huh?" Leo looked at Raph with a twinkle in his eyes.

"With the exception of my brothers and father," Raph shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

"Then maybe I'll start sneaking into your room late at night," Leo whispered in his ear.

"The door's always open." Raph told him with a wide smile.

Leo winked back at him, "As is mine."

The next day, Raph walked into Leo's room hoping to take him up on his offer, but when he entered he found Leo staring out the window looking anxious. "Leo?" Raph walked over to him, "What's wrong?"

Leo looked at Raph with mounting fear. "I'm not sure," He told him, "But I think I just saw Jeffrey across the street staring at your house." He shook his head, "But that's not possible," Raph watched in concern as Leo's breath quickened. "He has no idea where I am," He continued to look out the window scanning the streets. "At least I don't think he does."

"Leo," Raph gently coaxed him away from the window, "it was probably just someone who looked like him," He said trying to calm the turtle down, "That's all, really, nothing else."

Leo nodded and attempted to keep his eyes averted from the window, "Yeah, that's it," He said as he sat on the bed, "I'm sure you're right." He looked at Raph and smiled nervously at him. "Did you want something?"

Raph chuckled lightly and sat next to Leo, "I was hoping to have a little one on one time with my lover." He said as he began to kiss Leo's neck. Leo churred and laid back on the bed, he leaned back and hummed as Raph's tongue began to lick his jaw line and make it's way from one side of the turtle's neck to the other. "Oh yea you taste so good," Raph told him as he began to make his way down Leo's plastron to in between his legs.

"Oh Raph," Leo moaned as he felt Raph's tongue glide along his inner thigh. He smiled, dropped down and closed his eyes as he enjoyed Raph's mouth working his erection.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While Leo and Raph were enjoying their love making, not too far down the street, Jeffrey Moore walked back toward the little deli where his small studio apartment was situated above. He seethed angrily as he recalled watching Leo enjoy his time with his new high school friends at the Christmas party. He quickly got into his apartment and walked over to the window that faced the Hamato dojo and had a direct view into Leo's bedroom. He growled as he watched the two wrapped in each other's arms kissing and laughing. Moore clenched his fist and pounded the nightstand. He grabbed his cell phone, intending to call Bradford but thought better of it; instead he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a small .38 caliber gun. He pointed it at the window and steadied his hand as he lined up the gun with Raph's head. He felt his finger push the trigger slightly back and watched as the hammer slowly began to move back. 'I could do this,' He told himself, 'I could rid myself of that bastard turtle and take Leonardo back,' He slowly released the gun and placed it back in the drawer. "No," He whispered, "It's clear you've already decided I'm nothing to you Leonardo," He decided as he stared angrily at the two turtles, "So if I can't have you, then neither can he."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Splinter made his way to the kitchen for his morning cup of tea, he walked in and was surprised to see Leonardo sitting at the table nursing a cold bowl of cereal. The bowl was full and Leo seemed to be a trance looking straight ahead with a mournful expression on his face.

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked snapping the young turtle out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, good morning Master Splinter," Leo said, "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No my son," Splinter said putting a hand on the turtle's shoulder, Leo smiled upon hearing the endearment, "I am always up at this time, I like to enjoy my breakfast in peace." He said with a slight chuckle as he began to prepare his tea.

"Would you like to me leave then?" Leo asked as he stood and prepared to leave.

"No Leonardo," Splinter told him as he sat in the seat across from him and placed a cup of tea in front of his bowl. "Please sit, I would like to speak with you anyway," Leo sat back down and looked at Splinter curiously. He picked up the tea and smiled as he took a breathed deeply, enjoying the aroma of the tea.

"What do you wish to speak with me about Sensei?" He asked after enjoying a sip of his tea.

Splinter took a sip of his tea and eyed the young turtle, "For one so young, there is quite a heavy burden on your shoulders Leonardo," Splinter began. "I was hoping you would like to talk about what it is that troubles you so."

He watched as Leo took a deep breath, "I've spoken to Raph about so much but it just feels like my troubles just keep piling up."

"Sometimes a different ear can be more helpful then a familiar one." He reached across the table and placed a paw on Leo's hand.

Leo nodded and looked down at his breakfast, "It's just, ever since my mom died, things just keep happening, my dad's never there and Bradford…" Leo shook his head and chuckled, "He supposed to be watching out for me but all he does is make my life as difficult as possible and then to top it off he brings Jeffrey over from California, a guy he knows is abusive and mean," He looked at Splinter with wide confused eyes, "And a murderer!" he took a breath, "And then just expects me to be okay with it," Leo furrowed his forehead, "But the one thing that keeps bugging me is that I'm certain my Aunt is keeping something from me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Every time we're alone, I feel like she always wants to say something but then she changes her mind." Leo explained. "I've asked her if there's anything she needs to tell me and she hesitates but then tells me no." Leo sighed in exasperation. "She goes from looking worried to scare then tells me it's nothing and I shouldn't be concerned." Leo sipped his tea. "I just don't know what to think about anything anymore."

Splinter stood and took the empty cups and placed them in the sink, he sat back down and looked Leo directly in the eye. "I have spoken with Raphael about all that you are going through Leonardo," He said with sympathy in his eyes, "And although I do not have the answers you wish to hear, I will tell you that here you are always welcomed and if you wish to stay here till the end of the week or till the end of the school year, I would be more than happy to have you." He took Leo's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "There should never be a reason for anyone to be afraid in their own home." He patted Leo's hand then stood and prepared to go back to the dojo.

"Thank you Master Splinter," Leo said with a smile as he watched Splinter leave the kitchen. Leo sat in thought about what Splinter had just told him. He looked around the room then stood and, after taking care of his untouched bowl of cereal; walked into the living room and looked around. 'It would be nice to live here,' He thought to himself, 'I love being here and I love being with Raph,' He smiled, 'Perhaps…' he rubbed his chin, 'It might be something to think about.' He then frowned, 'But how will I convince my father it would be a good idea?'

Later that day, Leo was in the kitchen looking through the cookbooks, "Whatcha doing Leo?" Mikey asked as he came inside.

Leo looked up and smiled at him. "I'm thinking of making a dinner for you and your family." He told him. "You all have been so wonderful I thought it would be a way for me to show my appreciation for all you've done for me."

"Ahhh, that's nice." Mikey said as he watched Leo flip from page to page. "What are looking to make?"

"You have a lot of turkey left over so possibly 'Turkey Pot Pie'?" He flipped the page, "Or maybe a casserole." He walked over to the fridge, "Do you have carrots, celery and egg noodles?" He asked as he rummaged around. "And how do you cube potatoes?" He closed the fridge door and looked back at the cookbook as he tapped his chin. "And what's the difference between a tsp and a TBS?"

"Tsp is a teaspoon and TBS is a tablespoon," Mikey replied with a laugh. He walked over to Leo and looked at the cookbook, "We do have noodles and potatoes bro but no carrots and celery." He told him. "I used those up for the soup I made yesterday."

Leo shrugged, "Guess I'll go to the market down the street." He went to the living room closet to put his jacket on. "I'll be right back and if you like you can help me make dinner." He told Mikey as he headed for the door. "If you want, work on those potatoes; that would be a big help."

"Do you think that's a good idea Leo?" Mikey said as he followed him to the door.

Leo shrugged, "Why not?" He queried, "It's only six, I'll be home in fifteen minutes and we'll have supper ready by seven-thirty."

"But it's really cold and dark outside Leo," Mikey looked at him worriedly. "Maybe I should go with you."

"That's not necessary Mikey," He shook his head at him. "The market's two blocks down the street, what do you think is gonna happen?"

Before Mikey could say anything further, Leo walked out the door, 'Guess my paranoia has gotten to Mikey too,' He told himself as he started down the street. 'Well, I'm not going to let everything that's going on in my life keep me from doing things,' he told himself vehemently, 'I'll just go to the market, get the few things I need and we'll have a nice dinner,' He mused, 'Maybe I'll get some rolls too.'

As Leo started down the street to the market; he wrapped his arms around himself as the biting wind whipped around him. He was so engrossed with his thoughts and his attempt to stay warm that he did not hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

A few homes beyond the Hamato dojo was a dead end alleyway, as Leo was passing it, strong arms suddenly grabbed at him and threw him roughly into the alleyway. Leo fell against the wall and fell to the ground, he was dazed and before he could get his bearings, he was picked up and forced against the wall so hard he felt a shooting pain radiate up his left arm.

He gasped in pain and attempted to focus on his assailant. "Damn you Leonardo!" Jeffrey screamed at him as he continued to bring him up against the brick wall over and over again, "I've loved you and this is how you treat me!"

He grabbed onto Leo's coat collar and threw the turtle down onto a dirty old torn up mattress and turned him onto his plastron. "Jeffrey!" Leo gasped, "Please stop!" He attempted to crawl away from him only to feel a fist slam down on him. His head began to swim as he felt his coat roughly removed off of him.

"Everything I've done for you," Jeffrey continued to yell down at him, "Sitting in that hell hole day after day thinking about all I've gone through because of you!" He removed Leo's shoes then began to force Leo's jeans off. He again punched his fist against Leo's head as he felt the turtle attempt to get away from him.

Leo shook his head and felt a wave of fear ripple through him. Jeffrey was going to rape him and no one was there to help him get away. His left arm was in excruciating pain and Jeffrey was continuing to beat him as he attempted to get away from him. "Jeffrey," Leo called out weakly, "Please, don't do this," Leo begged as he again tried to get away, he felt Jeffrey tear at his jeans as he forced them to come off and Jeffrey again bring his fist down on top of him.

"You worthless piece of trash, you're going to get what you deserve Leonardo," Jeffrey said into his ear, "You let him screw you, spread your legs for him and what about me!" Jeffrey backed off Leo slightly and began to unzip his pants. "'Where were you when I needed you?!"

Leo took the opportunity to get closer to the large garbage bin where he could see a metal pipe sticking out from under it. He felt Jeffrey pull him back and start to roll him over. As he did, Leo, using his right hand, brought the pipe out and attempt to hit Jeffrey with the pipe, but Jeffrey saw it and blocked it before it could be used on him.

He tossed the pipe back at the garbage bin and, enraged, Jeffrey began to pummel Leo. "I'll teach you Leonardo!" Jeffrey screamed, "I'll teach you to reject me!"

Leo attempted to block the blows with his right arm while his left, though in a lot of pain, attempted to find something, anything to help get Jeffrey off him. As Jeffrey began to tear his shorts off, Leo turned his head and once again saw the pipe a few inches from him. He felt Jeffrey force his legs apart, as he did, Leo weakly brought the pipe up once again and this time, he was able to smack Jeffrey in the head with it.

The hit, though weak, caused Jeffrey too momentarily waver, Leo quickly grabbed the pipe with his right hand and summoned his strength to smash the pipe as hard as possible against Jeffrey's left temple. The pipe got its mark and Jeffrey fell unconscious on top of Leo.

Leo laid on the mattress sobbing hard while continuing to weakly hit Jeffrey on the back of his head. He was finally able to collect himself and push Jeffrey's unconscious body off him. He painfully sat up and, cradling his left arm, staggered back to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Raph made his way downstairs looking for the blue-eyed turtle, "Anyone seen Leo?" He asked.

Donnie and Splinter, who were currently in the living room, looked up from their magazines, "Sorry Raph," Donnie told him, haven't seen him."

"Who are you looking for?" Mikey asked as he came out of the kitchen. He had just finished with the potatoes and was now waiting for Leo to come back with the rest of the ingredients.

"Leo," Raph said turning to him, "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah," Mikey said as he sat down on the couch by Donnie and picked up one of his comic books. "He went to the market down the street to get something for supper."

"By himself?" Raph said worriedly.

Mikey shrugged, "He said it was no big deal." Mikey told him. "Said he'd be back in…."

The door being suddenly flung open cut off the rest of Mikey's sentence and everyone turned to see Leo staggering in. They gasped in horror and ran over to the turtle who was still sobbing hard and looking like he had been run over by a car.

"Oh my God, Leo!" Mikey yelled out as he and the others ran over to him.

"What happened?!" Raph demanded as he assisted in bringing Leo over to the couch.

Leo shuddered hard as he leaned into Raph, "Jeffrey!" Leo finally gasped out, "He attacked me and tried to….to….!" Leo attempted to compose himself as he tried to tell them what happened, "He's out in the alley!" Leo continued as he sobbed hard, "I had to knock him out with a pipe!"

"Michelangelo, call 911, Donatello, come with me!" Splinter yelled out as he ran to the door and out toward the alley.

Raph rocked Leo as he attempted to calm him down. "It's okay Leo," He told him, "Everything's going to be alright."

"Ambulance and police are on their way." Mikey said as he came over and sat on the other side of Leo. He noticed Leo's bruised left arm and quickly ran to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

"OH God Raph!" Leo cried out, "I hit him with a pipe!" He began to cry harder, "What if I killed him?!"

Raph tightened his hold on Leo and clenched his jaw as he felt his protective instincts go into overdrive, "Personally Leo," He whispered to him, "I hope you did."

xxxxxxxxxx

Wasn't sure if I wanted to do a possible rape scene but it just seem to go with the chapter, please review and let me know what you think, peace :)


	26. Chapter 26 An Unexpected Surprise

Ch. 26 An Unexpected Surprise.

In another part of town, Chris Bradford was in his dojo working furiously on his punching bag. He focused his fist on a picture of Leonardo as he angrily muttered to himself. "A hit in between the eyes for the way he disobeys me," He raged through gritted teeth "A right to his cheek and good fist to his jaw for the attitude I have to put up with," He laughed. "Now that's the way that turtle should look" He said proudly as he stood back to admire his work. He screwed his face in an angry scowl and grabbed the punching bag. He brought his fist up and began to pound the picture several times over until it was almost unrecognizable. He took the picture off the punching bag and, after tearing it up several times, he threw it in the garbage. "Time for a new one," He said with an evil chuckle as he walked toward his desk and pulled out a fresh picture of the blue eyed turtle. "Now this is a dream I wish would come true."

He was just putting up the picture when heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway just outside his dojo. He turned and watched nervously as Saki walked in looking extremely angry at him. "Where is Leonardo?!" He demanded.

"Uh, Master, What are you doing back in the states so soon?" He asked as he quickly removed the picture from his punching bag and tried to put the picture in his pants pocket.

"You disappoint me Bradford," Saki made his way over to him and Bradford looked around him to see, much to his surprise, Xever walking in behind him with a twisted grin. "I have been advised of your incompetence," Saki stated. He stared at Bradford with a stony expression and, with his eyes staring directly into Bradford's, grabbed the picture out of the man's pocket. He looked down at the photo and shook his head, "Now where is Leonardo?"

"He….uh…is with that Hamato kid," He replied meekly.

"And when is he expected back?" Saki stood tall over Bradford as the large man quickly fell to his knees and bowed his head.

"I..uh…." Bradford swallowed hard. It was clear to him Xever had spoken to their master and had given him the details of what was going on, he knew he had no choice but to tell the truth. He sighed and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. "I have no idea master," He said.

"Has your student not checked in with you?" Saki asked in a mocking tone that told Bradford he knew everything.

Bradford shook his head, "No Master Shredder." He looked up slightly and watched as Saki walked around him and made his way over to a large katana mounted on the wall. Xever watched gleefully as Saki picked up the sword and turned back to Bradford, he laid the tip of the sword against Bradford's shoulder and dug the tip in ever so slightly.

"I have spent too many years and too many long hours attempting to get this serum for the military as well as the foot clan…" Saki said as Bradford winced and shook from the pain he was now feeling in his shoulder, "For you to louse it up." He spat as he suddenly ran the sword down along Bradford's back making a long thin cut from the man's shoulder blade to just above his waist.

Bradford gasped in pain as he felt the sword slice into him. He quickly closed his mouth and held back the whimper that threatened to escape his throat as Saki continued to walk around him. He now felt the tip, dripping wet with his own blood, against his cheek. "Regardless of how you feel about him, Leonardo is the key to getting that serum and when I order you to do something then I expect you to do it." He removed the sword and tossed it on the floor in front of Bradford. "Is that clear Bradford?"

Before Bradford could respond, the ringing of a cellphone sounded, Saki reached into his pocket and looked toward Xever, "Answer it." He ordered and tossed the phone to the long legged Mexican.

Xever stepped away to speak while Saki turned back to Bradford. "Now Bradford, tell me why you brought Moore out here when you know very well how much Leonardo dislikes him."

"Well," Bradford raised his head slightly and shook as he gazed fearfully into Saki's angry eyes, "He was released from jail and I thought, since he was one of my most favored students and it was the holidays, it would be nice to see him again and have him here for Dinner as well as…"

"Master Shredder," Xever walked over to him, "That was your contact at the police department," he startled slightly as Saki turned his angry eyes on him. "Um…they just got a call that there was an incident down by the Hamato Dojo." He said and watched as Saki's fist clenched extremely hard. "Leonardo is in the hospital."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Raph held Leo's right hand as the doctor finished wrapping his left arm. "You were lucky, "The doctor was telling him, "It's only a sprain." Behind the doctor stood a police officer with his pad and pencil out waiting to ask Leo some questions and next to him stood an officer with a camera. The doctor pulled out a pen light and began looking into Leo's eyes. "We're still waiting on the cranial x-rays to come back," The doctor was saying, "but it doesn't look like you've suffered any head injuries."

Leo nodded vaguely as he heard the doctor speak, but his voice sounded far away and everything around him seemed to be nothing more than a dream. A sudden flash brought Leo out of his trance and he looked over at the officer taking photos of his bruises. "What are you doing?" Leo asked in a shaky voice.

"Leo," Raph gently touched Leo's bruised face and made him look at him, "He said they needed pictures of your bruises for evidence."

Leo nodded vaguely, "Oh, um…okay." Leo looked at the doctor. "Can I go home now please?"

"You should stay for at least one night," The doctor suggested, "Just to make sure there is no further trauma."

Leo nodded lightly, "What about Jeffrey?" Leo asked nervously, "Is he alright?"

"Why should you care about him?" Raph demanded angrily. "If you didn't kill him then I will!"

"Raph Please!" Leo yelled at him as more tears began falling down his face. "I know I did what I had to do to get away from him but the thought of me possibly killing him is nothing I'm happy about."

The doctor placed a comforting hand on the shaking turtle. "Mr. Moore is not dead," He assured him quietly, "While he does have a skull fracture, he will be okay," Leo let out a deep shaky breath. "He'll probably be unconscious for a day or two but he will recover and the police will deal with him from there."

"If they don't I will." Raph muttered as his fist shook with rage, he looked at Leo then quickly turned his head after Leo glared angrily at him.

Leo took a breath and nodded, "I still would just like to go home please," Leo stated as the doctor began to clean up.

The doctor nodded and started to walk out the room. "Let me just check on your x-rays and we'll see what we can do."

Leo laid back against the pillow and wiped his eyes as one of the officers came forward. "Do you feel up to answering some questions?"

Leo nodded and for the next fifteen minutes, one police officer questioned him about the attack while the other continued to take pictures of Leo's bruised and cut up body. After they had left, Splinter, Donatello and Michelangelo walked into the room. Mikey quickly hurried over to Leo and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh Leo," Mikey sobbed, "We are so sorry for what happened to you."

Leo pressed himself further into Mikey's hold and tried hard to hold back his sobs. "I'm okay Mikey," Leo finally choked out. "I'm only going to be here for another hour and then we can all go home." The two pulled back and Leo gave Mikey a teary smile. "I'm only sorry I didn't get to make our dinner."

Mikey smiled back at him, "We'll have that tomorrow." He promised.

"Leo just has to stay here for a little while till the doc gets back with his x-rays then after he gives Leo the okay, we can go home." Raph told them as Splinter and Donnie each gave Leo a quick hug.

Several minutes later, the doctor returned and gave Leo the all clear. "He should go home and rest and if he starts to have any headaches or double vision, he should get in touch with his own doctor immediately." He advised. "But no matter what, he should definitely get some rest."

"And he will be doing that in his own home." A new voice said as the door swung open and Saki walked in.

Leo gasped in surprise upon seeing his father walking into his room. "Father?" He looked from his friends to his father nervously. "When did you get back?" He asked, "And how did you know I was here."

Saki scowled angrily as he looked from his son to the other mutants standing around. "I arrived in New York an hour ago," he replied, "And I have my sources, you should know that by now boy." Raph scowled at Saki's tone toward Leo. Saki turned to the doctor who was staring at him in mounting fear. "I heard you tell my son that he could go home." Saki leered down at him and the doctor nodded his head. "Good," He turned to Leo. "Then get your things and let's go."

"But father," Leo cried out, but before he could continue his protest, Saki turned to face him angrily.

"You were told to get your things!" He shouted causing everyone in the room to flinch and stare at him in surprise, "Now do it!" He turned around angrily and stormed out of the room followed slowly by the doctor and a very agitated Splinter.

Leo shook hard and pushed back the sobs that were threatening to escape his throat; he sniffed as he began to get off the bed and walk over to where his clothes were.

"Leo," Donnie walked over to him but he only shook his head.

"I'm sorry everyone," Leo told them with a shaky voice as he put his shirt on. "I guess we'll hold off on that dinner for now." He gave them a teary smile as he started to put on his pants.

"Leo," Raph walked over to him and scowled angrily. "You can't go home with him, he…"

"Is my father Raph," Leo said looking back at him sternly. "And I said I would stay until my dad got home and he is." He looked from Raph to his brothers. "Thank you for letting me stay with you guys," He said, "I'll see you soon." He walked over to Raph and placed his hand on Raph's cheek, they leaned in and kissed tenderly, "I love you." He whispered to him as he started toward the door.

"Won't you be joining us for our New Year's Eve party?" Mikey asked, watching in dismay as Leo began to slowly walk out of the room.

Leo turned and looked at Mikey uncertainly, "I'll try Mikey." He told him as he left the room.

Meanwhile, Saki had finished discussing Leo's condition with the doctor, after the doctor had left, Splinter came over to him, "Mr. Tartaruga, I…"

"That was his **mother's** name," Saki told him with angry narrowing eyes, "It was **never** mine."

Splinter startled for a moment but quickly composed himself; he bowed humbly before the large man, "My apologies Mr…."

"The name is Saki," He told him as he stared eye to eye at the large rat, "Oruko Saki.

Splinter nodded to him, "Saki-san," Splinter started, "Your son has been through quite an ordeal tonight," He looked at the tall scarred human with pleading eyes, "I was hoping you would allow my sons and I to assist you in helping Leonardo deal with what has happened…."

"It is because of you," Saki quickly interrupted, "Leonardo has to deal with this at all," He almost yelled, "Now I will take my son and leave this place and I would request you and the rest of your freakish mutant family to stay away from what's mine!"

Splinter looked up at the man in surprise. Although he had known Leo's father to be rather abusive, he was not expecting the man to have such hatred for Leo's kind. Splinter was about to berate the man for his attitude when Leo and the others came out of his room. Splinter watched with his jaw and fist clenched as Leo meekly walked with his head down toward his father.

Leo turned to look at Splinter, "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you Master Splinter." He said with a bow.

He then walked over to his father, "I still have stuff at my friend's home," He told him barely moving his head up to look at the tall man.

"You will get it another day," Saki told him as he grabbed his right arm and forced him to walk away from the others. Leo took a quick look back and noticed Donnie and Mikey watching him leave with both concern and fear in their eyes while Raph and Splinter looked as though they were ready to beat the living crap out of his father. Leo took a deep breath as he made his way out of the hospital to his father's waiting car. He knew what they were thinking. They were afraid for him and angry with Saki. But Leo was determined to let nothing more happen to him. He was tired and sore and all he wanted to do was go home and try to sleep. He got into the car and watched as his father slid in next to him. He looked over at the driver expecting to see Bradford but was surprised instead to see another familiar figure staring back at him.

"Xever," Saki said, "Take us home."

After watching Leo walk out of the hospital, Splinter took a deep relaxing breath and turned to his sons. "Come, my sons," He said as they began to walk out of the hospital, "It has been an exhausting day for everyone, let us go home."

"But father," Raph said as they followed each other out of the hospital, "We can't let Leo go with him, Mr. Tartaruga will do something terrible to him," Splinter turned and looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. "I know he will," Raph said in a whisper.

"Leonardo's father is called Oroku Saki," He told him, "And he is his father Raphael, and you know as well as I that if we interfere it will only make it worse for him."

"Wait," Donnie looked at Splinter in shock, "Did you say Leo's dad's name is Oroku Saki?"

Splinter nodded, "Yes, apparently, Tartaruga was only his mother's name."

Raph watched as Donnie narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin in consternation. "What is it Donnie?" He demanded as they all climbed into the family van.

"That name," He muttered thoughtfully, "Oroku Saki, I've heard it before," He shook his head. "No," He corrected himself, "I've seen it before."

"Where D?" Mikey asked.

Donnie looked at him in uncertainty. "I'm not sure," He mused, "But I know where to find out."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hi all, yes I'm back, had a nice vacation but now it's time to get ready to go back to work and school, I'll hopefully be finishing this up before then and as always, I love all the reviews so please keep them coming. Thanks again and peace :)


	27. Chapter 27 Alone Again

Ch 27. Alone Again.

Leo looked at Xever as his eyes stared coldly back at him in the rearview mirror. He looked over at his father who sat next to him in stony silence staring straight ahead. The tension was becoming unbearable and it was everything Leo could do to not jump out of the car at the first stop light. He knew his father was not happy with him but the burning question he wanted to ask finally had to be spoken.

"Um….Father?" Leo began. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as his father continued to stare ahead. "Where is Bradford?"

"You no longer need to concern yourself with him," Saki said in his monotone voice.

When he said nothing more, Leo nodded and turned toward the window. He felt a slight amount of elation wash over him at the thought of Bradford no longer being around but still, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. Several minutes later, they walked into their home and after removing their shoes, Saki insisted Leo come with him to the study. "But father," Leo sighed tiredly, "I just want to go bed," He told him.

But Saki's glare told Leo not to refuse so the young turtle reluctantly followed, "Sit Leonardo," Saki ordered. He walked over to where Leo saw Stockman and Falco prepping hypodermic needles.

He let out a groan as he sat down. "Why do you need more blood?" He asked in exasperation.

"We think we have a cure for your aliment," Stockman said as he began to prep Leo's arm.

Leo turned to Saki. "Father please," He implored tiredly, "I just want to go upstairs and get some rest."

"Soon Leonardo," Saki told him.

They watched as Stockman once again began to extract Leo's blood then put everything away. "What, No vitamin shots?" Leo asked with a frustrated tone.

Falco chuckled, "We need to look at things from a new angle, Leonardo." He told him. "We only need a small amount of your blood this time and next time we see you," He smiled innocently at him, "We will hopefully have everything we need to make this cancer you carry eradicated." He let out a small laugh and brought his face closer to the turtle's. "Just think Leonardo," He continued as Stockman put the vials of Leo's blood in a briefcase. "If we manage this, then you and any other cold-blooded mutant who may be afflicted by this cancer can be cured," Leo looked up at him in wonder as his eyes seem to glaze over with a look of hunger and delight. "Imagine all the things we'll do once this...vaccine...is perfected."

Leo looked at Falco curiously, he then nodded as he stood up, "May I please go to my room now?" he asked, "I'm really tired and just want to rest." He started to leave, "I'm sure the police will be getting in touch with me soon regarding Jeffrey." He told Saki as he reached the door. "Just in case you want to speak with…"

"Moore will no longer be a concern for you either, Leonardo" Saki told him as he stared coldly at him.

Leo stared back at his father, now feeling a slight amount of fear working its way up his spine at the words his father said. "Why?" Leo asked, "What did you do with him?"

"As I said Leonardo," Saki gave him a cold chilling smile, "He is no longer anyone you need to be concerned about." Saki again told him as he looked Leo up and down. "I will have Xever bring you up something to eat." Leo nodded then slowly turned to leave the study.

After Leo had left, Saki turned to Falco and Stockman. "Are you sure this new formula will give us what we want?" He demanded.

"It will take a few days to determine the results," Stockman told him, "but I am confident with the added amount of the mutagen from those Kraathatrogon worms, we will finally have exactly what we need to create the super soldiers we," He looked over at Saki and nervously cleared his throat, "You were hoping for."

"From what we could determine from the last batch of blood we took from him before you went to Japan," Falco continued. "It did show more of a resistance to breaking down and I'm confident with this new formula, the vaccine will be perfected."

"Then we'll be rich and powerful!" Stockman laughed gleefully as he began shaking hard with excitement.

Saki narrowed his eyes and looked from Stockman to Falco with extreme mistrust, "Why now are you so confident that this will work?"

He watched as Falco looked over at Stockman knowingly. "Would you like to explain it to him or should I?" He asked, smirking at him.

"Explain what to me…."Saki looked from one to the other, his gaze darkening as Stockman suddenly seemed very nervous. "Stockman?"

"Well, um you see Master Shredder," Stockman began, "Since I really was not that familiar with mutant DNA, it seems there was something about Leonardo I didn't take into account when we first started experimenting with the idea of…."

"WHAT IS IT!?" Saki screamed out as he pounded the desk with both fist.

"Well, um…." Stockman adjusted his collar nervously. "Although I did take into account that as a body grows it does go through changes, I didn't really…um….

"He didn't take into account that as some mutants get older, their blood stream, unlike a human's, tends to evolve differently due to the mutagen," Falco told him. "Since I have worked with mutants before," his eyes narrowed in obvious anger as he spoke, "I have a better understanding of them." He sneered at Stockman, "Right Baxter?"

"Well, of course," Stockman said meekly as Saki growled angrily at him, "That why we brought him in, right Master?"

"I have read about your past experiments Falco," Saki stood and leered over at Falco causing the scientist to shrink slightly in his presence. "Just make sure what happened to those mutants does **not** happen to him." He stood tall over him, "I would not want to make an example of you like I did to the last person who disappointed me." Falco gulped hard and nodded in fear as he watched Saki turn and go back to his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Leo had made his way to his room and walked into his bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed the bruises and cuts given to him by Jeffrey. In some way, when his father had mentioned he no longer had to worry about Jeffrey, a part of him felt happy at the thought his father may have done something to him, but in another way, he felt ashamed and almost at fault for everything that had happened. He shook his head as he began to run the water to start a shower. 'Just have to get past what happened.' He told himself as he got undressed, 'Jeffrey is an adult who made his own choice and he is the one that has to deal with it,' He stepped into the shower and let the water run over his skin to try and soothe his cuts and bruises. 'But of course, Bradford's the idiot for bringing him out here.' He scowled then winced slightly when he ran the soap over the open wounds. Leo finished up and got ready for bed. 'I'll probably be having nightmares for weeks now,' He climbed into bed and turned on the TV. As he looked for something to watch, a knock on the door broke through his thoughts.

"Come in." Leo said tiredly.

Xever walked in with a small bowl of soup, "Don't get used to this," He told him as he placed the soup on Leo's nightstand, "I am not your servant." He watched as Leo picked up the soup and stirred it with his spoon.

"No," Leo said looking down at his soup, "You're my dad's new lap dog." He looked up and noticed Xever scowling at him.

Xever turned and started toward the door. "Things are going to be different from now on turtle," Xever said looking back at Leo. "Now that Bradford is no longer in charge you will be answering to me," He smiled maliciously when he saw Leo look at him with an air of annoyance.

"So where is Bradford?" Leo asked as Xever started toward the door.

Xever turned and gave him an icy smile, "He has some old business to take care of so he's going on a vacation for a while," He told him, "But don't worry," He opened the door and started to leave, "He may return." He began to walk out the door, "Make sure you eat all your soup boy," he called back just before closing the door, "You know how much your father hates it when you don't finish you food."

Leo huffed and stared down at the soup, 'I could just flush it down the toilet,' he thought as he continued to stir it. 'Oh well, at least i'm being allowed to eat in my room,' Leo sighed and finally began to eat. After, he turned off the TV and laid down, attempting to sleep but after an hour of tossing and turning, he got up and walked over to the clothes he wore home. He searched through the pockets looking for his cell. 'Oh no,' He groaned as he realized the phone was nowhere to be found, 'I must have left it at Raph's.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After returning home, Raph, Donnie and Mikey walked into Splinter's office. Donnie sat at the desk while Raph and Mikey looked over his shoulder. "So where do you think you've seen Saki's name Don?" Raph asked as he watched his brother type furiously on the keys.

Donnie looked at the others slyly, "I just couldn't help myself," He started, "After you told me Bradford was working for Leo's dad, I started checking into his background," He explained as his fingers flew over the keys, "But I never found anyone by the name of Tartaruga," He looked over at Raph, "Which is probably why we couldn't locate an address under that name," He shrugged, "The cell number was under Leo's name but the address is probably under his dad's name." He became excited as he pressed the enter button and brought up a profile showing a younger version of Leo's father.

Mikey nodded, "Makes sense."

Raph looked from Mikey then back to Donnie as his younger brother continued. "Well, while I was checking Bradford's background, I came across that name, Saki Oroku and I found out that he works at TCRI," he said as he read the profile. "But what I really found interesting is that he has nothing to do with the research division of TCRI but the Military division." He looked back at the other two. "Do you know what that means?"

Mikey nodded excitedly then shook his head. "Uh, no not really."

"While some parts of TCRI is strictly for research much more of it deals with military research and within that division there is biological military research." Donnie told them. "And from what I'm reading, this Oroku guy is part of **that** division."

"Then why is he telling Leo he's doing drug research for TCRI?" Raph mused. "Unless that's part of the biological research for the military as well but...," Raph rubbed his chin. "Hmmmm, something just doesn't seem right about all this."

"Should we tell Leo?" Mikey asked.

Raph shook his head, "No," He told them as he prepared to leave the office, "Let's just wait till we're sure of what all this means." He looked at Donnie. "Maybe we should have Professor Honeycutt get us an interview with Dr. Rockwell and see if we can't talk to him about all this as well."

Donnie's eyes lit up at that thought, "Let's have professor Honeycutt invite Dr. Rockwell to our New Year's Eve party." He said excitedly as he grabbed his phone.

"Hey, Leo's going to be there too so maybe we can have him talk to this Rockwell guy too," Mikey suggested.

Raph looked at his brother dejectedly and shook his head, "I wouldn't count on him being able to come Mikey." He told him as he turned, "Something tells me Leo's dad isn't going to let him." He walked out of the room before Mikey could say anything more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo awoke the next day feeling sore and tired. His arm throbbed in pain and his body felt as though it had gone through a trash compactor. It had been a long night and no matter how hard he had tried, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep, every time he closed his eyes he would see Jeffrey's face leering down angrily as he slapped, taunted and yelled at him. He rubbed his tired swollen face and walked slowly downstairs and over to the kitchen. He looked around and noticed he was once again alone. He made his way to the fridge and looked in. 'I miss Edna,' He thought sadly as he remembered the wonderful foods she would make for him. He pulled out the milk but noticed it was expired. 'How long has it been since anyone had gone shopping?' He wondered. He looked through the cabinets and huffed. After pulling out a trash bag, he looked through the variety of food and started throwing things away. 'Next time I'll think twice before I complain about having too much of a good thing,' He groused as he finally finished clearing out the old food.

He walked to the door and began to pull on his boots and jacket. 'I'll just walk down the street to the market and get some food and milk.' He told himself as he started to place his hand on the doorknob.

Leo was just about to open the door when a flash of what happened to him the last time he went to the market came back to him and he suddenly found himself frozen in his spot. He brought his hand down and began to remove his coat and boots. "I can't do it," He said aloud as his breathing suddenly became rapid and he made his way to the living room. "I can't go outside." He sat down and began to shake, wishing with all his might he had his cell phone so he could call Raph.

He started to look around. "I need a phone." He muttered as he started to stand, "I need to call Raph," his eyes scanned the room. The only other phone he could think of was in his father's study and the only time he went in there was to have his blood taken and get his vitamin shots.

'Maybe dad's not home.' He started toward the door to the study but as he moved he found his head swimming and his breathing became more rapid. He felt the room spin and tears started streaming down his face. "What the hell is happening to me?" He cried as he turned and ran toward the stairs. He got to his room and quickly crawled into bed. He brought the covers over his head and cried hard into the pillow. "Oh God Raph," He yelled out, "I need you so much right now."


	28. Chapter 28 A Lonely New Year

Hi Guest, thanks again for the review, keep in mind Leo has yet to receive his shot and Falco has now recreated the vaccine so the super soldier thing may still be a possibility. Please keep reading and keep those review coming. Peace :)

Ch 28. A Lonely New Year.

That same morning, Raph walked into the guest room and began to gather Leo's belongings; his movements were slow as he put everything into Leo's suitcase. He picked up one of Leo's shirts given to him by Splinter. Raph stared down at the shirt and smoothed it in between his fingers. The color of the shirt was a bright blue and it reminded Raph of Leo's eyes.

He sighed heavily and, after a few seconds of thinking of his blue-eyed lover, put the shirt into the suitcase and continued with gathering Leo's things. As he went through the drawers on the dresser, Raph came across a familiar cell phone. 'Oh great,' Raph thought as he realized whose phone it was, 'Leo forgot his cell phone,' He placed it into the pocket of his jeans. 'No wonder he hasn't gotten in touch with me.'

He ran downstairs and over to the kitchen where Splinter was still enjoying his morning cup of tea. "Sensei," The large brown rat looked up at him in surprise as he made his way over to him.

"Raphael?" Splinter raised an eye ridge, "I am surprise you are already out of bed my son, is everything alright?"

"I couldn't sleep," He admitted. "I keep thinking about Leo so I decided to take care of Leo's things," He shrugged. "I figured I could give it to him when I see him on…."He looked at the calendar hanging in the kitchen. "At least I hope to see him on New Year's Eve."

Splinter lowered his eyes and nodded sadly, "Yes, I too keep thinking about Leonardo," He told him. "Have you heard anything from him?"

Raph held out the cell phone, "No and here's why." He said. He looked up at his Sensei, "I want to give it to him but I'm afraid if I go to his home I'll make things worse for him like I did last time."

Splinter nodded in understanding, he finished his tea and stood up. "Come with me Raphael," He told him as he left the room. Raph followed the large rat into the dojo and watched as Splinter pulled open a drawer filled with a variety of envelops. He grabbed a box from off his desk and handed it to Raph, then pulled out a federal express envelope. He smiled at his son as he gave him the envelope. "He will receive his phone before the first of the year if you get to the post office before it closes today." He told him as Raph began to wrap the phone in the box and fill out the envelope.

Raph smiled at him, "I'll go there right now." Raph said and hurriedly scribbled out a note to let Leo know he was thinking about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On New Year's Eve, Saki walked into his study and looked over his mail. He picked up a package that had Leonardo's name and the return address showed it had come from the Hamato dojo. He furrowed his brow as he debated about bringing the package to Leo or opening it up first to see what it was. He walked out of his study and found Xever in the kitchen going through the cabinets.

"Xever," Saki's voice made him stop and turn to face him, "Where is Leonardo?"

"Forgive me boss," The smooth talking Mexican said as he bowed his head, "But your son has not ventured out of his room for the past two days." He smiled innocently as Saki looked at him bewilderment. "Uh, boss?" He nervously walked over to him, "Have you noticed there is not much food in here…."

"Then go out and get some!" Saki yelled then turned toward the stairs. Although he was not close to Leo he did know this was something very unusual for him. Without any further word, he turned and made his way up the stairs and to Leo's room. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door and looked into the darkened room.

Saki scowled upon seeing Leo's form. The young turtle laid in his bed wrapped in his blankets in the fetal position. He didn't even stir upon the creaking of the door as it opened further allowing the tall human to walk inside. "Leonardo," Saki's voice sounded loud and cold in the large room and Leo shivered upon hearing it. "Get up."

Leo opened his eyes and watched as his father clenched a hand when he saw Leo's red eyes stare up at him. "I can't." Leo choked out.

Saki angrily snatched the blanket and forced it off his son. "Get up!" He demanded again as he forced Leo to sit up. "I did not raise you to be a coward!"

Leo shook hard and wiped his face of the tears that now flowed down his cheeks. "Father please," He cried, "I tried to leave the house the other day and I couldn't walk out the door," He told him. "I started to shake and I got dizzy and I couldn't breath…."

"You had a panic attack Leonardo," Saki angrily told him. "You have been in your room for two days dealing with what happened to you," He threw his package at him, "I think you've had plenty of time to get over it now get up and get downstairs." He started to turn away from him. "Stockman will be here later today and I need you to be ready for when he gets here." He walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

Leo flinched when the door slammed. He took a deep breath and looked down at the package; he steeled his nerves as he looked at the address label. Upon seeing it was from the Hamatos, he quickly opened the package and pulled out his phone along with a note from Raph.

 _Dear Leo, I found your phone, please call me when you get this, I hope you're doing okay and I just want you to know I love you and miss you very much. Love Raph._

As Leo read the note, he gritted his teeth in frustration, angry at the way he had been acting since attempting to leave the house. He looked at his phone and noticed it needed to be charged. With a deep breath, he got out of bed and found his extra charger, after taking care of his phone; he made his way over to his bathroom and readied himself for the day. After a long hot steaming shower, he got dressed and with his phone now in hand, made his way downstairs and over to the front door.

Saki stepped out of his study and watched as Leo began to pull his boots on. He walked angrily over to him and grabbed his left arm before he could put his coat on.

"Where are you going?" He demanded as he quickly took the phone away from him.

"I'm going to see Raph," Leo told him as he winced in pain while attempting to wrestle his injured arm away from his father.

"No," Saki looked coldly down at him and forced him to walk toward his study, "You're not."

"But father…" Leo attempted to protest but Saki's grip was tight and painful as he pulled him along.

"Stockman will be here soon and you will be getting another shot," He told Leo as he forced him into a chair. "This shot will hopefully lead us to a cure for that cancer you carry."

Leo looked up at his father and rubbed his injured arm, "But…" Leo began quietly, "I was going to go to their party."

"Not at this time," Saki told him as he sat down at his desk. He looked at the monitor where a view of the front was visible and watched Stockman, along with Falco, walked up to the door. He pressed a button allowing the door to unlock and the two stepped into the hall and made their way toward his study.

Leo watched as Stockman stuck the needle into his arm. "We're just going to give you one for now Leonardo," He told him as he placed a bandage on his arm. "We'll give it a few weeks and see if there is any change to your...um….ailment." He smiled at Leo as the young turtle started to stand.

"May I go to Raph's party now?" He asked Saki.

"By all means," Saki replied coldly, staring at Leo intently.

"Both he and the scientist watched in anticipation as Leo began to make his way toward the door, swaying slightly as he went. Leo reached for the doorknob but stopped as his vision started to blur. He turned back to Stockman, "What did you give me?" He demanded, his words slurred as he attempted to stand and focus on his father.

"Don't worry Leonardo," Falco said as he and Stockman walked over to him and helped him back to his chair. "The vaccine we gave you could have some side effects," They watched as Leo fought to keep his eyes open and his breathing came in gulps. "This could be one of them."

Sweat started down Leo's forehead and his heart began to pound in his ears. He attempted to say something but nothing ever came out of his mouth as his eyes closed and he was plunged into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At eight o'clock, Raph watched as Professor Honeycutt walked into the room along with, what looked to Raph to be a mutant monkey. He sighed dejectedly, hoping Leo would have been there by now to speak with Honeycutt and Rockwell, but as he was not, Raph figured he would be speaking with them alone. He walked over to his guest and greeted them.

"Ah Raphael," the Professor smiled at him as Donnie eagerly came up behind him, "I would like you to meet my good friend Dr. Tyler Rockwell, CEO of TCRI."

Raph stuck out his hand in greeting but was quickly pushed aside as Donnie swiftly took the Doctor's hand and shook it excitedly. "Hello Dr. Rockwell, my name is Donatello Hamato and it's a great pleasure to meet you," His words came out rapidly as he continued to shake the monkey's hand hard. "I have been hoping to meet and talk with you about a possible internship with your company and….."

"Donnie!" Raph cut in and gently pushed his overeager brother to the side. "Breath," He gave him a stern look as he turned to their guest. "I apologize for my brother," he told the monkey with a slight bow of his head, "He's a big fan of yours."

"Yes, so I see," Rockwell smiled at Donnie and handed him a business card, "Please call my secretary and arrange for an appointment, I'll speak with you then." He then turned to Raph. "My friend the professor here," He said waving a hand at Honeycutt, "Has advised me of a concern of yours regarding one of your friends."

Raph nodded. "Yeah, my friend, Leonardo Tartaruga is the son of one of your employees, Saki Oroku" he began, "Would you be able to tell me exactly what it is he does at your research company?"

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information Raphael," He told him apologetically, "Everything done at TCRI is strictly top secret."

Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are your employees generally allowed to bring their work home?" Raph asked, his voice raising in anger.

Rockwell looked at Raph curiously. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you mean, Mr. Hamato?"

Raph explained everything that Leo had told him and watched as Rockwell's eyes narrowed in confusion. He stroked his chin and nodded as Raph finished his story. "I do see your concern." He admitted, "And I must admit I do not recall giving anyone authority on doing any kind of experiment on cancer research."

"That's what I thought," Raph told him.

"Although, I am anxious to speak with your friend, Leonardo," He told him, "Will he be here tonight?"

"I was expecting him," Raph said looking at the door, "But he has yet to show up."

"Yes, well if I don't get a chance to speak with him tonight, have him come by my office when your brother makes his appointment." Raph nodded. "I am anxious to look into this, the last time we had someone experiment on mutants, he started taking children from orphanages under the guise of giving them vaccinations but what he was really doing was taking blood samples from the mutant children while injecting them with various steroids to see if the blood from the mutant children could be manipulated." Rockwell shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately this only made the children sick and some even died." He lowered his eyes and shook his head sadly. "Since our DNA is unstable due to the mutagen in our bloodstream, it is illegal to experiment on mutants."

"Whatever happened to this…."

"His name is Dr. Falco," Rockwell said, "Dr. Victor Falco, and as soon as I found out, I contacted the research facility that was funding our research and advised them of what was going on, he was fired and kicked out of the scientific community." Rockwell shook his head. "I haven't heard anything of him since."

Upon hearing Falco's name, Raph looked at Rockwell in surprise, "Did you say Falco?" he asked.

Rockwell nodded, "You've heard of him?"

Raph narrowed his eyes in consternation, "Yeah, the name is familiar to me but I'm not sure why,"

"Maybe it will come back to you when you're not thinking about it?" Donnie told him.

Raph nodded then looked down at his phone, for most of the day, he had been calling Leo, hoping he would have received his phone by now but so far the blue eyed turtle had yet to respond. He sighed heavily as he watched the guest begin to pair up to watch the New Year's Eve ball drop in Time's Square.

"No Leo yet Raph?" Casey asked him as he and April walked over to him.

Raph shook his head. "And it's almost midnight." He muttered sadly.

"Ah cheer up Raph," April told him. "I'm sure Leo's still dealing with what happened to him last week."

Raph looked at his phone, "'but why hasn't he gotten in touch with me?" He asked to no one in particular. "I sent him his phone and he should have received it by now so why hasn't he called?"

"Did you call him Raph?" Mikey asked.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Gee Mikey," he said mockingly, "Now why didn't I think about that?" He growled at his youngest brother who backed away slightly. "Oh yeah… I DID!" He showed him his phone, "Several times!" Raph stood back and took a deep breath. He looked at Mikey tenderly, "I'm sorry little bro," He told him making Mikey smile, "I'm just so scared for Leo, who knows what his father has done to him."

"He hasn't respond or called you back at all?" Donnie asked coming over with Angel.

Raph shook his head and looked at his phone with a heavy sigh. "I miss him." He muttered. He turned and watched as the ball started to drop and the guest started counting down to midnight.

Splinter came over and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder, Raph looked up at him with glistening eyes while around them; everyone cheered and toasted the New Year. "Happy New Year my son," Splinter quietly told him as he brought Raph into a hug, "Perhaps this New Year will be better for everyone."


	29. Chapter 29 Something's Different

Ch 29. Something's Different.

Leo awoke slowly and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand next to his bed. It took him a moment to focus and note the time was five o'clock in the morning. He yawned and stretched, slowly sitting up and taking a deep breath. His eyes suddenly widen and he had to do a double take at his clock.

"It's five am?" He yelled out in a panic. "Oh no, I've missed Raph's party!" He jumped out of bed and ran into his bathroom, "I can't believe I've been asleep all this time," he jumped into the shower and quickly got himself ready for the day. "Maybe I can make it up to him if I spend New Year's Day with him."

After getting dressed, he looked around for his cell phone, "Where is it? Where is it?" He muttered as he frantically searched his whole room. After going through his room, he made his way downstairs trying to remember the last time he saw it. 'I remember trying to leave yesterday and father stopped me…." He tapped his chin with his knuckle, "he grabbed my arm and took the phone out of my….." Leo stopped his musing and looked down at his left arm. It suddenly dawned on him that his arm no longer hurt and he had been using his fingers as though he didn't even have the splint on. He ran his right hand along his arm and stared at it in disbelief. He walked into the living room and began to remove the splint.

"My arm," He muttered after removing the splint and rubbing his arm while moving it all around, "I can't believe it, it's as though it was never even injured." He creased his forehead and stood up, "I need to get in touch with Raph." He got back up and walked over to his father's study. Without a thought, he ran in and began rifling through his father's desk.

"Leonardo," Saki walked in and watched angrily as the turtle began to remove papers from the drawers, "What are you doing?! " He demanded as he stomped over to Leo.

He reached out to grab the turtle but was stopped before he could get his hand on him. Leo saw his hand coming toward him and without hesitation reached out and grabbed Saki's wrist and suddenly twisted his arm behind the large man and before Saki knew what was happening, Leo shoved Saki away from him and watched with furious eyes as he fell to the floor on his front.

"Where's my phone?!" Leo screamed at him while panting hard. "What did you do with it?!"

Saki rolled onto his back and stared at Leo for several seconds before finally picking himself off the floor and slowly walked, while his eyes continued to watch Leo, over to his coffee table. He moved a few papers and produced Leo's cellphone. He tossed it over to him and watched as Leo easily caught it than began to anxiously push a button over and over again.

"I have to call Raph," Leo muttered in obvious frustration, "Why isn't it turning on!?" He yelled as he pushed the button harder and shook the phone as though he was trying to strangle it, "Damn it, why won't this thing turn on?!"

"It appears to be dead," Saki told him as he slowly walked around his desk, cautiously making his way over toward his son.

Leo looked at him and shook his head in bewilderment. "I just charged it yesterday," Leo whispered as he continued to stare at his phone all the while feeling lost and confused.

"You haven't charged your phone in almost three days Leonardo," Saki told him in a low voice as he walked behind him.

"Leo looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He demanded as he turned to face him, "You got me out of bed yesterday after I had my panic attack and…."

"That was on Monday, December thirty-first," Saki told him as Leo placed a hand to his head, "Today is Thursday, January the third." He leaned in close to Leo's ear, "And I believe you have school today." He leaned away from him and leered down at him, "Don't you?"

Leo looked at Saki incredulously, "School starts back up on the second of January," He whispered anxiously. He shook his head, "I've been asleep for over three days?" He sat down in Saki's chair and looked around as he attempted to focus on what was happening to him.

Saki watched with growing anticipation as Leo continued to look around him in consternation. "I see you removed your splint Leonardo," He said causing the young turtle to look up at him, "I take it your arm is feeling better," Leo nodded slowly at him, "Very good; what about the rest of your body?" He queried while placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Does any part of your body hurt?"

Leo began to move various parts of his body. He remembered when he awoke, he was sore and in a lot of pain in just about every part of his body, but now there was no pain, no aches of any kind and his arm felt as though it were as good as new. "I feel fine," Leo whispered to his father as Saki leaned down close to him. Leo looked up at him, "Every part of me feels fine but…how?" Leo slowly stood up and started toward the door, "This just doesn't make sense."

"The drug Leonardo," Saki reminded him, "You passed out from the drug we gave you and in that time, the drug has been working on your system." Leo watched as his face twisted in a morbid grin. "The formula must be a success."

"But I….I just lost three, almost four days and…" Leo grabbed the sides of his head as he processed the information, "WHAT THE HELL HAS YOUR JACKASS SCIENTIST DONE TO ME!?" He screamed as he stood up and looked his father in the eyes.

"They have possibly cured you!" Saki yelled back as his eyes seem to grow large with an insane look in his eyes.

With tears streaming down his face, Leo backed away from Saki and quickly walked over to the door, "I need to get to school," He choked out as he tried to compose himself, "I need to see Raph and …" Saki suddenly grabbed Leo's arm and the two stared at each other.

"Think of it Leonardo," Saki whispered almost anxiously, "If you are cured, then this…" He backed away from his son, "This vaccine can and will do so much for so many," He smiled at Leo with a crazed look in his eyes, "We can save so many people!"

Leo slowly nodded as he opened the door, "Yeah," he responded watching as his father quickly made his way over to his desk. "I'm going to leave now," He told him clutching his phone to his chest, "I'll see you when I get home," With that, Leo made his way quickly out the door and back to his room where his backpack was. He took a look at himself in the mirror and stared in shock at his face. The bruises and cuts had miraculously faded away to where they could barely be seen and the swelling had gone to down to where it could barely be seen. He forced himself to turn away and, feeling as though he were in a trance, began to gather his things. After he made sure he had everything he needed, along with his new classroom schedule, he ran back down the stairs and toward the bus stop.

Saki watched Leo leave then quickly picked up his phone, "Stockman," He said urgently, "As soon as you're able to leave TCRI, pick up Falco and get over here" he ordered, "I have news." He hung up the phone and started picking up the papers as he thought about what he had to tell them, "Yes Leonardo," He whispered to himself, "The vaccine will do _so much_ for _so many_ ," He started laughing, "But mainly for **me**."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo sat on the bus and stared straight ahead, still feeling in a state of shock as he continued to move his arms, legs, hands and feet. His mind reeled with the information he had just received from his father and he continued to shake his head in disbelief. But the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help but think of how he was currently feeling. 'I'm definitely feeling better,' He thought to himself, he continued to run his hands over his arms, 'No, I'm feeling great!' He suddenly realized everything about him felt absolutely amazing. 'I feel as though I could run a marathon,' He started to laugh, 'maybe run around the world a few times.' He shook his head. 'Keep it together Leo,' He told himself, 'Dad and those maniacs shot you up with something that may have cured you but could also have done something else,' He continued to move his fingers and toes, 'Still, I do feel incredibly amazing!'

The bus came to the stop in front of the school and Leo eagerly bounded off the bus and toward the front doors, he was anxious to see Raph and tell him everything that had happened to him, but as he neared the school, it dawned on him that there would be others around them and he wanted to speak with Raph in private. 'Maybe we still have study hall together,' He told himself as he quickly walked up the steps to the third floor.

Raph slammed the door to his locker and looked over to the entrance of the hall. "Damn it!" He yelled causing his brothers and friends to look at him in surprise, "Where the hell can he be?" He looked at his phone, "For the last several days I've been calling him and leaving voice mails, and not once has he called me back or even attempted to get in touch with me in some way." He threw up his hands, "Even his own aunt has no idea what's happened to him...,."

"There he is." Renet said, pointing to the hallway entrance.

Everyone looked over and watched as Leo came running in looking very anxious, but instead of going to his locker like he normally would, he ran over to the group.

"Well, it's about time Leo," Raph almost exclaimed, "Do you know ho ummp…."

Before Raph could get another word out, Leo grabbed Raph's face and crashed their lips together. Raph eyes widen in surprise while looking from his brothers to his friends who were staring back at them in shock and bewilderment as Leo continued to kiss Raph hard for several long seconds.

Finally, Leo pulled apart from Raph and looked him up and down while panting hard. "I'm so sorry Raph," He told him, "So much has happened since I saw you last and I really need to speak with you," He looked at the group that was still staring at him with their mouths gaping open in shock, "In private if possible," he pulled out his new class schedule and handed it to Raph who was still trying to clear his head. "Do we still have any classes or study hall together?"

"Uh..." Raph, still taken aback by Leo's sudden show of affection, slowly looked down at the paper now in his hand. He frowned and shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Leo babe, slow down," Raph told him. "What the hell's going on?" He demanded, "And what was all that about?" He looked from his brothers to his friends, "Don't you know we could get in trouble if we're caught kissing in the hall?"

Leo shook his head, "Sorry, no I didn't," he said breathlessly. "So do we have any classes together?"

Raph looked down at the paper, "Um, it's Thursday so we don't have gym today," He looked at him quickly, still wanting to speak to him about what was going on but he forced himself to push those thoughts away for now. "We no longer have art, we now have music together but the teacher is a stickler about having us do our work and tends to give detention to anyone who talks when their not suppose to, but we do have still have study hall together so we can see each other then." He told him.

Leo took the paper back, "Great we'll speak then," He looked to the others, "Anyone got Professor Honeycutt for first period?" He asked. "That's where I need to go."

"Follow me Bro," Mikey told him, "That's one great thing about being Seniors, our schedules don't change much."

"Leo wait," Donnie placed a hand on Leo's arm. "Why not tell the rest of us what's going on?" He asked, clearly looking perplexed. "We're all willing to help you."

But Leo shook his head. "Sorry everyone," He told the others, "I really need to speak with Raph alone and when I get to lunch, something tells me I'm going to want food," he suddenly started laughing, "I haven't even had breakfast yet so I know I'm going to be starving by then." He took a breath, "And since I missed class yesterday, I'm sure the teachers are going to pile homework on me." He looked at Raph with desperate eyes, "I"ll see you at lunch."

"Um, sure Leo," Raph said as his green eyes narrowed in confusion.

Leo nodded and quickly ran over to his locker. The others watched as Leo seemed to be in a frenzy while gathering his books. "Is Leo okay?" Casey asked. "He looks like he just ran from his house all the way here."

"I have no idea," Raph whispered back as he ran his fingers over his lips, "But wow, something really is different about him."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey followed Leo through the hallway, finding it rather difficult keeping up with him, "I thought you were following me?" Mikey said as they took their seats. "By the way, what happened to you yesterday?" He asked, watching in concern as Leo began to wipe the sweat that poured down his face. "And are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mikey," Leo told him breathlessly. "I just feel like I have all this energy stored up inside me." Mikey nodded then turned to watch the professor as he began the lesson.

After class, Leo told Mikey he would see him at Lunch then quickly took off leaving the younger turtle behind and feeling more confused than before. He picked up his books and was just about to leave when the Professor came over to him.

"I see Leonardo is here today," He commented, "Has anyone had a chance to speak with him about talking to Dr. Rockwell?"

Mikey shook his head, "Not yet Professor but Raph will be talking to Leo in study hall." Honeycutt nodded and watched the small turtle walk out of the room.

Later, at Lunch, Leo walked toward the table carrying a tray with four slices of pizza. The others watched wide eyed as Leo quickly scarfed down the pizza then went back for more, "I know I didn't have breakfast but I don't know why I'm so hungry," Leo said in between bites. "I just feel like I have this overwhelming need to just keep eating for some reason."

"Leo," April came over to him and put a soothing hand on his shoulder as she sat next to him, Leo stopped eating and looked at her. "Talk to us," She implored, "Just tell us what's going on with you?"

Leo swallowed and looked at his friends that were looking back at him with deep concern showing in their faces. "I…" Leo took a breath and looked over at Raph who was watching him with a worry gaze, "I know what the problem is," He told her, "it's just that," He looked nervously from Raph to the others, "I really just want to talk to Raph about it first."

"Leo," Renet now sat on his other side, "We all know what happened..." She hesitated slightly, "That night you were...you know," She told him softly, "But it is okay to talk with us about whatever's bothering you."

Leo nodded and looked at his friends, "Thanks everyone," He told them while he continued to stare at Raph, "But if it's all the same to you, I'd rather just speak with Raph about it first." The two girls nodded then went back to their normal seats by their boyfriends.

The next few classes couldn't go fast enough for either turtle but soon enough, study hall came and the two turtles eagerly made their way to the library and found a quiet corner to sit and talk. "Okay Leo," Raph said anxiously, "Tell me what's been happening," He looked Leo up and down as the turtle continued to wipe his face of the sweat with a paper towel he had taken from bathroom.

For the next several minutes Leo told Raph about all that had happened to him since he last saw him on that fateful night he had encountered Jeffrey. "I haven't even been able to recharge my cell phone yet," Leo told him showing him the dead phone.

Raph looked at Leo in growing apprehension. "Are you kidding me?" He whispered harshly. "That phone should be the last thing you should be concerned about." He grabbed Leo by the shoulders. "That drug knocks you out for over three days, and you wake up looking like you've gone ten rounds with Brock Lesnar," Leo gave Raph a confused look. "WWE's universal champion and one of my favorite wrestlers," He quickly explained.

Leo nodded at him. "But Raph, I'm feeling great, better then great, I…" Leo looked at Raph excitedly. "I feel better then great, I feel like I can take on the world and then some."

"Leo," Raph placed a tender hand on his cheek, "You don't know what that drug could be doing to you, what if…"

"That drug may be saving my life," Leo told him adamantly, slapping Raph's hand away from him.

Raph flinched then scowled angrily at Leo, "That drug may also be killing you," He snapped back. "You said yourself you weren't sure if you were even sick or not," He took a breath and leaned away. "Leo, I spoke with Dr. Rockwell and he wants to speak with you…"

"You went behind my back and spoke with him anyway?" Leo demanded angrily. "I told you my father already has these two scientist, Stockman and Falco, working on…."

"Falco?" Raph looked at Leo in concern. "That's where I heard that name before," he said with a snap of his fingers, "You told me about him." He now looked at Leo with frantic worry, "Leo please you've got to listen to me," He implored, "This guy Falco is not a scientist, he's a murderer."

"What are you talking about Raph?!" Leo could feel the heat rising within his very core as the anger within him grew.

"Dr. Rockwell was at our New Year's Eve party and told me he had worked with a Dr. Falco," Raph said and quickly explained to Leo all that he'd been told.

Leo looked at Raph in dismay as he listened to what he had to say. He shook his head and slowly stood up backing away from Raph slowly. "How could you?" he said in disbelief.

"Leo, what…" Raph began but Leo quickly cut him off.

"How could you go behind my back after I told you I would take care of it?!" Leo yelled while jumping up from his chair.

Raph's mouth gaped open and he looked at Leo in total shock. "What are you saying?" He demanded as he too jumped up and grabbed hold of Leo's shoulders. "I'm trying to help you and keep you safe from your father and all you can do is…"

"So now you're saying my own dad is trying to kill me and I shouldn't trust him." Leo pushed Raph away from him. "Maybe you're the one I shouldn't trust."

"Boys!" Irma quickly walked over and stood in between the two turtles. "Why are you being so loud?" She demanded. "Don't you know you're in the library?"

Leo grabbed his books and gave Raph an angry look, "I thought you cared about me," He said then turned to his Aunt, "Sorry Auntie," He said and quickly left. Irma watched Leo take off then turned to Raph. "What is going on Raphael?"

Raph watched Leo leave the library with a dejected look as April and Donnie hurried over to him. He then turned to Irma, "Ms. Langinstein," Raph began, "Do you know what Leo's father is doing to him?" he asked her.

Irma looked at Raph with an uneasy gaze. "Well," She started hesitantly, "I know he is trying to find a cure for a cancer Leo may have but other than that, I really know nothing else about it." She answered then furrowed her brow. "Why Raphael? What is this all about?"

Raph sighed and, along with Donnie, explained to Irma what they had learned. She listened intently, nodding on occasion as they told her everything they were aware of. After they were done, she patted Raph on the shoulder and smiled sympathetically at him, "I can't imagine Leo's father would let any harm come to him," She assured, "But if you like, I'll talk to him and see what he does know about this Falco person, okay?" Raph nodded and started to pick up his books. "And don't worry about Leonardo," She added, "He does have a lot going on right now." The bell rang and Irma watched as the three teens gathered their things and, after saying goodbye to each other, went off to next classes.

Irma went to her desk and nervously started cleaning up. For the rest of the day, she attempted to concentrate on her job but found it very difficult. After school, she went home and angrily threw her purse and coat on the floor. She went to the kitchen and made herself some tea in an attempt to calm her nerves but she was too wound up with everything she had just learned. 'I've got to do something,' she told herself. She walked over to the pictures that lined her mantel and picked up the one that showed her ad her sister Venus as children, "I will not let your son be harmed sis," She whispered as tears began to fall. "I'll figure out some way to help him." She turned to put the picture back on the mantel. "I swear I will." She said as she turned to go back to her kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks again to 'Guest' and Turtlecrazy714 for those reviews, keep them coming, I love reading them. Thanks and Peace :)


	30. Chapter 30 A Cry for Help

Ch 30. A Cry for Help.

While Leo was attempting to make it through school, back at his home, Saki watched as Stockman and Falco discussed the information given to them by Saki. "It's still too soon to determine whether the enhancing drug is working the way it should or at some point could start to break down." Falco was saying. "We need to give it more time."

"We need to get more blood and check to see what could be happening to his DNA," Stockman insisted. "We need to verify the drug is not having an adverse reaction to where it could possibly be causing his DNA to break down."

"Why not just give more him more of the formula?" Saki asked. "It clearly is working," He gave a slight smirk, "The way he just stormed in here and actually protected himself against me," He laughed at the memory, "If I wasn't trying to use him for profit I might actually be proud of him."

"Master Saki," Falco came forward, "The outlook is promising but we need to give it time," Saki's gaze darkened as Falco leaned on his desk, "One reason so many of my subjects died when I first started using mutants for research is because I wouldn't let things take time." He pushed himself off the desk and clenched his fist in frustration. "Of course things might have been different if experimenting on mutants had been allowed in the first place."

Saki scowled at the two men, after a moment he stood up and looked from one to the other, "How long do you want to wait before continuing with giving him the injections?"

"When he gets home, we'll take some more blood and see what that information tells us," Stockman suggested.

Falco nodded in agreement, "But whatever the test show, we should definitely give it at least a few weeks to see where things go," He added.

Saki nodded; "Very well," He went back to his seat. "Leonardo should be home around five," He told them and sneered, "After his….basketball….practice." He spat and frowned angrily.

The two scientist nodded and started to leave, but Stockman stopped and turned back to Saki, "Um…I thought I should let you know Master Shredder," He began nervously as Saki looked up at him with a annoyed look, "That…Uhhh…Dr. Rockwell was going through your office this morning when I came in."

Saki's smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Was he now," He muttered, "And do you know why he was going through my office?"

"Um, no sir," He replied.

Saki nodded. "He has been watching me since returning to work on Wednesday," He mused, "He must be getting suspicious but…. why?" He rubbed his chin and looked to Stockman. "Keep your eyes and ears open," He ordered then gestured to the door, "If you hear anything…anything at all, you let me know." He waved his hand toward the door, "Leave me now, I'm busy." Stockman nodded and left the room quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Slash walked into the boy's locker room looking angry. "What is up with you Leonardo?" He demanded as the he and the other players walked in. "You wouldn't let any other team member take the ball and you kept pushing people out of the way, pretty aggressively I might add, just to get to the basket."

"Well maybe if other players would do what they're supposed to do then maybe I wouldn't have to carry everyone!" Leo yelled as he angrily made his way toward the shower.

"That's enough!" Leatherhead called out before the argument could go further. "Leonardo, in my office." He looked at the others, "The rest of you hit the showers." He growled as he made his way to his office.

Leo huffed in annoyance and followed the large alligator while the rest of his team mates went to shower. After Leo left, Spike walked over to Slash, "Have you had a chance to speak with Raph about what's going on with Leo?" he asked. "I know Leo said at lunch he wanted to speak with Raph about whatever was going on but do you know if they did?"

Slash shook his head, "I wish Leonardo would speak with us," he said sadly, "I know he is going through a lot, especially after what happened to him but the way he is acting to everyone around him," Slash shrugged, "It's like he's becoming someone else."

Spike nodded as he looked over to where the office was. "I just hope he snaps out of it," He commented as the two brothers walked into the showers. "We need him, the game tomorrow is a big one and we have the championship game in two weeks."

Meanwhile, in the office, Leatherhead watched as Leo walked in and sat down. The large gator stared hard at the young turtle. He had watched in concern when Leo had run into the gym, breathing hard and sweating profusely; and now, long after practice was over the turtle was still breathing hard and sweating worse than before. After a few seconds, he leaned back and grabbed a towel which he handed to Leo. Leo accepted the towel gratefully and while he continued to wipe the sweat off his body and face, Leather head stood and walked around him. "Would you like to talk about what is happening to you, Leonardo?"

Leo shook his head, "Sorry coach, there's just too much going on right now," Leo told him as he continued to breathe hard, "Too much to go into anyway."

"Leonardo," The coach leaned against his desk, "Since you have walked into the gym, you have been looking anxious, tired, have been very aggressive toward your fellow players and have been sweating an awful lot," He leaned closer to Leo. "Are you ill, should we call your father?"

Leo looked up at the alligator with wide fearful eyes at the thought of his father being called and as much as Leo would like to confide in his coach, he felt it best right now if he wait and speak with his father about it first and at their house, not at the school. Leo finally shook his head, "I'm okay coach," He told him, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Very well Leonardo," Leatherhead went back to his chair, "Remember, we have our last game of the season tomorrow and, since we have won most of our games, we will be in the championship in two weeks." He gave Leo a stern glare, "Please do what you can to sort things out by then."

Leo nodded as he got up to leave. He walked out of the office, still wiping his forehead, and forced himself to steady his breathing while trying hard to calm himself down. But it was clear by the way the others were watching him, he was not doing a good job. He walked into the showers where he saw Slash and Spike waiting for him. "What's up guys?" He asked them tiredly.

"We are just worried about you Leo," Spike told him as they watched Leo undress and step into the showers. "And we just wish you would talk to us."

"Look guys," He started as he began to run the water, "I've already spoken with Raph and I know I just need to get past some things," He turned and gave them a smile. "I promise you though I will be a better player tomorrow." He stepped into the water and started soaping himself up, "I'll even apologize to the others if you want."

Spike and Slash nodded at him. "Just get a good night sleep Leonardo," Slash told him, "the team needs everyone." He put his hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

Leo smiled up at the larger turtle. He nodded and they bid each other a goodnight. He then turned toward the shower and turned the water all the way to the cold. 'Why am I so hot,' He thought to himself as he let the cold water run over him. 'I can't catch my breath and I feel like I need to run around the track a dozen times,' He shook his head, 'I've got to speak with my dad and find out what those idiots did to me.' He finished his shower and got ready to go home, as he did, he picked up his still dead cell phone, 'I've also got to call Raph and apologize.' He thought sadly as he stepped into the hallway and toward the front doors to go outside.

Leo took a breath and reveled in the coldness of the air, 'I think I'll walk home, maybe that will help get rid of this excess energy I seem to have, and cool me down.' He started walking down the street at a fast pace, adjusting his backpack as he went and before too long, he had started to jog. He was a few feet away from school grounds when headlights turned on behind him and a car pulled up alongside the curb. Leo stopped and watched as Xever jumped out of the car.

"Get in Tartaruga," He demanded.

"No," Leo told him defiantly as he continued to walk. "I prefer to walk so go back to my dad like a good little…."

Xever jumped out of the car and grabbed Leo by the collar. Before the turtle could defend himself, Xever pushed Leo up against the hood of the car and pulled out his butterfly knife. He leaned in close and brought it up to Leo's chin, "Unlike Bradford," Xever leered down at Leo as he pressed the knife against Leo's skin, "I have nothing to lose," With uncaring eyes, he stepped slightly away from Leo, "Now get in and do as you are told, otherwise I'll finish what Jeffrey started."

Leo gritted his teeth and opened the door to the back seat; he slid in and watched Xever get behind the steering wheel and maneuvered the car away from the curb and toward home. Xever looked behind him and grinned, "Being quiet like the good little turtle you are supposed to be," He laughed, "That's the way it should be boy, and better be from now on."

Leo kept his mouth shut but throughout the drive he could feel his heart pound in his head, the sweat pour down his face and the anger rising throughout his body. Several minutes later, Xever pulled into the driveway and parked the car next to another car Leo recognized as Stockman's. He watched Xever give him a mocking grin and get out of the car. As Xever turned to shut the door, Leo quickly jumped out of the back seat and whirl around, he backed kicked Xever in the back and forced him up against the car before the door could be shut and quickly grabbed the back of Xever's collar pulling him backward while pinning him in between the door and the car.

"I answer to no one," Leo whispered harshly in his ear as Xever struggled to pull the collar away from his throat while Leo pushed the car door harder against him, "If you **ever** pull a knife on me again, I'll use it to cut your heart out and **shove** it down your throat," He hissed as he pulled harder on Xever's collar. He made a fist with his right hand and smashed it into Xever's back against his kidney causing Xever to gasp in pain.

Satisfied Xever got the message, Leo released the door and stepped back, pulling Xever with him and shoving him to the ground, he then held up the knife and tossed it down by his leg. Xever stared at him with daggers in his eyes. "This is not over boy." He whispered.

Leo stared coldly back at him, "No, it's not." He said and turned to walk into the house.

Leo walked in and was met by his father who immediately demanded he come into the study, Leo sighed in annoyance and shook his head, "Is this going to take long?" he demanded hotly, "I have homework to do."

"It will go quicker if you cooperate." He told him. "I spoke with Falco and Stockman regarding what happened with you this morning and they want to draw some blood to verify the drug they gave you is doing it's job and not causing you more harm." Leo watched as Saki grinned down at him and he felt a spine-tingling feeling run along his body.

With a growing feeling of dread coming over him, he nodded at his father and cautiously walked in. "Let's get this over with." He said as he sat down and held his arm out. While Stockman took his blood, Leo's eyes wondered over to Falco. He couldn't stop hearing the words Raph had spoken to him earlier that day.

 _'Falco's not a scientist he's a murderer._ '

Now Leo looked from Falco to his father then back to Falco while hearing the same words replay over and over in his mind.

Falco noticed Leo staring at him, he smiled and walked over to him, picking up his other hand; he felt his pulse. "You are sweating an awful let Leonardo," He muttered as Leo blinked the memory away, "As well as breathing hard, is there anything else that's been happening to you since you woke up?"

"Um," Leo looked at Falco with uncertainty, "I seem to be extremely hungry and seem to have a lot of pent up energy," Leo muttered, forcing his eyes to look away.

Falco nodded, "Your pulse is rapid and you do seem to have a fever." He looked over at Saki then looked back Leo. "Get some rest; we'll get in touch with your father as soon as we have the results of your blood test."

Leo nodded and as soon as they were done, he quickly left the study and went straight to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. Xever was in the living room and the two stared at each other as Leo walked by. But he ignored the feeling of wanting to kill the man and hurried over to the kitchen where he started going through the fridge and other cabinets and pulled out a variety of foods that he quickly devoured. A half hour later, Leo finished downing his third glass of milk, he looked at the mess he had left on the counter and quickly cleaned up, all the while shaking his head in disbelief over the fact that he still felt hungry.

"I have got to get my mind off all this," He muttered to himself as he cleaned up. "Maybe if I get my homework done," He quickly left the kitchen, "That could help." He ran up the stairs to his bedroom and put his backpack on the bed. After he found his cellphone, he promptly put it on the charger then pulled out his homework. He attempted to concentrate but the heat that surrounded him was starting to get to him so he put his books away and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the water, stripped himself of his clothes and jumped into the tub. The water was freezing cold as it rained down on him but he barely felt it. No matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to cool down.

He sat under the shower for almost thirty minutes before finally feeling somewhat like his old self. He got out, and after drying himself off, went to his bed and lay down. He looked at the cell on his nightstand, not fully charged but enough that he could at least call Raph and apologize.

Raph sat at his desk doing his own homework when his cell rang; he looked down at the caller ID and hesitated, just for a moment, before answering it. He took a breath, "Yeah?"

There was a long pause on the other end but Raph could hear Leo's hushed sobs. "I'm sorry," Leo choked out after several long seconds. "I know you're trying to help me…and I know you do care." Raph listened patiently as Leo continued to cry silently into the phone, "I don't know what to do," He told him, "I want to trust my dad but I just don't know anymore." He took a shuddering breath. "I got into a fight with one of my dad's associates and I thought I was going to kill him." Raph heard Leo choke back a sob, "I wanted to kill him," He said with obvious anger.

Raph narrowed his eyes at that statement. "Leo," He whispered, "Don't go home tomorrow," He implored. "I still have your things here so please, come home with me." He listened intently as Leo took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"I don't know Raph," Leo began, "I just…"

"Leo," Raph quickly interrupted him, "You come home with me and we'll speak to Dr. Rockwell and have him check your blood and the shots you've been given." When Leo didn't speak Raph continued. "Please Leo, I'm scared for you, we don't know what your dad and those scientists are doing to you and for all we know," He wiped his face as his own tears began to flow, "They could doing some kind of an experiment on you that may end up killing you."

Leo was quiet for several moments as he thought about Raph's proposal and all that he had learned that day. Raph waited with bated breath, listening to Leo's breathing on the other end coming in gulps as Leo debated about what to do.

"Will you be at my game tomorrow?" He finally asked.

Raph smiled, "Of course," He whispered. "Along with everyone else," Another several seconds went by before Raph finally heard Leo take another deep breath. "Okay." Leo whispered. "I'll see you at school tomorrow and…." Raph heard Leo take a deep breath steadying breath, "I'll go home with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks again to my two ongoing reviewers, I love you guys, :) But to all my readers, please keep in mind I have no medical knowledge and all this is strictly made up. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, please keep those reviews coming and peace :)


	31. Chapter 31 A Fight for a Life

Just a head's up, this chapter will also have attempted rape, once again it was something I thought I could get around but it just seemed to go with the story line. As always keep those reviews coming and thank you to those that do. :) Peace.

Ch 31. A Fight for a Life.

For the first part of the night, Leo attempted to sleep, but he was still very hot and still feeling overwhelmed with dozens of emotions. After a few hours of tossing and turning, Leo got up and finished up with his homework. 'Sleep certainly doesn't seem to be a thing for me these days,' He thought tiredly as he went through his papers, but as the night waned on, he felt himself calming down slightly to where he felt he could try to relax and sleep. It seemed as though he had just closed his eyes when his alarm went off, he moaned and slowly got up and an hour later, he was out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After Leo had left, Xever walked into Saki's study and produced a tape recorder, "The turtle has made plans," He told him and pushed the play button. Saki eyes filled with anger as he listened to Leo's growing mistrust toward him and the scientists as well as planning on going home with Raphael so they could have Dr. Rockwell look into the blood test. Saki looked up at Xever, "I think it's time I went to see my son play basketball." With a twisted smile of satisfaction, Xever nodded and left the room.

xxxxxxxxx

Raph and the others watched excitedly as the Roosevelt High School Basketball team went on to win the last game of the season. The crowd yelled, cheered and chanted their name as the team hugged each other in fervent euphoria.

"Now we just have our championship to win and we'll be the reigning champs!" Slash screamed out as everyone high-fived each other.

Raph smiled down at Leo who was joining in on the celebration, he thought back on the day and was relieved to see Leo had calmed down slightly and was able to make it through school as though nothing had ever happened. Maybe it was because they had talked last night or maybe it was because the day itself was not as hectic as the day before but whatever it was, Leo seemed to be back to his old self, or so he thought.

"You go get Leo," Donnie was telling him, "We'll meet you in the parking lot." Raph nodded and made his way down the bleachers and over to the boy's locker room. Several minutes later, the team came out still reveling in their victory. Raph stood nearby, watching as one boy after another came out, but as each player made their way past him; he was surprised to see Leo was not yet among them.

Raph watched as Slash and Spike made their way out of the locker room, he quickly walked over to them and halted them before they could leave, "Is Leo still in there?" He queried.

"Still in the shower," Slash told him with a worried look, "Said he just need a few more minutes then he'd be out."

Raph frowned then nodded a thank you to the large turtle. He walked inside and toward the shower where he found Leo sitting on the floor, his knees up against his chest and rocking back and forth. Raph looked at Leo with growing concern as he watched Leo shake uncontrollably. "Leo," Raph whispered, Leo turned slightly and Raph could see Leo's eyes were filled with fear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so hot," Leo told him with a quaking voice, "I can't seem to stop sweating and I can't cool down."

Raph reached out to feel the water's temperature but quickly withdrew when he realized the water was freezing. "Leo," He grabbed the knob and turned off the water then pulled out his cell phone, "Let's get you out of there and I'll have Donnie get in touch with Dr. Rockwell," Leo looked up at him as Raph placed a hand on his arm, gently coaxing him to stand up and move away from the stall.

As he felt Raph's hand touch his arm, something within Leo stirred and he felt a tightening around his middle. Raph moved Leo toward the lockers, grabbing a towel on the way and assisting him in getting dried off. As he felt Raph's hands move over him, he could start feel a burning heat deep within and the need to force himself on Raph started to overpower him. He attempted to hold himself back but the need to mate was getting stronger the more Raph moved around him. He took a deep breath and noticed the heavy musk that seemed to linger in the air.

Leo stared hard as Raph placed his cell on the bench and reached into his locker to grab his clothes. "I'll call Donnie while you dressed," Raph was saying, he was just about to turn toward Leo and hand him his clothes when he was suddenly pushed hard onto the floor.

"LEO!" Raph gasped as he suddenly felt Leo roughly roll him over, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"We're alone Raph," Leo said with an craze look in his eyes and a very husky voice, "Let's have some fun!" Raph attempted to push Leo off him as Leo attempted to remove his shirt.

"Leo stop this," Raph demanded as the two turtles struggled, "This isn't you; this is that drug you're father….uhhh!" Raph yelled as Leo suddenly forced Raph's jeans down and put his hand inside Raph's shorts and grabbed his tail. "Leo, get off!" Raph screamed out as he attempted to get Leo's hand away from his entrance while still trying to get Leo off him.

"You wanted me to be more aggressive with our love making Raph," Leo told him as he tried to get Raph back onto his plastron, "So let's get it on."

Raph brought up a fist and punch Leo in the cheek causing Leo to spit blood and fall slightly to the side, but the hit did not deter Leo from continuing to force himself on Raph, "Knock it off Leo!" Raph yelled as Leo fell to the side, Raph attempted to sit up but was grabbed by Leo. The next thing he knew, Leo was bringing Raph down on top of him, "Make love to me Raph," Leo implored, wrapping his legs around Raph's middle "I want you, I want you bad…right here and right now!"

"NO Leo!" Raph continued to try and push himself away from him but Leo's legs were wrapped tightly around him keeping him from going anywhere, "Not like this!"

"Raph! Leo!" Hearing loud noises coming from inside the locker room, Donnie ran in and stared wide-eyed at the two turtles wrestling on the floor, "What the hell is going on in here!?" He did a double take at Raph, "Raph, what happened to your clothes?"

Donnie's interruption brought Leo out of his stupor allowing Raph to finally get away from him. Leo shook his head and looked at Raph in growing panic as Raph quickly backed away. "Raph?" Leo stood slowly and backed away while he looked Raph over, the green eyed turtle had a ripped shirt and his pants and shorts had been pulled down to his knees. He placed a hand on his cheek where Raph had punched him and began to back away as he felt the blood along his mouth, "Oh no Raph, what have I done?" He asked as bits and pieces of what just occurred came slowly back to him.

Raph stood up and panted hard, trying to control the anger that was threatening to erupt. He watched Leo back away from him with fearful eyes and knew now was not the time to start yelling, regardless of how much he wanted to. "It's okay Leo," Raph told him as he adjusted his clothes. "That wasn't you, that was the drug," He reached his hand out but Leo continued to back away while shaking his head.

"No, no, no," Leo told him, wiping the blood and sweat from his face. "It's not okay, I know what I did Raph," he said with tears streaming down his face, "And I know what I was feeling, I wanted to hurt you Raph, I wanted to force myself on you and…"

"But I wouldn't let you Leo," Raph told him, "I'm not gonna let you do something that could….."

"But I wanted to!" Leo yelled, he walked away from Raph and grabbed his clothes. "I wanted to kill someone yesterday and now I wanted to force myself on you….someone I love," Leo shook his head and continued to back away. "I can't go home with you Raph." He told him, "I don't trust myself to…."

"Leo," Raph stepped cautiously toward Leo, "We'll work this out," He told him, "Just calm down and come home with me like you said you would."

Leo shook his head, "But I'm afraid Raph," He told him, "What if….what if I try to hurt you again or…" He looked at Donnie, "Or someone else?" He shrank further away from the others. "I don't know what's happening to me and I couldn't live with myself if…." Leo held back a sob.

"That is not going to happen Leo," Donnie said adamantly as he stepped forward "We'll get a hold of Dr. Rockwell and see if he can't check you out sometime soon," He gave Leo an encouraging smile, "Now how bout you get dress and we go home," He nodded toward the entrance to the locker room, "Everyone is waiting for us."

Leo looked from one turtle to the other in contemplation; he rubbed his tired eyes and, taking a deep breath, nodded at him. He grabbed the towel Raph had placed on the bench then went over to a sink to clean himself up of the blood, sweat and tears then proceeded to get dressed. While he was out of ear shot, Raph looked to Donnie. "I thought he was doing better but it's like he did a complete turnaround, any ideas Don?"

"Well, after everything that happened yesterday because of that drug," Donnie mused as they watched Leo slowly move around the locker room, "It is possible that the excitement of the game caused his adrenaline to spike and do what he did." He gave his brother a quick look over. "Are you okay Raph?"

Raph nodded, "Yeah but I'll be better when we get Leo home and have Dr. Rockwell take a look at him." He handed Donnie his cell, "You still got his business card?" Donnie nodded, "Why don't you see if you can still get a hold of him and if he'd be willing to see us tonight?"

Nodding in agreement, Donnie took the cell and walked out the room while Raph waited for Leo. As soon as the blue-eyed turtle was ready, the two walked out of the locker room to meet up with the others. "Are you gonna be alright Leo," Raph asked anxiously.

Leo nodded, "I am so sorry for what I did Raph," He said, "But whatever happened to me back in the locker room seems to have toned down for now," He assured him, "I don't seem to have the need or the strength right now to..." He looked at Raph with shamed filled eyes, "To do what I did," He sighed heavily. "I feel so tired I just want to get to your house and sleep."

Raph nodded, "But first let's see if we can get a hold of Dr. Rockwell," He said as they walked down the hall and toward the doors to the exit. But upon reaching the exit, they stopped short at the sight of seeing Saki and Xever standing in front of the door, blocking their way out.

"Father," Leo breathed out in shock, "What are you doing here!?" Raph watched Leo's face scowl angrily at the other man standing next to him. "And why is Xever here?" He demanded angrily.

"Calm down Leo," Raph whispered, "We don't need a repeat of what happened in the locker room."

Leo took a deep calming breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead as Saki stepped forward, "I've been waiting for you Leonardo," His deep cold voice made Raph's skin crawl. "Now get your things and let's go home,"

Leo and Raph looked at each other in dismay, "But father," Leo said turning back to him, "We won the game and I was going to go out with the guys to cele…"

"Things have changed Leonardo," Saki told him as he grabbed his arm, "There is need for further research," he looked over at Raph before turning back to his son. "We will be leaving for Hong Kong by the end of the week."

Panic seized at Leo as he looked up at his father in shock, "No father, please, I can't leave now," He pleaded as he looked over at Raph, "What about school, what about…"

"You said yourself you had always wanted to go to Japan with me," Saki sneered as he pulled Leo out the door, "Now you will."

"Now wait just a minute!" Raph yelled as he watched Saki drag Leo forcefully out of the school. He was just about to follow when Xever stepped in front of him flashing his butterfly knife. "Give me an excuse turtle; I would love to make an example of one of his friends." He laughed sinisterly as he watched Raph scowl while flexing his fist. The two stared at each other for several seconds; each daring the other one to attack, but finally Raph put his fist down and growled low.

"If anything happens to him I swear you'll end up sleeping with the fishes." Raph threatened.

Xever laughed coldly. "And when next we meet, we will finish this," He waved his knife, "And I'll enjoy hearing you scream as I deshell you."

Raph shook hard in anger as Xever turned and walked out the door. After a moment, he took off after him and saw Xever get into a car on the driver's side and drive off. Behind Xever, Raph could see Leo looking back at Raph with fear and anxious eyes. As Raph watched the car drive off, his brothers and friends came up to him.

"Raph," Casey called out as he reached him first, "What's going on?" He demanded, "What's been happening?"

Raph turned and let out a tired and frustrated groan, he quickly explained what had happened then turned to walk to his car. "I just wanna go home and take a shower and try and think of some way to help Leo get away from his dad." He said with a loud determined voice.

"Hold up Raph," Donnie grabbed his arm and made him look at him. "Is that blood that's on your shirt?"

"Yeah, what about it Don?"

"Is it all yours?"

Raph looked down at the small amount of blood that had splattered on him after he had hit Leo. He shook his head sadly. "No, it's all Leo's." He told him.

"That's great!" Everyone looked at Donnie in surprise causing the tall turtle to shrink back slightly. "Well, what I mean is that I managed to get ahold of Dr. Rockwell and he wanted to see Leo tonight and get a sample of his blood,"

"Well how are we supposed to do that now D…?" Mikey stepped up and poked him in the chest. "His dad just made sure of that,"

"I'm aware of that Mikey," Donnie sneered down at him, "But we still have Leo's blood," He pointed to Raph's shirt.

"Good thinking Donnie," April came over to him, "It's a small amount but it just might do,"

Donnie nodded excitedly, "Come on gang," he told everyone, "Let's get to TCRI."

As the group of teens ran to their cars, Irma Langinstein, who had seen everything take place from the moment Saki walked in, trembled slightly at the thought of Leonardo being taken to Japan. She knew if this was to happen, no one would ever see him again. After seeing Raph and the others leave, she walked down the stairs and out the school, slowly she made her way to her car, her face filled with determination as she decided tonight would be the night she would finally confront her sister's murderer.


	32. Chapter 32 The Truth Comes Out

Ch 32. The Truth Comes Out.

Raph, along with Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, Renet and Angel, raced the Hamato family SUV down the streets of New York City to the TCRI building and Raph quickly parked the car. They ran into the building and were just about to get to the elevator but were stopped by a large security guard. "What are you kids doing here?" He demanded.

Donnie brought out his wallet and showed his school ID, "We have an appointment with Dr. Rockwell," he said but was surprised when the large guard started laughing.

"Yeah right, and I have an appointment to see the Queen of England next week." He said as he herded them toward the door.

"No, really I do have an appointment with him!" Donnie told him.

"Hey quit pushing!" Casey yelled.

"Damn it, we need to get in there!" Raph yelled as he slapped the guard's hands away.

"Please sir," Renet implored, "This is an emergency, if you would just call Dr. Rockwell, he'll tell you we're expected."

The guard looked from one teen to the other. "Well, alright," He grumbled as he walked toward his desk, "I'll call but if this turns out to be a prank I'll have the cops on you before you can say 'Gotcha'!"

The group watched eagerly as the guard picked up the phone and dialed Rockwell's office, after a few moments, he looked back at the kids with an irritated look and nodded to them. "Go right in." He told them ruefully.

The teens walked past him and into the elevator, however the guard's eyes narrowed in anger when he looked and saw Mikey stick his tongue out and raspberry him. Raph slapped him in the head, "Knock it off Mikey." He told him as they rode the elevator to the top floor. "Remember we need to go out this way too."

Mikey suddenly paled, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

As the elevator made it's way to the top floor, Donnie began to bounce excitedly, "Oh man, I've been waiting for this my whole life." He said while practically drooling.

"You're whole life?" Angel looked up at him dubiously, "Did you not have any fun when you were a kid?"

"Well..." Donnie blushed lightly.

"Not the time Donnie!" Raph yelled as the elevator came to a stop.

The elevator door opened and the teens quickly made their way out and over to a door where a large gold name plate showed the name of Dr. Tyler Rockwell, CEO. They walked in and a tall woman with blond hair looked up from her desk curiously.

"My name is Donatello Hamato," Donnie said anxiously. "We have an appointment."

The woman looked from him to the others standing behind him, "I was told to expect four turtles, not humans." She stated as she stood up. She looked at Donnie, "You and the other turtles may go in but the rest of you will have to wait."

Although their friends were not happy about having to wait outside in the lobby, they did so nonetheless while Raph, Donnie and Mikey followed the woman into the office of Dr. Rockwell. The monkey looked up from his desk as the three Hamatos walked in.

He stood and greeted them with a nod. "Where is Leonardo?" He asked, "I was really hoping to speak with him about his father and these shots he's been receiving."

Raph and Donnie went into the long story of what had been happening to Leo since the beginning of the week. Rockwell listened intently and narrowed his eyes while rubbing his chin worriedly. "I can't be certain," he began as he started rifling through his desk, "But it sounds like the shot Leonardo received may have been some sort of enhancing drug," He looked at Raph, "And you say, according to Leonardo, his father has been doing this since he was around five years old?"

"That's what he told me." Raph replied.

Dr. Rockwell nodded and pulled out a folder. "We do work with the military trying to find ways in helping soldiers to withstand illnesses brought on by being in foreign lands or biological chemicals, we also work with the military in trying to find new equipment that can help in battle…"

"And I have several ideas that I would love to tell you about Dr. Rockwell," Donnie quickly jumped in while his brothers moaned. "I have an idea for this all-terrain vehicle that…."

"Donnie," Mikey nudged his taller brother, "Not now dude."

"Oh, right, sorry." Donnie said looking very contrite. He cleared his throat, "Sorry Dr. Rockwell, please go on."

Rockwell nodded, "We will speak Donatello but right now I am anxious to look into what's going on with your friend," he continued to looked through his papers with a look of disappointment. "I was so hoping to get some of his blood and check his DNA."

"Actually Doc, We do have some." Raph said as he began to take off his jacket. Rockwell looked up at them suspiciously and Donnie quickly shook his head.

"When Raph and Leo got into their fight in the locker room," He explained pointing to Raph's shirt, "Some of Leo's blood spilled on his shirt," Raph took off his shirt and handed it to Rockwell.

Rockwell took the shirt and inspected it, "Well, there's not much there but maybe," He looked at the turtles with a grim look, "It might be enough to get the information we need." He started toward his door, "It will take some time but I'll call you as soon as I have data."

The three turtles followed him out, "Hey Doc," Raph turned to him as they walked into the lobby and were joined by the others, "Until you know what's going on, would it be possible for you to hold off transfering Leo's father to Japan?"

Rockwell blinked at Raph in surprise, "I am not sending Mr. Oroku to Japan." He told him. "Although he does have an office here, he is able to do much of his work from anywhere in the world, but I would have no reason to send him there since we do not have a research facility there."

"Wait," Donnie looked at Rockwell, "Say that again."

"You have no research place in Japan?" Mikey looked dumbfounded, "But then why does his dad tell him that's the reason he goes there?"

"And why does he want to move there now?" Raph rubbed his chin. "We need to figure out a way to help Leo, fast."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Irma quickly drove to her home and made her way inside. She ran to her bedroom and rummaged through her closet, after several seconds, she pulled out a small shoe box. Inside she found several papers along with a small cassette tape. 'Maybe you have somethings on me Saki,' She thought as she found her mini hand held tape recorder and placed the small cassette inside, 'But I've got a few things on you too.' She went to her spare bedroom and found paper and a pen, as she sat down to write, she placed the recorder on her table and pressed play.

 _"Irma," It was Saki's voice, "If you value your life you will forget everything you saw here today."_

 _"I just want to know why?" Irma's voice was loud and pleading, "Why must you do this to him?" Footsteps sounded as the two were walked. "He is your son after all and…."_

 _"He is a freak I allowed to be born so I may continue my experiments," Saki was almost yelling, "And if you try and stop me I will follow through with my promise."_

 _"You can't hold that over me forever," Irma's voice pleaded. "Besides it was your own men who killed him, not me."_

 _"And it was you who stood by and let it happen," Saki's voice was suddenly low. "Along with your sister," More walking could be heard on the tape, "Must I remind you of everything you let happen since we became….related."_

 _"But….He's just a boy." Irma was now crying, "And he just lost his mother."_

 _"And she was your sister….you knew what was happening to her," A deep cold laugh, "Where is the difference?"_

Irma shut the tape off and wiped the tears from her face. 'How could I let him force me into all this?' She wondered angrily to herself as she quickly wrote out her letter. She placed everything in a large envelope and ran back to her car. She got in and drove toward Saki's house, along the way she stopped at a postal mail box and placed the package inside. She then continued to Saki's estate and drove up to the gate. Since she knew the code, she decided it was not necessary to announce herself so she drove straight in and walked up to the door. 'I just hope I'm not too late.'

xxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes after leaving the school, Leo angrily walked into the house and followed his father into his study. "Talk to me father!" Leo demanded.

Saki looked at him with a darkening gaze, "There is nothing to talk about, we are leaving at the end of the week," He leaned on his desk and stared hard into Leo's eyes, "Now get to your room and start packing."

Leo backed away slightly and shook his head. "Tell me why now!?" His voice was filled with hate and anger. "Why do you want to pull me out of school when I have the basketball championship game coming up, finals and graduation?" Saki sat down and began to pull out his papers. Leo scowled and grabbed one of the folders out of his hands. "Don't ignore me father!" He yelled at him, his fist pounding on the desk.

Saki stood up angrily and glared down at the turtle with daggers in his eyes; Leo took a breath and forced himself to calm down as he placed the folder back on the desk. "I just want to know why we can't wait to move to Japan till **_after_** I graduate," He said, his voice now a little softer.

"Stockman and Falco are fearful the drug may not be stable," Saki told him. "It would be better if we were in Japan so we could have direct access to the facility in case there are…complications."

Leo looked at Saki suspiciously, "Did the results come back?" he asked with narrowing eyes, "Did Stockman or…"Leo continued to watch Saki with uncertainty, "Falco find something?"

"Why are you continuing to question me?" Saki demanded, "Everything I am doing is to help you," He sat back down and continued to go through his papers, "Now get to your room and start packing." Saki glare at him, "We will have the movers here tomorrow to begin shipping things."

Leo nodded and left the study, but instead of going to his room, he went to the kitchen to get some dinner. 'With everything going on I'm surprised I'm hungry.' Leo thought as he began to make his food.

While Leo was in the kitchen, Saki continued to go through his papers, as he did he glanced at his monitor and saw Irma walking up to the door. He scowled angrily as he watched her walk in. Standing, he quickly walked out of his study and met her just as she walked into the foyer.

"Where is Leonardo?" She demanded.

Her voice carried and Leo looked up at the sound of a female voice just outside the kitchen door. Leo narrowed his eyes, 'Auntie?'

"He is busy," Leo heard Saki tell her, "Why?" Leo got up and started toward the door. He peeked out and watched as the two of them made their way toward Saki's study. 'Aunt Irma sounds angry,' He walked over to the study and placed his ear close to the door, 'I wonder what's going on?'

Saki shut the door and motioned for Irma to take a seat but she refused. "I saw you at the school Saki," She informed him, "I heard what you were saying," Saki watched as Irma started pacing. "I'm not going to let you blackmail me anymore," She told him watching as Saki's jaw clenched, "And I'm not going to let you take Leonardo away from here, he doesn't deserve to go through this." She insisted, "He's just a boy and he's your son, how you can be so cruel as to do these things you're doing..."

"Like what I did to your sister," Saki reminded her. "Why must we go through this time and time again Irma?" He demanded tiredly, "You are in this as deep as I am and if you go to the cops you will be the only one to suffer," He smirked at her, "After all, there is no evidence I had anything to do with your husband's death, unlike you." He spat, "He was, after all, abusive to you, and it was you who bought the gun he was shot with." He gave a cold laugh, "Amazing how the cops never found that out, isn't it?" He leaned in close to her, "But of course, it wouldn't be hard for them to find that little bit of information, would it?"

Irma took a handkerchief out of her purse and wiped her eyes, "I don't care about that anymore!" She yelled, "I should have stood up to you when I realized what you were doing and I hate myself for being such a coward!" She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "But I'm not going to be afraid of you anymore, I'm taking Leonardo out of here and together we're going to the police."

She began to turn but Saki quickly walked in front of her, "And what are you going to tell him?" He asked, "That you stood by and watched his mother slowly die of a cancer you knew she had been deliberately inflicted with?" He sneered down at her, "That you've known all along that I, his own father, has been using his DNA because of the mutagen that runs through his blood to further my research on creating an enhancing gene to sell to the military?" Saki started laughing, "Do you think he's going to believe that, and if he did, that he's going to want to go with you anymore then he would want to go with me?" Saki shook his head and went back to his desk, "Telling him anything is only going to make him want to run away and then what do you think will happen to him?" He watched as Irma's face started angrily at him. "I've already injected him with the drug and the best thing for him right now is to continue getting more of it," He suggested, "Otherwise it could kill him if the injections are stopped." He leaned forward and stared hard at her. "Is that what you want to let happen, kill your one and only nephew?"

Irma shook hard as she clenched her jaw and fist and held back her sobs, "I will find a way to stop you from doing this Saki!" She yelled out as she started for the door, "I won't let you get away with this any longer!"

'Oh God No!' Leo was horrified as he leaned himself away from the door and started to feel panic coming in a wave of dread over his whole body. He put his hands to his mouth in horror and started to back away from the door, 'I have to get out of here, I have to get away from both of them,' He told himself, he turned and started toward the front door but stopped when he saw Xever walk in. Leo swallowed hard and pushed down the fear he was certain was showing in his eyes. He started walking again but this time he went toward the stairs to go to his room.

Xever watched Leo curiously as the turtle started away from the study, "Do you need something boy?" He demanded as Leo walked toward him.

Leo took a deep breath and shook his head, "Whatever I need is none of your business," He said with a strong yet shaky voice.

Xever walked over toward him before he could reach the stairs and blocked his way. Leo looked up at him and attempted to steady his nerves. "What?" Leo demanded through gritted teeth.

Xever looked at him mockingly, "That green eyed turtle has a temper, doesn't he?" When Leo said nothing, Xever began to back slightly away allowing Leo to start up the stairs. "I think the next time I meet up with him, I won't try to stop him from fighting me," He looked at Leo as the turtle stopped walking and looked back at him, watching as he played with his knife, "I do like a good challenge after all". He flicked his knife expertly and placed it back into his pocket all the while looking at Leo with a threatening gaze.

But Leo only turned and ran up the stairs, 'I don't have time for this,' Leo told himself as he quickly walked into his room, 'I've got to get out of here and get to Raph.' He ran his hands up and down his arms. 'I've got to find out what they've done to me.'

After Xever had seen Leo go upstairs, he started his way down the hall just as Irma was walking out of the study. He watched curiously as she pushed past him sobbing and cursing Saki's name. After she had left Saki stepped out and motioned for Xever to come into the study. "Xever," He opened a drawer and withdrew a gun. "I have a job for you," With a cold smile, Xever took the gun and placed it in his pocket, "Follow Irma and…take care of her." Saki told him as he turned to leave, "And if she should put up a fight, have Bradford's idiots help you,"

"As you wish boss," Xever said with an evil grin, "And I should let you know Master," Saki raised an eyebrow at him, "That turtle was at the door while you and Ms. Langinstein were in here," Saki scowled angrily, "I have a feeling he may have overheard whatever you two were discussing."

"Go do what you were told to do," He ordered, "I'll deal with my son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irma got into her car and took off with tires squealing, her mind raced with all that Saki had said and now she had no idea what to do. How could she get Leonardo to come with her without reveling all that she had been involved with? Who could she trust? She knew she couldn't go to the police because she knew Saki had contacts within the department.

She shook her head angrily, "Stop being like this Irma," She scolded herself, "Leonardo is what matters, you've got to do something…" She drove to her apartment and walked in locking the door behind her. "But what can I do?" She tossed her purse on the floor and placed her coat on a chair. She sighed in frustration, "I can't get Vern involved with this, he has a son," She started sobbing, "There's got to be someone I can turn to."

She sat at her table trying desperately to think but her mind was clouded with memories of a past life. Memories of her life as a child with Venus, memories of her and her husband, her life after Saki had found out she'd been abused, her life at the school, the students she'd come to love. Her eyes widen as she thought of Leo's friends. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and looked up the Hamato dojo phone number. After three rings, the phone picked up and she heard Splinter's voice on the line.

" _This is the Hamato Dojo….."_

"Master Splinter, this is Leo's Aunt," She yelled quickly into the phone, "I have to….."

 _"We are currently closed, please leave your name and number at the tone and we will return your call as soon as possible."_

Irma pounded her fist on her table in aggravation as she heard the beep, but there was nothing she could do, she had to leave a message and hoped the Hamatos could get to Leo before anything happened.

"Master Splinter, This is Irma Langinstein," She said as tears ran down her cheek, "I need you to help Leonardo, please his father is trying to kill him!"


	33. Chapter 33 A Night of Fear

Ch 33. A Night of Fear

After leaving TCRI, The Hamato brothers drove their friends to their homes. "Keep us in the loop," April requested as she waved goodbye.

"Yeah, we don't want to be left out of the action." Casey said as he hopped out of the car.

"We will guys." Mikey promised. They drove home in silence, the day's events weighing heavily on their mind.

"I sure hope Sensei has supper ready," Mikey said as they walked into their home. "I am starving."

"Yeah," Donnie agreed, "What a bummer we never got to celebrate with the team." He shook his head, "Poor Leo, he must be feeling really upset over all this."

"And now he has to move too," Mikey commented. "He'll miss the championship game!"

Raph growled at both of them. "There is no need for him to move ya dirt-clods!" He yelled, he sat on the couch and wiped his face. "His father is taking him away and for what reason?" He punched a fist into his hand. "There is no TCRI in Japan but according to Leo's dad that's the reason he's been going over there for most of Leo's life and now he wants to take Leo there for more research?" Raph stood and began to pace, "That man is up to something and I just can't shake the feeling that Leo's life is in danger!" He stopped pacing and headed toward the front door. "I'm not waiting any longer; I'm going to Leo's house and get him out of there right now!"

"Raphael," Splinter's voice sounded behind them, they turned to see him coming out of the kitchen. "I do understand my son that you are very upset over everything that is happening, but to rush into a situation without thinking things through could lead both you and Leonardo into a dangerous outcome." He placed a hand on Raph's shoulder, "You must stop and assess the situation."

"I know father," Raph said exasperated, "But this guy, Oroku Saki, has been lying to Leo about everything and we have to do something now!"

"Why don't you tell me everything you know from the beginning?" Splinter requested as he and his sons walked into the kitchen. The four mutants sat at the table and Raph explained all that they had found out that day. Splinter stroked his long beard as he listened intently. "You say Leonardo is not leaving till the end of the week, have you attempted to call Leonardo and see if he is in need of help?"

"Not yet," Raph said as he pulled out his cell, he dialed Leo's number and waited patiently but there was no answer, "He didn't pick up," Raph said in wonderment as he placed his phone on the table. A growing fear began to form in the pit of Raph's stomach. "I think we need to get over there." He said standing.

"But first," Splinter said putting his paw on Raph's hand, "We will need weapons."

The four made their way to the dojo and Raph quickly grabbed his sais, Donnie his bo staff, Mikey his nun-chucks and splinter grabbed his katanas. "Are you coming too father?" Mikey asked.

"This Oroku Saki is a master ninja, is he not?" His sons nodded, "Then you may need backup." He smiled as he and his sons started to leave the dojo but Mikey noticed Splinter's phone was blinking.

"Sensei," he pointed toward the desk, "You got a message," He looked at his brothers, "May be Leo called here instead of your phone Raphie," He told him.

"That doesn't make sense Mikey," Donnie said as Splinter walked over to the phone to listen to the message. "Why would…."

 _"Master Splinter, this is Irma Langinstein, I need you to help Leonardo, please his father is trying to kill him!_ '

Splinter and his sons looked at each other with growing fear,

" _I can't go to the police because….."_

Irma's voice was suddenly cut off as a sudden loud bang sounded in the background of the call and they heard Irma let out a loud scream.

 _"NO! Stay away from me!"_

They heard Irma scream out in terror as the phone sounded like it had been dropped followed by what sounded like a scuffle and muffled cries for help. Seconds later a sound like a car backfiring could be heard startling the four mutants. A moment later the phone went dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Leonardo was in his room pacing anxiously and now fearing for his life. The conversation he had overheard between his father and aunt continued to replay in his head. "I can't believe this," He muttered over and over again, "My father," he shook his head as tears continued to fall down his cheeks, "He killed…..no, no, no it can't be!" He stopped walking and pounded his fist on his desk, "He couldn't have killed my mom," He told himself his body shaking uncontrollably, "I must have heard it wrong," He shook his head again as if to clear his head of the memory, "No, I didn't!" He said as a raging inferno grew within his very soul. "And my Aunt," He wanted to scream, "She knew everything, all this time she knew!" He ran over to his bed and grabbed his pillow. Pressing it to his face, he let out a loud muffled scream and sobbed hard for several long minutes. Finally, Leo placed the pillow back on the bed and stood up. "I've got to get out of here; I've got to call Raph." He started going through his pockets but his cell was not on him.

'Oh no!' He wiped his face and looked at his door in fear, 'I left my phone in my backpack and it's still down stairs!' He felt the panic start to creep into his mind. 'Keep it together Leo,' He told himself, 'Now is not the time to…."

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs interrupted Leo's thoughts; he whirled around and stared at his door in fear as the footsteps came closer. He looked around his room, trying to think of some way of getting past his father and out of the house, he looked toward his window but it was small and he knew, due to his shell, he would never be able to crawl through it.

As Leo attempted to find something in his room that might hold his father off, the door opened and Saki stepped in, he looked around and narrowed his eyes at the young turtle, "You have yet to pack Leonardo," He said as he moved closer to him, "Is there a problem?"

Try as he could, Leo could not stop trembling as his father made his way toward him, he backed away as the tall man moved further into the room. "No…nnnno father," Leo stuttered, he took a deep breath and attempted to steady himself but it was a futile effort.

"You seem rather tense for some reason," Saki slowly stalked his way over to him and reached out to place a hand on Leo's shoulder. He smirked at Leo when the turtle flinched. "Tell me Leonardo, what it is that has you so upset." He asked mockingly.

Leo shuddered as he felt his father's hand squeeze his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't seem to want to come out, "I….I ummm…" Leo shook his head, "I…forgot my phone downstairs," he finally told him as he attempted to move around Saki, "And…I…I just wanted to call Raph," Saki watched as Leo quickly started toward his door, he smiled coldly when Leo stopped and began to walk back into his room as Bradford suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Going somewhere Leonardo?" Bradford demanded.

"Bradford," Leo whispered as his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the large man. He looked back at his father and attempted to steady his nerves, "What's going on father?" He demanded, "What's he doing back here?"

Saki walked over and grabbed Leo by the arm, at this point, Leo heard more steps walking up the stairs and he looked around Bradford to see Stockman walking in hold a hypodermic needle. "You need another shot Leonardo." Saki told him as Bradford grabbed his other arm.

Leo began to struggle, "NO! Let go of me!" He yelled out as he attempted to get himself out of their grip. In a flash, Leo stuck his foot out and kicked Stockman in the stomach causing the man to fall back. He then stepped on Bradford's foot and, catching him off guard he momentarily released Leo's arm allowing the turtle to throw a punch at Saki's face forcing him to release his other arm and grab at his jaw angrily.

Leo jumped over Stockman and raced down the stairs, "Don't let him get away!" He heard Saki scream out. Leo ran toward the front door and tried to yank it open but it was locked, just as he unlocked the door, Bradford managed to jump down the stairs and grab the turtle before he could get the door open. Bradford held Leo's arms from behind and dragged him away from the door and over to the stairs all the while Leo struggled desperately to get out of the large man's hands.

"Father, please don't do this!" Leo pleaded as Stockman came up to him holding the needle.

"It is necessary Leonardo," Saki said coldly as he made his way down the stairs. "I've decided you need to leave tonight and I had a feeling you were going to be uncooperative so I requested Stockman come by and give you a shot to help….relax you."

Leo again attempted to kick Stockman away from him but this time the scientist was ready and stood to the side of the turtle. "This would be much easier if you would just hold still Leonardo." Stockman advised. He smiled as he jabbed the needle into Leo's arm. "Of course, it's not going to be any less painful." He said as Leo grimaced in pain.

"As the drug began to take effect, Leo looked up at Saki as he walked toward him, "You…" Leo attempted to speak but his tongue began to feel heavy. "You….my….mom…why" Leo's breathing came in gasps.

"What are you trying to say Leonardo?" Saki asked tauntingly. Leo fought to stay awake but the drug was working fast and within moments he felt himself go limp in Bradford's arms. "Get him in the car." Saki ordered as Bradford slung Leo over his shoulder.

"That drug will keep him asleep for several hours," Stockman said, "Maybe even days."

Saki nodded, "Is everything at TCRI ready?"

Stockman nodded, "The building is closed so aside from the guard you've paid off, we'll be the only ones there," He laughed, "It will be very easy to pack everything up tonight and ship it out."

Saki nodded and took out his cell. "Good, now to make arrangements on the other end."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were on their way to Leo's home in the family SUV. Donnie decided to drive since Raph at the moment was seething in anger and threatening to slice Saki up into tiny pieces.

"If he's hurt Leo, I swear I'll stick my sai so far up his ass it'll be coming out his head!" He yelled while gripping his sais tightly.

The sound of sniffling behind him made him turn to look at Mikey. The smaller turtle was crying and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "What is it Mike?" Raph asked softly.

"That was a gun shot on the answering machine, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Mikey…." Donnie began but Mikey only started crying harder. "Do you think Ms. Langinstein is de…" He lurched forward and cried into his hands, "Dead?" He finally asked in between gulps.

"Oh Mikey," Raph said as he faced him, "I don't know but..." He looked away as he thought about what the had overhead, "But Master Splinter will take care of her, okay?" Mikey looked at him and nodded as he wiped his face. "Let's just get to Leo and…."

"HEY!" Donnie suddenly yelled out. He did a sudden U-turn and started driving the other way.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled as he fell against the door, "What the hell are you doing?"

"That's the car Leo went home in after the game isn't it?" He pointed to a car he had started following.

Raph leaned forward and nodded, "Yea, that's the car alright,"

"It looks like it's heading toward TCRI," Mikey commented.

"Well then let's get there." Donnie said as he took a turn down a side street, "We'll go a different way so they don't know we're following them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While his sons were on the way to help Leo, Splinter, after hearing the message from Irma, jumped into his truck and took off toward her home, as he drove down the street, he could see several emergency vehicles parked outside the large brownstone. He pulled up alongside the curb on the opposite side of the street and ran over to where a crowd was being held back by several police officers.

Splinter ran through the crowd and got one officer's attention, "Please sir, I have a friend who lives here," He told him breathlessly, "Can you please tell me what has happened?"

"What's your friends name sir?" The officer asked.

"Irma Langinstein." He replied.

The officer lowered his eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry to tell you sir," he began as he looked behind him. "But I'm afraid Ms. Langinstein was murdered tonight." Splinter looked around him and saw the EMTs placing a stretcher with a body covered with a white sheet inside an ambulance. The officer shook his head, "We got a call from one of her neighbors after a gun shot was heard," He said turning back to Splinter, "Looks like a robbery gone wrong."

Splinter suddenly felt as though he was in a daze as he watched the ambulance drive off with its siren blaring, he muttered a 'Thank you' and slowly walked back to his truck. He got inside and sat for several minutes staring straight ahead, tying to think of what he was going to be telling the turtles when they got home.

xxxxxxxxx

While Bradford drove the car to TCRI, behind him sat Stockman and Saki with an unconscious Leonardo in between. Saki was currently on the phone, talking in Japanese to an associate in Japan. "Will Hun be picking up the shipment?" Stockman asked after Saki hung up the phone.

Saki shook his head, "I've alerted Tigerclaw." He told him, "He knows what to do."

Stockman nodded. "And what about Falco?" he asked.

Saki turned to him with a look of annoyance, "He will be leaving for Japan tomorrow," Saki told him.

Before Stockman could ask any further questions, the phone rang and Saki quickly picked it up. "What?" Saki asked in his monotone voice. "Very good," Stockman heard him say, "We're on our way to TCRI, meet us there."

Several minutes later, Bradford pulled up to the research facility and parked behind the building. The three men got out and Bradford, with Stockman's assistance, pulled Leonardo out of the car. As they made their way up the steps, another car pulled up and Xever along with the purple dragons stepped out.

Saki walked over toward them, "You three stay out here and make sure no one comes inside." He ordered then motioned for Xever to follow him.

"Man this stinks." Tsoi grumbled, "We gotta stay out here and freeze while they go inside and to do what?"

"They are shipping the turtle to Japan," Fong told him and started laughing, "I just wish I had one last chance at that turtle," He started playing with his switchblade, "I'd carve him up and serve him on a platter."

"I'd just love to beat him to a pulp," Sid muttered, "Since he came to our school, he's humiliated us, showed us up on the court, gotten us arrested and expelled from school." He pounded one fist into his a hand. "I'll be glad to see him shipped off to Japan; I think life will be so much easier once he's gone." He stated seething angrily.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mikey whispered from the corner of the building, "They're going to ship Leo to Japan tonight."

"Not if we can help it," Raph said twirling his sais.

Donnie pulled out his staff, "Let's do this."

With a loud yell, the three Hamatos rushed toward the three purple dragons taking them completely off guard. The dragons startled at the sudden noise and, after composing themselves ran toward the turtles with their fist and switchblades raised.

Raph took Sid who was stronger and more muscular. "You're going down this time for good scumbag!" Raph yelled swinging his sais toward Sid's head. Sid dodged and threw a punch at Raph who blocked and punched Sid in the stomach with the butt of sai. Sid doubled over and Raph gave an uppercut to his jaw hard enough to send him reeling backward and smashing into Fong who was fighting Mikey.

Sid fell to the ground, panting hard and groaning, He held his jaw and looked up at Raph with a dazed look. Raph jumped on him and smashed his fist into Sid's head and his head hit the pavement hard. Raph watched Sid's eyes roll to the back of his head and fall into unconsciousness.

Mikey, meanwhile fought against Fong striking him hard with his nun chucks causing Fong to drop his blade and try to stop the blows. After watching him get hit by Sid, Mikey dropped his chucks and began pummeling him furiously. "You're such a coward Fong!" Mikey screamed at him, "Always bullying people," He screamed with tears running down his cheeks, "You think you're so great then get up and fight me without your knife!"

Fong looked up and laughed at the younger turtle, "You wanna fight me 'mano y mano' turtle," He sneered, "You're on." He jumped up and swung his fist at Mikey's head only to miss as Mikey ducked then twirled around and caught his foot on the back of Fong's lets. Fong once again found himself on the ground, he looked up in time to see Mikey's fist coming down on his nose hard.

Fong fell hard against the concrete and stared up at Mikey angrily. He brought his hand to his nose and held it, "Yo'd boke ma nod?" He said as blood ran down his face. Mikey looked down at Fong with hate, he grabbed Fong's switchblade and threw it in between his legs coming extremely close to his crotch. "That's for every kid at school you've bullied." Mikey said with tear-filled eyes. "Now get outta here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Fong got up but as he did, he smashed into Tsoi who was fighting Donnie. Tsoi fell hard on top of Fong causing the dragon leader to fall to the ground in a daze. Tsoi, momentarily stunned, looked up in time to see Donnie running up to him and swing his bo at his head, Tsoi blocked and managed to kick the turtle against the wall but Donnie quickly flipped and pushed himself back at the dragon and smash his head into the small dragon's stomach causing him to reel backwards and fall to the ground.

"I suggest you purple idiots get outta here before the cops come," Donnie told them. "Otherwise you'll find yourself in jail for a hell of a lot more than just extortion."

Fong sneered up at the three turtles, he slapped the other dragon's faces and the three got up and started to walk away. "Are we really going to just let them go?" Mikey demanded. "We need to let the cops know what they've done?"

"And tell me Michael," Donnie looked at him, "Besides loittering, what crime have they committed?"

Mikey narrowed his eyes angrily, "Good point," He muttered.

Raph nodded and turned toward the building, "Besides," He said, "They're the least of our problems," He nodded toward the building, "We got to get in there and find Leo." The other two nodded and followed their older brother inside.

xxxxxxxxxx

Long chapter I know, but please review. Peace :)


	34. Chapter 34 Fighting to Save a Life

Ch 34. Fighting to Save a Life

The three brothers made their way into TCRI looking around cautiously as they went in. "They said they were going to ship Leo to Japan," Donnie whispered as they walked toward the elevator.

"Yeah, like a piece of equipment." Raph muttered angrily. He let out a huff, "Any idea where they might do that Don?"

Donnie rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, their mail room is on the third floor but that would be just envelopes and small packages." He pulled out his cell phone and started pushing buttons. "According to the building's blue prints, they do have a loading area in the back of the building where they load and unload boxes of equipment so I'd say we should check there."

Mikey shrugged, "Works for me."

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the back of the building, Saki watched Stockman, Bradford and Xever gather equipment and put them into different size shipping boxes. "These machines will help to manufacture the drug once we get everything to Japan and have them set up." Stockman was saying as he numbered the boxes and checked off the inventory.

"Where is the crate for Leonardo?" Saki asked as his eyes wandered over to where the turtle lay on the floor, unconscious.

Bradford walked over to a long crate; he removed the lock and opened the lid. Saki walked over and inspected it, paying specific attention to the small air holes on the lid. "Perfect." He looked back over at his son. "Make sure you secure him tightly within the box, we don't want him getting any cuts on the ride over." He turned and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Raph, Donnie and Mikey walked down the hallway keeping their eyes and ears open for signs of Saki or any of his goons. As they made their way; footsteps could be heard coming toward them and they quickly ducked inside a utility closet. They peeked out and held their breath as Saki walked by heading toward the elevator.

"Must be on his way to his office," Donnie muttered as Raph slowly opened the door and looked cautiously around.

"Okay guys," Raph said as he led the way, "Let's take it slow and easy, we don't want to let Saki's men know we're here."

The others nodded and followed his lead, walking over to where loud voices were coming from behind a large door. They walked up to it and placed their ears against the door, listening intently to what was happening on the other side.

"Be careful with that!" A loud voice yelled, "That box is filled with a variety of chemicals and if they are spilled it could cause this place to go up in fiery blaze!"

"That sounds like Dr. Baxter Stockman," Donnie whispered, "I remember hearing him give a lecture at the high school once."

"He is in cahoots with Saki," Raph said and slowly pushed the door open, cringing as a small creak could be heard. They peaked in and surveyed the room. They watched Stockman go from one crate to another verifying the equipment inside and giving last minute instructions to both Xever and Bradford.

"Make sure you secure those chemicals in separate boxes, they…ackk," Stockman was suddenly grabbed around the throat by Bradford who growled down at him angrily as he picked him up.

"You don't give us orders you insignificant bug," The bearded man told him as he pushed him away and onto the floor, "When Saki's not here, I'm in charge,"

"Think again Bradford," Xever stated walking over to him, "You are nothing here; I am in charge when Saki is not in the room."

Bradford brought his fist up as Stockman quickly backed away from them, "I ought a smash you into next week," Bradford threatened with raised fist, "For going behind my back and alerting the master you skinny backstabbing ingrate!"

"You were losing sight of the goal Bradford," Xever stated, "Now stop being childish and help me get this turtle into his crate before the boss gets back."

From the door, the three turtles watched as Xever and Bradford picked Leo up and callously dropped him into the crate. Donnie, who was directly behind Raph, noticed the green-eyed turtle growl and clench his fist in anger, he placed a hand on Raph's shoulder to steady him and motioned to both his brothers to move away from the door, the three stepped back and quietly shut the door.

"What's the plan?" Mikey asked.

"Only plan we got," Raph said twirling his sais, "We rush the place.

"But what if Saki comes back?" Mikey asked fearfully, "We'd be outnumbered."

"I'll take care of Stockman," Donnie said, "He's a scientist so he's nothing to worry about when it comes to fighting; the other two, however are definitely going to be a problem." He looked over at Raph, "Especially if Saki gets back before we can take them down and get Leo out of there."

"Then let's take them down before he gets back." Raph said clearly getting agitated. "On the count of three," The others nodded and readied their weapons, "One, two, three!"

They rushed the door and kicked it open. The three humans turned in surprise to see the three turtles run in. "Get away from Leo!" Raph screamed as he rushed toward Xever and Bradford with Mikey following behind him.

Donnie quickly ran over to Stockman and, using his staff, forced the scientist away from a box he was currently packing up. "I don't know what's in these crates Stockman," Donnie said as he twirled his bo, "But something tells me Rockwell will be very interested in them."

"Who are you turtles!?" Stockman demanded, "And how did you get in here!?"

"These are those Hamato brats," Bradford replied as he brought his arm up and blocked Mikey's nun-chucks from coming down on his head. "They're also friends of Leonardo's."

"What happened to those idiots that were guarding the door Bradford!?" Xever yelled as he dodged around Raph's fist.

"They ran away with their tails between their legs after we gave them a beat down." Mikey yelled as he and Bradford started trading blows.

"So be it," Xever sneered as he and Raph began grapple, "I have been hoping our paths would cross again turtle."

"So have I!" Raph yelled back as he swung his said at Xever's head, "And we're gonna make you sorry you ever crossed paths with us!"

"Not half as sorry as we're going to make you." Bradford yelled back as he slammed his foot against Mikey's plastron hitting him full in the stomach. Mikey went flying and smacked against a small crate hitting it hard enough to make the small box tumble backward. Donnie looked at the box curiously as the sound of glass clanking together could be heard.

"Listen to me turtle," Stockman said as he attempted to plead with Donnie, "The experiments we've been doing are showing great potential in helping people," His eyes darted over to where Mikey was picking himself up and he watched in fear as the crate he banged into fell over, he breathe a sigh of relief when nothing happened. "We can do so much if you just let us continue with what we need to do." He attempted to make his way over toward the box but Donnie quickly blocked him.

"Are you actually expecting me to sell out my own kind?" He demanded in disbelief while swinging his staff keeping Stockman from running away. "Let alone believe what you're telling us?"

Stockman backed against another box and reached inside, "I expect you to be reasonable!" He yelled as his arm came out swinging and threw a test tube at the turtle's face.

Donnie ducked and watched as the tube went flying over his head, landing several feet away. "It doesn't matter Stockman, we already know the truth!" He said as he turned back to see Stockman coming at him holding the lid to the box.

For the next several minutes, the brothers continued to fight desperately against the humans, Donnie finally managed to get the upper hand against Stockman, knocking him against a wall temporarily stunning him. He ran over to where Mikey was currently being held down by Bradford.

"I'm going to rip you out of your shell!" The large human yelled as he pushed the chain of Mikey's nun-chuck against the smaller turtle's throat.

"Get off my brother!" Donnie yelled, barreling into Bradford and forcing him off Mikey.

Bradford rolled over and jumped up, smashing his fist against Donnie's jaw causing stars to light up behind the turtle's eyes. The tall turtle reeled backward and smacked into Mikey who had rolled over and was trying to get off the floor. They fell against each other as Donnie's bo went sliding across the floor.

Raph turned and watched as Bradford began to pummel his two brothers into unconsciousness, he kicked Xever away from him and rushed to help the others. But he never got far as Xever managed to quickly compose himself and rush toward the turtle before he could reach his brothers. With a loud yell, he shoved his foot hard into Raph's shell and shoved him violently toward Bradford who turned and smashed his fist against Raph's chest. Raph staggered backward and was quickly grabbed by Xever who pinned his arms behind his back.

""Now we will have a little fun." Xever whispered into Raph's ear.

"ENOUGH!" They turned toward the door and watched as Saki made his way inside. "What is going on in here?" He demanded, walking over to Xever.

"Thanks to those purple idiots, we had a little pest problem to deal with master." Xever said as he restrained Raph who was struggling in his hands while Bradford stood over the other two.

"We can't let these mutants go," Stockman said walking painfully over to Saki. "They'll alert Rockwell and tell them everything they've seen."

"Something tells me Rockwell already knows much of what we are doing." Saki muttered as he stared down at Raph with cold, hateful eyes. He slowly walked over to a long crate and pried the lid open. "I suppose your father will miss you if you are not home soon," He said as he removed a long katana. He began to run his hand along the blade. "So I guess I should send you back to him," He turned and smiled evilly at Raph, "In little, tiny pieces." He started toward Raph but stopped when he heard a small groan over by where Bradford was standing, he bend down and grabbed onto Mikey and forced him to stand.

Raph continued to struggle in Xever's hands as he watched Saki make his way over to the smaller turtle. "Tell me Raphael," Saki asked as he placed the blade against Mikey's neck. "Is your brother's screams worth your attempt at rescuing Leonardo?"

"Get away from him you monster!" Raph screamed out as he watched Saki draw back the blade. Mikey's eyes widen in fear and he let out a loud terrifying scream as he saw the blade coming toward him.

Saki swung the blade with all his might anticipating the feel of the sword slicing through cold reptilian flesh, but the only thing he ended up feeling was the edge suddenly smacking against metal as it hit the blade of Donatello's staff currently being held by Leo.

"Get away from my friends!" Leo yelled as he began to violently swing the staff over and over against Saki's sword forcing him to back away from Mikey.

"What the hell Stockman!?" Bradford screamed, "I thought you said the drug would keep him asleep for several hours, days even?!"

Stockman shook his head in bewilderment, "Must have been the enhancing drug," He muttered as he began to move away in fear, "It must have altered the turtle's immunity to the sedative I gave him." Realizing their project was quickly falling apart; Stockman ran toward the door and out of the room before anyone could stop him.

Taken aback by the sudden appearance of Leo, Raph felt Xever inadvertently loosen his grip on Raph's arms allowing Raph to quickly jerk himself to the side and kick Xever away from him. Xever fell to the floor and growled up at Raph. He slowly picked himself up and pulled out his butterfly knife. "You will pay for that turtle." He sneered threateningly.

Meanwhile, Donnie opened his eyes in time to see Leo defend his brother. Realizing Bradford was stunned by Leo's sudden appearance, he took the opportunity to wrap his leg around Bradford's leg and pull him back hard causing Bradford to fall to the ground bringing Mikey with him. The two turtle's quickly jumped up and Mikey ran to grab his nun chucks. Before Bradford could even attempt to defend himself or get up, Mikey, with a loud 'booyakasha' brought his chucks down hard on Bradford's skull knocking the large human into unconsciousness.

The two turned to see Xever jump up and begin swinging his knife at Raph who dodged and jumped back avoiding the blade. As he backed away, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of his sais to the side of him, he quickly flipped to the side and grabbed the weapon, bringing it up and blocking Xever's arm before he could plunge the knife into Raph's stomach. As Xever leaned over Raph, the turtle brought his leg up and slammed the heel of his foot into Xever's kneecap. Raph heard the sound of breaking bone as Xever let out a pained filled scream and fell to the ground clutching his knee. Raph smirked as he stood and watched Xever groaning and gasping in pain as he held his knee. Raph looked down at Xever with a look of victory, he had found his mark and broke Xever's kneecap.

With Xever and Bradford finally out of the way, Raph turned and started over to where Leo and Saki were fighting but was held back by Donnie who had come up behind him with Mikey close behind. "He needs to do this by himself Raph," Mikey told him, "You know he does."

Raph nodded, "Donnie, go call the cops." He told him then turned to Mikey. "Keep an eye on those two," He said pointing to Xever and Bradford, he turned and gripped his sais tightly, "if Saki even looks like he's going to take Leo down, I'll slice him through."

As Leo and Saki battled back and forth, tears were streaming down the turtle's face as he put all his strength into hitting the tall evil human as hard as possible. "All this time!" Leo screamed at him, "You used me, and for what!?" He cried as he threw Donnie's staff down and started kicking and punching him. He managed to knock Saki onto the floor and jumped on top of him, his fist continuing to strike Saki's face over and over again in a heated rage. "To create some sort of drug to give to the military!?" He jumped up and panted hard, watching as Saki slowly got to his feet, "And now I find out you killed MY MOTHER!" As Saki stood, Leo threw his right foot out in a forward kick and caught the man in the jaw. "All this time I was nothing more than an experiment to you!" Leo stopped attacking and stood with his fist and jaw clenched and trembling hard. "SAY SOMETHING!" He screamed, "TELL ME IT'S ALL A MISTAKE AND I'M WRONG!"

Saki wiped the blood off his face and started laughing, "No Leonardo," He told him, "You, like your mother, were nothing more than mere puppets in a scheme to make me rich and powerful."

Leo continued to shake hard, "She loved you, and you killed her!" He quickly picked up Saki's fallen blade and ran toward him. But Saki ducked and twirled as Leo ran past him. Leo turned and steadied himself, "Fight me you bastard!" Leo demanded. "Get a weapon and FIGHT ME!"

He watched angrily as Saki slowly walked back toward the box he had removed the sword from. The turtles watched as he pulled out an iron glove and place it on his hand. "Yes Leonardo, all this time I used you and your mother, all this time I have been lying to you, using the blood I got from you to further research for a new type of enhancing serum to make soldiers stronger, faster, able to go without sleep longer as well as become more immune to diseases." He made a fist and Leo's eyes widen as three blades slid out of the glove. "But it wasn't just for the military; it was also for my soldiers, my army of warriors."

Leo looked at Saki in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he demanded as he brought his blade up to defend himself, "Who are your soldiers?"

"All this time I've had you and your mother believing I was traveling to Japan for TCRI," Saki sneered, "But that was just an excuse so I could continue my work on building my army that in time would be as powerful as any other army in history!"

"You're insane," Leo told him as he shook hard.

""Am I?" Saki scowled at Leo, "In Japan I go by another name, in Japan I am known as 'The Shredder'," He brought his gauntlet up and made a fist, the three turtles gasped as they watched three long blades slide out, "A fierce samurai warrior that was born to conquer and rule the world!" He swung his blades at Leo who quickly brought his own sword up and blocked, they struggled for several moments with their blades locked. "Had I been proud to have you for a son I would pass on that heritage to you."

"I wouldn't want it!" Leo yelled as he pushed Saki off him.

Leo and Saki continued to battle back and forth swinging their blades and trading jabs and kicks. "Pathetic!" Saki yelled as Leo swung his blade missing completely. "You really think you can defeat me!" He taunted, "You are nothing compared to me," He swung his leg up and caught Leo in the cheek. He fell to the ground panting and gasping for breath. Saki kicked him in the stomach sending Leo sliding away from him. He advanced on the young turtle, blades out, laughing and taunting him. "You are weak Leonardo," He sneered as Leo stood, "You try so hard yet you are **_nothing_** like me. You and the rest of your kind are nothing but **_freaks_ **trying to make it in a human world." He slid his blades in and threw a punch catching Leo in the jaw. Saki grabbed Leo by his collar and pulled him close. "This is why your mother was so easy," He smiled cruelly down at him, "So willing to let me use her."

Leo gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "Don't you dare talk about my mother!" He screamed as Saki laughed.

Saki threw Leo against a box with a variety of equipment sitting on top, next to the box with the chemicals inside. "You think you can stop me from getting what I want?" He leered down at Leo, his face filled with hate.

Leo looked up at him, he felt the fire in his soul flare up to a boiling point, he clenched his fist hard around the hilt of the blade, he stood and shook hard in a purple rage, "SAKI!" He screamed and ran toward him, his blade up and ready to slice into him, "You are nothing!" He screamed as Saki dodged his strike, "You are the pathetic one! Only wanting to use and destroy! Trying to play God when you're nothing but a lowly worm! Command those around you with fear!" Leo swung his blade furiously forcing Saki backward eventually making him trip and fall to the floor. "My mother was good, kind and decent." Tears fell hard as he continued to scream at him while swinging, kicking and punching him. "What she saw in you I'll never know!" He punched and hit Saki in the face, "You could've had so much but you threw it away!" He threw the katana on the floor and jumped on top of him, pummeling him over and over again. "To think I wanted to be like you, wishing I could live up to your standards when all this time you wanted to use me!" Saki attempted to push Leo off him but the turtle held fast. "All this time I thought you cared about me when I nothing but a test subject to you!"

Saki turned his back toward Leo and covered his head as the blows continued to rain down on him. For several seconds Leo continued to beat him; letting every hurt, every bit of anger and hate pour out of him. He finally stood up and gave Saki one last kick to his back. He stared down at the evil man who slowly turned to look at him. "Is that it?" He asked, breathing hard, spitting and wiping the blood out of his mouth, "Don't you want revenge?" He looked at the sword that laid a few inches away from Leo. "Take up that sword and strike me down boy," He slowly got up and moved toward him, "Finish what you started."

Leo swallowed and shook his head, "You were right about something Saki," Leo told him as he began to back away, "I am nothing like you." He stared at him and forced himself to calm down. "I could never kill anyone, no matter how much I am always going to **HATE** them!" Leo shook with rage but held himself back. He turned his back from Saki and started toward Raph and Mikey who had been watching everything with open mouths. In the background, sirens could now be heard, "Those sirens are for you," Leo muttered to Saki as he slowly walked away from him.

Saki face contorted in an ugly purple rage, "Don't you dare turn you back on me turtle!" He jumped up and ran toward Leo, his blades up and ready to strike his son down, but Leo turned and struck his leg out sending Saki flying back against the box with the equipment on top, they fell off the box and landed into the box with the chemicals, causing a chain reaction of sparks. The three turtles watched as the sparks suddenly ignited and a loud explosion suddenly sounded throughout the room and within moments, the various boxes and equipment was on fire.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Saki quickly became engulfed in flames. Leo watched in horror as his father stood, screaming in pain and walking blinding about the room banging into other equipment and boxes. "Father!" Leo cried out, he attempted to run towards him but was grabbed by Raph.

"We need to get out of here!" he cried forcing Leo toward the entrance.

"I have to help him!" Leo yelled back as he tried to break free from Raph's grip. But due to the spilled chemicals, the fire was spreading quickly and Saki had made his way further toward the back. Mikey grabbed at Xever as he and Bradford sat up and saw what was happening. Bradford pushed the turtle away and made his way toward the entrance without hesitation while Mikey helped Xever, who was screaming in pain, make his way to the exit of the building.

As the two humans and three turtles ran out of the room, police came running in. "My father's still in there and the rooms on fire!" Leo screamed as he continued to try and get out of Raph's grip. "Let me go, I have to help him!" Tears fell from Leo's eyes. "FATHER!"

One officer turned to another, "Call for backup and the fire department," he ordered and ran inside the fiery room while Raph dragged Leo out the building.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Almost an hour later, Leo sat on the steps of the building; a blanket had been placed around his shoulders and though he shivered lightly, he didn't seem to feel the cold of the early morning. People walked around him, speaking loudly barking out orders and cleaning up the scene, but he didn't seem to hear any of it. His eyes watched as Donnie spoke with Rockwell and Raph and Mikey spoke with two officers about what had happened while officers led Stockman and Bradford to police cars and Xever, on a stretcher, was being placed in an ambulance, but his eyes only seemed to stare right through all that was happening in front of him.

He was numb, his mind still filled with the horrific scene of his father engulfed in flames, his screams still echoing loudly in his head. His own voice yelled at him, telling him he had failed to save his father, and he had once again failed to save someone who he had cared about.

Raph came over to him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "Leo," he whispered, "The police are going to want to speak with you." Leo nodded numbly. "They couldn't find him," Raph told him. "The fire department searched through everything but there was no sign of a body or even traces of...anything." Raph muttered quietly as Leo again nodded.

"You're going to come home and stay with us Leo," Raph told him.

Leo turned and shook his head at him, "You shouldn't be around me Raph," He said, "Everyone I love tends to die when their around me."

"Oh Leo…" Raph began but was interrupted by a loud voice calling his name.

"Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo!" The turtles looked up and watched as Splinter ran through the crowd and over to his sons. "Oh my sons, I was scared for you."

Leo watched with a lump in his throat as Splinter wrapped his arms around his three sons. After a few moments, Splinter made his way over to him. "Raphael has told me you do not want to come home with us?"

"I can't," Leo looked up at him with shimmering eyes,"I need to speak with my aunt first." Leo told him as he stood and started to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder held him in his spot.

Leo looked up into the caring eyes of Splinter, "You should come home with us….my son," He said, his voice a little more forceful. More tears rolled down the Leo's face as Splinter gently brought him into a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow another long chapter but again so much detail. This story will be wrapping up soon so please keep those reviews coming. Thanks again and Peace :)


	35. Chapter 35 Reflections of the Mind

Ch 35. Reflections of the Mind

The ride home was a quiet one, Leo stared out the window, thinking about what had happened in the last several hours. The words his aunt had said in his father's study continued to haunt him, he had wanted so desperately to confront her but now he knew that could never happen. Even though Splinter had not actually told him about her death, the look in his eyes when he had wanted to leave to speak with her told him everything he needed to know.

As soon as they arrived home, Leo followed the Hamatos inside, they were all exhausted and in need of a long rest. After the four turtles walked up the stairs, Raph watched Leo slowly make his way over to the guest room. He wanted so desperately to say something to him, to let him know how much he wanted to be there for him.

"Leo…." Raph stared at Leo as the older turtle slowly turned to look at him, his eyes were blood shot and he looked so much older than normal, "I.."

"Leo!" Mikey ran over, followed slowly by Donnie. Mikey wrapped his arms around Leo and cried into his shoulder, "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about your aunt." He whispered, "I'm so gonna miss her."

At first, Leo hesitated to hug Mikey back, but the longer Mikey held him, the more Leo found himself pressing Mikey harder against him. "I'll miss her too Mikey;" He whispered, "Thank you."

Donnie placed a hand on Leo's arm, "We're sorry about your dad too Leo," He said in a soft voice but Leo shook his head.

"Thanks D," Leo said as Mikey slowly released Leo. "But personally I hope he's rotting in hell."

Donnie and Mikey nodded slowly at him then slowly walked to his room. After their doors had closed, Raph went over to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She came over the house and spoke with my fath….with Saki," Leo whispered, "I heard everything she said and that's how I found out what he was doing," Leo swallowed hard. "He was blackmailing her and she knew….SHE KNEW…" Leo started crying harder as the weight of day finally crashed on him. Raph brought him into a hug and held him for several long seconds. "It's not fair Raph!' Leo screamed, "I'm all alone now, I have no one!"

Raph pushed Leo slightly away from him and gave Leo a stern look, "Yes you do Leo," Raph told him adamantly, "You have me and the rest of my crazy family, and you have our friends and..." he placed his hand underneath his chin, "And so much more then you did before." They wrapped their arms around each other into a fierce hug. "She called us you know," Raph said as he brought Leo into his room; Leo sniffed and looked at Raph as they sat on the bed. "She wanted us to help you and tried to tell us what was going on but…." Raph lowered his eyes, "She never got that chance."

Leo nodded, "There were several times I think she wanted to tell me but she was so scared." The two turtles laid on the bed and wrapped their arms around each other. They spoke for a several minutes about what had happened and what needed to happen in the next few days before finally drifting off to sleep.

The news of Irma's death quickly spread among the faculty and students of Roosevelt high and on Sunday, many of the Hamatos friends and their teachers came to the house to pay their respects, but even with so many people surrounding him, Leo felt very much alone.

"We're going to dedicate the championship game to her Leo," Spike told him, "Will you be able to make it?"

"I'm going to be there," Leo assured, "But I don't know about playing yet."

"We know with your dad's and your aunt's passing things got to be weighing heavily on you Leonardo," Slash added, "But it won't be the same unless your there."

Leo smiled at them and nodded, "I'll do what I can," He put his fist up for a fist bump, "thanks guys."

"So what happened with Leo's dad?" Casey asked Raph as they watched the turtle walk around the room speaking and acknowledging the guest, but Raph could still see the detached look in Leo's eyes.

Raph and his brothers quickly explained all that had happened that Friday night. "But for Leo's sake, as far as anyone else is concerned Saki just died in the explosion, nothing else."

"Yeah, and since it can't be proven otherwise, Ms. Langinstein's death is going to be nothing more than a robbery gone wrong." Donnie added angrily.

"It just doesn't seem right," Mikey whispered as Renet brought him into a hug.

On Monday, Leo decided to skip school and speak with the police regarding everything that had happen. Raph had wanted to go with him but Leo would not hear of it, "I'll be okay Raph," He told him, "You go to school and give my regards to everyone."

"Okay babe," Raph said as he rubbed his thumb over Leo's cheek, "Just remember, Dr. Rockwell wants to see you this afternoon and start checking into the drug that bastard shot you up with."

Leo gave a small smile and, with a nod, watched Raph and his brothers go off to school. Shortly after, Leo got on the bus and made his way downtown. After speaking with the police, he went to the morgue to say goodbye to his aunt, he stared down despondently at her form for several long moments before finally bending down and giving her a tender kiss goodbye. "Rest in Peace Auntie" He whispered as he straightened up to leave.

He then made arrangements with the local funeral parlor to have his Aunt cremated and have the services set up for the coming weekend. Afterwards, he took the subway to TCRI and spoke with Dr. Rockwell.

"Although the small amount of blood I got from Raphael's shirt was a help in determining what was happening to you at that time," he was saying as he withdrew Leo's blood, "I want to verify if the drug is still doing anything to your system." He placed a band aid on Leo's arm. "I believe Raphael said your father had been giving you shots since you were five years old, is that correct?" Leo nodded. "Then you're blood was compromised and that can do quite a bit to one's DNA as they get older."

"But I've been feeling fine up until Stockman gave me my most recent shot." Leo reminded him.

"Yes; and that drug he gave you was meant to enhance your system so that you would have extreme healing abilities as well as your strength, hearing and vision would all be above normal." Rockwell stated as he placed the vials of Leo's blood in a box to be sent to the lab. "But we want to make sure it doesn't do the opposite and start to break down your system instead."

Leo stood and made his way toward the door. "When do you think you'll have the results?"

"It will take a few days and then we'll get in touch with you." He told him as he escorted Leo out of his office. Before Leo left, Dr. Rockwell put a hand on him and made him turn to look at him, "Leonardo," He began with sincerity in his eyes, "You have gone through a lot these past few days," Leo nodded stoically as the monkey pleaded with him, "Please go home and rest, give yourself time to accept all that's happened to you."

"I may at some point come to terms with what's happened to me Dr. Rockwell," Leo told him as he started toward door, "But I don't know if I'll ever accept it." With that, Leo walked out the door and made his way back to the Hamato home.

The next few days seem to go by slowly for Leo, he went to school and did his best to sit in each of his classes and pay attention to what his teachers were doing, but it was difficult and the end of the week couldn't come fast enough. When Saturday came, Leo stood before many teachers and students from Roosevelt high and gave the eulogy at his aunt's funeral. He spoke slowly and his voice sounded tired. After thanking several of the guests for coming, a tall thin man stepped forward to speak with him. It was his Aunt's boyfriend, Vern Fenwick, and in his hands he held a large envelope.

"Hello Leonardo," the human greeted him as they shook hands, "How are you holding up son?"

"Hello Mr. Fenwick," Leo returned the greeting, "I'm doing the best I can, how 'bout you?"

Vern nodded and looked down sadly. "We do what we can to make it through." He replied. "I just wanted to tell you Leonardo, you know your aunt loved you very much and…" Leo watched as Vern seemed to hesitate with what he wanted to tell him, "Well…" He handed Leo the envelope, "She sent this to me the day she was murdered," He told him as Leo took the envelope, "It's addressed to me but the contents are for you." Leo furrowed his eye ridges. "It probably has something to do with her estate." Vern continued.

"Her estate?" Leo questioned.

Vern chuckled lightly, "Yes, your aunt was an heiress," Leo looked at Vern in surprise, "You didn't know?"

"I had no idea," Leo replied.

"Her Grandmother was a rich widow, left a load of money to her two children, Irma's mom being one of them and after she passed, Irma got what was left which was, from what I understand, millions of dollars." Leo continued to stare at the envelope in disbelief. Vern's hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts. "If there is anything I can ever do for you Leonardo,"

"Thank you Mr. Fenwick," He replied and nodded toward Raph and his family, "But I think I'll be okay."

After the services were finally over, Leo walked to the car with Raph at a slow pace, his mind elsewhere as he processed what Vern had told him. "What's in the envelope babe?" Raph asked; attempting to get Leo out of this strange mood he was in.

"Something from my Aunt," He said as he got into the car, "I'll open it when we get home."

They got to the house a few minutes later and Leo opened the envelope, inside was a small cassette tape along with photos and various papers and a letter addressed specifically to Leo. "What is all this?" Mikey asked as they sorted through the papers.

"Bunch of pictures and papers with a lot of strange writing on it," Splinter muttered as he assisted in sorting through things.

"Look at this photo," Donnie told them. "It's a picture of your dad Leo," He said as Leo picked up the picture. "It looks like he's talking to some men."

"Here's one with him and the purple dragons." Mikey said. "And another with him and that guy Stockman and Bradford."

Raph picked up some of the pictures, "I recognize some of these people but not all of them." He peered hard at the photos, "It looks like some of these men are loading or unloading large shipping crates."

"Donatello," Splinter handed him the other papers. "Can you make any sense of these?"

Donnie looked it over and his eyes widen in astonishment. "These are lab reports of the chemicals Stockman was using to make that drug you were shot up with Leo." He continued to read over the information. "It goes into everything he's ever done to you since you were five years old." He began to gather up the papers and photos. "We should get this to Dr. Rockwell," He advised. "I wonder how she got these things?"

They turned to look at Leo who was reading a single white piece of paper. His eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears as he silently read. "Leo?" Raph placed a hand on his arm, "What is it?"

Leo handed Raph the paper and the green eyed turtle looked it over. "It's from Irma." He said and cleared his throat.

 _My darling Leonardo,_

 _If you are reading this then I am probably no longer around but I can only hope I did everything I could to get you away from your father before he could do any further harm to you. To start off with, I just want to tell you how very sorry I am for all that has happened. I knew long before your mother became ill what your father was doing to you, but because of my foolishness I could not tell you anything for fear he would kill me. At one time in my life, I was married to a very abusive man, Saki found out and offered me a way out. He arranged for my husband to be 'taken care of' and I was only too happy to let it happen. I bought the gun that killed him and for the last twelve years, Saki has held that over me._

 _The photos I left you shows your father with the three men who killed my husband along with other people Saki has been involved with doing illegal activity for years. Your mother became suspicious of him and started following him in order to prove everything he was doing, but unfortunately she could not go to the police because Saki had contacts in the department so she sent everything to me in hopes I could do something, but she didn't realize Saki had already tied my hands. Even after she became ill I still wouldn't do anything because of everything Saki had over me._

 _So now I leave this to you. Please find someone who you can give this information to. I know it's unfair of me to put all this on your shoulders and I know you must hate me for everything you now know but I pray you find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I've done you and your mother, (may she rest in peace), a terrible wrong but I truly hope you know, that no matter what, I love you very much._

 _All my love, Aunt Irma._

Everyone looked at Leo as the tears fell down his cheeks. "I knew she was being blackmailed." He told them, "I heard everything that night," He shook his head, "Why couldn't she just come to me, tell me everything that was going on?"

Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder, "Would you have believed her if she had?"

"I don't know," He whispered.

"She did try to make amends Leonardo," Splinter said, "You must find a way to forgive her and move on with what she did."

Leo nodded and stood to go upstairs. "I will Sensei," He smiled at him then took a breath. "I'm really tired, I think I would just like to go to bed now."

"Leo," Raph gave him back Irma's letter, "She left information for you to contact her lawyer regarding her will."

Leo nodded, "We'll give these photos and this tape to Rockwell, see if he has someone he trust he can give all this stuff to." The others nodded at him. "I'll call the lawyer on Monday after school."

The following Saturday, The Vikings faced off against the Panthers in the championship game of the season. Spike raced down the court with the ball dodging the other team as he attempted to make the basket before the final buzzer. As he jumped up to shoot the ball, a player from the other team stole the ball and quickly made his way to the other basket. Leo along with the rest of the team, determined not to let the Panthers win, quickly chased after him, and as the player jumped up, Leo caught his hand, but the ball was already sailing toward the basket, everyone in the gymnasium watched with fear and anticipation as the ball began to swirl along the rim, and just as the buzzard sounded, the ball fell off the rim missing the basket completely allowing the Vikings to win by one point.

Everyone in the gym yelled in triumphant uproar as the Vikings rejoiced in their victory. Leo looked up at Raph and his family and gave them a thumb's up. He looked over at the scoreboard and smiled widely, "That was for you Aunt Irma," he whispered as he made his way to the locker room.

An hour later, Leo stood in his room and stared at the urn that kept his aunt's ashes. "I do forgive you Auntie," he said as he placed a loving hand on the container, "Rest in peace and know…" Leo swallowed hard. "I love you too."


	36. Chapter 36 Moving On

Ch 36 Moving On.

 _The explosion sounded loud in his ears as he watched the large man thrash around while screaming in pain. "FATHER!" He cried out. "Let me go, I have to help him, FATHER!"_

 _"Leo," He turned to see Raph standing behind him, looking at him with a tender gaze. "It's okay, they never found the body."_

 _Leo turned back to see the fire spreading and surrounding him. He had to get out but he couldn't move, he had to find his father first. "They never found the body," Raph's voice whispered behind him as he continued to search fiery room frantically._

 _"Leonardo."_

 _He turned in the direction of a new voice. It was soft and feminine, filled with love and care; a voice he had not heard in months. "Mother?" Leo's voice was a whisper but sounded loud over the explosions and fire roaring around him._

 _"Beware Leonardo," He looked around and saw a figure of a turtle emerge from the flames, "He is coming."_

 _"Mother," Leo whispered breathlessly as the apparition came closer to him. "Who is coming? Who should I beware of?_

 _"Beware Leonardo," Venus said again as she began to fade back into the flames. "No, please mother, don't leave me!" A hand on his shoulder had him turning around to see Raph slowly moving away from him. "It's alright Leo," He said as he too began to fade into the flames, "They never found his body."_

 _A large cracking sound above his head had Leo looking up to see the ceiling falling down on top of him, he let out a large scream, covering his head as smoldering rock and ash came falling on top of him._

Leo sat up in bed gasping for breath and darting his eyes around the room. He took in large gulps of air as a figure beside him moved. Raph sat up and gently put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "You okay babe?" he asked as Leo stared at him with a frantic look. "Another nightmare?"

Leo nodded as Raph brought him into a hug. "They keep getting worse." Leo muttered as he tiredly lay against Raph. "This time my mother came to me and was warning me to…." He looked away from Raph wondering if he should continue with his thought.

"To what Leo?" Raph pressed.

Leo hesitated to continue telling Raph his dream. For the last three months, Leo had been trying to get on with his life. He had finally seen his aunt's lawyer and, since she had no heirs, was advised she had left everything to him. She had owned her apartment and he had hired a real estate agency to sell it. He even decided to deal with his father's estate, using the same real estate agency to sell the house, and since his father had no will, he was happy to turn everything over to the DA's office and the state of New York. With the exception of a few things in his bedroom, he wanted nothing to do with anything that belonged to his father. As he had told Raph, "Everything he had was bought with blood money, and I won't be a part of that."

Now it was nearing the end of April, Leo had been living with the Hamatos since that fateful night everything had come crashing down around him, and he thought his life would finally start to have some normality to it, but a week ago the nightmares had started. At first it was just a recurring dream of the room being on fire, than it escalated to seeing his dad screaming and running away in a fiery blaze, and now this latest one. He had told Raph about the past dreams and Raph had insisted Leo had just not come to terms with what had happened. But as the dreams continued, Raph's frustration over Leo's insistence that they were something more was causing a major rift between the two of them.

"Leo?" Raph looked at him with concern. "What did your mother warn you about?"

Leo took a breath, "She told me that 'he' was coming and that I had to beware of him."

"Him?" Raph looked at Leo in bewilderment, "Him who?"

Again Leo hesitated, "I….I think she meant my dad."

Raph huffed angrily. "Leo, you need to see someone." He told him.

Leo looked at Raph in annoyance, "You think I'm paranoid don't you?"

"No, I just think you need to see someone who can help you get over what your dad did too you." Leo lay down and rolled over so his shell was to Raph, "When do you go see Dr. Rockwell next?"

Leo looked at the digital clock on their side table. It was two in the morning on Sunday. "Tomorrow around three," He told him.

Raph placed a tender hand on his shoulder, "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked, "Since tomorrow is the start of Spring Break, I've got nothing going on and we can maybe talk to Rockwell about recommending someone for you to speak to." He advised. Leo shook lightly at the touch he had begun to miss. Since their continuing arguments, intimacy between them had been almost nothing. But they still slept in the same bed in hopes of making things better.

"No." Leo told him as he attempted to go back to sleep. "I can speak with him about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several miles away, on the other side of town, a taxi cab pulled up to an abandon apartment building. A large mutant Bengal tiger stepped out and stared up at the three story building. He paid the driver, started up the steps and went inside. Making his way through the halls, he came upon an apartment on the second floor; he pushed open the door and walked in. He took a look around as he stepped inside the apartment and made his way to a room in the back where a man in a white lab coat was leaning over a figure in a bed. The large tiger looked down at the man in the bed noticing the burn scars that covered most of his body, his eyes roamed over the equipment that was hooked up to the man, the oxygen mask that covered his face, the IV that was hooked up to his arm, and the monitor that showed a slow steady heartbeat.

"How much longer Dr. Falco?" The large tiger questioned.

"The process is slow but he is finally starting to react to the drug." Falco held up a hypodermic needle and tapped the vial a few times. "Do you have the rest of the mutagen Tiger Claw?"

The large mutant known as Tiger Claw held up a brief case. "It took some time to retrieve since the worms are not the most cooperative creatures but we finally managed to get what was needed."

"Very good," Falco finished giving the injection then turned to the case and opened it. He inspected the contents then put everything away. "We only require one more thing to complete the experiment, than once we have accomplished that, your master Shredder will be as good as new." He started laughing, "Maybe even better than what he was before!"

Tiger Claw rolled his eyes. "And when will you be requiring this last….thing?"

"It's hard to say, possibly another month depending on how Saki continues to react to the drug but so far, everything seems to be working extremely well," Falco replied, "I just need to make sure Saki's body does not reject the mutant's DNA."

"You have been working on him for almost three months." Tiger Claw pointed out, his voice beginning to rise in irritation. "Shouldn't you have already figured all this out by now?"

Falco turned to him with a look of indignation, "First of all, you should be happy he is alive at all," he began as he continued to look over the equipment, "If it hadn't been for Stockman calling me when he did, I might never had gotten to TCRI in time to reach him and save his life," He looked at the mutant with an air of authority, "Second, science takes time, this is the first time I've ever worked with the vaccine on a human and one wrong mistake could cost your master his life." Tiger Claw narrowed his eyes as Falco continued to berate him. "And third of all, if this does work, not only will Saki go on to be a superior being but we can finally make his dream come true," Falco again got an insane look in his eye as he started laughing. "And then I'll get revenge on those fools in the science community who laughed at me and threw me out thanks to that Dr. Rockwell," He started to wring his hands, "And when I have achieved my ultimate goal I'll return to TCRI and destroy Tyler Rockwell and everyone who works with him!"

Tiger Claw backed away slowly as the human laughed loudly, he walked over to where Saki lay on the bed and stared down at him. His look was one of pain and his breathing was heavy. As he stared down at him, Saki's eyes fluttered lightly and he opened them slightly, they stared at each other for only a moment before Saki's eyes closed once again.

"He is awake?" Tiger Claw looked over to Falco who had finally calmed down and was now looking over his notes.

"He goes in and out of consciousness." Falco replied, "But so far, that's been it."

Tiger Claw nodded and started to leave. "Let me know when I am to retrieve what you need."

"It will be within the next few weeks." Falco replied, "From what my informant tells me, the turtle goes to TCRI once a month."

Tiger Claw nodded, "Then the next time he is scheduled to go, we will extend an invitation for him to visit his father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early morning when Leo made his way down to the kitchen and over to the stove where he slowly went about making himself some tea. He stared down at the flame under the teapot and found his mind wandering back to the night of the fire. His nightmare continued to haunt him as he thought about what his mother had been saying. 'Maybe my father really isn't dead,' He told himself, 'My mom was trying to warn me about something and Raph kept reminding me they never found the body,' he shook his head, 'What if that's what I need to be aware of?'

"Leonardo?" Leo startled at the voice that sounded behind him. It was then he was aware of a loud whistling noise coming from the teapot as the spout shot out steam. Leo quickly turned off the stove then turned to face Splinter.

"Oh, um…Master Splinter." He said as he tried to compose himself. "You're up already?"

"It is five in the morning my son." Splinter said with a smile as he took a seat at the table. Leo smiled back at him, he loved hearing Splinter refer to him as 'son', his own father never called him that and it made him feel loved and accepted.

Leo took out two cups and poured tea for both Splinter and himself. He sat across from the rat and the two held their cups up and bowed their heads to each other. "You are on vacation and do not have to be up so early," Splinter said as he took a sip, "Is everything alright?"

Leo sighed heavily. "Raph thinks I'm going crazy." He said.

Splinter chuckled lightly, "Did he tell you that directly?"

"Well, no not really." Leo muttered, "I keep having these nightmares," Leo said and went on to tell Splinter about his nightmares.

Splinter nodded and stroked his long beard as he listened, "And Raphael believes you continue to have these nightmares because you cannot come to terms with what your father did to you?"

Leo nodded sadly, "You know Sensei, this is supposed to be the best time of my life, I'll be graduating from high school in about two months, Raph wants to take me to the prom and I'm supposed to be excited about possibly going on to college or may be the air force or…" Leo looked at his tea dejectedly. "Or something after school gets out but…" He looked back at Splinter, "I'm not excited and this certainly has not been the best time of my life."

Splinter placed a hand on his arm. "You have been through so much in such a short time Leonardo," he reminded him, "Have you taken time to grieve?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, "I cried for my mother and my aunt," He shrugged, "I have grieved."

"Crying over the loss of a loved one is not the same as grieving for someone," splinter said, "But…have you grieved for your father?"

Leo shook his head, "My father killed my mother, blackmailed and killed my aunt, and for the past thirteen years of my life, he led me to believe that I had a cancer just so he could use me for a test subject," Leo huffed angrily, "Not only does he not deserve my tears but he doesn't deserve my grief either," Splinter watched in concern as Leo stood up. "Sorry Sensei," Leo said as he placed his cup in the sink. "But I am not going to waste my time feeling sorry over a monster like him." Leo walked toward the door to the living room, "I'll be in the dojo working out."

"Leonardo," The turtle turned back to Splinter. "If you are concerned that these nightmares might be something else, you should definitely keep yourself prepared for any unwanted…." Splinter hesitated slightly, "Visitors, shall we say?"

Leo looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding at Splinter in understanding, he turned and walked out of the kitchen while Splinter shook his head sadly as he watched him leave.

xxxxxxxxxxx

On Monday, Leo made his way to the table where he found Casey and Slash currently eating their lunch. As he sat down, he couldn't help but notice Casey was looking very angry about something. "What's the matter guys?" Leo asked as he took a bite of food, "Not doing so well on your finals?"

"No," Slash answered, "We're both doing fine actually," He nodded toward Casey, "He's just upset because April just made an announcement…."

"I don't wanna talk about it Slash," Casey said angrily.

Slash looked at Leo and rolled his eyes toward the dark haired teen. Leo smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. "So how are you doing with your finals Leonardo?" Slash asked.

"She's moving to California!" Casey suddenly yelled out before Leo could respond.

"Who is Casey?" Leo asked.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Casey said with a huff as he stabbed his fork into his food.

"April is moving to California." Slash replied and nodded behind them.

"Yes, I am," April said as she sat down across from Casey instead of taking her usual seat next to him. Donnie sat next to her and a few moments later, Mikey, Renet and Spike joined the group.

"You do what you need to do April," Donnie told her, "If California is where you think you should go then that's where…"

"Why don't you just keep your big mouth shut turtle?" Casey yelled, "It's none of your business anyway."

"Don't talk to him like that!" April yelled at him. "At least he supports me!"

At this moment Raph came up and looked at the teens in bewilderment, "What is going on over here?" He demanded, "I could hear you two yelling out in the hallway."

"You said you were going to NYU," Casey continued as he ignored Raph's question.

"Well I decided that since I got accepted to UCLA that I would go there instead," April told him, "And I would think you would be happy that I got into a great university."

"I would be if it wasn't sending you across the country!"

"Well, why should it matter to you anyway…"

"Enough!" Everyone in the cafeteria looked up in surprise as Leo stood and yelled at the two bickering teens. "What is the matter with you two?!" He looked at everyone angrily. "If you love her like you say you do then you **_should_** be supporting her decision, not trying dissuade her from following her dreams," he yelled at Casey then turned to April, "And you," He shook hard as tears started falling, "You should be flattered that he cares enough to want you to stay close, it shows he loves you and wants to be with you." April looked up at Leo wide eyed. "So talk to each other instead of being angry over this, figure out what you can do to stay together while you both follow your dreams!" Leo took deep breaths and looked from one person to another; he grabbed his tray and, after a glance at Raph, stormed out of the cafeteria. After a few moments, Raph got up and quickly went to catch up to Leo.

"Leo, wait!" Raph called to him as he saw Leo walking up the stairs to go to his locker.

"I have to study for my next final Raph," Leo said angrily, "What do you want?"

Raph startled at Leo's attitude. "Well for one thing, what was all that about?"

Leo looked at Raph with a slightly annoyed look, "I just can't stand it when two people who love each other have arguments over stupid stuff like that." Leo said, "April wants to become an archaeologist and Casey wants to join the police force," Raph nodded, "I know Casey wants to marry April but why not sit down and talk about where they want their future to go instead of getting all upset over it?" Leo opened his locker and pulled out one book while he put away his old one. "Casey can join the police force in California and then once April is done with UCLA, he can look into a transfer and maybe they can come back here or stay out there." He slammed his locker. "I just don't get it." He grumbled angrily.

"Is that the only thing your upset over or is there something else?" Raph asked knowingly. "Are those nightmares still bothering you?" Leo turned away from him. "Leo, you said you'd ask Dr. Rockwell to recommend someone you can talk to about them."

Leo looked at Raph and nodded, "I will Raph," He said, "But there's a lot going on right now so I just want to wait till after we graduate."

Raph gently stroked Leo's cheek. "Promise me?" Raph asked looking tenderly into Leo's eyes.

Leo looked back at Raph with compassionate eyes, "Let's not talk about this right now Raph," He suggested, "We got the Prom this Friday and next Monday I'll be speaking with Dr. Rockwell," He placed a hand on Raph's shoulder and smiled at him, "And then I'll see about talking to someone about these nightmares."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At three o'clock, Leo walked into Dr. Rockwell's office to, once again, have his blood tested. He watched stoically as the needle was inserted into his arm and the blood slowly drained. "There we are Leonardo," Dr. Rockwell said as he placed a band aid on the turtle's arm. "All set,"

"So are my blood tests showing any signs of…." Leo shrugged, "Anything at all?" He asked tiredly.

Rockwell looked at Leo with a small smile, "You sound very tired Leonardo," He stated, "Are you sleeping?" Leo nodded, "How are you doing on your finals?" He asked as he started checking his pulse. "Are they stressing you out yet?"

"Not really," Leo shrugged, "I'm done with my most of my test," He replied, "I think I did pretty good."

Rockwell nodded, "Did you enjoy your senior prom?"

Leo nodded, "it was fun," He said while mentally crossing his fingers.

"You must be excited about graduation coming up," He took out a penlight and looked in Leo's eyes, "That's in a few more weeks isn't it?"

Leo nodded, "Two and a half to be exact." He watched as Rockwell began to take notes. "Look Doc," He said as he stood up, "If my blood tests aren't showing anything abnormal, I would like this to be my last visit here."

Dr. Rockwell startled at Leo's announcement. "But Leonardo," He began, "What we see today could change in the future," He told him as Leo stood and started toward the door, "I would not advise stopping this just yet."

"I know but I'm tired of all this," He replied rather hotly. "Since I was five years old people have prodded and poked me and, well, I'm just tired of it all," He told him. "And….I just want it stopped."

Rockwell nodded solemnly, he watched Leo stand and head toward the door, "Leonardo," Leo stopped and looked back at the monkey, "I can't say for certain if anything is happening at this time, but there is a possibility that because of what Saki did to you, your life...maybe limited by..." Rockwell swallowed hard as the two stared at each other, the monkey attempted to speak and explain what he knew Leonardo needed to hear but he couldn't seem to form the words. "Well, let's just say that at any time you think something may be happening..."

Leo nodded, "I'll call you." The Doctor nodded and Leo walked out the door.

In a zombie like state, Leo slowly walked out of the building, his mind elsewhere and feeling very exhausted. He hated lying to Dr. Rockwell but in actuality, sleep had been elusive for him and because of the constant nightmares; he and Raph had not been communicating like they wanted to. He knew graduation was weighing heavily on everyone's minds and for the last several days, he had been trying to come to a decision about what to do once school was over. Splinter had told him he needed to grieve and Raph wanted him to speak to someone about all that was happening, thinking about those things and what he had just learned from Rockwell, he had finally made his decision about what he was going to do once he graduated.

As he walked down the stairs of the building, the squealing of tires behind him jarred him out of his thoughts, he turned in time to see a black van coming toward him. Before he knew what was happening, the van stopped in front of him blocking his path. Leo attempted to run but was quickly grabbed from behind and a wet rag was placed over his mouth. He struggled to break the grip but the arms held him fast as he was dragged into the SUV. Leo's vision faded as he felt himself lifted into the car and placed on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Leo, he tries so hard to move on but things keep getting in the way, oh well, please R&R. Peace :)


	37. Chapter 37 The Heart of the Matter

Ch 37 The Heart of the Matter.

Splinter stood at the entrance of the dojo watching Raphael working out with the practice dummy. His movements were fast and filled with fury as his fist repeatedly punched the dummy's torso. Splinter shook his head at the fierceness of his son's attitude. It was clear Raphael was angrier then he was letting on about everything that was happening between him and Leo, and Splinter decided it was time he had a heart to heart with his son.

He waited till Raph stepped away from the dummy to take a breather before letting him know he had been watching. "Raphael," Raph turned to see Splinter walking into the dojo. He was panting hard and sweating profusely as Splinter walked over to him. "Don't you think you should stop destroying my practice dummy and talk to Leonardo about what is really bothering you?"

Raph shook his head and turned back to punching the dummy. "We're fine Sensei," He said as he hit the dummy a few more times. But the last hit was so hard it ended up knocking the dummy off the hook. Splinter watched Raph angrily walk over to the dummy and try to put it back on its hook. After several attempts and angry mutterings, Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He took the dummy out of Raph's hands and gently placed it back on the hook with ease.

"Raphael," Splinter began as he led him away from his practice dummy. "It is clear you and Leonardo are both having difficulties coming to terms with what happened all those months ago," Raph lowered his eyes in annoyance as Splinter spoke, "Please, tell me what it is that is bothering you?" Splinter requested as he coaxed Raph to sit on the floor of the dojo.

The two sat down on the floor across from each other and Raph huffed, "I just wish Leo would listen to reason," He began, "He keeps having these nightmares and I keep telling him that they would stop if he would just accept the fact about what his father did and that he's now gone and he should move on with his life." He crossed his arms as he spoke, "When we went to the prom last week, even though he tried to have a good time, it was clear his mind was elsewhere, and he keeps saying that he'll see someone but has yet to do that." Raph sighed heavily. "I just want him to come to terms with everything."

Splinter nodded as he stroked his long beard, "Tell me Raphael, do you remember when your mother passed away," Raph looked up at Splinter in bewilderment, after a moment he nodded. "Even though you were only seven, you were very angry and continued to be for a very long time."

"I remember," Raph muttered, his face saddening as he mind wandered back to those days.

"Your anger got so bad I was afraid that it would consume you…and it almost did" Splinter reminded him, "And do you remember why you continued to get so angry when all I and your brothers did was try to help you?"

Raph frowned as he continued to think about the years following his mother's death and the angry feelings that he had kept deep inside him, "I was getting tired of everyone telling me that things would be alright," he stated loudly as he suddenly stood up and started pacing angrily, "I just wanted to be left alone and no one would listen to me and understand how I was feeling!"

Splinter nodded. "And how do you think Leonardo is feeling with you constantly attempting to get him to move on?"

Raph stopped pacing and looked at his sensei with a look of dawning, "I've never given him a chance to just do what he needed to do," Raph muttered, "I keep telling him to get over it but I haven't given him time to do that."

Splinter nodded and stood up; he walked over to Raph and looked at him tenderly, "I wished I had realized sooner that the best way for me to help you was to be there when you ready to come to me," Splinter told him, "But because I wanted you to feel better right away, I pushed you too hard and that only made things worse and in the end, I only ended up pushing you away from me." He placed a hand on Raph's shoulder, "Be there for Leonardo when _he_ is ready to come to you," he smiled down at him, "And he will come to you Raphael," He assured him, "Believe me."

Raph looked up at Splinter and nodded, "I guess I should apologize to him," he pulled out his phone, "I'll call him and see if maybe he would like to go out for dinner," he said with a smile but then frowned when he realized it was going on almost five and Leo had yet to come home. "That's strange," Raph muttered as he pressed a button, "Leo should have been home over an hour ago." Splinter watched in concern as Raph's forehead creased in wonderment. "No answer." He said.

"Was he going somewhere after seeing Dr. Rockwell?" Splinter asked as they walked out of the dojo and toward the kitchen where Mikey was currently making supper and Donnie was typing away on his lap top.

"Not that I know of," Raph said as he tried again to call Leo. But after a few moments he hung up the phone in frustration, "Straight to voicemail again."

"What's the matter Raph?" Donnie asked,

"I'm trying to call Leo," Raph replied, "He's over an hour late and he's not answering his cell."

"Maybe he went somewhere after his appointment." Mikey pointed out.

"That's what Sensei said," Raph told him with a nod toward Splinter. "But after what happened with Jeffrey, Leo tends to let me know if his plans change." He tried Leo's phone again but once again there was no answer.

"Maybe something happened at Rockwell's office and he needed to be there longer than normal," Donnie suggested.

"I suppose that's possible but Leo would have called me to let me know." Raph said as he grabbed the business card and quickly dialed the number. "I'll call TCRI and see if he's left there." After a few moments, "Hi, this is Raphael Hamato, is Leonardo Tartaruga still there?" His family watched as Raph's forehead creased in worry, "Oh, um, okay, thank you." Raph hung up his cell and looked at his family, "According to Rockwell's secretary, Leo left aver an hour ago."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A low moan escaped his lips as the fog slowly lifted from his head. His eye ridges moved up and down as he attempted to open his eyes. As his head slowly cleared he became aware of many things. He tried to put a hand to his head but he realized his hands were bound with rope in front of him. He moved slightly and realized he was lying on hard floor. As his eyes slowly opened, he could hear a buzzing sound in the background and the sound of footsteps coming toward him.

'Oh, now what?' He wondered as he attempted to focus his vision on his surroundings. He moved his head slightly and watched as a pair of large clawed feet came toward him. He eyes wandered upward and he startled slightly as he took in the appearance of a very large, very muscular orange and black Bengal tiger looking down at him. In his hands he held Leo's cell phone. 'This is getting so tiresome,' Leo told himself as he steeled his nerves.

"Your phone is continuously ringing cub." The tiger said with a heavy Japanese accent.

Leo sighed tiredly. "How 'bout you answer it and let whoever it is know I'm tied up at the moment." He muttered sarcastically.

"How 'bout I turn it off….permanently." The tiger laughed as he crushed the phone in his massive paw, "Your caller ID showed a person by the name of Raphael." He told him as he placed the now destroyed phone on a table a few feet away. "And he has called you several times," The tiger bent down and lifted Leo's head up so he was looking directly into his eyes. "So who is this Raphael, Leonardo?" He asked him with a twisted smile.

"Just a friend," Leo told him with a nonchalant attitude.

The tiger stood up, "I have never had a friend call me the way this friend is calling you."

"Then I guess you have lousy friends." Leo told him as he attempted to sit up. "Well, it's clear you know who I am," Leo stated, "Why don't you tell me who you are and why I'm here."

Leo watched as the tiger got a very intense look in his eyes, "I am called Tiger Claw," He told him in a rumbling voice, "And you are here because you have something we want."

Leo narrowed his eyes, "We?" He questioned as he looked around the room, "Am I to _assume_ someone else is here with us?" He asked with a mocking tone.

"You assume correctly Leonardo," Another voice called out.

"Falco," Leo sneered as he watched the scientist walk into the room. "What the hell do you want with me now?" He demanded.

"The same thing I've been wanting." Falco told him. "And this time, I'm going to get it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Donnie," Raph looked over at him with worried eyes, "Any chance you can maybe try to pinpoint Leo's location using the GPS on our phones?"

Donnie already had his cell out and was quickly pushing buttons "I'm doing that right now Raph," He told him.

"You think something's happened to Leo, Raph?" Mikey asked, his voice rising in slight panic.

Raph shook his head, "I don't know Mikey," Raph replied, clearly getting nervous, "But I'm beginning to get the feeling that I should have listened to Leo when he told me about his nightmares."

"Dreams of any kind are said to be visions of a possible future," Splinter said thoughtfully, stroking his beard "It is possible that his nightmares were trying to warn him about someone returning," he turned to Raph, "Could his father have survived that fire?"

"But that was a chemical fire Sensei," Raph pointed out, "A person couldn't survive that."

"People have been known to survive worse Raph," Donnie told him. "If he got help right away…."

"But everyone was still in the room when the fire started and we pulled them all out," Raph reminded him.

"Not everyone," Mikey said, "Remember, Stockman ran away before the fire started."

"But Stockman was arrested," Splinter said, "So we know he could not have helped Saki."

"You think Stockman managed to call someone?" Raph asked thoughtfully, "So who could he have called that would have gotten to him that quickly?"

"There's only one other person I can think of that would've had the knowledge to help Leo's father," Donnie said as he continued to tap on his phone.

"Dr. Falco," Raph said angrily as he redialed the number to TCRI. "Let's see if Dr. Rockwell might know where his lab is."

"Hopefully he does because I can't get a fix on Leo's cell at all," Donnie said putting his phone down in frustration. "Something must have happened to it."

With his fear growing by the minute, Raph dialed Dr. Rockwell's number once again. As he spoke to the monkey, the front door bell rang and Mikey quickly went to answer it. It was Casey. "Hey everyone, how's it going?" He asked jovially, but his demeanor changed when he noted the worry and concerned looks on everyone's faces. "What's going on?"

Mikey shook his head at him, "Leo's missing," he whispered as Raph spoke on the phone.

"Missing?" Casey looked at him dumbfounded. "What do you mean missing?"

"What do you mean what do I mean missing?" Mikey looked at him in annoyance. "He's not here, he's gone, he's AWOL, he has yet to come home, he's possibly disappeared….." Mikey took a breath, "Need I say more?"

"Will you two shut up," Raph looked over at them in anger, "Dr. Rockwell is getting the info I need so be quiet."

The others watched Raph anxiously as he fought to keep himself together while waiting desperately for Rockwell to give him an address that, they all hoped, would lead them to where Leo was. After what felt like an eternity, Raph finally wrote down the information, thanked Rockwell and looked at the others. "His lab was destroyed in a fire and the building was torn down," He told them, "but according to Rockwell, the two of them used to work out of an old apartment building that's now abandoned so he said to try there." He grabbed the keys to their family car, and, after grabbing weapons, the group of five quickly ran to the car.

"Casey," Splinter turned to the young teen, "This might be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt, so please return home."

"With all due respect Master Splinter," Casey replied as he pulled a baseball bat out of the bag he was holding, "But I told the others not to keep me out of the action the next time something happened," he hoped in the car next to Mike, "And I meant it." Before Splinter could object, Raph pressed down on the gas pedal and the car quickly took off.

"Why were you coming over here in the first place, Casey?" Donnie asked him with a slightly annoyed attitude.

"I had some news to tell you guys but I'll wait till after we get Leo." He replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo looked at Falco angrily, "What you wanted last time was a serum that has been proven to be ineffective" Leo told him. "So you've done nothing more than waste everyone's time so let me go, now!" He demanded as he struggled in his bindings.

Falco walked up to Leo and grabbed his face, forcing Leo to look up at him. Leo could see the man was practically on the verge of insanity as he looked directly into the mad scientist eyes. "The serum is more than effective Leonardo," He told the young turtle, "That fool Rockwell just doesn't know what to look for."

Leo shook his head, "What are you talking about?" He demanded, "Rockwell has been checking my blood every month since that night I found out everything and the drug you gave me stopped working days after it was injected into me!"

Falco laughed at him, "The drug is only lying dormant within your DNA Leonardo," Falco stated, "Surely Rockwell has advised you that if any more of this drug was added to your system, not only would it give you the added abilities it did the first time but it would go well beyond that of any normal mutant and turn you into a super soldier!"

Leo stared at Falco in fear, "You are nothing more than a power-mad psychopath!" Leo yelled, "Why are you doing this?" He demanded. "My father is dead and the Foot Clan he was a part of is in Japan and I'm not going to let you try to send me there again!"

"Think again Leonardo." Another voice said. Leo looked over to a door that led to a bedroom and watched in growing apprehension as the figure of a tall man framed itself in the doorway.

Leo's breath caught in his throat, "No, It's not possible." Still sitting on the floor, he backed himself away until his shell hit the wall, "You can't be here!" He yelled as tears threatened to fall, "You're dead, I saw you die!"

The large man walked toward him and grabbed him by his collar; he picked him up and brought his face close to his. "No Leonardo, you did not see me die," Saki told him, "You only saw me burn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I haven't been able to update any sooner, school is back in session and I'm back at work, this story is almost done so I'll try to update as quickly as possible, please R&R and Peace :)


	38. Chapter 38 Racing Against Time

Ch 38. Racing Against Time.

Raph raced down the road weaving in and out of traffic, "Come on, get out of the way you dumb jackasses!" he screamed out of the window as he attempted to get around a particularly slow moving vehicle.

"Raphael!" Splinter called out as he grabbed on to the door handle so as not to slide into Mikey who was in between him and Casey. "Slow down, it will do neither Leonardo nor us any good if we get into an accident along the way."

Raph lifted his foot off the pedal and allowed the vehicle to slow down slightly. "Sorry Sensei," Raph replied as he turned a corner, "I'm just really concerned for Leo,"

"We understand dude," Mikey said as he braced himself using his hands against the two seats in front of him. "We all are."

"This is all my fault," Raph muttered, his voice was low but everyone heard him. "He told me in his nightmares his mother kept telling him someone was coming and that he was in possible danger but I didn't listen to him. I kept telling him he had to just move past everything and it would all be okay." He came to a red light and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "I should have just listened to him," he almost yelled, "I, out of everyone, should know how difficult it is to get past things," Tears began to fall as he got the car in motion again. "Why didn't I just listen and try to be there for him instead of telling him he needed to get help."

"Raph no one is blaming you." Donnie said with a stern look at him, "But now is not the time to think about what you should have done, now is the time to think about what you're going to do."

Raph nodded, "I already know what I'm going to do Don," He said as he pulled up to the abandoned apartment building, "If Falco does have Leo, I'm going to make him pay."

A hand on his shoulder had him turning to look at Splinter, "If Falco does have Leonardo, and if he is in this building, you will take it slow and give us time to consider everything we may be up against," Splinter now turned to Donnie, "Donatello, is there a way you can see if this building has security cameras?"

Donnie nodded, "It will just take a few minutes…."

"We don't have a few minutes," Raph said urgently.

"Knock it off Raph," Casey told him, "I wanna get in there too but even I know rushing into a building with a mad scientist is not the way to go dude."

"Yeah Raph," Mikey chimed in, "Besides, we don't know who else could be in there."

Raph huffed and crossed his arms as he listened to Donnie tap away on his phone, "this is taking forever," He said after only a few seconds had gone by, "I say we just get to the rooftop and sneak in from above."

"And I would agree with you Raph," Donnie said as he pushed a final button, "but according to the security system I just hacked into, there are cameras on the roof as well as every floor," he pushed a few more buttons, "I can hack into the system and put them on a loop so we can sneak by them, just give me a little more time."

"We may not have more time," Raph said in exasperation, "Look, you do what you can with the indoor cameras but I can take care of the ones on the roof," Raph said. "And according to Rockwell, the apartment they used is on the second floor so…" he climbed out of the car and twirled his sais, "Let's go."

The others followed his lead and stepped out of the car and prepared their weapons, Splinter nodded to Raph, "You, Casey and Michelangelo get to the roof and deal with the cameras," he told them, "After Donatello is done dealing with the security system, we will go in through the front door and we will meet you on the second floor."

"You got it Sensei." Mikey told him as he and Casey hurried to catch up to Raph who was already running up the fire escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo stared up in disbelief into the face of his father, a man he had hoped was dead but now, as he had feared because of the nightmares, here he was before him, his hand grabbing onto him by the collar and forcing him into a chair. As he looked over his father's features, he noticed the scars that once littered his face had almost faded away. As Saki's grip tightened, Leo also realized he seemed bigger and felt stronger, "How are you still alive?" Leo demanded. "You were being burned alive; you should be covered in burn marks and on your death bed!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Saki asked as he leered down at him.

"You're no father!" Leo screamed as he shot his foot out and slammed it into Saki's knee.

Saki let out a yell and fell to his knees while releasing his grip on Leo. Leo watched as he angrily stood up and looked down at him with a hateful glare. "I survived, which is something you will not do." He turned to Falco, "Is everything ready?"

"If Chapman has the equipment set up," Falco responded, "Then we'll be able to start right away,"

"What are you going to do?" Leo demanded as Tiger Claw and Saki grabbed him by his arms and forced him into the bedroom Saki had walked out of.

"We are going to drain that serum out of you." Saki replied coldly as they forced Leo into the room.

Leo struggled desperately to get out of their grip but it was a futile effort. They forced him onto a bed and held him down as Falco untied his hands then quickly retied his hands and feet to the side of the bed keeping him as immobile as possible. "You are not going to get away with this!" Leo shouted as he thrashed about trying to keep the ropes from being tied. "My friends are going to figure this out and they'll stop you."

"By the time they realize anything, you will be dead and we will already be on our way to Japan." Falco told him with an evil laugh.

Leo looked at Saki, "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "You're supposed to be my father and fathers don't do this to their children."

"As I already explained to you once before Leonardo," Saki said as he stepped back, "You were born strictly to be a lab rat," He backed away allowing another person to come forward, "Nothing else."

Leo watched as Saki walked out of the room. He looked over at Tiger Claw who was standing by the doorway watching everything with interest. "My friends will make sure you don't get away with this."

The tiger shrugged. "We are prepared for them cub," he said with a hint of cold-heartlessness in his voice, "If they should get here before we leave."

Leo felt ice cold fear work its way up his spine as he pondered about what Tiger Claw had said. He looked over at the window wondering where Raph and the others could be and if they even realized he was yet missing. As his mind thought about his friends, the other person came into view again. Leo startled as his eyes landed on the face of a young man with light sandy brown hair. "I know you," Leo said as he strained his arms and legs against his bindings. "You're Chaplin from TCRI, you work with Dr. Rockwell."

Chaplin looked down at him and gave him a chilling smile. "Did work with him Leonardo," He told him. "After we're done here, I will be going to Japan with your father and we will begin creating his army of super soldiers."

"Army of super soldiers?" Leo looked over at Tiger Claw. "It'll never work," he told him desperately looking back at Chaplin, "They gave me the serum and all it did was enhance my system for a few days and then slowly it stopped working,"

"But you were only given one shot Leonardo," Chaplin reminded him as he attached a long thin tube to a needle. He grabbed Leo's arm and attempted to insert the needle. "We added to the serum Stockman had from the last time he took blood from you and we've already determined it does work, you father is evidence of that."

Leo continued to strain and struggle against his bindings, but stopped when he heard what Chaplin had told him. "You gave my father the serum?" He looked back to the door where Saki had walked out of as a new thought came to him, "That's why he seems bigger and stronger and….." A new dawning suddenly hit Leo, "Oh no," He looked over at Tiger Claw as the words he had spoken came back to him. "How many of the Foot Clan have you brought over here?" he demanded then winced as the needle was finally inserted into his arm.

The tiger smiled at him, "More than enough to keep intruders from stopping us in our conquest." He walked over to the bed and smiled evilly down at Leo, "But if they can't stop them, then your father will."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey and Casey ran up the fire escape attempting to keep up with Raph who was very determined to find Leo. As they finally got to the roof, they saw Raph petting a pigeon.

"What's he doing?" Casey asked Mikey.

Mikey let out a small chuckle. "You'll see." He told him impishly.

A few seconds later, dozens of pigeons flew overhead and started landing on the security cameras. Casey watched open mouthed and shocked as the pigeons seem to almost strategically begin to block the view the cameras had of the roof.

"My bro does have a way with the animals," Mikey said proudly as the trio made their way toward a door that led to a stairwell leading to the floors of the building. They stopped on the second floor and peaked out of the doorway. Looking around cautiously and seeing no one, they continued to walk the corridor keeping a watchful eye out Falco or any other person, but so far there was no sign of anyone. As they made their way, low voices could be heard and the Raph cautiously looked around the corner to see two men dressed head to toe in black ninja clothing standing in front of one apartment. The three stepped back and Raph motioned for them to retreat further down the hallway so they could speak without being heard.

"Weird," Mikey whispered, "Those guys are ninjas."

The others nodded, "What's the plan dude?" Casey asked as he tensed his hands around his bat.

"There's only two of them," Raph whispered, "Let's take them down."

"What if there's more of them?" Mikey asked nervously.

"We'll deal with that when we get to it," Raph responded sounding rather irritated. "Let's go."

The three readied their weapons and, with a loud yells, ran toward the two unsuspecting ninjas. Immediately, Raph and Casey engaged the two ninja in battle while Mikey watched their backs and kept look out for any further ninja.

The ninjas were good but they were no match for the other two and the fight did not last too long. Raph slammed the ninja he was fighting against the wall but before he could knock the ninja out, the ninja reached up and quickly pushed down on a fire alarm. Instantly, a blaring alarm sounded throughout the building alerting the others inside the apartment.

"Tiger Claw," Saki walked into the room and nodded toward the outside door, "Get the others and see what's going on out there." The tiger nodded and quickly left the room. Saki looked back into the room and watched Leo still struggling on the bed.

Leo looked over at Saki and, although weak due to the blood draining out him, was able to smile triumphantly at him, "They're here and they'll never let you leave this place alive."

Saki looked down at the turtle and sneered, "You are wrong Leonardo," He told him, "They are the ones who will never leave this place alive." He turned and walked out of the room.

"Damn it!" Raph yelled out as he punched the ninja several times over into unconsciousness. He turned as the door to the apartment opened and he, along with Casey, backed up as several more black clad ninja stepped out of the room followed by a large Bengel tiger.

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey yelled out as he looked upon the large cat. "What the hell is that thing?"

Tiger Claw growled at the young turtle and pulled out his swords. "I am Tiger Claw," he stated as he threateningly made his way toward them, "And I have been looking forward to meeting you cubs," He said with a vicious smile, "Because now I will finally be rid of you."

"What did we do you to?" Mikey asked as he dodge the cat's large paw.

"Not unless we take you down first!" Casey yelled out. He and Raph made a mad dash toward the ninjas and the large cat.

"Where's Donnie and Master Splinter!" Mikey yelled as he ducked the sword of one ninja then turned and kicked another in the stomach.

With a loud yell sounding behind them, Donnie quickly made himself known. "No worries little brother," He told Mikey, "We're right here and we brought company."

The others turned to see Leatherhead and Rockwell running over to them. "I called Professor Honeycutt and he's alerted the police," Rockwell said breathlessly, "Your coach here," He waved at Leatherhead who was barreling into two ninjas, "Insisted he should come with me when he heard what was going on."

"We can always use the help," Mikey told him as he ducked a ninja's sword swinging toward his head.

Raph took on Tiger Claw and attempted to bring the tiger down but he found out quickly he was no match for the large mutant. Tiger Claw quickly disarmed Raph and grabbed onto Raph's collar slamming him up against the wall. "Now you die turtle!" Tiger Claw yelled out as he brought his sword above Raph's head. Raph looked up fear and brought his arms up to block the sword but the hit never came. He watched in surprise as Tiger Claw was suddenly knocked off his feet by Splinter who stood in front of Raph and clenched his fist while looking down at the large tiger.

"Get away from my son!" He yelled as he blocked a kick from Tiger Claw.

"Hamato Yoshi," The large cat sneered as he slowly stepped back, "I have heard many things about you," He swiped his sword in an attempt to slice at the rat's chest but Splinter quickly dodge.

"And yet I have heard nothing of you cat," Splinter spat out as he began to move from side to side while hitting Tiger Claw in various pressure spots.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, I am Tiger Claw," The cat responded as the two ninja masters circled each other preparing to do battle, "And I am your executioner."

Splinter huffed at the large cat, "We shall see about that." Splinter said as the two rushed toward each other and began trading blows.

"Where is Leo!" Raph demanded as he struck out at a ninja with the butt of his sais, "Tell me where he is now!"

Suddenly, all eyes stared in shock as Saki stepped out of the apartment. "Leo's dad!" Mikey yelled in disbelief, "He is alive!"

Saki brought his sword up and sliced through the air toward Raph. "Leonardo is no longer your concern." He said as the turtle quickly dodged and attempted to get around him, but Saki kicked out with his foot and caught Raph in the chest sending him backward. At that moment, Leatherhead came toward Saki and, using his shoulder, smacked into Saki and sent him reeling backward.

"Raphael," Leatherhead yelled as he swiped his large tail at Saki, "check in there, quickly!" he turned back to grab at Saki but was suddenly lifted in the air and thrown across the floor.

Raph gasped in shock at seeing the large alligator go flying, he quickly ducked into the apartment before Saki could stop him. As Saki ran toward the room, Splinter managed to push Tiger Claw away and, with a jump and spin, knock Saki into the wall, "Dr. Rockwell!" Splinter called out as he blocked a blow from Tiger Claw, "Go with Raphael!" he ordered, "Leonardo might need your help."

While Splinter and Leatherhead faced off between Saki and Tiger Claw; Mikey, Donnie and Casey continued to battle the ninjas. Seeing they were currently holding their own, Rockwell quickly followed Raph into the apartment and, after a quick look around, saw the door to the other room being closed by Falco.

Raph eyes went white with rage and he ran over to the door before it could be locked, he slammed his foot against it and forced the door hard knocking Falco back and onto the floor. Raph saw Leo laying on the bed and Chaplin working on a tube now filling up with red liquid. "Get away from him!" Raph screamed. He ran over to Chaplin and pushed him away from Leo. Chaplin looked up in fear as Raph loomed over him with his sais hovering just above his eyes. As Raph growled angrily Chaplin scooted away from him, turned and jumped up running toward the door but was stopped by Rockwell. "Don't go anywhere Dr. Chaplin," He advised as he made him sit in a chair, "The police are already here and I will make sure they deal with you."

Rockwell then ran into the room and saw Falco lying on the floor, "I'll deal with you later," he told his ex-partner. He looked over to see Raph turning toward Leo and was just about to grab the tube that led into Leo's arm. "Raphael Stop!" He yelled and quickly rushed over to them. He began to inspect the machine, "He's lost a lot of blood and we must be careful when dealing with this type of machine," He told Raph as he looked over Leo checking his pulse and heart rate.

"Well do something!" Raph screamed as he watched Leo's blood slowly pour out of him.

Rockwell turned and gave Raph a stern look, "You go over there and let me work," He said pointing toward the door.

Raph begrudgingly moved away, he watched intently as Dr. Rockwell quickly went to work reversing the machine and putting Leo's blood back into him. After a few minutes, Leo blinked his eyes open and smiled weakly up at the monkey. "Thank you," He muttered as the Doctor removed the tube and wrapped a rag around Leo's arm. Raph breathed a heavy sigh of relief and ran over to Leo. He helped Leo sit up and the two wrapped their arms around each other.

"I am so sorry Leo," Raph whispered as the two held each other tightly. Leo nodded and pressed his face into the crook of Raph's neck. "I'm sorry too." He whispered back. They pulled apart and Raph ran a hand over Leo's face, "We have a lot to talk about when we get home."

Leo smiled back at him. "But first let's deal with these bastards." Leo told him with ferocity in his voice.

Rockwell smiled at the two turtles and walked back to Falco who was just starting to stand, "The police are going to want to speak with you Victor," Rockwell said as he grabbed Falco's arm and started leading him toward the outer room.

"The police will not be speaking with anyone!" Saki suddenly lunged into the room and grabbed the two scientists by their throats; he picked them up and threw them across the room knocking them unconscious. Raph assisted Leo in getting off the bed and moving him away as Saki stalked his way over to them. He pulled out his katana as Raph removed his sais and the two rushed toward each other.

Still feeling very weak, Leo watched helplessly as Saki kicked Raph up against the wall then grabbed him by the collar and began to repeatedly pound his fist against Raph's face and stomach, "Stop it Father!" Leo cried as he fought to stay on his feet.

Saki turned to him and scowled angrily, "Watch boy as I slice your boyfriend in two."

The momentary distraction was all Raph needed, he brought his fist up and slammed it into Saki's mouth. Enraged, Saki dropped his katana and slammed Raph up against the wall several more times before bringing him down onto the floor and wrapping his hands around his throat. "I am going to squeeze the life out of you!"

Leo watched as Saki dropped the katana to the floor, using what little strength he had, he made his way over to the sword and picked it up; he took a deep breath and brought the sword up. "NO!" Leo screamed, "Let him go!"

Saki turned in time to see Leo jumping up and bringing the sword down on top of him. Leo staggered back and watched in horror as Saki stood with the sword protruding out of his chest. Saki grabbed the sword and attempted to pull out of him but the sword would not budge, he sneered at Leo and fell to his knees, "And here…. _cough, cough_ ….I thought…. _gasp_ ….you were nothing….. _cough_ ….like me." Saki fell back onto the floor and slowly his eyes began to close.

"No, it shouldn't be possible," Leo looked at Falco who, along with Rockwell, was now standing up and walking over to Saki. Falco shook his head in disbelief, "The enhancing drug should be working on his system, he should be able to pull the sword out and recover like nothing ever happened to him." Falco stated as he brought a hand over to Saki body. "Why is he not getting up?"

Leo, Raph and Rockwell looked up to see the others walking in, they were beaten, bruised and scratched up but all were alive and walking on their own. "The police have already rounded up the Foot Clan and the big Tiger dude." Casey told Raph.

Raph nodded and walked over to Leo who was looking down at his father's body in shock. "Leo?" Raph began but Leo shook his head at him.

"It's over now Raph," He told him as he began to walk away. "Let's just go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go 'Guest' a villain did die. One or possibly two more chapters to go and then we can call this story done, Please r&r and thanks to those that do, peace :)


	39. Chapter 39 Graduation and Realization

Hi turtlecrazy714, thank you for the review and the comment about Leatherhead, I went ahead and added an explanation in this chapter. Please let me know if this helps.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 39 Graduation and Realization

His eyes wandered over the scene in front of the abandon apartment building. A sense of déjà vu came over him as he watched Falco, Chaplin, Tiger Claw and the dozen or so Foot Clan soldiers forced into two waiting police transport vans. But unlike last time, the stretcher that followed now had a black body bag on it and this time, no one was going to tell him the body could not be found. His eyes followed the stretcher and watched as it was placed into the coroner's vehicle. He sighed heavily and slowly made his way down the steps and over to the Hamato car. All around him people were talking and lights were flashing, but once again, he neither heard nor saw any of it as his mind continued to play the events of the past few hours over and over again in his head while a few feet away, the Hamatos and their friends were discussing the events of the night.

"So what made you guys come over here in the first place?" Donnie asked Rockwell and Leatherhead while paramedics looked over their wounds.

"After Raphael called me the first time, I got to thinking that maybe Leonardo may have gone back to the high school to speak with his coach about what was happening to him." Rockwell told them. "When I was in school, I remember many of the athletes would go to their coaches to confide in them about their problems." He explained. "After I spoke with Raphael a second time, I decided I would go to the school myself to see if Leonardo was perhaps there, as well as say hi to professor Honeycutt, and that way I could save you the trouble if he was." Rockwell took a breath, "Zayton was with Leatherhead when I arrived and I explained what was happening so Leatherhead and I decided to come here to see if we could help."

Everyone nodded as Rockwell explained. "Well I'm just stoked you guys were here to help!" Mikey said excitedly. "The way we took the Foot Clan down,"

Casey laughed along with Mikey, "Yeah, and watching Splinter deal with the evil 'Cat-man-dude' over there!" they high-fived each other, "Totally epic!"

"I just wish I could have taken down Saki before he ran back into the room," Leatherhead muttered as a paramedic worked on his tail. "He was much stronger then I realized."

"It was because Victor used the enhancing drug on him to heal his body." Rockwell told them. "They thought the drug was perfected but the fight itself must have accelerated the drug being used up in his system and when Leonardo thrust the sword into him, he was weakened enough that he could not heal and his body gave into death."

"Makes sense I suppose," Donnie muttered, "It's almost like a person running on adrenaline." He stated, "Once Saki got involved in the fight, his heart rate, breathing and…"

"Guys," Raph nodded his head toward Leo who was standing by their car with a dazed expression on his face. "Enough of that talk." He took a breath and he and Splinter started walking toward the car.

Splinter walked up to Leo and placed a paw on the young turtle's shoulder. "The police would like you to come down tomorrow," He told him, "If you are feeling up to it."

Leo nodded as he opened the car door. "I'll speak with them after school tomorrow." He told him.

"Whoa Leo," Raph came up behind him; "You really want to go to school tomorrow?" He asked, "After everything that's happened today you want…"

"Yes Raph," Leo turned to him with narrowing eyes, "I have another final to take tomorrow morning so I will be going to school." He crossed his arms defiantly as though he was waiting for Raph to challenge him.

"If Leonardo wishes to go to school then he may do so," Splinter stated as the others came walking over to them.

After saying good bye to Rockwell and Leatherhead, Splinter opened the door to the back seat and climbed into the very back of the car along with Michelangelo. Leo got in the front passenger seat while Donnie and Casey sat in the middle seat. The ride home was filled with awkward silence as everyone either stared out their windows or fiddled with their weapons as Raph drove home. When Raph finally pulled into the driveway of their home, Casey immediately jumped out and went over to his bike.

"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," He said with a wave and a slight shrug, "I guess."

"Yeah, sure Case." Raph responded as he followed the others into their home.

"If anyone's hungry," Mikey said as they walked into the kitchen, "There's pork chops in the oven." He pulled out the six pork chops he'd been making and looked down at them in disappointment. "Never mind," he said as he dumped the over dried meal into the garbage, "I vote for a pizza." He took out his cell and hit the number six button.

"None for me guys," Leo said as he slowly made his way up the stairs toward the bedrooms, "I'm just going to go to bed."

Raph watched Leo sadly walk away from them, he was just about to go after him when Splinter put a hand on his shoulder, "Let him come to you when he is ready Raphael," Splinter told him. Raph looked up at his Sensei and after a moment, hung his head in submission and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

The next day, Leo made his way downstairs with his backpack on. "No time for breakfast," he told Mikey as he walked quickly toward the door, "I'm late."

"But Leo!" Mikey called back, "I made pancakes!"

Raph stood up and ran after him. "Leo wait!" He said.

Leo turned and looked at Raph in annoyance. "What is it Raph?"

Raph looked at Leo tenderly, "I thought we were going to talk last night?"

Leo looked down in shame, "I just wasn't in the mood to talk Raph," He told him, "I needed…." He swallowed hard, "I need some time to myself," He placed a hand on Raph's face and stroked his cheek lightly, "I promise you, we will talk but not yet," He turned and started walking away, "Just give me time," He said as he walked toward the door, "Okay Raph?"

"Okay," Raph said as he went back to the table.

"Are you okay Raph?" Donnie asked as Raph took his seat.

"I'm fine, it's Leo I'm concerned about," Raph replied sadly, "I know I should wait for him to come and talk to me but I just wish he'd open up now."

"Don't rush him dude," Mikey told him, "Leo needs time to forgive himself for all that's happened."

Donnie and Raph looked at Mikey in bewilderment, "Forgive himself?" Donnie asked, "For what?"

"Yeah," Raph jumped in, "It's not like he did anything to be forgiven for."

"Think about all that he's gone through," Mikey said, "Leo feels responsible for all that's happened, His mother's death, his aunt's and now his father's." He waved his fork in the air. "Especially after finding out that his aunt was being blackmailed and his mom stayed with his father because she was becoming suspicious about everything that his dad was doing to him," Raph and Donnie looked at Mikey in awe, "He feels like his whole world is just falling apart around him and he can't protect anyone from all that's happened or will happen."

"That was very deep Mikey," Donnie said.

"And incredibly smart of you," Raph said.

Mikey shrugged, "I saw an episode of Dr. Phil that dealt with something similar." He told them as he placed his plate in the sink.

His brothers looked at each other and nodded, "Figures," They chorused and made their way to school.

Later that night, Raph decided it was time to speak with Leo whether he was in the mood to talk or not. He walked up to door of the guest room and knocked. "Come in Raph," Leo said from the other side.

Raph opened the door and walked in. Leo was sitting at the little table in front of the window staring forlornly out into the evening scene watching the people below making their way along the street. "How'd you know it was me?" Raph asked as he sat across from Leo.

Leo shrugged, "Had a hunch." He said as he continued to stare out the window.

"What do you see out there?" Raph asked hoping to get some kind of conversation going.

"People," Leo said simply.

Raph rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, "Anything particular about…."

"Why don't you just ask me what's on your mind Raph," Leo suggested getting slightly irritated.

Raph took Leo's hand and coaxed him away from the window and over to the bed. They sat down and Raph watched as Leo looked away from him, "Well?" Leo said with his eyes still averted.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Raph started, Leo looked at him and raised an eye ridge, "And I was hoping we could talk about everything that's been going on."

Leo shook his head, "I said I needed more time Raph."

"I'm not buying that Leo," Raph stated firmly, "Look, I'm sorry for not listening to you and trying to force you to see someone about those nightmares," He said, "I know I should have had more faith in you because you obviously had a better understanding about everything that was going on, but I just…" Raph took a breath, "I just wanted you to know that you weren't alone and I just kept feeling like you were pushing me away."

Leo nodded, "Maybe in a way I was," He said in a low voice.

"But why Leo?" Raph asked, "I love you and all I want to do is help you get through all this but if you're going to push me away or not talk to me, how can we work through these things?"

Leo stared into Raph's eyes as he attempted to think of some way of explaining to Raph what he knew needed to be explained. But he also knew, he wasn't quite ready to speak to him about it. But, he wondered, was ever going to be ready? "Raph," Leo began, "I want to work through things but I still need time to come to terms with everything that's happened to me." He put a hand on Raph's cheek, "I do love you and I would love to see where this love can go but…" He took a deep breath, "You just need to give me more time…..Please."

Raph brought his hand up to Leo's cheek and caressed him with his thumb, "I'll give you all the time you need babe."

Leo brought Raph into a hug and they laid down on the bed, Leo put his head on Raph's chest and wiped a tear, "Someone took my dad's body," He whispered.

Raph looked down at the top of Leo's head in bewilderment, "Any idea who."

Leo shook his head, "I spoke to the police today and all they could tell me is that at some time during the night the security cameras went down and his body was stolen but they have no idea who did it."

Raph leaned his cheek against Leo's head and sighed heavily as he felt Leo fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Two and a half weeks later, Leo stood in a line with the rest of the seniors as the principal of Roosevelt high school called each of them up by name. He looked out over the audience and his eyes landed on Splinter who was seated next to Mr. O'Neil, Angel and Mr. Jones as they watched proudly each of their children accept their diplomas.

But even the proud look Splinter gave him after he received his diploma did nothing to lift the mood he'd been in for the last several months. His eyes continued to search the audience wishing one of those parents could've been his but he knew, no matter how much he wanted it to be just a dream, both his parents, as well as his aunt, were gone and there was no one there to tell him how proud they were of him. He smiled slightly and walked over to Splinter and the others with the rest of the teens.

Splinter looked down at him with a compassionate gaze and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure, if your mother and aunt were here, they would let you know how very proud they are of you."

Leo wrapped his arms around Splinter's waist and nodded, "thank you Sensei," He told him as they pulled a part, "Thank you for everything."

Splinter looked deep into Leo's eyes, "There is still much you need to speak to Raphael about," He said as Leo's eyes flashed a look of surprise, "Do not wait till the last minute to let him know what he needs to know." He squeezed gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and Leo smiled up at him.

"I will Sensei," Leo told him with a nod. "I promise." Splinter nodded then made his way over to the others. Leo looked around the large crowd and saw Raph speaking with Mona Lisa. He started toward them but was quickly intercepted by Karai.

"Hi Leo," She said with a gentle look.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked up into her eyes, "Hi….um…Karai," He said as his eyes shifted nervously from her to the others then back to her, "Congratulations on graduating,"

She smiled at his shyness then stuck her hand out at him, "Congratulations to you too Leo," She told said as they shook hands. "Look Leo, I just wanted to say sorry for the loss of your dad and your aunt," She told him. "I wanted to say something a while ago but there was a lot going on with me too," She looked away sadly.

"I understand Karai," He said, "And I'm sorry about what happened to Fong and the others."

Karai shrugged, "They got what they deserved." She told him. They said goodbye and she walked over to where her family was waiting for her.

'Guess no one will ever know the truth about what really happened,' He thought to himself as he made his way toward Raph and Mona. 'I suppose it's better that way, certainly don't need any more drama in my life.'

As he walked up to them, he overheard Mona speaking to Raph about their plans for the future, "Are you sure you are happy Raphael?" Mona asked him. Leo looked away for a moment as he saw Raph turn to look at him.

"I am Mona, very happy," He said confidently.

Mona looked over at Leo as K'Vathrak came up to her, "I am glad to hear that Raphael," She said as she took K'Vathrak's hand, "I want to let you know that K'Vathrak and I will be leaving for France this weekend and attending the University of Paris together." She said as she looked up K'Vathrak lovingly.

"Really," Raph said as he took Leo's hand. "That's great Mona," He told her excitedly. "I wish you both all the best." The four shook hands and the two turtles watched as the two Salamandrians walked away from them in a loving embrace. "I hope we'll be as happy as they are," Raph muttered as he turned to Leo. Leo once again looked away from him as his eyes filled with shame.

"Leo," Raph made Leo turn to him, "What aren't you telling me?" Leo took a breath and looked into Raph's eyes, "Please Leo, for the past several days it's been clear you've wanted to say something so whatever it is, please tell me."

Leo took Raph's hands, "Raph, I…."

"Hey, hey bros!" Mikey yelled out as he ran over to them and put an arm around their shoulders. "Come on, we're going back home where we are going to PAAAARRRRRTEEEE!" "Raph and Leo both winced as Mikey's loud voice rang in their ears. "Come on guys!"

"Let's talk at home," Leo said as they turned to follow the others.

Back at the Hamato house, Raph watched as everyone laughed, hugged and toasted each other for a bright future. His eyes followed Leo as he mingled with the others laughing and supposedly having a good time.

He was currently listening to Raph's brothers who were discussing their future plans, "I got my internship with TCRI!" Donnie said with a wide smile, "I'll be replacing Chaplin and working closely with Dr. Rockwell."

"That's great Donnie," Angel said as she gave him an exuberant hug, "After I graduate next year, I'll be going to nursing school right here in New York City, we can see each other whenever we want!" Leo smiled as he watched Donnie blush a bright red.

"Well, I sent my idea in to the local channel six station and they loved my idea for a 'Cowabunga Carl' character!" Mikey said excitedly, "I'll be working on their children's show starting in July!"

"What about you Renet?" Leo asked.

"I've been working at my Uncle's jewelry shop," She told him proudly, "I'll be working there during the day as his apprentice and going to school at night taking business classes, I'm going to be taking over for him when he retires."

"Hey," Casey and April came over, "With everything that's been happening, I never got to tell you my news,"

"Don't you mean our news Casey?" April said with a secretive smile.

"What is it Ape?" Raph asked walking over to the group.

""Well," April looked at Casey proudly, "Casey and I talked it over and we decided..."

"And we have Leo to thank for this," Casey jumped in.

"We are both going out to California and Casey will be joining the police academy..." April smiled widely

"While April is attending UCLA," Casey ended as he wrapped his arm around April. He then turned to her and started to pull out a small box from his pocket, "And I have something to start us off with April," he said rather nervously.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Casey got down on one knee and brought the box up to her while opening the lid. April started jumping up and down and nodding excitedly as Casey took a deep breath, "April, will you marry me?"

"Oh yes Casey I will!" She yelled as he stood up. She jumped into his arms and the two kissed deeply. Everyone congratulated them as Casey slipped the ring on her finger.

Raph watched Leo walk over to the happy couple and shake Casey hand then give April a hug. He then watched in bewilderment as Leo walked silently away from the group and into the kitchen. Thinking Leo was going to get some food, he hung out with the others, waiting for Leo to get back, but twenty minutes went by and when Leo still had not returned, Raph decided to see if Leo was okay. He walked into the kitchen and then into the pantry but there was no sign of the elusive blue-eyed turtle. Raph narrowed his eyes and decided to check in Leo's bedroom.

As he was about to knock, the door opened and Raph stared directly into Leo's surprised eyes. "Hey, I was starting to get worried," He told him, "Is everything okay?" As he spoke his eyes wandered down to Leo's hand and he took notice of the suitcase Leo was holding. He narrowed his eyes, "What's with the suitcase?"

"Raph," Leo began, "Please don't get upset but I…." He took a breath, "I've been wanting to tell you for a while but….well," Raph watched Leo as he walked around him. "I'm leaving."

Raph looked at Leo in shock, "What do you mean you're leaving!" He yelled. "And why now!" He backed away from Leo as Leo walked out of the room. "So what? You're running away!"

"Stop yelling and no I'm not running away!" Leo yelled back.

"Well what do you call this!" Raph demanded waving at Leo's suitcase. "If you're not running away, then what are you doing!?"

Leo stopped and turned to Raph with tears glistening in his eyes, "Splinter told me I need to grieve, not just for my aunt but for my father too," He said, "and you told me I needed to speak with someone," Raph calmed down and nodded as he listened to Leo while the two made their way to the kitchen. "After everything that's happened, I decided you were both right and I did need to speak with someone but the person I need to go to isn't here."

Raph shrugged, "Well where is he?"

"She is….well… she really isn't anywhere Raph," Leo said hesitantly, "But where I left her is in California, and I desperately need to get away and take some time to figure everything out."

"Wait," Raph looked at Leo with dawning eyes, "You're going to California and just leaving me behind?" Raph was absolutely appalled by Leo's sudden announcement. "How could you do this Leo, and to do it now?!" He pointed to the kitchen door, "With everyone here you're just going to walk out on us!"

"Raph, please try and understand, I…I just need to get away for a while and try to find myself."

"Why can't you find yourself here Leo?!" Raph demanded. "Why can't you let me help you?"

"Because I almost got you killed!" Leo yelled back, "And because I don't know who I am, I don't know what I am and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

Raph stepped back and watched as Leo wiped his face of the tears, "So that's it huh?" Raph whispered, "You're just going to call it quits and not think twice about us?" He pounded his fist on the table, "You could have at least warned me that you were breaking up with me!"

"I'm not breaking up with you," Leo insisted, "I just…."

"You're leaving me behind Leo," Raph stated in a loud voice, "That to me is breaking up!"

The loud voices coming from the kitchen had everyone in the living room looking over at the door and listening intently to the two turtles.

"I just have to go away for a while," Leo said just as loudly, "I will come back Raph, I promise!"

The group stepped back as the two turtles walked out the door and headed toward the dojo and out to the parking lot. "You can't just leave me like this Leo!"

"Why can't you just understand, it's something I need to do!"

"Because I was going to give you something and…." Leo stopped and looked at Raph as he took a deep breath and attempted to calm his pounding heart, he pulled out a small box wrapped in red with a blue bow, "I got the idea from Casey but I was going to wait till after everyone went home," he told him as he handed Leo the box.

Everyone stepped outside and watched as Leo looked down at the box in surprise. He unwrapped the box and pulled out a gold ring with a deep blue sapphire in the middle and red stones surrounding it. As Leo stared at the ring, tears began to fall down his face and he brought the ring up to his chest clutching it tightly. "You don't know how much I want to say yes Raph," he told him as his eyes landed on the group behind them. He took Raph's hand and placed the ring in his palm, "When I return, if you still feel the same way," Leo took a deep breath as a taxicab pulled up alongside the curb, "I'll be proud to wear your ring and walk down the aisle with you."

Raph blinked his eyes rapidly as his own tears began to flow, "Leo," he said as he held Leo's hand, "Please don't go, don't leave me like this, I love you."

Leo nodded then pressed his lips to Raph's as their tears flowed freely. "I love you too," Leo whispered as he pulled away. "I promise you Raph," He said as he started toward the cab, "I will be back."

Everyone watched in disbelief as Leo, with his suitcase in hand, walked to the taxi and opened the door, he looked at his friends and tearfully waved his hand, "Thank you everyone," He took a deep shuddering breath, "I'll miss you all."

"Leo wait!" Mikey ran over to him, "Why are you leaving us?" He asked timidly. "Don't you want to be here anymore."

Leo smiled down at Mikey and brought him into a hug, "Promise you'll take care of Raph for me, okay?"

"But Leo," Mikey started but Leo only shook his head. "Bye Mikey," He said as he got into the taxi.

The group watched as the taxi cab started to pull away, "Damn you Leo!" Raph yelled, "Damn you to hell!" He turned and angrily went back into the dojo with the others following behind him while Mikey stood on the sidewalk and watched the cab disappear around the bend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know everyone will hate me if I ended the story here so don't worry, there is an epilogue coming up. Please R&R, Peace :)


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogue

Okay everyone, last chapter, and to all of you who are celebrating Labor Day, have a safe and wonderful day.

Ch 40. Epilogue

Raph angrily made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch, try as he might, he could not stop the tears from falling. He angrily wiped his face as April and Renet sat down on either side of him.

"Oh Raph," April said as she brought him into a hug,

"We're so sorry." Renet told him as she rubbed his shell soothingly.

"Yeah well don't be," Raph said as he slammed the ring down on the coffee table. "If he doesn't want to stay then good riddance to him!"

"Come on Raph," Casey came up behind him, "You don't mean that."

Raph again wiped the tears away from his face, "How could he do that to me!" He yelled. "How could he just leave like that and not say anything until now!" He stood and angrily paced. "How could he just break my heart and not care."

"Raphael," Splinter came up to him, "I know you are hurting my son," He put a paw on Raph's shoulder, "But do not think Leonardo does not care," He told him, "I'm sure the decision was just as hard for him to make as it was for him to try and tell you about it," He gave him a sympathetic smile, "Which is why he could not."

"It just hurts so much Sensei," Raph told him.

"Yes my son," Splinter nodded, "And it will hurt for a while but in time, with the help of your family _and_ your friends, the pain will lessen and you will move on." He brought Raph into a hug, "Just, please, do not push us away this time," He whispered to him.

Raph nodded and looked over at his two brothers, Mikey was looking down at the floor with tears falling down his cheeks and Donnie was looking back at Raph in disbelief. He walked over to them and brought them into a hug. "We're going to miss him Raphie," Mikey whispered.

"I know," Raph whispered back, "I will too."

"But we'll be there for each other," Donnie told them, "We'll help each other out."

"And we'll all be here with you." Angel told them.

"Not the best way to end our graduation party," Casey muttered angrily,

"Casey," April looked at him with a warning glare.

"Well it isn't red," Casey said sitting down on the couch next to her. "Here we are, having a great time and he goes and does this," He let out a huff, "Why couldn't he wait till tomorrow or…or just sometime later?" he leaned his head back and took hold of April's hand, "Why do it now?"

"Because if he had waited it would have been harder for him to leave," Donnie said as he sat down in Splinter's easy chair.

The group sat or stood in somber silence contemplating Leo's sudden departure. "Hey come on everyone!" Mikey suddenly yelled out; he took a deep breath and wiped his face, "This is supposed to be a party so let party!"

The teens nodded and Splinter stood back and watched as everyone attempted to enjoy themselves. They had just started to get back into having a good time when the doorbell rang. Donnie walked over to the door and answered it.

"LEO!?" He yelled out in surprise upon answering the door and seeing the blue-eyed turtle looking back at him.

Leo looked up at him nervously then looked over to where Raph was just coming into view. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Raph's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Raph," Leo cried as Raph slowly put his arms around him. "I'm such an idiot!" The pulled away and Leo wiped his face, "The taxi was just about to get on the highway to the airport when I realized what a jerk I was being."

Raph looked at him sternly, "Plus a few other choice words I won't go into."

Leo nodded and gave a light laugh, "And I would deserve each and every one of them." He said then sobered. "Raph, there's somethings I still haven't told you," he began, "I wanted to go to California to see my mom," Leo explained, "And I want to bring her back here but the thing is, I don't know how long I'm going to be out there taking care of everything." Leo said then looked away sadly, "But, the other thing is, when I spoke with Dr. Rockwell at my last appointment, he told me that after what my father did to me with the drugs and everything, my life is on borrowed time and I don't know if because of those drugs my life is going to end tomorrow or in a year or a month or whenever and I didn't want to put you through that kind of heartache," Leo took a breath, "But I remember you told me once that you didn't care how much time we had, you just wanted to be with me and you didn't want to waste a single moment of our time together."

"I remember Leo," Raph said and looked at Leo in puzzlement, "But, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Come with me," He urged, "We love each other and want to be with each other so come with me. Let me show you the wonders of California and show you where I grew up." He looked at Raph excitedly. "My aunt left me a ton of money and we can live off that till we come back." His eyes roamed toward the living room and landed on the coffee table where he saw the ring, he walked away from Raph and picked it up and placed it on his finger. "Yes Raph," he told him with a smile, "I will marry you if you'll still have me."

Raph slowly walked over to him, "Do you mean that Leo?" he asked, "Do you really want to be with me?"

"No matter how much time I have, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives," Leo told him. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply and hungrily as the others cheered.

"Congratulations my sons," Splinter said coming over to them and giving them each a hug.

"Alright!" Mikey whooped, "So when do you guys wanna get married?" He asked, "As soon as you get back from California or sometime after?"

Leo smiled brightly, "Well, I don't know but the taxi's waiting for us so, come on Raph, go get packed, let's go," He said excitedly.

Raph nodded and was just about to turn but stopped and looked at Leo with excitement, "Wait Leo," he said, "I got an idea," he took his hands and looked at him excitedly, "Do you trust me?"

Leo looked at him in bemusement, "Well, of course I do Raph, but…."

"Okay, then while I pack a bag, you send the taxi away." He said as he started toward the kitchen.

"But Raph….?" Leo began but Raph was already running out of the room.

"Just go!" He called back.

Leo went back to the cab, took his suitcase and paid the driver for his time. He then went back into the house and a few minutes later Raph ran back into the room with a small bag. "Okay everyone," He said to the group, "Let's go back to high school!" Leo looked at him in bewilderment as Raph, grabbing his hand, ran to the parking lot behind the dojo with the rest of the group following behind. While the others piled into the Hamato SUV, Leo and Raph got on his motorcycle.

"Raph, what are we doing?" Leo asked with an excited voice.

Raph smiled brightly, "You'll see."

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the high school steps and everyone ran inside and up to the third floor. Upon reaching the lockers, they were surprised to see Spike and Slash walking down the corridor. "What are you all doing here?" Spike asked.

"It's a surprise and you're welcome to be a part of it," Raph said breathlessly, "Do you know where Professor Honeycutt is?"

"Yeah, he's with Coach Leatherhead down in the gym," Slash replied as they all turned and ran back downstairs toward the gym, "Dr. Rockwell is here too, I think he's going to offer the professor a job."

"Really?" Donnie said as he and Angel ran behind the group. "That's great!"

"What are you kids doing here?" Mr. Kirby called out as he stepped out of his room, "I thought only teachers were here cleaning up."

"We're looking for Professor Honeycutt, daddy," April called back, "Come with us!" Mr. O'Neil placed his books on his desk and hurried toward the gym with the rest of the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikey asked Slash and Spike.

"Now that we've graduated from high school and over the age of eighteen," Slash said, "We're too old to be at the orphanage so we're staying with coach Leatherhead till we go to school in the fall."

"Yeah," Spike said, "We're going to work here over the summer and then go to Tech school."

"That's great," Casey replied.

"Raph, you still haven't told me what's going on," Leo said.

"You said you trust me, right?" Leo nodded, "You said you love me and want to spend the rest of our lives together, right?" Again Leo nodded, "Then just wait and see."

"I bet I know what he's up to," Renet said with a giggle.

The group walked into the gym and over to Coach Leatherhead's office where they found the coach, the professor and the doctor sitting around and enjoying tea. The three looked up in surprised curiosity when the large group ran over to them.

"I am getting too old for this," Splinter said as he took a deep breath. He watched as Raph and Leo, hand in hand, walked over to Honeycutt.

"What is going on here?" He asked as he stood.

"Sorry for the interruption Professor, but are you still an ordained minister?" Raph asked.

"Raph?" Leo looked at him incredulously as Raph squeezed his hand.

"Of course I am Raphael," Honeycutt said with a wide smile as he stood and walked with everyone out into the gym, "Am I to presume someone would like to get married?"

Raph looked at Leo who was smiling brightly, "You ready?"

Leo nodded excitedly. "Let's do it," They turned to Splinter, "Do we have your blessing Sensei?" Leo asked.

Splinter stroked his long beard in contemplation, after a few seconds he smiled at them, "I am proud to call you both my sons and I will be happy to bless this union."

"Leonardo?" Dr. Rockwell stepped forward, "After everything we discussed, are you sure this is something you should do."

Leo looked at Raph and smiled widely, "Yes Dr. Rockwell," He assured him, "I'm positive it's what I want to do.'

Everyone cheered and twenty minutes later, as the ceremony concluded, Raph grabbed Leo in an exuberant hug and twirled him around. Everyone laughed happily as the large group walked out of the school and over toward their vehicles.

"When you two return from California," Mr. O'Neil was saying as he shook their hands, "We'll have a reception at our farmhouse."

"Thank you Mr. O'Neil," Raph said as they shook hands.

"Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Leo waved his hand in the air, "We're riding out to California Mikey," he said happily, "So we'll be honeymooning all over the country."

"You got that right babe," Raph said as he brought Leo into a hug. They hugged their family and friends one more time then waved happily to them as Raph got his bike in gear. "We'll call you every night Sensei!" Raph yelled out as the group wished them good luck.

"You know Raph," Leo said as they started off, "I think while we're traveling about the country, I'd like to write a book."

"Oh yeah," Raph looked at Leo in his side mirror as Leo wrapped his arms tightly around him, "What's it going to be called?"

"How bout…." Leo paused for dramatic effect, "The Travelers."

"I like it," Raph said with a chuckle. He got the bike on the highway and the two happy turtles headed west into the setting sun.

~The End~

And so ends another story, I must say this is so far the longest story I've ever written and I hope all who read enjoyed and a special thank you to 'Guest' and Turtlecrazy714 for the continuous reviews, They kept my fingers typing. I have many more stories to write but now that school has started and I'm back at work, I probably won't get to them till after the first of the year. Many of them are 'T-cest' so I hope no one is getting bored with those. See you in the next story. Peace :)

P.S So Turtlecrazy714, I need to know, was the epilogue near enough for you, lol :)


End file.
